Mi Destino
by asallam1
Summary: Todo está bien, Garrett conoce y acepta su destino. Lo sabe desde antes de que ella naciera, y ha esperado más de 30 años para verla... Sólo hay un par de problemas en su ecuación perfecta: 1.Ella no sabe quién es él 2.Ella ama a otro 3.James la está torturando. Llegará a tiempo para salvar a la mujer que ama sin siquiera haberla visto jamás? Y aceptará Bella su verdadero destino?
1. Chapter 1 : Mi Destino

**Lo sé, créanme, me senté frente al computador a escribir "Beautiful Crazy" y terminé escribiendo este primer capítulo de una historia que me intriga. Trata (como su nombre lo indica) de la fuerza del destino versus la fuerza de nuestra voluntad. Qué pasa cuando uno cree y el otro no? Quién convence a quién?**

**Cuéntenme qué les parece, esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios.**

**Capítulo 1**

Y por eso me enamoro con tanta facilidad  
>Porque todo lo que nunca tuve lo proyecto en ti<br>Un casa para dos, una vida más feliz  
>Cuando dije que te amaba nunca más supe de ti<br>Usted es la culpable  
>Te declaro mi enemiga<br>La única bandida que se robó mi corazón  
>Mi destino está en el viento<br>Mi tortura es tu hermosura  
>Estoy como un perro hambriento<br>Cuidado... si te muerdo

_Mi Destino / Glup_

**GARRETT POV**

**´70s**

No sé quién me había mandado a ir a meterme al epicentro yanqui… Tal vez pensé que después de tantos años la estaca que llevan enterrada en el culo se les había aflojado, pero me equivoqué.

Yo soy un hombre de principios, soy tozudo y soy leal, y vivo y muero por mis cruzadas… Por eso mis amigos son mis amigos de forma incondicional, y mis enemigos tienen mi odio eterno. Puede que no sea saludable ser tan intenso, de ser humano probablemente ya tendría úlcera y color irritable, pero soy un vampiro.

Primero odié a los ingleses, luego a los yanquis y ahora a los republicanos, lo que es un poco contradictorio siendo que mucha gente del sur es conservadora, pero qué le vamos a hacer, a mí me importa mi país y he vivido el equivalente a varias vidas luchando para hacer de él un lugar mejor.

Odio a todos esos bastardos reprimidos que se divierten cortándole las alas a los demás. Estamos en la era del amor libre y las flores! Protestamos contra la guerra de Vietnam y cogemos como conejos en el barro… Es una pena que los alucinógenos en general no me produzcan nada. Sólo la marihuana me afecta y sólo cuando la consumo en grandes cantidades. Mis amigos hippies parecen pasarla muy bien con las drogas de moda.

Desde el año ´60 que veníamos protestando contra la guerra de Vietnam, pero el ´69 yo viajé por el país pidiendo aventones y circulando de manifestación en manifestación, hasta que después de Woodstock más de 500.000 personas marchamos por las calles de Washington. La presión política era enorme, mataban a cientos de nuestros soldados cada día y eso significaba buscar reemplazo para las tropas entre los muchachos que se habían quedado en casa, estudiando o trabajando.

Y no me malentiendan, yo soy un guerrero, nunca fui otra cosa, pero sólo peleo por lo que creo, y creo que sólo deben pelear los que quieren hacerlo.

Hubo muchas veces en que debí reprimirme y obligarme a calmarme para no ir a la Casa Blanca y matar al hijo de perra de Nixon yo mismo para acabar con todo, pero sabía que si los Volturi llegaban a sospechar el involucramiento de un vampiro en asuntos de política humana de alto perfil, caerían sobre mi trasero antes de limpiarme la sangre del cabrón de las manos.

Y si bien tengo un pequeño don que me permite escapar y virtualmente salir del radar de otros vampiros, nunca lo he probado contra el don de Demetri, el rastreador estrella de los Volturi.

Mejor esperar a que a un humano emprendedor se le ocurriera la misma idea que a mí.

El país siguió yéndose a la mierda. Las protestas se recrudecían, la presión social aumentaba y ya en el año ´70, 4 millones de estudiantes se fueron a paro por la muerte de 4 de ellos en una protesta pacífica en Ohio.

Cada vez estaba más frustrado. Yo amaba ser nómade, no me malentiendan, pero viajar de una punta del país hacia la otra presenciando toda la mierda que sucedía sin poder hacer nada… Estaba enfermándome, si eso era posible. Ni el "amor libre", ni el alcohol o las pocas drogas que me afectaban me ayudaban a sentirme mejor.

De pronto todo por lo que luchaba perdía sentido. Ya ni odiaba al enemigo, odiaba a nuestro gobierno, y eso para un soldado es un punto de quiebre.

Otros humanos al igual que yo, cansados de luchar con flores, canciones y peticiones, comenzaron a actuar como guerrilla, y ya para 1971 habían explotado un montón de mierda gubernamental… Y mientras, las protestas seguían. En un día arrestaron a más de 12.600 personas sólo en Washington. Yo arranqué por un pelo, era difícil moverse entre la multitud.

En noviembre del ´72 Nixon volvió a ganar la presidencia. No lo podía creer. Mierda de humanos, la cagan con la única herramienta que tienen para acabar esta mugrosa guerra. Yo luché y di mi vida para que todos estos cabrones votaran y qué hacen? Votan por el hijo de la gran perra de Nixon! Otra vez! Me sentí igual cuando años después eligieron y re-eligieron a Bush Jr. Mi rostro era un gran WTF!?

Me sentí totalmente desmotivado de seguir, no sabía si moverme o seguir, si luchar o rendirme, si dejar a los humanos hacer mierda mi país o involucrarme más radicalmente. Al final no lo decidí yo.

Toc, toc, toc…

La puerta de mi habitación. Me alojaba en un hotel de mala muerte en Washington para estar cerca del epicentro de la mierda.

Qué pasaba ahora? No le había dado a ninguno de mis "amigos" la dirección de mi hotel, y estaba acostumbrado a ser tan paranoico que cambiaba de locación en intervalos irregulares de tiempo.

-Quién – Gruñí.

-Telegrama – Respondió el que reconocí como el recepcionista del sucucho.

Saqué algo de dinero de mi bolsillo sin contarlo. Eran simples billetes arrugados, sin significado para mí. Los pasé debajo de la puerta y el chico aspiró violentamente. Supongo que le di demasiado. Bien, no tenía cara de republicano, así es que me alegré de haber acertado. Mi telegrama se deslizó por la ranura y lo recogí, un poco asustado. Nadie, y digo nadie, debería saber dónde me encontraba.

"CONTÁCTAME URGENTE. ES POR TU PAREJA. PETER." Y un número de teléfono.

Mierda.

Pareja.

Yo no tenía Pareja.

Quería una Pareja?

Los vampiros tienen una sola Pareja a la que son fieles desde que la encuentran. Algo como… Almas gemelas, sólo que esto si existe. El asunto es que son pocos los que tienen la suerte de encontrarla, con la ley de probabilidades y lo demás. Porque tu Pareja puede estar en cualquier parte del mundo y en cualquier momento de la historia, así es que encontrarse es casi imposible. Conozco sólo un puñado de parejas reales, los demás compañeros, matrimonios, novios, amantes y demás. Lo que no es malo, yo he tenido un par de relaciones estables y montones de amantes.

Lo tentador del concepto es que yo había visto lo felices que eran las personas que encontraban a su Pareja, como el cabrón de Peter con su Charlotte. Ellos disfrutaban de la certeza de saber que siempre estarían juntos, de que les era imposible no amarse.

Pero yo era un tipo solitario, no me gustaba estar mucho tiempo ni con mis mejores amigos, me gustaría estar siempre y para siempre con una sola mujer? Una que ni conocía? Lo dudé.

Dejé el telegrama sobre la cama y decidí ir a distraerme a un bar universitario. En esos tiempos los bares universitarios eran lugares donde se formaban ideas, se discutían ideologías, se planeaban atentados, y bueno, también había chicas fáciles y alcohol. Yo lo necesitaba todo. Y lo tomé todo.

Regresé a mi hotel 5 horas más tarde con una estudiante de sociología a cada lado, ebrios y medio drogados. Mientras hablábamos de cómo sacar a Nixon de la Casa Blanca una restregaba su mano en mi entrepierna y la otra me lamía el cuello… Oh sí, yo lo tenía todo.

Pero al llegar a mi habitación me recosté en la cama para ver a las chicas desvestirse mutuamente y mi mano aplastó un papel. El telegrama. Puto Peter y sus presentimientos de mierda.

Traté de seguir viendo el espectáculo, pero no me pude concentrar. Tenía que saber qué pasaba con mi Pareja. Estaría en peligro? Mierda! Mierda! Mierda!

Si me metía en esto de la "Pareja" era para siempre, una vez que la conociera no habría vuelta atrás… Por un lado no me quería meter en nada serio con nadie, menos cuando me encontraba tan desencantado de la vida, pero por otro, qué pasa si en el futuro sí me sentía listo para mi mujer y ella ya no estaba disponible o algo peor sólo porque no reaccioné a tiempo?

Mierda, mierda, mierda!

Tuve que dejar ir a las lindas señoritas y partir a buscar un teléfono público que funcionara, a las 3:30 am, lo que no era tan fácil como suena, porque los teléfonos se contaban entre las principales víctimas en las protestas callejeras, y era raro encontrar uno en buen estado.

Pero caminé hasta llegar a una zona residencial más tranquila y finalmente di con lo que buscaba. Marqué el número que me envió Peter y esperé…

Marcó como 8 veces y se cortó.

Volví a insistir con el mismo resultado.

Y una vez más.

La cuarta vez, al quinto tono de llamada, contestó la molesta voz de Peter con ese tonito de "Sé algo que tú no" que usa cuando su don lo está guiando.

-Buenas noches – Dijo con toda amabilidad.

-Peter, hijo de puta, por qué no me contestabas? Sabes lo que me costó encontrar un teléfono? - Ladré.

-Estaba disfrutando de los beneficios de tener a mi pareja… Auch! – Dijo mientras Char lo golpeaba, imagino que en el brazo. Char es bajita pero da unos puñetazos… - Esperábamos tu llamada hace como 6 horas, y como no llamabas, una cosa llevó a la otra… Tú sabes que Char no puede quitar sus manos de mí.

-Hola Charlotte – La saludé – Te preguntaría cómo fuiste a elegir a semejante payaso, pero ahora recuerdo que fue el destino el que lo escogió para ti. Mis condolencias.

-Hola Gar, no te enojes con Pete, él sólo quiere ayudar, en esa manera particular que tiene… - Dijo ella dulcemente.

-Bueno, qué quieres? – Pregunté.

-Te lo dije en el telegrama, es sobre tu Pareja – Dijo.

-La conociste? – Pregunté tratando de no sonar tan interesado como me encontraba.

-Naaaaah, tu Pareja aún no nace, de hecho en dos semanas se van a conocer sus padres – Dijo como si nada.

-Aún… No nace… O sea que en el mejor de los casos en un par de años mi Pareja va a ser un bebé? – Dije sintiéndome sucio. Como un pedófilo en potencia o algo así.

-Tampoco, sus padres son sólo niños, se conocerán en el colegio, en la fila de la cafetería, así es que falta bastante para que nazca tu Pareja – Aclaró.

-Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto si aún falta tanto para que pueda conocerla? – Pregunté frustrado. Porque me gustara o no lo que me decía Peter, su don de "saber cosas" nunca se había equivocado, era absoluto, impredecible e infalible.

-Tienes que construir un hogar – Afirmó.

-No necesito un hogar, soy un nómada – Respondí.

-Y puedes seguir siéndolo, considéralo como un "centro de operaciones". Char y yo vivimos en Las Cruces, New Mexico – Anunció.

-Cuando dices "viven" se refieren a… - Dije incrédulo.

-A que Char dibujó lo que quería y yo lo construí. Tenemos una casa de verdad, con jardín, buzón y hasta teléfono! – Dijo feliz el nómada más militante que había conocido en este estilo de vida.

-Qué mierda te pasó Peter? Finalmente te domesticaron? Qué pasó con que el mundo entero es su hogar?

-Sigue siendo así, pero es agradable tener dónde llegar de vez en cuando. Tú sabes, tener ropa limpia, dónde enchufar las cosas, donde guardar los libros, una cama… - Dijo – Aún seguimos viajando unos 9 ó 10 meses al año, pero ahora tenemos dónde regresar.

-Bueno, esas son noticias, no me lo esperaba, pero felicitaciones si es lo que los hace felices – Le dije más que nada por Charlotte. Ya le haría la vida imposible a Peter cuando estuviéramos solos – Pero qué tiene todo esto que ver con mi pareja?

-No lo sé – Respondió.

-Qué tipo de casa debo construir? – Insistí.

-La que quieras – Respondió.

-Adónde la tengo que construir? – Pregunté. Mierda, sacarle información a Peter era lento y doloroso como arrancar dientes con una pinza.

-En Tonto National Forest, en Arizona – Respondió de inmediato.

-En un Bosque Nacional? Es siquiera legal construir en una zona protegida? – Pregunté.

-Legal, lo que se dice legal, no, pero si alguien comete un error en el papeleo… Bueno, creo que te puedes comprar un error por unos $5.000 dólares, lo importante es que el sitio esté en o cerca de Mazatzal Peak, si no, no sirve.

-Ok… Entonces qué, tiene que ser ahora? Hay apuro? – Pregunté – Cual era la urgencia de la que hablabas?

-No es el asunto de la casa el urgente, es el informarte que tu pareja ya viene. Toda la vida has perseguido causas perdidas asumiendo el lado del más débil… - Dijo.

-La Guerra de Independencia la ganamos – Lo contradije.

-La ganaron los otros, a ti te mataron – Refutó sin inmutarse – Desde entonces has sido David frente a Goliat, y es lo único que te impulsa en la vida… Pero como reeligieron al cabrón de Nixon vas a seguir deprimido al menos unos años más, porque el país se va a seguir yendo al infierno. Por eso cuando supe lo que sé, te quise avisar, para que tengas esperanza, para que sepas que viene algo mejor y no te vayas a la mierda – Dijo con una voz mucho más comprensiva.

-Considerado de tu parte Peter, gracias – Le dije.

-Está bien, cuando estés listo ven a visitarnos, te va a gustar la casa de Char – Dijo – Ella te puede ayudar con la parte estructural, o el diseño, o lo que necesites para tu casa, y yo te ayudo a construirla, si quieres.

-Gracias, creo que voy a tomar en cuenta su oferta, Washington me tiene harto – Le dije. Nos despedimos y muy lentamente regresé a mi hotel.

Un par de semanas después estaba tocando la puerta de la casa de Peter y Char. Realmente era algo interesante y distinta a cualquier casa que hubiera visto antes. Claro está que yo no era ningún experto en arquitectura, pero en mi experiencia las casas eran básicamente un cubo con un techo triangular y agujeros cuadrados y rectangulares para las ventanas y puertas.

Esta casa estaba construida enteramente en madera y vidrio, sus paredes eran curvas, tenía enormes ventanales, techos en distintos niveles y vigas a la vista. Parecía más una escultura que una casa, y no sé si para un humano habría sido la casa ideal, pero para un vampiro daba lo mismo, era impresionante sin la necesidad de ser enorme o lujosa.

Bien por Char.

Pasé los siguientes 6 meses gestionando permisos y dibujando miles de bocetos con Charlotte. Peter daba su opinión sólo en relación a detalles constructivos, ya que usaríamos tecnología moderna, no sería una cabaña con baño en el jardín como en nuestros tiempos. Por lo tanto debimos solucionar problemas de plomería, electricidad, evacuación de residuos, etc.

Después de eso volví a Washington un tiempo, sólo por joder y comerme a algunos burócratas republicanos, y después de darle muchas vueltas finalmente me decidí a empezar a construir.

Ya que mi terreno quedaba en una montaña, decidimos aprovechar la vista lo mejor posible. Mi casa terminó siendo circular, con la mitad que daba hacia el barranco construida en vidrio y la mitad que daba hacia el bosque construida en piedra. Era un solo gran espacio con un poste que servía al mismo tiempo como escalera y para sujetar un pequeño segundo nivel en el que sólo cabía una cama doble.

Pero lo mejor era el techo. No tenía. Era todo vidrio, lo que permitía una vista inmejorable del cielo estrellado desde la cama.

Mi casa no tenía lujos. De hecho creo que la palabra "casa" le quedaba grande. Tampoco le podía decir "cabaña" porque esa es una palabra que tiene reminiscencias de ser una casa pequeña construida en madera rústica. Lo mío era un engendro que más llamaría "habitáculo" si no sonara tanto como a donde guardan a los especímenes para uso científico.

Nunca creí que me interesara tener mi propia casa, ser vampiro me daba la libertad de resistir a la intemperie todos los climas, todos los medioambientes y sin necesidades humanas.

Generalmente robaba lo que estrictamente necesitaba simplemente porque me daba pereza sacar dinero del banco. Y tenía dinero…

Durante mis cientos de años fui amasando una cantidad respetable, que se multiplicó cuando participé en las Guerras del Sur y fui recompensado en oro por cada campaña exitosa en la que participé.

Claro está que lo más valioso que saqué de ese baño de sangre y veneno fue mi amistad con Peter, Char, y Jasper. Cuando María decidió matar a Char porque se acababa su año de neófita, Peter consiguió que Jasper los ayudara a escapar. Al ver que ellos se largaban yo decidí hacer lo mismo. No fue difícil, si no quiero que me encuentren no lo hacen, yo peleaba porque quería, no porque tuviera que hacerlo.

Nunca supe si Jasper realmente me buscó. Nunca le pregunté. Pero si debo adivinar diría que no, a esas alturas él estaba demasiado jodido con sus propios problemas como para que nada le importara un carajo.

Peter y Char decidieron ir por él y a veces viajamos juntos… Pero no duró mucho tiempo, porque pronto él encontró (o fue encontrado) por la enana maléfica de su esposa, y las veces que lo volvimos a ver se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano.

Y no soy idiota, viajar con una Pareja (así, con mayúscula), es agotador, y yo me cansé de tocar el violín. Si Pete me quería encontrar lo hacía, porque no necesitaba rastrearme, simplemente _sabía_ dónde encontrarme.

Pero volviendo a lo que decía, el asunto del dinero es que Peter sabía qué hacer con él, así es que invertía nuestro capital conjunto en acciones, bienes raíces y todo tipo de cosas que multiplicaban sus inversiones (y las mías). Yo sólo sacaba lo que necesitaba del banco, sin saber cuánto quedaba en mi cuenta.

oooOooo

**Actualidad**

Pasaron los años y me enfoqué en otras cosas. Traté de viajar por el mundo a lugares exóticos, lejanos y poco conocidos y ampliar un poco mis horizontes. Estados Unidos en ese tiempo era una mierda y mi Pareja aún no nacía, así es que nada me ataba a mi país de manera inmediata.

Seguí teniendo algunas aventuras con mujeres, pero por alguna razón éstas se fueron espaciando más y más con el tiempo. Sentía el impulso biológico, pero no las ganas… Lo veía más como un ejercicio inútil que terminé usando cuando no quería estar solo, y no como algo excitante y placentero.

Hasta que en septiembre del año 1987 me llamó Peter al hotel en el que me encontraba en Sevilla, España. Mi Pareja al fin había nacido.

Hice mil preguntas, quise regresar de inmediato, quise ir a conocerla, quise _saber_… Pero el hijo de puta se negó a decirme nada más. Ni su nombre, ni la ciudad, ni su raza, ni ningún otro detalle. Sólo que había nacido. Era el domingo 13 de septiembre… Era virgo.

Y entonces pasaron dos cosas. La primera, es que regresé a Estados Unidos permanentemente y la segunda es que dejé a las otras mujeres. Traté de razonar conmigo diciéndome que no había nada de malo con salir con otras mujeres, que mi Pareja era un bebé, que no la estaba engañando, que le sería fiel de todos modos desde el momento mismo en que posara los ojos en ella, siempre era así.

Pero mi cuerpo tuvo otras ideas. No pude meterme con otras mujeres ni drogado ni borracho ni totalmente sobrio. Podía hablarles, podía coquetearles, pero al momento de cerrar el trato era como si estuviera muerto de la cintura para abajo.

Pasé muchas vergüenzas.

Me había convertido en un pobre bastardo impotente, y todo era culpa de Peter, que si no me hubiera dicho de la existencia de mi mujer _años antes de que ella fuera concebida, _yo habría tenido unos años más para disfrutar de Garrett Jr.

Ah, pero al menos me podía masturbar. Aparentemente hacerlo con mi mano no era ser infiel.

Mierda!

Pasaron los años y cada 13 de septiembre lo celebré en mi casa, a solas. Era el único día del año en el que me permitía pensar en ella. En su edad, en cómo estaría creciendo, en su salud y sus problemas, en si sus padres tendrían suficiente dinero, en si podrían ofrecerle todo lo que ella necesitara… En cómo sería la vida con la mujer que amo a mi lado.

Yo ya la amaba. Primero no me gustó la idea para nada, pero poco a poco la empecé a aceptar. Pero desde el momento en el que ella nació, y progresivamente, algo en mí fue creciendo, algo que combinaba los sentimientos más fuertes que podía experimentar. Era lealtad, incondicionalidad, un fuerte impulso de protección, ternura y mil cosas más. El mix se hacía más complejo cada año.

Para mantenerme ocupado viajé visitando a algunos amigos. Conocía a muchísima gente siendo tan viejo y errante como soy, así es que no me faltó entretención.

Incluso fui a visitar unos días a mis amigos Carisle Cullen y Jasper Whitlock.

La verdad es que a ambos los apreciaba bastante, pero lo que es el resto de su familia… Una tropa de engendros antinatura de ojos amarillos que me detestaban por el color de mis ojos y por mis cicatrices. Las mismas que marcaban la piel de Jasper, quién usaba mangas largas y hasta cuellos altos todos los días, todo el día.

Y luego estaba esa tal Alice… No sé si sería muy buena en la cama o tenía un poder del que no nos habíamos enterado, pero el asunto es que lo manipulaba tanto que del Jasper que conocíamos no quedaba nada. El hombre fuerte, el que lideró batallones, el héroe de guerra era ahora un bastardo pusilánime que trataba de mezclarse con el fondo y pasar desapercibido. No hablaba, no opinaba y siempre se veía muerto de hambre.

Pero no se le podía mencionar el tema. No nos escuchaba ni a Peter ni a mí, a pesar de saber que Alice no era su Pareja. Según él, era feliz. Según él, estaba en paz.

No hacía falta ser empático para saber que mentía.

Lo que no sabía es por qué.

El año 2004 mi mujer cumplió 17 años. Yo sabía que para estándares actuales ella era sólo una adolescente, pero en mi época ya habría sido una mujer, podría haber sido esposa y madre… Quería conocerla, y resistí meses, todo lo que pude hasta que fui a buscar a Peter a su casa para que me dijera dónde encontrarla. Por último para verla de lejos, para saber quién era… No tenía que molestarla si aún no era el momento adecuado.

Pero al llegar a casa de Peter me encontré la casa vacía y una nota pegada en la puerta que decía "Gar, nos fuimos a visitar a Jasper, encuéntranos en Portland Oregon, te esperaremos hasta el sábado, P y Ch". Miré la pantalla de mi recientemente adquirido celular Motorola V3, que a mi modo de ver era una maravilla tecnológica que demostraba que los japoneses nos podían convertir en sus perras en cualquier momento… No lo quería comprar, pero era sencillamente superior a todo lo existente.

Pero bueno, después me concentraría en el próximo Pearl Harbor, lo que necesitaba era saber qué día de la semana era, ya que no llevaba la cuenta de detalles como ese.

Era jueves. Mierda! Tendría que llegar a Portland, esos eran 2.549km por carretera, unas 24 horas sin parar… Pero _debía_ parar, no podía exponerme a que me vieran brillando a pleno sol en Arizona, verdad?

Corrí a mi Jeep Wrangler negro y aceleré. Paré durante las partes más soleadas del día y conduje toda la noche. El sábado en la madrugada me encontraba en Portland. Apenas había entrado a la ciudad cuando sonó mi celular. Peter. Dándome indicaciones de dónde encontrarlos.

Quedamos en Cathedral Park, frente al Río Willamette. Cuando llegué, me estaban esperando.

Char me abrazó, Peter me dio la mano y sin decir más ambos saltaron a su camioneta Chevrolet Silverado roja. Supuse que debía seguirlos. Al menos no sería difícil mantener un ojo en ellos, la jodida camioneta era enorme, Pete había mandado a levantarla y parecían un par de red necks en un "monster truck". Si Char no fuera vampiro tendría serios problemas subiéndose a esa cosa.

Durante las primeras dos horas de viaje pensé que íbamos a Seattle, era la única ciudad de verdad en los alrededores, pero en Centralia doblamos al oeste y nos fuimos hacia el norte bordeando la costa del Pacífico.

Al cabo de unas 4 horas y media entramos a un pueblo diminuto llamado "Forks". Pero tampoco nos detuvimos en el pueblo, gracias a dios, era un lugar deprimente con toda esa lluvia y falta de luz natural… Tal vez estaba mal acostumbrado con mi casa en Arizona y sus enormes ventanas y falta de techo.

Seguimos por unos kilómetros hasta que súbitamente doblaron por un camino de tierra parcialmente escondido por el follaje. Un kilómetro y medio más adentro, encontramos una enorme mansión blanca.

Ok, éstos sólo podían ser los Cullen.

Maldito Peter.

oooOooo

Al bajarnos de los autos, Carlisle y Esme ya se encontraban en la puerta de la casa rodeados de sus "hijos". Yo llevaba jeans, botas vaqueras y una camiseta de manga corta, y me felicité por este hecho fortuito, ya que mostraba una buena porción de mis cicatrices, lo que disgustaba y asustaba a todos menos a Jasper, que tenía más que yo, y a Carlisle, que es un hombre enormemente tolerante, y por eso hemos sido amigos tanto tiempo.

Saqué mi pequeño bolso que llevaba un par de mudas de ropa y un libro y me lo eché al hombro, más que nada por ocupar mis manos.

Jas y Carlisle de inmediato se acercaron y nos abrazaron genuinamente complacidos con nuestra visita. Del resto no puedo decir lo mismo, salvo tal vez Emmett, que no parecía tan molesto con nosotros como de su mujer, cuya belleza probablemente sólo se podría comparar con el tamaño de la estaca que lleva enterrada en el culo.

Y atrás, juntos como niños con un berrinche, estaban Edward y Alice.

Edward me despreciaba porque me consideraba un salvaje sin raíces, un asesino y un inmoral. Lo que admito, era cierto.

Alice a su vez me odiaba porque yo me oponía abiertamente a su relación con Jasper. Ella no lo hacía feliz. Este estilo de vida no lo hacía feliz. Tal vez lo que había tenido con nosotros tampoco era perfecto, pero entonces debería seguir buscando, no conformarse con una vida de mierda! Y claro, tampoco me perdonaba que le recordara en cada oportunidad que ella NO ERA la Pareja de Jasper, por lo que no debería tener tanto poder sobre él.

Rosalie nos odiaba porque nos veía como un peligro para su familia, como si nos fuéramos a descontrolar de pronto y comenzar una matanza y enterrar los cadáveres en su jardín delantero.

Y Esme… Esme era un encanto, una dama muy bien educada, pero ni todos sus modales podían ocultar que la asustábamos por salvajes, ruidosos, violentos e impredecibles.

Nunca se quedaba en un cuarto a solas con uno de nosotros, ni siquiera con Charlotte… Lo cual era a la vez grosero y observador. Char era una guerrera que se pararía de igual a igual frente a cualquiera de nosotros, pero nunca haría daño a su anfitriona.

Entonces por qué insistíamos en visitar a esta "familia"?

Simplemente porque Jasper nos necesitaba.

Una vez que saludamos a todos nos mostraron nuestras habitaciones y nos dirigimos al living, donde estaban todos esperando. Al parecer no tendríamos mucho tiempo a solas con Jas… Probablemente pensaban que lo mal-influenciaríamos.

Comenzamos hablando de generalidades, y luego pasamos a la vida de cada uno. Por alguna razón no quise compartir nada sobre mi pareja con esas personas, así es que me enfoqué en pensar en las cosas que sí estaba dispuesto a revelar, sobre mis viajes, amigos en común que había visitado, acontecimientos mundiales, avances científicos, etc.

Peter habló un poco de negocios e inversiones en innovación tecnológica y habló sobre sus intenciones de comprar un rancho para hacer turismo. Luego nos contaron sobre Char y las clases de _Hiri Motu_ y _Tok Pisin_ que estaba tomando en preparación para su viaje a Papúa Nueva Guinea el año próximo. Hasta ahí todo bien, la escuchaban interesados en sus clases y el viaje… Hasta que Char contó que el origen del viaje era que había leído informes de agencias internacionales que afirmaban que un 41% de los hombres ha cometido violaciones contra mujeres que no son su pareja y un 14.1% ha participado en violaciones grupales, y que ella no se quedaría sentada conociendo esa información y sin hacer nada.

Rosalie se levantó furiosa y se fue dando un portazo que destrozó el marco de la puerta. Esme corrió tras ella, Emmett se quedó paralizado, Edward le lanzó una mirada llena de odio a Char, Carlisle trató de decir algo para aliviar la situación, Alice nos miró entrecerrando los ojos y moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro, como si estuviera muy decepcionada pero a la vez no esperara otra cosa de nosotros, y Jasper se tomó la cabeza con las dos manos.

Ok, esta sería una visita más bien corta.

Salimos con Jasper a cazar. O sea, a que él cazara, nosotros simplemente corrimos a su lado y lo miramos drenar a un montón de personajes de las películas Disney.

Una vez que estuvo relativamente satisfecho o todo lo satisfecho que se puede estar con esa sangre débil, nos sentamos los cuatro en un tronco y por primera vez nos relajamos para conversar.

Pobre Jasper, de ser un hombre que llegué a admirar, que estuve dispuesto a seguir, lo veía convertirse cada vez más rápido en una sombra, invisible e infeliz.

Incluso seguían repitiendo secundaria! Llevaban décadas y décadas repitiendo la secundaria en la ciudad en la que vivieran, lo que yo no entendía realmente, porque Jasper tenía más de 20 años cuando lo convirtieron, por lo que podría posar perfectamente como universitario y al menos estudiar algo diferente cada vez, en un ambiente más estimulante intelectualmente.

Sería porque su esposa lucía como de 15 años y no lo podría seguir a la universidad? Algo me dijo que por ahí iba el asunto.

Al final decidimos pasar el fin de semana en el bosque y no molestar a los Cullen. Me dio lástima no compartir más con Carlisle, pero qué se le va a hacer.

El domingo en la tarde estábamos los cuatro recostados sobre unas rocas, sin hablar, simplemente disfrutando de nuestra mutua compañía, cuando Jasper suspiró y dijo

-No saben el alivio que siento al estar al aire libre, no tienen idea de cuánto lo extrañaba y lo necesitaba.

-Por qué tanto, Pa´? – Preguntó Char, quién era la única que se atrevía a decirle "Pa´" a Jasper, su creador.

-Edward tiene novia – Dijo arrugando la nariz.

-Y qué? La conocemos? – Pregunté.

-No te gusta? – Preguntó Peter.

-No, no la conocen, y si me gusta, no tengo problemas con ella, el problema es que… Es humana… - Admitió.

-Humana? Y es una buena idea que la primera novia de Eddy sea humana? Tiene el control para eso? – Pregunté.

-Ni siquiera ese es el problema, el asunto es que ella es su cantante! No se imaginan lo que es vivir con mi sed y la de los demás todo el tiempo. Es duro, pero ya había aprendido a manejarlo, pero la sed de Edward en este momento… Es otra cosa… Me está volviendo loco.

-Es novio de su cantante? Está loco? Es eso siquiera posible? Mieeerda! – Exclamó Char. Pete y yo nos miramos anonadados.

-Edward lee en mi mente mi sed y cree que alejándome de su novia se soluciona el problema, pero el problema no soy yo, no es mi sed, es la suya. Es su propia sed la que lee en mí y me aísla… Me obligan a salir del cuarto cuando la chica aparece, me hacen encerrarme en mi cuarto o ir a cazar, pero nada soluciona el problema porque su sed siempre está presente… - Soltó Jas de una vez, como si todo eso estuviera empujando para salir.

-Quienes son "ellos"? – Preguntó Pete súbitamente serio.

-Edward y… Alice. Ella se ha hecho amiga de la humana y temen que le haga daño… - Dijo Jasper justificándolos.

-Tu propia esposa te corretea por la casa, te encierra como a un niño castigado y hasta te hecha al bosque, aunque debe saber perfectamente que el problema no eres tú? – Preguntó Char indignada. Jas no respondió.

-Jasper ya está bien – Dijo Peter firmemente – No puedes seguir así. Ven con nosotros, aunque sea un tiempo, no es necesario que tomes decisiones a largo plazo, pero tienes que hacerte respetar! Dónde está mi creador? Mi superior en el ejército?

-Pa´, si no quieres venir a quedarte con nosotros en nuestra casa podemos viajar juntos, o por último viaja solo si es lo que quieres, pero nos duele verte infeliz, tú eres nuestra familia y queremos lo mejor para ti… - Dijo Char tomando su mano.

-Te ofrecemos todas las posibilidades Jas, incluso puedes mantener esta dieta si de verdad te acomoda, pero al menos piénsalo. Nosotros nunca te vamos a juzgar y no te vamos a rechazar. Te queda una eternidad por delante, de verdad la quieres vivir así? – Le dije.

-Ok… - Murmuró.

-Ok… Ok qué? – Pregunté.

-Ok lo pensaré. Tengo que pensar en la familia, en Alice…

Casi abro la boca para decir lo que pensaba de Alice pero Peter negó levemente con la cabeza. Supongo que hablar mal de la enana sólo lo pondría a la defensiva.

-Eso es todo lo que te pedimos Pa´, piénsalo – Dijo Char y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Jasper.

Después de eso hablamos muy poco y regresamos a la casa a recoger nuestras cosas y largarnos.

No podía estar más feliz de desaparecer de ese lugar.

oooOooo

De la casa de los Cullen me fui con un sabor amargo. Sentí que éramos menos bienvenidos de lo que habíamos sido en los años que llevábamos frecuentándolos, pero que a la vez Jasper nos necesitaba más que nunca.

Algo tenía que ceder, pensé, y alguien terminaría matando a la humana. Ojalá no fuera Jas, o entre su propia culpa y la condena de los demás terminaría tirándose a una hoguera.

Si Edward tuviera medio cerebro 1) La convertiría; 2) La abandonaría; o 3) Se la llevaría lejos, donde no hubiera riesgo de afectar a Jasper con su sed. Lo que fuera, ojalá lo hiciera pronto, porque la situación se veía insostenible.

Pete, Char y yo nos fuimos juntos hasta Portland y ahí paramos para despedirnos. Ellos regresaban a su casa y yo me iría a pasar un tiempo a San Francisco.

Le pregunté a Peter sobre mi mujer, le dije mis argumentos, que ella tenía más de 17 años, por lo que a lo mejor la podía conocer o al menos ver de lejos… Pete me regaló una maldita media sonrisa, sacudió la cabeza y me golpeó la espalda. "Aún no, aún falta", respondió.

Críptico pedazo de mierda.

oooOooo

Pasé varios días de fiesta en San Francisco, bebiendo y fumando todo lo que encontré, tratando de borrar la sensación que me apretaba el pecho después de irme de casa de los Cullen. Tal vez me estaba tomando los problemas de Jasper muy a pecho, no lo sé, pero la cosa es que si no estaba borracho no podía estar tranquilo.

No sé cuántos días pasé de bar en bar, día y noche, hasta que mi teléfono sonó (lo que en sí fue un milagro porque no recordaba la última vez que lo había cargado).

Era Pete.

-Dónde estás? – Ladró.

-Hooooola Peeeeete – Lo saludé – Estoy en el "Barrio Chino" en San Francisco…

-Mierda! Estás borracho! Súbete a tu Jeep y dirígete a Phoenix YA! – Me dijo – Y hablo en serio Gar, YA!

-Qué pasó? – Pregunté empinándome mi trago y haciendo señas al barman.

-Tu mujer… Es cosa de minutos… Si no llegas a tiempo va a morir! – Exclamó.

-QUÉ? – Grité lanzando un puñado de billetes a la barra y salí corriendo a la calle a buscar mi auto. Afortunadamente era muy tarde y nadie me vio comportándome como… Bueno, como un vampiro ebrio – Qué pasó? Por qué no me avisaste antes? Mierda Peter, a qué estás jugando? – Ladré desesperado haciendo partir el motor.

-No juego a nada, tú sabes cómo funciona esta cosa, en un momento estoy bien, disfrutando de mi ignorancia, y al siguiente tengo un montón de información incompleta que tengo que tratar de interpretar. No lo sé todo, sólo sé que tenemos que llegar lo antes posible.

-Pero ustedes están como a 5 horas de camino, no pueden contener el problema hasta que yo llegue? Yo calculo que me voy a demorar unas 10 horas – Le dije pisando el acelerador.

-No, no! Nosotros pasamos por casa, pero a Char le dieron ganas de visitar a unas amigas suyas en Monterrey, así es que ahora estamos en México. Creemos que nos podemos demorar unas 17 horas, aunque puede ser más si el paso de la frontera está lento – Dijo claramente frustrado.

-Cuando llegue a Phoenix a dónde tengo que ir? – Pregunté.

-No lo sé aún… Las piezas aún no encajan… - Se quejó.

-Cuando van a encajar? – Pregunté.

-Precisamente en el último minuto posible – Respondió. No discutí. Era con su don con quien habría que discutir, y eso no se podía.

Cortamos la llamada y aceleré, internándome en la noche, en busca de lo que había dado sentido a mi vida por las últimas 3 décadas… Lo que podría perder sin llegar a conocer.

**Espero les haya gustado y me cuenten qué les pareció.**

**Reviews=Love**


	2. Chapter 2 : El Rapto

**Hola! Muchas, muchas gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia, me alegra mucho que se quieran arriesgar con un personaje tan inexplorado como Garrett, al que por alguna razón siempre le he tenido fe.**

**Un par de cosas:**

**1.- He estado trabajando basada en la cronología del libro. Bella se supone que nació en 13 de septiembre de 1987, por lo que la historia se desarrolla alrededor de abril o mayo de 2005, antes de las vacaciones de verano y antes de que Bella cumpliera 18. Es por eso que van a encontrar que hay referencias que parecen anticuadas… Es que son de hace seis o siete años atrás.**

**2.- Otro pequeño cambio en la cronología con respecto al libro es que en el libro el juego de baseball ocurre al día siguiente del primer beso. Yo lo ubiqué dos semanas después del primer beso, ya que me pareció que de otra forma Bella y Edward no tuvieron nada realmente serio antes de que ella escapara con Alice y Jasper. En dos semanas al menos habrían salido un par de veces y se habrían besado un poco más…**

**Eso, espero les guste el cómo va a ir esta historia, y les guste mi versión de Garrett. Comenten lo bueno, comenten lo malo, pero déjenme saber lo que piensan. Ah! Y muchas gracias a Gaby Flores por el precioso banner que hizo para esta historia.**

**Capítulo 2**

Don't call the doctor  
>I'm gonna get better<br>Don't run for the priest  
>I'm gonna find some faith<br>Just because I burned my bible baby  
>It don't mean I'm too sick to pray<p>

_Too sick to pray / Alabama3_

**GARRETT POV**

Rompí todos los límites de velocidad y casi fundo el motor. Incluso tuve bastante suerte de que no me encontré con patrullas de carreteras, o al menos no con patrullas dispuestas a seguir a un desquiciado que manejaba como yo... Pero aun así, todos los excesos de velocidad no equivalían a teletransportarme.

Estaba desesperado…

Yo soy agnóstico. No creo en Dios ni niego su existencia. La religión nunca fue un tema importante en mi vida porque siempre me he ocupado de mis problemas y mis causas yo solo. Además está el pequeño detalle de que si es que existe verdaderamente un Dios, no creo que esté en términos amistosos conmigo, ya que me he limpiado el culo con la mayoría de los mandamientos, especialmente el de "no matarás" y ese que dice algo de la lujuria, y ese otro de no robar… En fin, si creyera en Dios, debería creer en el infierno y en que ahí es justamente donde Dios me derivaría, así es que nunca he visto la necesidad de complicarme con existencialismos divinos. Si Dios no existe, no existe, y si existiera no querría nada conmigo.

A qué voy? A que en ese viaje infernal desde San Francisco a Phoenix, hice algo como rezar. Rogué, lloré, negocié y hasta amenacé a Dios. No me la quitaría.

No me la podía quitar.

Era cierto, yo no la conocía, y seguramente tampoco me la merecía, pero era indudable que ella no merecía morir… Ella _debía_ ser una buena persona, para compensar lo bastardo hijo de puta que soy yo.

Vamos, vamos, vamos…

Sería mejor tratar con el demonio? Probablemente él sería más cercano a mí y a mi raza… El problema es que así como no creía en Dios menos creía en Satanás, quién fue creado por Dios…

Mi mente funcionaba en mil direcciones distintas, buscaba soluciones a un problema que no conocía, imaginaba escenarios en los que una chica de 17 años pudiera morir en Phoenix… La atropellan, la asaltan, se electrocuta, se envenena con medicamentos vencidos, se muere en un accidente de paracaidismo, se suicida, se muere de un shock anafiláctico, se muere por un escape de gas, se cae en la ducha, la muerde una serpiente… Mierda! Los humanos son tan frágiles, todo los puede matar. Su medioambiente en pleno es hostil.

Recordé los últimos 30 años, y el cómo mi mujer, aún antes de existir, había instaurado cambios definitivos en mi vida. Pensé en mi casa… Si ella no existiera lo primero que haría después de vengar su muerte sería destruir mi casa piedra por piedra.

Porque era de ella.

Sin darme cuenta, en mi vida todo giraba en torno a ella.

A esperarla.

Sin ella ya no tendría metas, ya no habría una causa por la que luchar…

No, ya basta! No podía seguir pensando así, debía concentrarme en lo que viniera, fuera lo que fuera.

La salvaría.

Y por fin la conocería.

Y ella al verme me amaría.

Y ya no estaría solo.

oooOooo

Entré al límite urbano de Phoenix y ya era casi de noche. Afortunadamente, porque no sabía a qué me tendría que enfrentar y brillar al sol sólo empeoraría las cosas.

En ese momento me llegó al celular (que tenía enchufado al cargador del auto), un mensaje de texto con una dirección: ""Royal Dance Works", 402 E Greenway Pkwy #23, Phoenix, AZ 85022" Me sonaba conocido el sector, me pareció que era una zona residencial de clase media, pero de todos modos llamé a Peter de inmediato.

-Pete, sabes dónde queda esto? Me estás mandando a un estudio de danza? Estás seguro? Mi mujer es bailarina? Qué clase de accidentes tienen las bailarinas que puedan ser letales? – Disparé a toda velocidad.

-Garrett tranquilo – Dijo Charlotte en su lugar – Estoy revisando un mapa de la ciudad, y esto queda al norte, entre E. Bell Road y W. Greenway Pkwy.

-Okay – Dije tomando una calle hacia el norte – Estoy a tiempo? – Pregunté temiendo la respuesta.

-No lo sé – Dijo Peter – Ya no sé nada, sólo apresúrate – Dijo y colgaron.

oooOooo

Llegué al lugar indicado, estacioné en el callejón lateral y me dirigí cuidadosamente a la entrada. El estudio tenía un letrero que decía que estaba cerrado desde hacía meses, pero la puerta principal estaba entreabierta y había un rastro vampírico fresco. Alguien, un macho, estaba enviando un desafío. Marcando su territorio de caza sin disimulo.

Se escuchaban voces.

Y cristales al romperse.

Respiración entrecortada.

Un corazón latiendo a toda carrera.

Me moví sigilosamente hacia el interior para encontrarme con la vista parcial de una escena aterradora.

-Esto hará un efecto muy bonito —dijo un vampiro con voz amable. Sólo pude ver el reflejo de su espalda - Pensé que esta habitación crearía un efecto visualmente dramático para mi película. Por eso escogí este lugar para encontrarnos. Es perfecto, ¿a que sí?

Sonido de cristales quebrados removiéndose. Olor a sangre fresca.

Entré en la habitación justo a tiempo para ver al vampiro levantar su pierna y golpear a una niña que manoteaba sobre una cama de cristales retrocediendo, tratando de escapar. Se escuchó un chasquido ensordecedor y un grito de agonía. Eso fue todo lo que vi. El resto fue una secuencia borrosa en que mi ira me propulsó hacia adelante atacando al vampiro sin darle oportunidad de defenderse. Lo lancé hacia el otro extremo del estudio, lejos de la niña que lloraba abrazada a su pierna y lo golpeé con una saña que nunca experimenté. Deseé tener tiempo para realmente hacerlo sufrir, pero mi mujer estaba herida.

Él trató de defenderse, trató de oponer resistencia, pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer frente a mis siglos de experiencia en el viejo oficio de matar.

Lo despedacé y lo encendí en una hoguera sin que él alcanzara ni a decir sus últimas palabras. Tomé la cámara de video que había caído al suelo y me la eché al bolsillo de la chaqueta y corrí hacia ella.

El aroma de su esencia estaba parcialmente cubierto por el olor de su sangre, pero me subyugó de todas formas. Todo lo que sentía por ella en abstracto hasta entonces, se multiplicó sólo por esa fragancia, pero fue cuando me agaché a recogerla y ella levantó la mirada para verme por primera vez, que simplemente se cerró el trato.

Era ella… Era ella… Por fin estaba con ella…

En mi cabeza resonaban sólo dos palabras… Te amo, te amo, te amo…

-Qué me miras? Si me vas a matar hazlo de una vez, o también eres un bastardo sádico como tu amiguito y me quieres sacudir un rato para ablandarme? – Me dijo furiosa ofreciéndome su cuello pero sin soltar su pierna herida. Yo retrocedí horrorizado.

Algo estaba muy mal.

1.-Ella creía que la venía a matar. Es que no me vio defenderla? O acaso pensaba que luchábamos por una presa?

2.-Cómo se le ocurre ofrecerle su cuello a un vampiro? Especialmente cuando está cubierta de pequeños cortes sangrantes? Está loca?

Pero más importante…

3.-Por qué no me ama? Se dañó con los golpes? Mi Pareja está defectuosa? Me debería amar… Yo la amo… Qué pasa? Qué pasa? Qué mierda pasa?

-Yo… Yo no… - Balbuceé intimidado por la fiera mirada de ella, que apretaba los dientes para no llorar de dolor. Quería morir con dignidad y debí respetar eso.

-Mátame de una vez – Dijo claramente – O lárgate y déjame en paz. Va a venir mi novio y si te encuentra te va a patear el trasero – Amenazó.

Novio? En serio? Novio? Llevo trescientos años sin ella, treinta años esperándola conscientemente, y ella tiene un puto novio? Qué mierda! Esto tiene que ser culpa de Peter.

-Si sabes lo que soy sabrás que no hay nada que pueda hacer tu novio para dañarme – Le dije mientras me agachaba para recogerla. Novio o no, el lugar se estaba incendiando y no queríamos estar ahí cuando llegaran los bomberos.

-Suéltame! – Gritó empujándome. El cálido toque de sus manos se sintió como una caricia, pero me dolió, porque no lo era. Me estaba rechazando – Mi novio es uno de ustedes, él te va a matar – Afirmó totalmente segura de lo que decía. No me preocupó la amenaza, eran pocos los vampiros que realmente podían patearme el trasero en un mano a mano, y dudé seriamente que ella estuviera de novia con Félix Volturi.

-Quédate tranquila, te vas a hacer más daño – Gruñí - Ahora te vas conmigo. Ya no hay más novio, así es que olvídalo. A partir de este momento eres mía y se acabó – Le dije tremendamente frustrado.

-Estás loco? Qué eres? Un vampiro depravado? Juegas con tu comida? Me guardas para después? A dónde me llevas? Me vas a violar? Suéltame! – Chilló hasta que la metí delicadamente al asiento delantero del Jeep. Le puse el cinturón de seguridad y me subí a toda velocidad. Afortunadamente dentro de lo horrible que era que su pierna estuviera rota, al menos limitaba sus movimientos y no podía escapar.

-No estoy loco, me llamo Garrett, no soy un degenerado, nunca juego con mi comida, no te guardo para cuando me dé hambre, te llevo a mi casa y no te voy a violar – Dije contestando a todas sus preguntas lo más calmadamente que pude, poniendo el seguro infantil en las puertas y haciendo partir el motor – Te lo voy a explicar todo cuando estemos más seguros, pero por ahora vas a tener que confiar en mí – Le dije.

-Confiar en ti? En un vampiro de ojos rojos? Crees que soy idiota? Podrías tener más cuidado al tomar las curvas? Me duele la pierna! Por qué mejor no me dejas cerca del hospital? Yo me puedo arrastrar a urgencias sola… - Dijo. Oh dios! Dame paciencia! La conocía desde hacía menos de 10 minutos y ya estaba a punto de lanzarla del Jeep en movimiento.

-Sí, confiar en mí, el hombre que te salvó de ser torturada hasta la muerte… Te suena? – Pregunté sarcástico – No creo que seas idiota, pero no puedo asegurar nada hasta que me demuestres lo contrario – Uf! Con eso sí que se enojó, sus ojos se oscurecieron y parecieron fulminarme – Voy a manejar con más cuidado pero parte del camino hacia donde nos dirigimos es de ripio, así es que de antemano lo lamento. No te voy a dejar en el hospital porque no voy a perderte de vista hasta que sepamos realmente en qué tanto peligro te encuentras – Dije mirándola para que viera que hablaba en serio – Y con respecto al color de mis ojos, de qué otro color podrían ser? – Pregunté temiendo la respuesta.

Por favor no, por favor no, por favor no…

-Dorados – Respondió ella.

-Mierda! – Exclamé.

-Qué? No te gustan los vegetarianos? Te molesta que tengan conciencia? Que valoren la vida humana? – Insistió provocándome. Podía oler su miedo sobre su bravata, por lo que deduje que ella aún seguía buscando una muerte rápida.

-Ah, maldita sea! Suenas como esos imbéciles sectarios de Green Peace! "El valor de la vida humana…" – La imité – Ni siquiera los humanos respetan el valor de la vida humana! Yo me alimento de humanos, es mi dieta natural, pero también he dedicado mi vida a hacer de este país un lugar donde valga la pena vivir. Gracias a gente como yo es que no le rindes pleitesía a la reina de Inglaterra, tienes derecho a voto a pesar de ser mujer, la gente de color tiene igualdad de derechos frente a la ley, y tienes un montón de otros privilegios que das por sentados... – Dije y la miré brevemente. Me escuchaba atenta con los ojos muy abiertos - Pero qué hacen los vampiros abnegados de ojos dorados aparte de arrasar con la vida salvaje y alterar y hasta acabar ecosistemas completos? No se comen a la gente. Eso es todo. Ese es su mérito, y no lo hacen por generosidad, lo hacen por sí mismos, para acallar a su conciencia. Qué crees que sucede cuando matan a la mamá de Bambi? Ugh? - Pregunté retóricamente - Pasa que Bambi se muere. Cuando matan a una hembra todos los cachorros mueren de hambre o destrozados por los predadores. Habías pensado en eso? Tú crees que le levantan la falda a un oso pardo para saber si es niño o niña antes de comérselo? O que dejan de alimentarse cuando los cachorros son muy jóvenes e indefensos? Sé de primera fuente que no – Afirmé – Y por cierto, hay sólo uno de ellos que hace una real contribución a la sociedad, y ese es…

-Carlisle – Dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Lo conoces? – Preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos y bajando un poco la guardia.

-Somos viejos amigos – Respondí sintiendo el desastre cernirse sobre nosotros.

-Entonces no me puedes raptar! – Dijo súbitamente contenta – Yo soy la novia de su hijo…

-Edward – Escupí. Podía ser que el destino se burlara de mí de una manera tan cruel? Que hacía sólo unos pocos días hubiera estado a un par de kilómetros de ella sin saberlo? Que ella fuera la humana que Edward estaba permanentemente al borde de drenar? Gruñí feral ante la idea. Ella se alejó lo que más pudo en el reducido espacio de la cabina del Jeep.

-Lo conoces? – Preguntó.

-Podría decirse – Le dije – Sé que cada minuto del día sueña con matarte – Me encogí de hombros tratando de sonar indolente.

-Mientes! – Exclamó - Edward. Me. Ama – Moduló ella, nuevamente furiosa.

-Seguro, quién no te amaría – Pregunté herido – Si eres encantadora!

-Al menos déjame llamarlo – Pidió ignorándome a mí y a mi resentimiento - Engañé a Jasper para escaparme, deben estar preocupados – Agregó después de un rato de silencio.

-Tú engañaste a Jasper – Afirmé incrédulo. O me mentía o Jasper realmente estaba totalmente fuera de forma, acabado.

-Y a Alice… - Agregó.

-Ugh! – Dije pensando en la situación. Tomé mi celular y llamé a Peter.

-Te tocó una fierecilla Gar – Contestó el teléfono.

-Cállate cabrón – Dije súbitamente cansado. Esperé 30 años… Por esto? Una mujer que me desprecia y que ama a uno de los vampiros que más desprecio yo? Y encima yo estaba atado a ella y ella no veía la hora de deshacerse de mí? No es así como me imaginé nuestro primer encuentro. Amor a primera vista. Eso es lo que esperaba. Como lo que me sucedió a mí, pero mutuo… – Pete, voy a mi casa, pueden pasar a una farmacia y comprar un botiquín y vendas, a lo mejor uno de esos botines de plástico que se usan ahora en vez de yeso? Y un set de muletas?

-Oh Gar! Está muy herida? – Preguntó Char, sonando preocupada.

-No como podría estar… Cortes pequeños por todo el cuerpo, un golpe en la cabeza y una pierna rota. Nada que no pueda sobrevivir – Le dije.

-Bien Gar, no te preocupes. Algo más que necesites? – Preguntó.

-Comida, supongo – Dije pensando en que obviamente en mi casa no tenía nada para satisfacer necesidades humanas. No estaba preparado – Quieres algo? Aparte de comida y cosas para curarte?

-No puedo creer que a pesar de ser un supuesto "amigo" de Carlisle me vas a raptar igual! Pero que bastardo! – Masculló.

-Hey! – Dijo Peter – Suena adorable – Se rió.

-Oh sí, es un verdadero ángel – Respondí – Vieras que dulce es su mirada, parece que en cualquier momento le brotan las alas – Char también se rió – Bueno, quieres algo más o no? – Pregunté dirigiéndome a "mi mujer" así, entre comillas.

-Artículos de aseo. Cepillo y pasta de dientes, un cepillo de pelo, champú, acondicionador, bodywash, papel higiénico, servilletas… - Enumeró con los dedos. Sus manitas aun sangraban de múltiples cortes, muchos de los cuales aún tenían vidrios incrustados – Me vas a tener secuestrada mucho tiempo? – Me preguntó mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-Para siempre – Respondí. Peter al otro lado de la línea se retorcía de risa.

-Qué hijo de puta! – Murmuró ella – Bueno, si me vas a raptar por más de dos semanas cómprame tampones.

-Qué es eso? – Preguntamos Pete y yo al unísono. Ahora era Char la que más se reía.

-Tienes alguna idea de cómo funciona el sistema reproductivo femenino? – Preguntó.

-Mmmmmmh – Pensé en cómo responder a esa pregunta. Decirle que lo conocía muy bien por fuera sería poco delicado considerando que aún tenía una lejana esperanza de que una vez pasado el shock de lo vivido ella se diera cuenta de que me amaba y quisiera que conociera el suyo – Vagamente.

-Bueno… Eeeeh… - Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño como tratando de ordenar sus ideas – Imagino que sabes que el hombre debe fecundar un óvulo para que nazca un bebé. Cada mes el endometrio, dentro de nuestro útero, se prepara engrosándose para recibir y nutrir a un óvulo fecundado, y si eso no ocurre, el endometrio se desprende, lo que genera una hemorragia que dura como 5 días. A mí esos días me duele la panza y a veces la cabeza y me pongo de mal humor y quiero comer chocolates… Tus secuaces me podrían comprar también Snickers y Kisses y paracetamol e ibuprofeno? Ah, y sobre los tampones, son un tubo de algodón prensado que insertas en el canal de tu vagin… -Explicó ella tranquilamente.

-Suficiente! Suficiente! Mierda, mujer! No necesitamos tantos detalles! Oh que asco! – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza para borrar esas imágenes de mi mente. Agh! Tendría que tener cuidado con lo que le preguntaba, parece que no tenía miedo a decir la verdad. Del otro lado de la línea Peter y Char se morían de risa. Cada un par de carcajadas Peter decía "secuaces" y se reían de nuevo. Entonces Char decía "Se le desprende el endometrio" y volvían a reír – Peter concéntrate de una vez! – Exclamé - Ya escuchaste a la señorita. Necesita chocolates porque si no se pone de mal humor, y no queremos arriesgarnos a que eso suceda – Dije y comencé a reír yo también de lo absurdo de la situación. A mi mujer no le causó mucha gracia… Mientras nos reíamos ella se agachó y con cuidado se sacó una de sus zapatillas Converse, la de la pierna herida, y me dio un zapatazo en la cabeza.

Se me cortó la risa de golpe, demasiado aturdido para reaccionar. No sé cómo no nos ensartamos en un árbol.

-Qué fue eso? – Preguntó Peter – Te golpeó? Oh dios! Dime que te golpeó! Con qué te golpeó? – Preguntó.

-Se sacó un zapato y me lo azotó en la cabeza… - Dije mirándola admirado. Esa diminuta humana, rota y torturada me había dado con un zapato en la cabeza. A mí, su supuesto secuestrador, el asesino de ojo rojos… O era muy valiente o muy estúpida. Ojalá fuera valiente, porque no quería pasar el resto de mis días con una tarada.

-Oh dios! Y no estuve para verlo! – Se quejó Peter – Esa chica ya me gusta – Dijo.

-Gar, vamos a estar en tu casa en unas horas, está bien? – Dijo Charlotte.

-Sí Char, gracias, ah! Y trae unas pinzas – Dije y corté la llamada.

Me giré a ver a mi secuestrada y todavía me miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-Eso no fue muy amable – Afirmé.

-Y secuestrarme y burlarte de mí si lo es? No es mi culpa que seas un asno y que en la prehistoria cuando tú naciste aún pensaran que los bebés los trae la cigüeña. Si te molesta mi sistema reproductivo me puedes matar o devolver – Dijo.

-Pffffffffffff! – Resoplé – A ver, vamos a empezar de nuevo. Me quieres decir tu nombre? – Le pedí lo más amablemente que pude.

-Bella – Respondió ella – Me llamo Isabella Swan, pero me dicen Bella.

-Bella… Me gusta – Dije honestamente. _Bella McCallister_… – Es un gusto, mi nombre es Garrett McCallister – Dije extendiéndole mi mano. Ella dudó un segundo pero la estrechó.

-Hola Garrett, ahora que somos mejores amigos y todo eso, me quieres decir para qué me salvaste y por qué me raptaste? – Preguntó ella seriamente. Era sarcástica, me gustaba. No me aburriría a su lado.

-A ver… Esto no creo que te lo hayan contado los Cullen porque ellos no lo conocen de primera mano… Lo vampiros tienen la posibilidad de disfrutar de algo imposible para los humanos. Lo que tú conoces como _"almas gemelas"_, nosotros lo llamamos nuestra "_Pareja"_, con mayúscula. Tu Pareja es una persona que se puede encontrar en cualquier parte del mundo y en cualquier momento de la historia.

Es muy raro para una Pareja encontrarse, porque las probabilidades son escasas, pero afortunadamente si un vampiro no conoce a su Pareja, puede llevar una vida común con relaciones amorosas normales, igual como un humano. Pero si una Pareja se encuentra… Es amor. Suena cursi, pero es amor absoluto y eterno. Son mitades de un todo.

Las Parejas no dejan de amarse jamás… Y créeme cuando te digo que jamás es un largo tiempo cuando eres un vampiro.

Yo he visto pocas Parejas en mi vida. Una de ellas son las que conforman mis amigos Peter y Charlotte…

-Tus secuaces – Dijo ella.

-Ok, mis "secuaces" – Concedí – Peter tiene un don, tú al conocer a los Cullen estás familiarizada con el concepto – Dije y ella asintió – Su don es de alguna manera similar al de Alice, pero mientras Alice ve un futuro cambiante, condicionado a las decisiones que se van tomando, Peter sabe cosas, verdades absolutas que no siempre sabe cómo interpretar.

Por ejemplo, Peter me dijo dónde encontrarte. Yo estaba en un bar en San Francisco y el me llamó para decirme que tú me necesitabas, y yo viajé 10 horas como un loco sin saber en qué parte de Phoenix te encontraría, hasta que al entrar a la ciudad Peter me mandó este mensaje – Dije y le mostré mi celular. Sus ojos se agrandaron al comprobar la hora del mensaje. Probablemente había sido enviado antes de que ella llegara al estudio de baile.

-Por qué tenías que ayudarme? Para ayudar a los Cullen? – Preguntó ella.

-No – Respondí – Los Cullen me importan un rábano. Te ayudé porque hace más de 30 años Peter me contactó para avisarme de tu llegada, dos semanas antes de que tus padres se conocieran.

-Por qué era importante "mi llegada"? – Susurró.

-No quieres adivinar? – Pregunté. Ella negó violentamente con la cabeza –Es importante porque tú eres mi Pareja – Dije lentamente – Peter me llamó el día que naciste, yo estaba en España, pero volví inmediatamente a Estados Unidos y no volví a salir del país y comencé a adaptar mi vida para ti.

-No… No es posible… Edward… - Murmuró.

-Edward nada – Dije respirando profundo y apretando el volante – Edward está loco de deseo por beber tu sangre… Supongo que es posible que tenga sentimientos por ti, no lo descarto, eso lo sabrá mejor Jasper, pero lo que lo atrae más que nada no eres tú, es lo que corre por tus venas.

-Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó ella desafiante.

-Porque hace unos días, antes de ir a San Francisco estuve en Forks con Peter y Char visitando a Carlisle y Jasper. Jasper nos contó sobre Edward y su novia, y cómo se estaba volviendo loco con la sed de Edward. Todos concordamos en que era cosa de tiempo antes de que drenara a la chica, ya que se niega rotundamente a la posibilidad de convertirla – La miré atentamente – No fue sino hasta ahora que supe que la chica de la que hablaba Jasper era mi Pareja.

-No soy tu Pareja! Tú dijiste que es amor a primera vista, y yo no te amo! – Exclamó ella. Auch!

-Eso es algo que vamos a tener que analizar, y espero que Peter tenga algunas respuestas, después de todo él fue el gran profeta que anunció tu venida – Dije amargamente.

-Tú sí lo sientes? – Preguntó ella sonando un poco más amable. No respondí – Lo sientes? – Insistió.

-Lo siento desde hace años, y definitivamente lo sentí cuando te miré a los ojos por primera vez – Dije enfocándome en el camino.

-Pero no me conoces – Dijo ella – No sabes nada de mí…

-No necesito saber nada. Tengo la eternidad para aprender cada detalle, y el resto es instinto. Sé que eres mía y te amo y punto – Dije tratando de sonar definitivo.

-Pero qué hay de lo que siento yo? – Preguntó – Es que no te importa? – No respondí - Además soy menor de edad, devuélveme a mi casa!

-No – Respondí. No vi el punto en discutir nada, el resultado siempre sería el mismo. No cedería. Ella se quedaba conmigo. Fin.

-Garrett, no pareces un mal tipo, no podrías tratar de buscar en tu interior la decencia de no forzar a una mujer que no está dispuesta? – Trató de razonar apelando a mi caballerosidad.

-No te voy a forzar. Tú eres mía. Me vas a amar más que a nada, por tu voluntad, así es como funciona – Le dije frustrado.

-Pero es que esa es la cosa! No funciona! – Exclamó ella igualmente frustrada, levantando los brazos.

-Ya estamos por llegar a mi casa – Le dije – Y descansa tranquila, te prometo que no te voy a atacar sexualmente ni voy a tratar de beber tu sangre. Mi control, por si no te has dado cuenta, es excelente.

-Ok… Tu casa no se ve, estamos llegando al barranco – Dijo nerviosa – Nos vamos a caer…

-Mi casa no se distingue porque no es una casa normal, ya vas a ver – Dije orgulloso, estacionando frente a uno se los muros de piedra.

Rodeé el Jeep a velocidad humana y abrí la puerta del pasajero. Le desabroché el cinturón y la miré para confirmar que estaba bien que la tomara en mis brazos. Ella me estudió unos segundos con los ojos entrecerrados y finalmente asintió y estiró los brazos para rodear mi cuello, y yo la tomé con toda la delicadeza posible, cuidando no golpear su pierna con nada.

Ella apoyó su mejilla en mi clavícula y su coronilla quedó bajo mi mentón.

A pesar de que ella no quería saber nada de mí, y a pesar de mi dolor y decepción, yo me sentí más completo y a gusto de lo que había estado jamás. El olor de su cabello directamente bajo mi nariz me abrumó, el calor de su pequeño cuerpo contra el mío me desarmó. Respeté su coraje y me divertí con su sarcasmo.

La esperaría.

Tenía tiempo.

Ella se daría cuenta, tenía que darse cuenta.

Nos pertenecíamos.

oooOooo

La acomodé en un ancho banco de piedra construido en obra que estaba cubierto por gruesos cojines de espuma como colchón y regado de cojines cuadrados de muchos colores que Charlotte insistió que necesitaba para alegrar el lugar.

Luego me dirigí a encender el generador y prendí la luz y la calefacción.

-Hace frío, pero la casa se va a temperar en un rato, es la ventaja de que sea pequeña – Le dije casi tímidamente, acercándome a ella.

-Es increíble – Respondió mirando hacia arriba – Las estrellas se ven como si pudiera alcanzarlas simplemente estirando la mano…

-Esa es la idea – Le dije – Cuando Pete dijo que debía construir una casa nunca pensé en algo tradicional, porque no tengo necesidades humanas. Me interesaba más que fuera un lugar en armonía con la naturaleza, que se incorporara al paisaje y que la principal decoración no fueran cosas, sino el cielo y el acantilado. Por la mañana lo vas a ver, es maravilloso.

-De verdad la construiste tú? – Preguntó.

-La diseñé con Char y la construí con Peter – Dije sentándome en la banca como a un metro de ella, dándole su espacio.

-Garrett – Dijo ella haciendo una mueca – Mi pierna se siente muy mal, me duele, y tengo cortes por todos lados, me ayudarías?

-Por supuesto! – Exclamé – Lo siento, debí pensarlo antes, en qué te puedo ayudar?

-Bueno, ahora que hay luz y el refrigerador funciona, podrías hacer hielo para ponerme compresas? Y además me vendría bien una toalla húmeda para limpiar mis cortes, la sangre… Agh! Odio la sangre – Admitió.

-Y sales con un vampiro? – Pregunté sonriendo, llenando de agua las cubeteras para el hielo y sacando una toalla de manos de un cajón y mojándola un poco.

-Ironía, já, já – Dijo ella.

-Estos pantalones tienen algún profundo valor emocional o afectivo? – Pregunté acercándome con la toalla.

-No…? – Dijo ella sin saber qué me refería.

De un tirón rajé a lo largo la tela de la pierna herida hasta unos 15 centímetros por sobre la rodilla. Su pálida piel estaba inflamada, pero no se veía una fractura complicada. Tal vez yo no era médico, pero si he estado en suficientes batallas como para reconocer las heridas graves de las que no lo son.

-Hey! – Se quejó ella – Eso dolió, maldito idiota!

-No seas mal agradecida, dulzura, sólo te estoy ayudando – Dije acercando una silla y levantando su pierna con todo cuidado para depositarla en un cojín. Luego me senté a su lado y con un extremo de la toalla comencé a limpiar la sangre y suciedad de su rostro.

-Lo siento – Murmuró ella – He tenido un mal día, sabes?

-Así veo – Respondí – No te voy a poder limpiar todos los cortes de las manos porque varios aún tienen trocitos de vidrio. Tendremos que esperar a que lleguen mis secuaces con las pinzas.

-Está bien – Dijo – Creo que también tengo algunos cortes en la espalda y los codos. Ahí seguro que me incrusté vidrio.

-Lamento no haber llegado antes – Dije pasando suavemente la toalla por su cuello. Ella no tenía nada malo en el cuello, pero quería seguir tocándola.

-No es tu culpa, según me contaste viajaste lo más rápido que pudiste desde San Francisco, verdad? – Me preguntó.

-Sí, y Pete y Char vienen desde Monterrey… Ahora… Ellos van a demorar un rato en llegar, por qué no me cuentas un poco de ti y de cómo llegaste a esa academia de baile? – Le pedí.

-De verdad no sabes nada de mí? – Preguntó escéptica.

-De verdad, lo único que sabía es que naciste en Estados Unidos y tu edad. Pete no sabía nada más, o tal vez no me quiso decir – Respondí.

-Vale… supongo que no tenemos nada más que tiempo y no vale la pena tratar de escapar mientras esté oscuro y yo tenga una pierna rota… - Dijo y me molestó profundamente que sugiriera siquiera la posibilidad de escaparse de mí. Broma o no.

-No vas a escapar – Le dije – Eres mía.

-Demonios! Eres tozudo como una mula! – Respondió – Grrrrr! Maldición! – Dijo gruñendo y echando chispas por los ojos – Bueno, a ver... Mis padres se conocieron en el colegio, eso ya lo sabes – Comenzó. Yo asentí, ansioso – Mi mamá tenía grandes sueños, mi papá era un chico de pueblo. Eran muy diferentes, pero por alguna razón se enamoraron y antes de que terminara el último año de secundaria mamá quedó embarazada.

Pudo terminar de estudiar, pero vio todos sus sueños truncados. Papá en cambio estaba feliz, le ofreció matrimonio y ella por falta de mejores alternativas, aceptó. Él se puso a trabajar como cadete de la policía y ella se quedó en la casa conmigo.

Mamá lo intentó, pero era un desastre como dueña de casa, odiaba esa vida. No era su destino, sabes? Ella quería más.

Aguantó dos años hasta que un día Charlie regresó para encontrar la casa fría, sin comida en el horno, sin su esposa ni su hija y sin ropa en los cajones… Sólo había una nota de mamá escrita en el reverso del menú de despacho a domicilio de la comida china, explicándole que ya no aguantaba más, y que necesitaba sol y libertad y que no le quitaría sus derechos como padre, lo que eran sólo palabras, porque en la práctica le hizo casi imposible verme, ya que Renee se mudó al otro extremo del país.

-No volviste a ver a tu papá? – Pregunté intrigado con la manera en que contaba la historia, detallando hechos, sin juzgar a sus padres o involucrar sus emociones.

-Oh sí, lo veía un par de semanas al año. Al principio me llevaba a Forks, pero yo detestaba ese pueblo, así es que comenzamos a vernos en terreno neutral. A veces Florida, otras New Orleans… Viajábamos y nos volvíamos a conocer cada año… Hasta que Renee se volvió a casar. Phill, el nuevo esposo, viajaba por su trabajo y ella quería estar con él, acompañarlo, pero no podía porque se debía quedar en casa conmigo, que seguía en el colegio – Me miró para ver si la seguía. Yo asentí. Su voz era hipnótica, suave y un poquito ronca, lo que le daba interesantes inflexiones a lo que decía – Bueno, el caso es que soy lo suficientemente perceptiva para darme cuenta de que tres son multitud, así es que llamé a Charlie y le pregunté si tenía algún problema con que me fuera a vivir con él. Él se puso feliz, aunque no es muy demostrativo, y cuando le dije a mamá ella se negó al principio pero también vi que estaba aliviada… Así es que me fui a Forks! – Dijo.

-Pero acabas de decir que lo odiabas – Apunté.

-Pero odiaría más que mi mamá fuera infeliz por mi culpa – Respondió encogiendo los hombros, nuevamente constatando hechos – Luego, en el primer día de clases vi a los Cullen por primera vez y más tarde me senté junto a Edward en biología, porque era el único asiento desocupado. Primero él hizo todo lo posible por alejarse de mí, pero no le resultó y comenzó a vigilar mi sueño y con el tiempo él y yo nos hicimos novios…

-Vigilar tu sueño? – Pregunté. Qué mierda era eso?

-Entraba a mi habitación para verme dormir – Dijo ella.

-Sin tu permiso? – Pregunté shockeado. Cómo permitía Carlisle una cosa así?

-Eh… Sí… - Respondió incómoda.

-Cuantas veces? – Insistí.

-Todos los días... Durante un par de meses, tal vez? – Dijo ella, insegura.

Mierda! Eddy era un psicópata…

-Tú te das cuenta de que eso no es normal, verdad? - Le pregunté.

-En su momento pensé que era romántico... - Dijo con un hilo de voz, como recién dándose cuenta de lo enfermizo que sonaba el "romanticismo" de Edward. Y me trataba a mí de depravado...

-Cuanto tiempo llevan juntos? – Pregunté atragantándome con las palabras. Quería pero no quería saber.

-No mucho – Respondió ella rápidamente.

-Cuánto es "no mucho"? – Presioné – Seis meses?

-No – Respondió sin mirarme.

-Tres meses? – Pregunté más aliviado.

-Déjalo, está bien? No importa! – Exclamó.

-Un mes? – Insistí sonriendo.

-Dos semanas, vale? – Dijo ella.

-Dos semanas… - Repetí – Eso considerando hasta hoy?

-Considerando mañana – Murmuró.

-Aaaah! Isabella, entonces no me vengas con que estás tan enamorada de Edward! Apenas lo conoces más que a mí! – Exclamé levantando los brazos, totalmente aliviado.

-A Edward lo conozco desde hace más tiempo, es sólo que hace dos semanas fue nuestro primer beso – Dijo ella. La forma en que formó la frase me produjo una duda.

-Cuando dices "primer beso" te refieres al primer beso entre ustedes o al primero que te han dado?

-Nuevamente, eso no te incumbe – Dijo ella enrojeciendo.

-Fue tu primer beso – Afirmé extrañamente complacido.

-Y qué, estás celoso? – Levantó el mentón desafiante.

-Dulzura, si me preguntas si me gusta que Eddy te bese, mi respuesta es "por supuesto que no", pero cómo podría enojarme? Sabes cuantos años tengo? – Ella negó con la cabeza – Tengo 254 años. Esos son 237 años de experiencias que tú no has vivido. No me importa lo que hayas hecho con Eddy, que por lo cierto, si lo conozco como creo que lo conozco, no creo que haya sido mucho… No me importa porque lo que vale es lo que pasa desde hoy en adelante – Le expliqué. Sería un imbécil por enojarme si ella ni sabía de mi existencia.

Ella me estudió por unos momentos - Qué has hecho en esos 237 años que me llevas de ventaja? – Preguntó por fin.

-De todo – Respondí – Soy un nómade, vivo buscando nuevas cosas que ver, nuevas cosas que hacer, cosas que aprender, me interesa mucho la política y suelo involucrarme en muchas peleas cuesta arriba, tu sabes, luchar por los que no pueden o por lo que Peter califica como causas perdidas… Me gusta desafiar la autoridad, remecer el sistema… Tengo amigos por todo el mundo, he estudiado un poco de todo, aunque no he terminado nada, porque significaría asentarme en un lugar por mucho tiempo… - Le dije con entusiasmo.

-Qué has estudiado? – Preguntó tratando de sonar indiferente, pero se notaba su curiosidad.

-Bueno, partí siendo aprendiz de varios oficios… Como humano fui aprendiz de herrero y después fui soldado en la Guerra de Independencia, después me convirtieron y me dediqué a ser sólo un vampiro por un buen tiempo, hasta que tuve el control y las ganas de hacer otras cosas. Aprendí carpintería para mejorar mi motricidad fina, trabajé en ferrocarriles para viajar más cómodamente, trabajé como telégrafo, peleé en la Guerra Civil, luego trabajé en una imprenta, viajé por el mundo, regresé a Estados Unidos, trabajé en metalurgia, volví a Europa y me comí a un montón de nazis, regresé nuevamente y estudié un poco de sociología, ciencias políticas, derecho, sicología, historia del arte… Pero sólo uno o dos semestres máximo cada carrera… Lo último que he hecho ha sido tomar algunos diplomados cortos en distintas universidades del país sobre políticas medioambientales, como "Derecho Ambiental (europeo, estatal y autonómico)", "Elaboración de Evaluación de Impacto Ambiental (E.I.A.)", "Implantación de Sistemas de Responsabilidad Social Corporativa", y "Control y Tratamiento de Suelos Contaminados". Simplemente elijo un tema que me interese y aprendo tanto como me sea posible antes de aburrirme y pasar a otra cosa - Resumí.

-Wow, has hecho un montón de cosas – Dijo impresionada.

-Soy inquieto – Dije simplemente – Me gusta sacarle provecho a la vida, aprender mucho, vivir al límite, dejar mi huella, crear un impacto.

-Es bastante distinto de lo que hacen los Cullen – Murmuró.

-Es lo que le dije a Jasper… Está derrochando su vida en ser infeliz, cuando está en sus manos cambiar las cosas – Le dije.

-Pero él… Su futuro… Él está con Alice – Dijo Bella, claramente confundida – Alice es su destino, ella y los Cullen…

-Quién dice? – Le pregunté.

-Alice…

-Exacto. Esa enana maldita tomó posesión de Jasper y lo trata como a su mascota… A una mascota idiota, más encima. El futuro no está escrito, todo se basa en las decisiones que se van tomando, por lo tanto cambia constantemente. Jasper llegó a Alice en un momento de debilidad. Estaba deprimido y vulnerable y ella le prometió todo lo que él añoraba. Pero incluso después de todos estos años no es feliz… Lo has visto reír alguna vez? – Pregunté. Ella negó tristemente con la cabeza.

-No me dejan interactuar con Jasper. No podemos estar en la misma habitación a solas, no podemos hablar… Dicen que es peligroso para mí… - Confesó.

-Es peligroso – Afirmé – Es peligroso porque Jas siente la sed de Edward, y se suma a la propia. A Jasper no le llama la atención tu sangre más que la de cualquier otro humano, y ya ves que lo dejan ir al colegio sin problemas… Es Edward el del problema – Concluí.

Ella se quedó callada, sumida en sus pensamientos. Era bastante información que asimilar, así es que la dejé en paz. Además, obviamente estaba con mucho dolor en su pierna, así es que no era el momento de inquietarla aún más.

-Tienes una manta? – Preguntó de pronto abrazándose sí misma. Yo asentí y fui a buscar una al armario, la extendí y la cubrí con ella.

-Trata de descansar un poco. No te puedes recostar por los vidrios en tu espalda, pero a lo mejor si te recuestas de lado… - Le sugerí.

-Es verdad, estoy cansada – Admitió – Pero mover la pierna me resultaría muy doloroso… Tienes una radio o algo de música? – Preguntó.

-Bueno, radio no, porque aquí no alcanzamos ninguna señal nítidamente, pero tengo mi viejo tocadiscos, si te interesa… - Ofrecí incierto. Ella vivía en la era digital del sonido remasterizado y las bandas de estudio. Yo le ofrecía música de artistas que probablemente ni conocía en un formato que nunca había utilizado… Nuevamente, no había estado preparado para ella.

-De verdad? – Preguntó inclinándose hacia adelante – Me encantan los vinilos! Es la única música que escucha mi papá…

-En serio? Qué música te gusta? – Dije sorprendido, caminando hacia el gabinete que contenía mis discos.

-Mi papá me regaló 3 discos de Oasis cuando cumplí 15 años: "_Definitely Maybe"_,"_(What's The Story) Morning Glory?__" _y _"Be Here Now" _– Respondió – Mi favorito fue _"__(What's The Story) Morning Glory?__"_, los Gallager a pesar de ser insoportables como personas son excelentes músicos… Me gusta casi todo lo que tocan.

-Ingleses… - Escupí asqueado.

-Y yo me compré _"Parklife" _de Blur por $2 dólares hace como un año en una feria de las pulgas a la que fui con Renee cuando acompañamos a Phill a Tucson – Agregó orgullosa de su hallazgo – Y compré "_Dark Side of the Moon_" de Pink Floyd en perfecto estado por $15… Pero después me dio cargo de conciencia y regresé al puesto de los discos y pagué $10 dólares más. No me los querían recibir, pero insistí. Dejé el billete en el mesón y me fui corriendo… No sé por qué te cuento eso – Murmuró ella sonrojándose. Mi mujer era preciosa, pero el rubor la volvía irreal, tan joven, fresca e inocente… Pero eso no borraba un grave defecto que estaba apareciendo ante mis ojos…

-O sea que te gusta sólo la música de los malditos ingleses – Dije profundamente decepcionado.

-No, no dije eso, pero tienes que reconocer que Inglaterra tiene excelentes músicos. Algunos de mis mejores discos son de artistas británicos... Tengo también el de los Beatles _"Live At The BBC"_… No me puedes decir que no te gustan los Beatles, son una de las mejores bandas que han existido! – Exclamó.

-Los detesto – Respondí.

-Agh! Estás siendo testarudo porque sí! Qué hay de los Rolling Stones? "_Some Girls"_ es buenísimo! – Insistió.

-Mick Jagger es un imbécil pretencioso – Refuté.

-Bueno, no sería el único – Respondió molesta y fulminándome con la mirada – Y además me encanta Radiohead y tengo el disco "_The Bends"._

-Ah mujer, no hay nada americano o al menos no británico que te guste? – Pregunté frustrado. Mi Pareja no podía ser una de esas groupies de los ingleses, verdad? De esas a las que se les mojan las bragas sólo con su acento? No, no podía ser…

-Tengo "_Songs of Leonard Cohen"_ de Leonard Cohen… Él es canadiense, odias también a los canadienses? – Preguntó.

-No, nunca he luchado contra los canadienses – Gruñí.

-Que malas pulgas eres, los cantantes ingleses de hoy no tienen nada que ver con los soldados con los que luchaste. Es injusto que tengas ese prejuicio, y de paso te estás perdiendo un montón de cosas buenas e interesantes que producen los ingleses… - Argumentó.

-Algo estadounidense? – Insistí.

-Mmmmmh… No tengo muchos vinilos propios, sólo los que me ha regalado Charlie y los que me han parecido notables e imperdibles y compré con mi dinero… - Dijo – Tengo el "_MTV Unplugged In New York" _de Nirvana, a mi gusto uno de los mejores Unplugged producidos antes de que dejaran de ser conciertos verdaderamente acústicos. También tengo_ "Blonde on Blonde"_ de Bob Dylan, él me encanta, especialmente cuando canta con Joan Baez. En ese disco está la versión de 11 minutos de la canción _"Sad Eyed Lady of the Lowlands".._. Te gusta Bob Dylan? – Preguntó expectante.

-Sí, me gusta Bob Dylan… Lo conocí brevemente en el año ´70, era un buen tipo, un poco tímido, pero excelente compositor – Le dije y su sonrisa fue deslumbrante. Por fin encontrábamos terreno común.

-Cuál es tu disco favorito? – Preguntó.

-Bueno, aunque sea un poco cliché, la verdad es que me gusta escuchar jazz cuando veo las estrellas desde la cama, específicamente, el disco_ "Kind of Blue"_ de Miles Davis... Es lejos el mejor disco de jazz de todos los tiempos. En ese disco participaron John Coltrane, Julian "Cannonball" Adderley, Bill Evans, Wynton Kelly, Paul Chambers, Jimmy Cobb, y obviamente Davis, y gran parte de la música fueron improvisaciones... Excelente – Sonreí – Esa música no se escucha, se siente.

-Me gustaría escuchar ese disco, por supuesto que me suena el nombre de Miles Davis, pero no sabría reconocer su música. Él era trompetista verdad? – Preguntó y yo asentí. Me giré para sacar el vinilo del gabinete y preparar el tocadiscos.

-Algún otro disco no británico que te guste? – Pregunté.

-Te digo siempre y cuando me des la oportunidad de mostrarte algo de música británica. Si no te cerraras tanto podrías apreciar que los artistas no tienen nada que ver con las colonias establecidas en América, y por lo tanto deberías enfrentarte a su música sin prejuicios – Dijo Bella.

-Y si no quiero? – Pregunté desafiante.

-Me confirmas que eres un asno discriminador, que no hay manera en el infierno de que nosotros seamos nada y no te vuelvo a dirigir la palabra – Dijo frunciendo el ceño y arriscando su pequeña nariz.

-Tú, dulzura, deberías tenerme más respeto, soy un vampiro de ojos rojos y estás herida y a mi merced – Le dije poniendo el disco.

-Pfffffff! – Dijo sacudiendo la mano como quitándole importancia a lo que le decía - Llevo horas a tu lado cubierta de sangre en espacios cerrados. Si quisieras almorzarme ya lo habrías hecho. Además, parece que de verdad te crees ese asunto de las "parejas", así es que hasta que no te des cuenta de que eso no es real, no me vas a matar – Afirmó completamente tranquila.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, puse la aguja en el disco y los bellos sonidos del jazz llenaron la habitación. Los dos nos quedamos en silencio y yo me senté en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la banca, junto a su pierna sana.

Pasó una media hora hasta que ella suspiró.

-Tienes razón, el disco es excelente, y está hecho para ser escuchado en vinilo… - Dijo con voz soñadora.

-Si tú quieres… Quizás… Eeeeeh... No me haría daño escuchar cosas nuevas – Dije despacio y muy a mi pesar. No estaba acostumbrado a hacer concesiones porque estaba acostumbrado a estar solo.

Ella estiró apenas la mano y enredó sus dedos en mi desordenado cabello, dándome algo que se sentía como un dulce regaño o una caricia brusca. Yo cerré los ojos y disfruté de lo que quisiera darme.

**Espero que les guste cómo va la cosa y de qué trata realmente esta historia. Gracias por sus favs, sus comentarios y su apoyo en general, espero que continúen así.**

**Abrazos.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Mil Explicaciones

**Sí, sí, sí, me atrasé un montón, pero no se imaginan lo ocupada que he estado con otras cosas, sólo puedo escribir de noche, y en fin, si pudiera escribir de día les daría 3 capítulos a la semana, pero por ahora no es el caso. Espero que me entiendan.**

**Nuevamente toco algunos temas delicados en este capítulo, pero sepan que he tratado de hacerlo con respeto y consecuencia en relación a lo que los personajes sienten y piensan. Como siempre, fotos en mi blog y Facebook. **

**Cariños.**

**Capítulo 3**

Love me love me  
>Say that you love me<br>Fool me fool me  
>Go on and fool me<br>Love me love me  
>Pretend that you love me<br>Leave me leave me  
>Just say that you need me<br>Love me love me  
>Say that you love me<br>Leave me leave me  
>Just say that you need me<br>I can't care 'bout anything but you...

_Lovefool / Cardigans_

**GARRETT POV**

Escuchamos el disco de Miles Davis completo, y durante todo el tiempo los dedos de Bella estuvieron enredados en mi cabello. No sé si se dio cuenta de que lo hacía, pero yo no me moví un ápice, no fuera a ser que se diera cuenta y se retirara. Supongo que subconscientemente ella lo sentía. _Algo sentía_. Era la naturaleza, la química y sus instintos luchando con su cerebro y su lógica.

Bueno, eso o es que tal vez se quedó dormida…

Como fuera, me quedé junto a ella y el disco de terminó, y cuando el sonido de la aguja del tocadiscos chirriando contra el vinilo se hizo demasiado evidente, me puse de pie silenciosamente y cambié a "_The Best Of The Doors" _de The Doors_. _Me gustaba porque me traía recuerdos de Bella… Fue lanzado a mediados de los ´80s y varias de las canciones me hacían imaginarme cómo sería mi mujer. Era casi surrealista al fin escucharlo junto a ella, aunque ella estuviera retenida contra su voluntad.

-Mi papá tiene ese disco – Dijo de pronto con voz somnolienta cuando comenzó a sonar "Light my Fire".

-El hombre tiene buen gusto – Respondí.

"…El tiempo de dudar pasó

No hay tiempo para revolcarse en el barro

Trata ahora, solo podemos perder

Y nuestro amor se convertirá en una pira fúnebre

Vamos nena enciende mi fuego…"

Escuchamos en silencio, y yo tomé un cojín verde y lo apoyé en la pierna sana de Bella, dejando todas las pretensiones y descansando mi cabeza en él.

-Por favor, adelante – Dijo ella sarcástica – No es como si tuvieras que pedir permiso ni nada…

-Aaaaah! Por favor, no es como si te estuviera manoseando el trasero a la fuerza o mirándote como un psicópata mientras duermes... – Dije refiriéndome a Eddy, claro - Estoy apoyándome en ti porque necesito estar cerca tuyo, y si te fijas bien, ninguna parte de mi cuerpo está realmente tocándote… Si consideras todos los años que llevo esperándote, deberías felicitarme por mi autocontrol.

-Te felicito Garrett, de verdad que sí… Estrellita dorada a la paciencia! - Dijo la bruja en un tono extremadamente condescendiente - Oye, crees que el hielo ya esté listo? – Preguntó.

-Veamos, en realidad nunca he usado el refrigerador, así es que no sé cuánto se demora – Le dije y me levanté. Afortunadamente el hielo ya estaba listo, así es que lo envolví en unas toallas de cocina y destapé la pierna de Bella. Con todo el cuidado del mundo deposité la compresa en la parte más hinchada, y ella se mordió los labios con tanta fuerza que volví a oler sangre. Gimió y cerró los ojos con fuerza – Si necesitas gritar, grita, a mí no me importa – Le dije. Ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza y el olor de su sangre se intensificó – Mujer estás haciéndote daño, deja de morderte la boca – Le dije tocando suavemente su labio inferior para liberarlo de sus dientes… Qué no daría yo por hacerle exactamente eso con mi lengua.

-Duele – Gimió sin abrir los ojos, pero respirando profundamente.

-Lo sé Bella, lo sé, pero ya van a llegar Peter y Char y te vamos a curar para que puedas descansar… - Le dije quitando la compresa de sus manos y sujetándola contra su pierna con las mías.

-Háblame… - Dijo débilmente.

-De qué? – Pregunté.

-De cualquier cosa, para no pensar en el dolor… - Gimió

-Como te conté, yo peleé en la Guerra de Independencia de los Estados Unidos – Dije y ella asintió – Cuando empezó la guerra yo era un simple aprendiz de herrero, no tenía experiencia militar, no sabía usar armas o pelear. Pero no podía dejar de participar. Siempre he sentido el llamado, la necesidad de involucrarme en hacer que las cosas pasen. Pensé en un principio en meterme en la milicia, pero la verdad es que nunca he sido muy constante, y la disciplina y el seguir ciegamente a mis superiores… Nunca fue lo mío.

-Qué edad tenías cuando te uniste a luchar? – Preguntó.

-Diecinueve – Respondí.

-Y no eras… Mmmmmh… No eras un poco viejo para ser aprendiz de algo? – Preguntó tratando de no ofenderme.

-Observadora – Sonreí – Lo que pasa es que tuve un cambio de dirección importante, ser herrero no era mi primera opción. Mis padres tenían una granja cerca de la ciudad de Brockton, Massachusetts, a unos 40 kilómetros al sur de Boston. No era una gran hacienda en comparación con otras, pero nos iba bastante bien. Mi padre tenía unos 50 esclavos y teníamos diversas…

-Qué? – Chilló Bella dando un manotazo a la compresa, desparramando hielo por el piso – Esclavos? Tenías esclavos? – Me miró como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Bella estamos hablando de mediados de 1700, Massachusetts era la puerta de los esclavos para todo el país. Todo el mundo tenía esclavos, era la manera en que se trabajaba… - Traté de explicar. No se me había ocurrido que nuestras brechas culturales fueran tan grandes, pero claro, ella había sido criada en una sociedad en la que la esclavitud equivalía a hervir gatitos vivos.

-Esclavos? Esclavos? Oh Garrett! – Dijo cubriéndose el rostro – Me había hecho la idea de que comes gente porque hay algo democrático en lo que haces, comes porque lo necesitas y al que le toca le toca… Bueno y parece que a los republicanos les toca más, no? – Preguntó. Yo no pude evitar sonreír tristemente. Había mandado a la mierda todo el progreso que habíamos realizado. Tenía que ir y contarle de los esclavos. No podía contarle alguna anécdota que avergonzara a Peter, oh no! Impresionémosla con mi pasado como latifundista… Qué mierda!

-Bella yo sé las ideas sobre la esclavitud que tienes en mente y en general estás en lo correcto, pero necesito que entiendas el contexto del que estamos hablando. En ese tiempo se consideraba a la gente de color como animales, literalmente bestias de carga, sin alma e incluso con una capacidad mayor para resistir el cansancio y el maltrato. La economía de Estados Unidos se basó durante años en el trabajo de los esclavos, porque los colonos no eran suficientes para trabajar directamente sus tierras.

Además Inglaterra había subido constantemente los impuestos, lo que hacía imposible para un latifundista el pagar a trabajadores blancos. Los esclavos eran una buena alternativa y se abrazó como la solución a muchos de los problemas que aquejaban a las colonias.

-Pero Garrett… Es tan horrible… Las cosas que hacían… Las torturas, las violaciones, la separación de las familias, los castigos… - Dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos. No había llorado por su pierna rota pero lloraría porque mi padre tuvo esclavos… Quise abrazarla, consolarla, besarla, y hacerla entender… Bueno, esto último lo podía intentar…

-Bella, no te voy a mentir. Lo que ha salido a la luz en libros y películas es cierto. Yo no lo presencié directamente pero sé que sucedió. Pero recuerda que sólo hasta hace un par de décadas la gente negra no podía ni siquiera entrar a un baño público de blancos o subir a un bus en paz. Todo eso de la igualdad es reciente… - Le dije con voz calmada, y volví a ponerle la compresa en la pierna. Esta vez no reaccionó al dolor. Estaba concentrada en el horror que le producía lo que le estaba contando.

-Tú… Tú azotabas a tus… Esclavos? – Preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-No, Bella, no. La gran mayoría de los hacendados no torturaba a sus esclavos. En primer lugar porque no eran todos unos sádicos y en segundo lugar porque a nivel práctico, maltratar a tus trabajadores se traduce en una baja de la productividad, y la esclavitud era básicamente un asunto de pragmatismo.

-Entonces no los azotabas? – Insistió.

-No, no era necesario, verás… - Pensé en cómo explicarle – Los esclavos se educaban desde pequeños para descubrir sus habilidades, y en cuanto se identificaba su "vocación", se los enviaba con alguno de los esclavos más viejos que les pudiera enseñar el oficio. Así algunos eran sastres, otros trabajaban en los establos, otros trabajaban en la casa, etc. Me entiendes? – Pregunté y ella asintió – Lo más bajo en esa escala eran los trabajadores del campo, aquellos que no demostraban ninguna habilidad para nada más elaborado.

Lo más alto eran los esclavos de la "Casa Grande", los que atendían a los patrones. Eran los mejor educados, los más inteligentes, y los pocos que sabían leer y a veces hasta escribir. El sistema de escalas sociales lo manejaban ellos, y los de más arriba de la pirámide no se juntaban con los de más abajo.

-Y eso qué tiene que ver con que no los azotaras? – Preguntó muy atenta a mis palabras, supongo que buscando a qué aferrarse para convencerse de que no soy realmente un monstruo.

-Si una negra de la casa, digamos la ama de llaves, quien tenía la posición más alta y respetada entre los esclavos (junto con el mayordomo, claro) cometía una falta, se la enviaba a trabajar de mucama o costurera por un tiempo. Eso generalmente era suficiente para disuadir malas conductas... No se castigaba la piel, se castigaba el orgullo. Los esclavos eran gente que literalmente habían arrancado de la selva, no sabían ni lo que era andar vestidos, ni el idioma, las costumbres, nada. Se comportaban como niños y se les trataba como niños. Al menos así lo hacía mi padre, con una condescendencia que hoy en día sería ofensiva y repudiada, pero que en ese entonces hacía que nuestra hacienda fuera un lugar bastante pacífico – Expliqué sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Es horrible – Afirmó.

-La crueldad siempre lo es – Respondí.

-No puedo creer que tuvieras esclavos… - Murmuró – Pensé que abogabas por la libertad, por mejorar el país…

-Los esclavos de mi padre fueron tratados tan bien como podría esperarse. Estaban bien alimentados con verduras que ellos mismos sembraban y cultivaban en las parcelas de tierra que tenían asignadas, tenían algunos animales que les proveían carne y leche si los niños la necesitaban, y ellos mismos cocinaban sus alimentos. No se les trataba como iguales, por supuesto, eran esclavos, pero tampoco se les trataba peor de lo que por ejemplo, se trataría a un trabajador inmigrante indocumentado en cualquier parte de este país. Lo has pensado? Qué pasa con esa gente que cruza la frontera en busca de una vida mejor y se encuentran atrapados en trabajos horribles donde les pagan mucho menos del mínimo y los amenazan con denunciarlos para forzarlos a tomar turnos que nadie más tomaría. Viven en la miseria, hacinados, sin derechos, sin salud… Y eso pasa hoy Isabella. No hace más de 200 años. Hoy – Ella se quedó en silencio largo rato con el ceño fruncido.

-Todo el rato has hablado de lo que tu padre hacía, de cómo tu padre manejaba la hacienda… Qué hay de ti? Heredaste la hacienda? Y los esclavos? – Preguntó.

-En teoría sí, era el heredero, pero fue en esa época que comenzaron los problemas más serios con los ingleses por una violenta alza de impuestos a los colonos que era simplemente imposible de pagar. Mi padre debió hacer lo que no había hecho nunca, vender a algunos de sus esclavos, que eran literalmente como miembros de la familia, pero ni así podía llegar a financiar las cuotas demandadas para la Corona. Un día cuando yo tenía unos 18 años, estaba en cama con fiebre, supongo que tenía una gripe severa, nada demasiado grave, y llegaron soldados ingleses por enésima vez a cobrar el impuesto. Mi padre salió a recibirlos solo, algo que yo no habría permitido de estar sano, y dejó a mi madre en mi habitación cuidando que yo no me enterara, ya que no estaba en condiciones de levantarme.

Mi padre les pidió más plazo, unas semanas, trató de razonar con ellos, pero como sabrás, es imposible razonar con un soldado, porque ellos no piensan, no toman decisiones, sólo obedecen. Y simplemente empujaron a mi padre a un lado y cuando el mayordomo corrió a ayudarlo, le dispararon al pobre anciano en una pierna. Luego quemaron uno de los graneros, el que contenía toda la cosecha de papas que habíamos terminado unos días antes. Yo desperté con los sollozos de mi madre que se aferraba a la cortina y observaba nuestro futuro desaparecer. Sin el dinero de la cosecha no podríamos plantar y menos pagar impuestos.

Esa noche mi padre tuvo lo que ahora puedo identificar como un leve ataque al corazón. Nunca volvió a ser el mismo, pero muchos hacendados de la región comenzaron a visitarlo en su escritorio, donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Nunca me invitaron a esas reuniones… Mamá y yo pensamos que eran visitas de cortesía, para demostrar su solidaridad, así es que yo me hice cargo de la hacienda como pude, atendiendo lo más urgente, tratando de salvar lo que se podía de entre las cenizas, construyendo un nuevo granero, porque si se mojaban las papas que salváramos se pudrirían… - Relaté como transportándome a esos duros días. Bella me miraba atenta y claramente angustiada, y había posado su mano sobre la mía - Pero un día llegaron otra vez los ingleses y se llevaron a mi padre al pueblo. Mi madre quedó llorando en casa y yo seguí a caballo la carreta en la que se lo llevaban. Mi padre al ver que lo seguía me ordenó a gritos regresar a casa, pero lo ignoré, y vi cómo lo bajaban en la plaza principal de Brockton, junto a varios de los hombres que había visto en mi casa – Narré con la voz plana pero los puños apretados. Bella se cubrió la boca con la mano, adivinando el desenlace – Llegué justo a tiempo para escuchar el fin del discurso del gobernador. Estábamos ahí para ver colgar a los traidores a la patria. El puñado de hombres de mediana edad que se reunía a hablar de política y fumar cigarros en mi casa fue uno de los primeros núcleos de la revolución.

-Tú lo viste… - Afirmó estirándose hacia mí, cerrando la distancia.

-A mi padre colgar en la plaza pública? Sí. Lo vi. Y no murió desnucado por la caída… -Dije.

-Garrett… - Susurró tomando entre sus dos pequeñas manos la mía más grande.

-Después de eso las cosas se precipitaron. Regresé a casa a todo galope y de inmediato vendí los esclavos que nos quedaban por lo que me dieron a familias conocidas, que solidarizaron con nuestra situación. Luego, como a mi padre lo lanzaron a una fosa común sin derecho a un funeral, embarqué de inmediato y casi a la fuerza a mi madre histérica en una diligencia con sus pertenencias más preciadas, algo de dinero y su niña de mano, y la mandé a Boston, a vivir con su hermana. Ella, como nosotros, tenía una buena situación económica, y una casa con espacio más que suficiente.

-Y tú? Qué pasó contigo? – Preguntó.

-Me quedé a enfrentar la situación. Los soldados llegaron a los dos días con la orden de embargo de bienes por la hacienda y todo lo que contenía, y si notaron que faltaban algunas cosas de la sala de luz que usaba mi madre, no dijeron nada. Me preguntaron por ella y dije que estaba visitando a sus parientes como parte de su duelo. Luego preguntaron por los esclavos y dije que al ver que no había patrón escaparon, y después de que terminaron de preguntar estupideces, hice una maleta con mi ropa y el dinero que quedaba y me fui a Concord. Ya no me quedaba nada más que la sed de venganza, así es que me mudé al epicentro de la Revolución, conseguí trabajo como aprendiz de herrero y acudí a cada reunión y actividad ilícita que pude.

-Es cierto… Ahí se almacenaron las municiones y fue la primera pelea… - Murmuró ella como sacando cuentas – Eso fue en 1775… Qué edad tenías? – Preguntó.

-Diecinueve – Respondí.

-Y qué año moriste? – Preguntó.

-En 1783. Me hirieron acuchillándome en el estómago en el campo de batalla… A esas alturas había muchas peleas cuerpo a cuerpo porque no nos quedaban municiones. Quedé botado junto a un mar de cadáveres y a las pocas horas se hizo de noche. Creo que debo haber quedado inconsciente, pero desperté con un horrible ardor en el cuello. Al abrir los ojos pude distinguir a un hombre de unos 30 a 35 años con uniforme de oficial británico, y me estaba mordiendo.

-Y cómo sobreviviste? – Preguntó con los ojos enormes y ya sin lágrimas.

-No lo sé, tal vez con mi hemorragia interna tenía muy baja la presión sanguínea y le dio pereza drenarme, o tal vez pensó que estaba seco… No lo sé, pero sí sé que no me transformó a propósito, simplemente me dejó por muerto. Días después de la peor agonía que puedas imaginar, desperté entre cadáveres putrefactos y muriendo de sed. No me costó demasiado encontrar exploradores ingleses en grupos de tres o cuatro, y así me alimenté hasta que el los soldados británicos se largaron oficialmente a fines de ese año.

-Por eso odias todo lo británico… - Susurró – No es sólo una ideología, es personal…

-Exacto – Afirmé.

-Entonces con más razón te tienes que reconciliar con ellos como nación... Ahora ya han pasado siglos, somos aliados, hemos peleado guerras juntos… Y sobre todo, habiendo pasado tanto tiempo ya aquellos que te hicieron daño no existen. Y es injusto castigar a los tataranietos por errores de ancestros que nunca conocieron – Dijo acariciando el dorso de mi mano con sus pulgares. Sabía que lo que decía era razonable, pero eso no significaba que fuera fácil desprenderme de tantas décadas de resentimiento.

-No te prometo nada, pero lo intenta… - Dije con toda honestidad y fui interrumpido por un vehículo que se acercaba. Me puse de pié de inmediato, en guardia, pero en un par de segundos reconocí el motor de la monstruosa camioneta de Peter. Bella me miró atenta y un poco asustada con mi reacción – Peter – Le dije – Viene llegando Peter.

-Oh… Me… Y si… - Tartamudeó aferrando su manta.

-No te van a hacer daño dulzura, lo prometo – Le dije pasando un nudillo por su mejilla. Mierda! Su piel era tan, tan suave y delicada, tan perfecta… Por cursi que suene era como acariciar pétalos de rosa, con una increíble textura, aterciopelada y fresca.

-No… No… No creo que me coman, si alguien me almuerza supongo que ese vas a ser tú, que fuiste el que peleó por ganar a James el derecho de hacer lo que quisieras conmigo – Dijo – Lo que me da miedo… Qué pasa si no les gusto? – Preguntó luciendo genuinamente preocupada.

-Les gustas desde que me diste con ese zapato en la cabeza – Respondí con una sonrisa – Y ellos te van a gustar, ya vas a ver – Dije con una sonrisa y se escuchó a la camioneta detenerse frente a la cabaña. Segundos después irrumpía Char con un montón de bolsas plásticas en sus manos, las que soltó al ver a Bella y corrió a velocidad vampírica y la abrazó sin apretar su espalda y le plantó dos besos en las mejillas.

-Bella! Levamos tantos años esperándote! No sabes lo contenta que estoy de que por fin estés aquí, y de que Gar haya llegado a tiempo… -Dijo con una brillante sonrisa. Peter entró cargando otro montón de bolsas que en su conjunto claramente pesaban más que Bella, y las dejó junto a las que había botado Char.

-Baby Bella! Por fin! Ya no aguantaba más a este bastardo insistiendo por conocerte, y jurando que no interferiría, como si fuera posible! – Dijo y también le plantó 2 besos. Esos eran 4 besos más de los que yo le había dado, y me cabreó la injusticia.

-Hola, mucho gusto – Dijo Bella sonriéndole a ambos.

-Te trajimos un montón de cosas – Dijo Char – Todos los artículos de aseo, secador de pelo, pijamas – Dijo sacando metódicamente sus compras de las bolsas. Los pijamas eran de franela y algodón, y de colores brillantes, nada sexy, salvo tal vez por las camisetas ajustadas, y me sentí asqueroso por esperar algo diferente, en cambio Bella sonrió ante el despliegue de colores frente a ella – Te gustan, verdad? – Preguntó Char expectante.

-Mucho, gracias – Dijo Bella – Me ayudarías a cambiarme de ropa una vez que me haya sacado los vidrios que tengo enterrados?

-Por supuesto! Gar, anda a llenar la tina a 37°C – Ordenó Char – No más ni menos…

-Y cómo demonios voy a saber cuántos son 37 grados? – Pregunté.

-Con el termómetro – Respondió Char moviendo la cabeza, evidentemente diciendo "Duh".

-No tengo un termómetro! Para qué mierda querría un termómetro? – Pregunté exasperado, levantando los brazos. Peter abrió una bolsa de las que había dejado en la pequeña cocina y me dio un pequeño objeto como un clavo de 5 pulgadas pero con una cabeza redonda del tamaño de una moneda de 25c que lucía como un reloj análogo, pero en vez de marcar la hora marcaba la temperatura tanto en grados C como K.

-Y esto? – Pregunté.

-Es un termómetro para asar pavos de navidad – Respondió tranquilamente.

-No estamos cerca de navidad, ni siquiera del "día de acción de gracias", y NADIE COME PAVO! Para qué lo compraste? – Grité. Odiaba a Peter cuando comenzaba a mostrar esa actitud de sabelotodo insufrible.

-Para preparar el baño de la señorita, por supuesto – Respondió haciéndole un breve saludo a Bella.

-Y tenías que comprarle un termómetro de pavos? No podías comprar uno de humanos? Cómo rayos se usa esta cosa? – Pregunté.

-Garrett no me jodas, fuimos a Wallmart, no a una tienda de departamentos exclusiva o a alguna especializada en artículos de spa… Y en cuanto a cómo se usa, me explicaron que le entierras esa púa al pavo al menos unos 5 centímetros, y la temperatura aparecerá en la pantalla – Se encogió de hombros, como diciendo "contradíceme cabrón, y te avergonzaré frente a tu chica". Pero entonces, cuando me iba a lanzar a su cuello por sugerir que le enterrara un clavo a Bella para sentir si habíamos nivelado su temperatura, vino lo inesperado. Un sonido dulce, suave, y simplemente adorable… Bella se estaba riendo, y Char reía con ella.

Casi me dieron ganas de callarlos a todos para beber de esa música que no había compartido conmigo, pero me di cuenta de que si lo hacía la asustaría y me despreciaría aún más.

Peter también soltó una carcajada, pero más que nada tenía una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción plantada en el rostro.

-Pavo… Pavo… - Repetía Bella mientras lágrimas de risa caían por sus mejillas – Dónde me enterrarán eso Peter? La única parte en la que tengo relleno suficiente para esa aguja enorme es en el trasero, pero lo tengo un poco sensible, creo que tengo vidrios incrustados… - Y siguió riendo.

-No Bella, no te vamos a enterrar el termómetro de pavos, simplemente vamos a meter el extremo afilado al agua por unos minutos y eso nos dirá lo que necesitamos saber, es simplemente una medida para asegurarnos de que tu temperatura corporal no baje mucho o de que no te metemos en agua demasiado caliente… - Explicó Char - Nosotros somos resistentes a un rango más amplio de temperaturas, y nunca habíamos tenido que cuidar de un humano herido.

-Comprendo – Dijo Bella serenándose – O lo transforman o se lo comen… Yo prefiero que me devuelvan si no es mucha molestia, ustedes han sido muy amables, y Garrett me salvó justo a tiempo, James me quería destrozar despacio… - Peter y yo gruñimos al unísono. Aún me arrepentía de haberlo acabado tan rápido… Y también estaba lo otro… A qué se refería con que "la devolviera"? Ella era mía, ya le había explicado! Miré a Peter buscando respuestas, pero él se encogió de hombros.

-Bella, después de todo lo que te expliqué, por qué aún insistes en querer irte? Tú perteneces a este lugar, o a cualquier otro lugar mientras sea conmigo… - Le dije desesperado porque no entendía.

-Garrett – Suspiró – Lo siento… De verdad, me caes bien y lo último que quiero es hacerte daño, pero yo no me puedo quedar. Si yo sintiera una fracción de lo que dices sentir tú, me quedaría, pero no lo siento… Eres guapo, por supuesto, todos los vampiros lo son, y me ha encantado hablar contigo, eres un hombre muy interesante, pero esa magia que describes, ese amor instantáneo, no está… Yo creo… Yo te creo, vale? Me parece muy improbable que hicieras todo lo que has hecho si no creyeras a ciencia cierta en lo que te dijo Peter… Pero hay un problema… Los dones vampíricos no funcionan en mí… - Dijo con tristeza, como si de verdad odiara darme malas noticias… Tal vez realmente era así…

-De qué hablas? – Pregunté.

-Edward no puede leer mi mente. Ni un poco, silencio total… Alice tiene dificultades con mi futuro y Jasper tampoco me afecta como a los demás. Tal vez esto de las Parejas se da entre personas normales? Sin mi "discapacidad"? – Preguntó. Quise destrozar algo cuando mencionó a Edward y escupir al suelo cuando mencionó a la bruja con la que se casó Jasper.

-No! – Exclamé frustrado – No puede ser así, por qué no resulta? Qué salió mal? – Pregunté a Peter.

-Tienen razón Gar, algo no funciona… - Dijo Peter – Ella es tu Pareja, no tengo dudas, pero ella debería sentirlo también… No sé por qué es así ni cómo arreglar la situación, nunca había escuchado de algo semejante…

-Tal vez es porque ella es humana – Dijo Char – Si las Parejas son algo que se da sólo entre vampiros, a lo mejor cuando la transformes se dará cuenta de quién eres…

-Sí bombón, es una posibilidad – Dijo Peter besando la rubia cabeza de su esposa – Pero si lo que tiene Bella es un escudo que se manifiesta siendo humana, no creen que su poder se va a intensificar siendo vampira? Y entonces el influjo que pudiera tener Gar sobre ella va a ser nulo.

Bella estaba haciendo pucheros al darse cuenta de que no iría a ninguna parte y que los demás discutíamos su futuro como si no estuviera presente.

-Bueno, ya basta, de todas formas no se puede hacer nada por hoy. Bella está herida, helada y agotada. Por qué no la ponemos un poco más cómoda? Char, prepárale tú el baño, Peter, prepárale algo para comer… Las instrucciones vienen en el reverso de los envases según tengo entendido. Bella hay algo que prefieras comer o que detestes? – Ella negó con la cabeza, aun aguantándose las lágrimas pero poniendo cara de resignación – Yo te voy a curar, excepto en los sitios más privados, ahí te va a curar Char...

-Okay… - Dijo. Yo escarbé en las bosas de las compras de la farmacia y fui sacando un botiquín, pinzas, varios tipos de desinfectante, montones de algodón y 2 cajas de curitas, una de ositos y pasteles y la otra de Hello Kitty. Miré a Char con una ceja levantada

-No me mires a mí, todos los artículos médicos los compró Peter – Me dijo ella. Bella estiró la mano y estudió las cajas y sonrió un poco.

-Gracias Peter… - Dijo tímidamente.

-Ven? Yo sabía que le gustaría, yo conozco a las mujeres… - Se ufanó mi amigo. Lo odié porque se ganaba toda la atención de Bella.

Seguí sacando cosas hasta que en una bolsa de artículos médicos encontré una… Cosa… Supongo que era una bota ortopédica, pero había sido "enchulada" hasta hacerla irreconocible. La estructura rígida y las correas de ajuste eran grises, el género del que estaba hecha la calceta era negra y estaba bordada con grandes flores con hilo plateado, pero lo más extraño de todo es que tenía adherida una gran flor de tela negra, tela plateada deshilachada y plumas, con un gran diamante falso al medio.

-Qué mierda es eso? – Pregunté a Peter.

-Es la bota elegante de Bella – Dijo Peter sin levantar la cabeza de lo que revolvía en la cocina – Walmart! – Agregó como si esa sóla palabra lo explicara todo.

-"Bota elegante"? – Qué significa eso? - Pregunté.

-Es para mí? De verdad? – Preguntó Bella como si le estuviéramos ofreciendo una pulsera de diamantes.

-Sí pequeña, para ti. Hay en otra bolsa una bota plástica roja para que uses cuando quieras salir al exterior o bañarte o lo que sea, pero pensé que te gustaría una bota más especial para usar cuando estés triste – Dijo Peter girando sólo la cabeza hacia nosotros, aún concentrado en la olla.

-Me encanta! Yo… No uso cosas así de extravagantes, jamás, a menos que Alice me obligue – Dijo sonrojándose, abrazada a la dichosa bota – Pero siempre tengo que usar las feas botas de yeso, y esta es como… Arte…

-_Siempre?_ – Pregunté.

-Sí… Yo… Tengo un viejo romance con el suelo, y él me reclama bastante seguido – Dijo – Soy un poco torpe.

-Entonces te vamos a cuidar con más atención – Dijo Char por encima del agua corriendo.

-Bella, voy a ponerte la bota roja, está bien? – Pregunté antes de tocarla. Ella se mordió el labio y asintió – Te va a doler, pero voy a ser lo más cuidadoso posible… - Dije y levanté su pierna para cubrir su peroné con la bota a velocidad vampírica. La abroché y recién se escuchó su gemido de dolor… Pero ya lo peor había pasado – Bella escúchame, voy a empezar con tus manos, está bien? – Ella asintió - Creo que la mayor parte de los vidrios están en tus manos y codos. Antes de meterte a la tina Char te va a revisar por si tienes algo en la espalda. Una vez que salgas de la tina te voy a parchar las heridas.

-Vale, comienza pronto y sácalos todos, que me molestan más los vidrios en los dedos que el hueso roto – Dijo Bella estirando las manos hacia mí. Yo me senté a su lado pinzas en mano y comencé a sacar trocitos de vidrio grandes y pequeños. Entendí perfectamente por qué estaba tan incómoda. Por suerte no necesitaba sutura.

Sus manos en las mías… Para qué describir lo indescriptible? El cielo y el infierno conjugados en un solo toque… La amaba, la amaba, la amaba hasta lo imposible, y tocarla era todo lo que quería en el mundo, pero a la vez era el infierno, porque mi toque no significaba nada para ella.

Fui delicado y meticuloso, pero por mucho que lo intenté no pude estirar más la actividad. La limpié con desinfectante y le puse más curitas de las estrictamente necesarias. Peter le puso al frente una bandeja con una botella de refresco individual, un plato pequeño con ensalada de hojas verdes y una sopa de ravioles.

-Preparaste una ensalada? – Susurré impresionado mientras Bella comía.

-Vienen listas en una bolsa! No hice nada más que enjuagar las hojas y listo. Estos humanos están cada día más perezosos. Y la sopa venía en un sobre, sólo le eché agua y la dejé hervir… Te acuerdas lo que tomaba preparar una comida en nuestros tiempos? – Exclamó alucinando.

-Mi tiempo fue más de cien años antes que tu tiempo, pero sé a qué te refieres. Pero no creo que sea sano alimentarla sólo con comida deshidratada, he escuchado hablar sobre los preservantes, colorantes y sodio… Hay que empezar a planear menús para ir a comprar alimentos frescos – Decidí.

-Yo sé cocinar – Dijo Bella – Y me gusta hacerlo. Les puedo decir qué comprar y me encargaría yo sola de alimentarme, no es necesario que se tomen tantas molestias…

-Eso sería de mucha ayuda pequeña, gracias! – Dijo Peter.

-Estás lista Bella? – Preguntó Char con el termómetro de pavos en la mano. Bella asintió y Peter le retiró la bandeja. Char se volvió a meter al baño y yo me acerqué lentamente a mi mujer. Con mucho cuidado la tomé en mis brazos y ella se aferró a mi cuello. Antes de entrar al baño susurró

-Lo siento…

-Qué es lo que sientes? - Le pregunté al oído, empapándome en su aroma.

-Decepcionarte. No ser lo que esperabas… – Respondió, y antes de que le pudiera responder nada, Char me la quitó de los brazos y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

oooOooo

Mientras las chicas estaban en el baño Peter y yo bajamos el colchón de la cama del segundo nivel, ya que Bella no podría subir escaleras. Recién acabábamos de hacer la cama cuando Char abrió la puerta para presentar a Bella con un pijama consistente en un short y una camiseta celestes, con el "Cookie Monster" de "Plaza Sésamo. Eso debía ser una broma de Peter para hacerme sentir como un pedófilo, pero no le resultó, porque mi mujer se veía… Bueno, como una mujer.

Estaba apoyada en un par de muletas… Con todas las partes blandas forradas en estampado de cebra. _Qué elegancia_, por suerte mi mujer no se pasearía con las adquisiciones de Peter y Charlotte.

-Quieres sentarte un rato más o prefieres meterte en la cama? – Pregunté.

-Acostarme por favor – Respondió. Char la ayudó con el proceso. Una vez que estuvo todo lo cómoda que permitían las circunstancias, finalmente le pregunté lo que quería saber desde el principio…

-Bella… Qué pasó hoy? Por qué estabas en ese estudio? Por qué huiste de Jasper?

-Pa´? – Susurró Char.

-Todo fue mi culpa – Dijo Bella – Estábamos en un claro del bosque y los Cullen jugaban baseball, cuando de pronto aparecieron tres nómades. No pude huir, no hubo tiempo, y toda la familia me rodeó. El líder de los nómades hizo un comentario sobre mi siendo un snack para el entretiempo y que quería compartir – Bella ignoró los gruñidos de los tres vampiros presentes. Tal vez ella no se daba cuenta de lo ofensivo que era lo que había insinuado ese tipo, pero nosotros ciertamente sí – Edward reaccionó de mala manera al comentario, y una vez que los nómades se fueron, me llevaron a la casa y nos encontramos con Laurent, uno de los nómades, que nos quería advertir sobre James, el líder, que era un rastreador increíble y supuestamente un gran luchador… Él dijo que se largaba, que no quería seguir arriesgando el pellejo por James y sus juegos. Los Cullen organizaron un escape en 10 minutos y me enviaron con Alice y Jasper a Phoenix, donde vive mi mamá mientras el resto se quedaba a cazar a James.

-Con que por eso estabas tan al sur de tu hogar – Comenté poniendo las piezas del puzle en su lugar.

-Sí, pero cuando llegamos a Phoenix nos alojamos en un motel cerca del aeropuerto y Jasper luchó por noquearme todo el tiempo, pero apenas me adormecía, yo estaba demasiado alterada. Fue entonces que James logró contactarme, y me dijo que tenía a mi mamá, y que si no acudía a su encuentro la torturaría y la mataría. No me dejó opción – Dijo encogiendo los hombros.

No podía creer lo que oía. Había tantas cosas mal en esa historia…

Habían mandado a Jasper lejos de la confrontación pero habían dejado a Esme para rastrear y luchar? Algo no encajaba.

-Entonces pequeña? Qué pasó? – Preguntó Peter con más paciencia de la que lo creí capaz.

-Edward y los demás perdieron el rastro de James, y decidieron ir a Phoenix para que Edward me pudiera recoger y sacar del país… Tratar de seguir huyendo… - Explicó. Pero que tropa de hijos de puta cobardes! Dejarían a Edward sólo con su "problema" y el resto se desentendería? Y Jasper? Qué hacía Jasper? – Los fuimos a encontrar al aeropuerto, y le dije a Jasper que necesitaba ir al baño – Continuó - Él me esperó afuera pero yo usé la otra salida y corrí hacia los taxis de la salida del aeropuerto. Subí al primer taxi que vi y le indiqué la dirección del estudio de ballet que quedaba cerca de la casa de mi mamá… Ahí haríamos el intercambio de mi madre por mí.

-Oh linda… - Se quejó Char.

-Para resumir, James no tenía a mi mamá, ella estaba fuera de la ciudad con su esposo, lo que fue un alivio. Lo malo es que James quería la emoción de la persecución, pero como yo fui tan tonta y le hice las cosas tan fáciles, decidió que su blanco no era yo, sino Edward. Dijo que me mataría lentamente filmándolo todo y le enviaría el video a los Cullen para jugar con Edward si es que él buscaba venganza – Mierda! Ya no podía seguir escuchando esa historia! Aún tenía la cámara de video con la grabación de la tortura de mi mujer en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Estaba completamente tenso y mi pecho vibraba con un gruñido sordo. Bella inconscientemente estiró la mano y la posó sobre la mía para seguir hablando sin interrupciones – Si Garrett no hubiera llegado en el momento en que lo hizo… James ni siquiera intentó beber de mí, a pesar de que yo sangraba de varias heridas… Él quería torturarme tanto como fuera posible para enardecer a Edward y conseguir un buen desafío… Nunca voy a poder agradecerte lo suficiente lo que hiciste por mí – Dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Eres mía – Le respondí – Tenemos un problema – Dije a Peter y Char.

-Lo sé – Dijo Peter – Esto es peor que un simple ataque… Es…

-Alice… - Dijo Char con tanto veneno como pudo impregnar en esa palabra.

-Alice? Qué pasa con ella? Es mi amiga, se ha portado muy bien conmigo, a diferencia de Rosalie, que me odia…

-Rosalie odia a todo el mundo, pero al menos es honesta al respecto – Dije – No, el asunto aquí es por qué Alice permitió que se encontraran con esos nómades en el campo de beisbol?

-Dijo que no los había visto a tiempo… - Dijo Bella.

-Su don no funciona así – Respondió Peter – Ella ve el futuro de quienes la rodean en base a las decisiones personales que los afecten, por eso, si una persona cambia de idea, el futuro se modifica – Explicó.

-Y…? – Preguntó Bella sin entender.

-Y Alice seguro vio a los nómades desde el momento que captaron el rastro de los Cullen. Si James era un rastreador medianamente decente, el rastro de los Cullen lo percibió muy lejos de donde se encontraban ustedes, y decidió conscientemente el buscarlos, y no evadir la zona ocupada por otros vampiros.

Bella se negó a decir palabra. Creo que le dolía más la traición que las heridas recibidas.

-Y si Alice quería que los nómades conocieran a Bella y comenzara la persecución, por qué traerla ella misma a Phoenix? – Preguntó Char.

-Sólo se me ocurre una respuesta… - Dije.

-Jasper – Dijimos Peter y yo al unísono.

-Qué hay con Pa´? – Preguntó Char.

-Te imaginas como se debe estar sintiendo en este momento? La culpa? Como lo deben estar tratando todos? El desprecio, la decepción y el enojo que deben estar proyectando hacia él? Deben estar barriendo el piso con Jas, y esa enana maldita tiene más municiones para mantenerlo como su títere haciéndolo sentirse una mierda que no merece nada mejor… Para mantenerse como su salvadora, la heroína que tiene que aguantar al eslabón más débil – Le dije.

-De hecho siempre me han parecido sospechosas las "recaídas" de Jasper… Todas me han sonado como situaciones predecibles o evitables, especialmente teniendo una esposa que ve el futuro. La enana decidió hacerlo débil y dependiente – Dijo Peter furioso.

-Pero por qué se quiere deshacer de mí? – Preguntó Bella con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas – Qué le hice yo?

-Nuevamente, sólo se me ocurre una respuesta… - Respondí.

-Edward – Dijimos Peter y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Es cierto…! – Murmuró Char – Te has fijado en la relación tan cercana que tienen Alice y Edward entre sí? Apuesto que el que Edward por fin tuviera novia tuvo que tener su impacto… Ya no tendría tanto tiempo para la mini-bruja…

-Pero creen que Edward tuvo algo que ver? Que sabía algo? – Preguntó Bella con voz temblorosa.

-Lo dudo – Le dije – Para qué tendría una novia por primera vez en cien años si no es lo que quería? No, Edward no tiene motivos para querer deshacerse de ti, si se aburre de ti simplemente podría terminar contigo. Además dudo que hiciera algo que pudiera molestar a Carlisle, en su mente aún paga por sus pecados cometidos cuando se comportó como un vampiro normal décadas atrás. Y por último, fue él el que te acosó a ti, no al revés… - La tranquilicé.

-Y si Alice vio lo que sucedió en el salón de los espejos, significa que sabe dónde estoy? Y que Edward puede leer en su mente la información? – Preguntó Bella.

-Alice seguro vio la paliza que te dio James, pero cuando parecí yo en escena, te perdió, porque yo nunca quiero que ella me vea, así es que no me ve, te acuerdas que te mencioné algo al respecto? – Respondí y ella asintió – Además todos en la familia saben engañar al don de Edward, él sólo escucha lo que piensas en el momento, y nadie piensa en cosas personales frente a él.

-Bueno, mientras no sepamos qué pretende Alice, no es mucho lo que podemos hacer – Dijo Char.

-Sí lo hay. Tenemos 2 vampiros que cazar. La pareja de James, que seguro va a buscar venganza, y el otro que huyó, ese tal Laurent, que en cualquier momento se puede volver a aliar con su clan ahora que James no está para intimidarlo – Dijo Peter.

-Laurent dijo que el peligroso era James, no Victoria... – Dijo Bella.

-Pequeña, no podemos confiar sólo en la palabra de un miembro de un clan enemigo – Dijo Peter.

-Entonces debemos prepararnos! – Dijo Char – Supongo que a la primera que hay que seguir es a la mujer… Para ella va a ser personal, mataste a su compañero.

-Victoria – Le recordó Bella.

-Sí, Victoria… El único que puede rastrearla… - Dijo Char.

-No! No está listo! Es un desastre! – Interrumpí yo – No me malentiendan, lo quiero de vuelta tanto como ustedes, pero él ya no es lo que fue.

-Char tiene razón – Dijo Peter. Jasper es el único que la ha olido, por lo tanto el único que puede rastrearla. Y aunque no fuera así, este es el momento de sacarlo que ese lugar. Lo debe estar pasando peor que nunca y lo voy a traer aunque sea por la fuerza y le vamos a hacer una intervención… Y aunque sea a patadas en el culo vamos a hacer que le bajen las bolas que se le retrajeron cuando conoció a la enana endemoniada.

-Vamos Pete! – Exclamó Char, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bella y exclamó – Vamos a rescatar a Pa´!

**Rescatemos a Jasper! Yay!**

**Cuéntenme qué les pareció la historia de Garrett…**


	4. Chapter 4 : Phone-Sex

**Hola a todas, por fin les entrego este capítulo, que francamente pensé que me tomaría un par de días más, pero aquí lo tienen. Trae varias sorpresas, ojalá les guste el rumbo que vamos tomando.**

**No dejen de darme su opinión, muchas gracias a quienes me regalan su tiempo, tanto en FF, como en Facebook y mi Blog.**

**Se les quiere!**

**Capítulo 4**

I need a man to be a real man  
>In order what I got in store,<br>Always finish what you start baby  
>And always having me beg for more,<br>You know I wanna be diggy down, boy  
>But I don't get around,<br>Jimmy has to ride in your pocket or lock him in your wallet,  
>It's just a bootie call<br>Bring it on, bring it, bring it on now (it's a bootie call)

_Bootie Call / All Saints_

**GARRETT POV**

La lista de deberes decía más o menos así:

1.-Recuperar a Jasper.

2.-Rastrear y matar a Victoria.

3.-Viajar a Alaska y matar a Laurent.

4.-Arreglar cuentas con Alice la endemoniada.

5.-Convencer a Isabella de que es mi Pareja y de que le dé una patada en el culo a Eddy.

6.-Convertir a Isabella.

7.-Cuidar a Isabella durante su año de neófita.

Eso era en grandes rasgos lo que teníamos que hacer en un plan a corto plazo… Pan comido.

Pero bueno, como decía mi madre, "comencemos por el principio".

Char se quedó con Bella en la casa. Bella se veía agotada, pero se negaba a dormir, supongo que la ponían nerviosa tantos vampiros desconocidos, pero una vez que Pete le dio la medicación para el dolor (que se robó, ya que se compraba sólo con receta retenida, pero esa es otra historia), Bella cayó en un sueño profundo. Char se quedó ordenando la ropa y la comida que aún estaban en bolsas y Peter y yo nos fuimos a uno de los pocos puntos de la montaña donde había una buena recepción para la señal de los celulares. Era lejos, alto y peligroso de escalar, pero no era problema para nosotros como vampiros.

La primera llamada se fue a buzón de voz.

La segunda también. Igual la tercera.

Peter arrancó un árbol y lo lanzó contra una pared de roca con un rugido de frustración. Yo no dije nada y seguí intentando.

Marqué el teléfono de Jasper ininterrumpidamente en lapsos de 5 minutos por más de una hora, y Peter a esas alturas literalmente se trepaba por las paredes.

No vi alternativa, llamé a Carlisle.

-Hola? – Respondió al segundo ring.

-Hola Carlisle, soy Garrett, qué tal? – Pregunté forzándome a ser amable. Nada de esto era realmente su culpa, él era un buen hombre…

-Garrett mi amigo! – Exclamó cálidamente – A qué debo el placer de tu llamado? Estás bien?

-Sí, yo estoy bien, no hay problema… Te llamo por Jasper, hace mucho rato que estoy tratando de ubicarlo, sin resultados… - Le dije.

-Jasper… Oh… Mmmmmh… Bueno… Sí, las cosas no andan del todo bien – Balbuceó. Él, siempre seguro y compuesto, balbuceó.

-Qué pasó? Qué le pasó? Dónde están? Forks? Alguna otra de sus casas? – Demandé. Peter casi se arrancaba el cabello a puñados de la frustración de tratar con Carlisle.

-Garrett, estos no son realmente temas para discutir por teléfono, pero basta decir que la novia de Edward fue raptada por un nómade, y se le ha achacado gran parte de la culpa a Jasper por ser quien estaba a cargo de su seguridad cuando eso ocurrió. No hay rastros de ella y Jasper está en el bosque y se niega a volver a la casa porque las emociones imperantes lo asfixian. No ha hablado desde lo sucedido, y yo no sé cómo dividirme para consolar a Esme, Edward, Emmett y Alice, que adoraban a Bella, y Jasper, que siente la presión de habernos fallado a todos… - Dijo más angustiado de lo que lo había escuchado jamás.

-Están seguros de que ella está muerta? – Pregunté entrecerrando los ojos, a pesar de que él no me podía ver.

-Alice la vio con su don morir de forma violenta, en Phoenix. Nos estamos quedando en el área por si hay que hacer control de daños, pero Alice no prevé problemas con los humanos.

-Dime dónde están – Le dije firmemente. No era una solicitud, era una orden – Cual de las casas?

-Garrett no creo que este sea el momento adecuado para hacer una visita… - Dijo él débilmente, agotado probablemente de ese pack de hienas que llamaba familia – Las cosas no están…

-Se lo debes Carlisle – Dije interrumpiéndolo, furioso – Dices que Jasper es tu hijo y te convences de que lo tratas como tal, pero lo dejas sólo cuando más lo necesita. Cómo crees que se siente ahora? Crees que él no siente todo el enojo, desprecio y frustración de los demás? Y el disgusto y molestia constante que sienten los otros al verse obligados a convivir con alguien distinto como Jas? Si tú no le vas a tender una mano permite que los que realmente lo queremos lo hagamos. Se lo debes Carlisle, sé un hombre honorable y actúa como su padre por una vez… Haz lo que es mejor para Jasper sin importar lo que digan Alice o Edward o los otros… Tú sabes que tu familia va a estar mejor sin él – Dije desafiante. Retándolo a que lo negara.

-Estamos en la casa de Nipton, California, en el borde del "Mojave National Preserve", por la carretera que va a Las Vegas – Dijo con tono derrotado.

-Perfecto, me ubico más o menos en el área. Y el celular? Por qué no lo responde? – Pregunté.

-Se destrozó durante un… Altercado… Los ánimos están muy volátiles y cuando Edward se enteró de lo ocurrido atacó a Jasper en un arranque de rabia – Explicó renuentemente.

-Y qué? Jas le metió el celular a Edward por la garganta y lo obligó a tragárselo? – Pregunté sintiéndome un poco mejor con esa idea.

-No, el celular estaba en el bolsillo del pantalón de Jasper y se dañó con los golpes.

-Edward le dio un golpe a Jasper? – Pregunté escéptico. Hasta Peter levantó la cabeza, interesado. Nadie nunca tocaba al Mayor, y menos un mariquita citadino como Edward, que no ha tenido una pelea sin usar la ventaja que le da su don en su vida. Luchadores del nivel de Jasper, Peter y por qué no decirlo, yo mismo, no necesitamos pensar en nuestros movimientos, la lucha es un instinto, por lo que el don de Edward era inútil con nosotros. No se podía adelantar a nosotros porque ni nosotros sabíamos qué vendría a continuación…

En resumen: Si Edward había golpeado a Jasper era porque Jas lo había permitido.

-Garrett no creo… - Trató de evadirme Carlisle.

-Carlisle, por la amistad que nos ha unido todos estos años te estoy pidiendo la verdad. Edward le dio un golpe a Jas? – Y si así era, que Eddy corriera a esconderse, que Charlotte incendiaría su brillante trasero.

-Edward le dio una paliza a Jasper – Confesó.

-Imposible – Contesté.

-Alice le dijo lo ocurrido a Edward, y Edward atacó a Jasper por su negligencia. Jasper se siente tan culpable que no se defendió… - Reconoció Carlisle.

Silencio. Por unos momentos no pude hablar ni Peter tampoco.

-Garrett…? – Preguntó Carlisle, incierto.

-…Y dices que Jasper está solo en el bosque… - Afirmé fríamente.

-Emmett lo fue a buscar hace un rato para convencerlo de volver – Respondió – Pero no han regresado.

-Y Alice? – Pregunté sin entonación para no escupir ese nombre.

-Está con Edward, ambos querían muchísimo a Bella y están, junto a Esme, haciendo un pequeño responso por su alma… - Dijo Carlisle.

-No debería estar con su esposo? – Pregunté.

-Oh, ella está sufriendo mucho, mi pobre niña… Quería a Bella como una hermana… Le hace bien rezar – Respondió Carlisle, defendiéndola como si esta fuera una actitud normal. Como si dar la espalda a su marido en el momento en que más la necesitaba fuera un hecho insignificante. Como si darle la espalda a Jasper para irse a "rezar" con el hombre que le acababa de dar una paliza fuera algo de todos los días. Tal vez dentro de su pequeño mundo retorcido lo fuera.

Ya no resistí más toda la idiotez, cinismo y falsos valores de esa "familia", que en vez de apoyar a uno de sus miembros, lo torturan por algo que saben perfectamente que no fue su culpa. Edward lo debe haber sabido desde el primer momento, pero decidió descargar sus frustraciones en un hombre destrozado y patearlo en el suelo. Un hombre que si hubiera querido defenderse, lo habría desmembrado con el dedo meñique. Que cobarde asqueroso…

-Emmett… Tiene celular? – Pregunté con la mandíbula bloqueada por la tensión de no rugir. Peter a mi lado temblaba de ira.

Carlisle me dio el número y me despedí cortés pero fríamente. Lo apreciaba como amigo, pero su "familia" era repugnante… Y nos trataban a nosotros de salvajes…

Llamé de inmediato al número que me dictó Carlisle. Al tercer ring me contestó una grabación con la gruesa voz de Emmett.

_-"Usted se ha comunicado con el "Fono-erótico de Emmett". Si quiere un dominante, marque uno; si quiere un sumiso, marque dos; si lo que quiere es recibir sexo oral, presione tres; si quiere tener el mejor sexo de su vida, presione cuatro; si quiere una orgía presione cinco y deme un minuto para ir a buscar a un amigo o dos; si lo que quiere es que baile en una despedida de soltera, marque seis, y si lo que le gusta es la zoofilia, el sadomasoquismo, la asfixia erótica, la acrotomofilia, el fisting, el androidismo, la gerentofilia, la coprofagia, la apotemnofilia, la efebofilia, el anaclitismo, el axilismo, la amaurofilia, la acucullofília, la alopelia,la amokoscisia, la androginofilia, el crush, la anofelorastia, el balloning, la catagelofilia, la belonefilia, el blumpy, la dacryfilia, la consuerofilia y en general cualquier otra cosa que involucre excremento,dolor extremo, niños o animales, hable con nuestro experto en casos especiales, llame al teléfono (252) 4590853 y pregunte por Edward. Cuéntele su fantasía y tal vez se hará realidad. Si no contesta, déjele un mensaje muy detallado para que le devuelva la llamada a la brevedad. El costo de esta llamada es de $1.50 por minuto, y créame, vale la pena… Biiiiip!... Ah! Y si quien llama me conoce y quiere hablar de otra cosa, presione el siete"_

Qué. Mierda.

Presioné el 7.

-Emmett soy Garrett, necesito hablar con Jasper urgente… - Dije a la máquina, y fui interrumpido.

-Garrett mi amigo! – Exclamó Emmett – Justo estábamos hablando de ti.

-Hola Emmett, tú y quién más hablaban de mí? – Pregunté desconfiado.

-Jasper y yo! Bueno, yo hablo y el asiente o mira hacia el infinito, supongo que ponderando la sabiduría de mis palabras… Pero bueno, estamos los dos presentes, es casi una conversación… - Me explicó y soltó una carcajada. Me alegré de que al menos uno de esos idiotas arrogantes se tomara la molestia de velar por Jas. Y Emmett era el menos malo de todos… Su peor defecto era la perra de su esposa.

-Según escuché en tu grabación tienes un nuevo negocio? – Pregunté sabiendo que Jasper me escuchaba, pero sin querer precipitar las cosas ahora que habíamos establecido contacto.

-Ah, mi "Fono-erótico de Emmett"… Sí, es mi bebé. Lo creé de puro aburrido, como una broma para que mujeres y hombres con los más bajos deseos llamaran a Edward y lo volvieran loco, pero ha resultado ser un buen negocio, porque yo atiendo a las mujeres que quieren sexo normal – Explicó.

-Pero es sólo atención telefónica, verdad? – Pregunté.

-Claro, soy un hombre casado, no soy un prostituto. Soy… Soy un "operador telefónico erótico". Rose me cortaría las bolas y me obligaría a ver como se queman si me viera convertido en puto… Aunque tampoco puede saber lo del fono erótico! – Gritó – Júrame que no le vas a decir nada! – Exclamó con verdadero terror.

-Yo jamás he tenido una conversación con tu encantadora esposa, Emmett – Respondí – Y de ninguna manera le contaría algo sobre tu broma a Edward… Pero dime una cosa, cómo haces para evitar que se den cuenta?

-Identifono – Respondió – La grabación aparece a los 3 rings, eso me da tiempo para contestar yo mismo si es alguno de ellos. Si es un teléfono desconocido dejo que pase a mensaje y luego contesto. Da lo mismo el número que presionen, siempre soy yo el que cumple las fantasías, a menos que sean los tríos… Jas me ayuda con esos, aunque no los piden mucho porque cobro el doble y a veces más. Bueno, y como dice la grabación, las parafilias se las dejo a Edward… - Rió fuerte.

-Cómo le ha ido con eso? – Pregunté.

-Oh, es fantástico, llevo más de un mes y medio con este negocio, y Eddy ya ha cambiado de número cuatro veces, y no se explica por qué lo llaman esas "personas pervertidas" y mucho menos cómo se consiguen su número. El otro día Jas y yo estábamos viendo las carreras de caballos en la tele cuando escuchamos a Edward contestar el teléfono a un tipo que le pidió que le metiera el puño hasta el codo por el culo – Dijo muerto de risa. Se escuchó un resoplido. Tal vez Jas sonriendo? – Edward casi le hace un exorcismo al teléfono… Y hace 3 días un tipo lo llamó porque quería que le practicaran sexo oral mientras él defecaba. Ese teléfono Edward lo quemó.

No pude aguantar más. Peter y yo nos largamos a reír.

-Excelente Emmett, excelente, no dejes que te descubran! – Le dije.

-Oh no, esto ya no sólo lo hago por Eddy, ya tengo algunas clientas habituales y mi vida sexual con ellas es mejor que la que tengo en la vida real – Afirmó sin avergonzarse.

-Y de verdad eres vedetto? – Pregunté tratando de ignorar la implicación de que su matrimonio con Rosalie andaba mal.

-No profesional, pero he bailado en 3 despedidas de soltera, en una salté de un pastel! – Exclamó.

-Suena fantástico Emmett – Le dije.

-Lo es… Mucho mejor que ir a la escuela una y otra y otra vez… - Respondió. Emmett era tan normal… Qué mierda hacía con esa tropa de desadaptados? – Quieres hablar con Jasper? – Preguntó.

-Sí, para eso llamaba – Respondí.

-Aaaaw! No llamabas para que te someta y te llame mi perra? – Se rió fuerte – Eeeeh… Jasper no quiere contestar. La verdad es que no ha hablado en todo el día, las cosas están un poco tensas en casa – Dijo Emmett sonando aproblemado.

-Pero ha escuchado esta conversación? – Pregunté.

-Cada palabra – Confirmó Emmett.

-Jasper esto se acabó – Le dije firmemente – Voy por ti y vas a abandonar a esa familia de fenómenos. Nosotros somos tu verdadera familia y es con nosotros con quienes debes estar. Emmett, si lo deseas, puedes venir con nosotros, no sé qué haces con ellos de todos modos.

-Jasper levantó un poco la cabeza, pero no ha dicho que no, así es que tomémoslo como un si – Dijo Emmett.

-Podrías preparar un pequeño bolso con lo elemental? La ropa da lo mismo, le vamos a comprar todo nuevo y a su gusto, nada de ese look de niño rico y cuellos altos que lo obliga a usar Alice. Pero si tiene algo irremplazable, algo con lo que esté encariñado y que quepa en un bolso, se lo empacarías? – Le pedí.

-Por supuesto – Respondió Emmett súbitamente serio.

-Y entonces? – Pregunté – Vienes?

-No lo sé… - Respondió con voz insegura – La casa de los Cullen es lo único que conozco, Carlisle es mi creador… Qué podría hacer yo afuera?

-Emmett, comprendo que lo nuevo te asuste un poco, pero eres un hombre hecho y derecho, y tienes derecho a vivir como tal. Carlisle es tu creador, pero nunca te obligaría a vivir un estilo de vida con el que no estás contento… Es un hombre razonable, por qué no hablas con él? Dile lo que te pasa, cuéntale lo que te ofrecemos, y si mañana quieres venir con nosotros, eres bienvenido. Si no vienes, puedes unirte a nosotros en cualquier momento, para visitarnos o para quedarte – Le dije. Me gustaría ayudar a ese hombretón que manejaba un fono-erótico pero era a la vez tan inocente – Y con respecto a qué es lo que harías… Qué me preguntas a mí? Lo que quieras! Estudia, trabaja, viaja, sigue con el sexo telefónico… Busca lo que te haga feliz, no es necesario que te comprometas con nada eternamente, si algo no te gusta, o te aburre, pasas a otra cosa!

-No suena mal… - Dijo pensativo – No suena nada de mal…

-Dame las especificaciones para llegar – Le dije y aprovechen de alimentarse lo más posible esta noche, que mañana no quiero accidentes.

Emmett me indicó cómo llegar y cortamos. Me giré a Peter, quién me miraba con la misma cara de WTF! Que debía tener yo. No hablamos de regreso a mi casa, los dos íbamos pensativos y sabíamos que si hablábamos de lo que estaba ocurriendo terminaríamos gritando y destruyendo cosas… Y además habría que darle detalles a Charlotte…

Cuando llegamos a la casa, el interior estaba iluminado sólo con una luz indirecta. Bella dormía claramente incómoda por el yeso y la inmovilidad que le provocaba, pero agotada con los acontecimientos del día.

Era sólo un día lo que había pasado? Se sentía como semanas… Si yo pudiera dormir me habría deslizado en la cama y la habría acurrucado a mí para no despertar en al menos 10 ó 12 horas…

Bueno, eso si es que ella me permitiera acostarme en su cama o abrazarla sin motivos estrictamente justificados… Motivos como raptarla…

Mi pequeña casa olía a ella, a su cuerpo, a su sangre y a los productos de limpieza que compró Charlotte, que tenían aromas suaves. Cualquier perfume químico resulta repulsivo para nosotros y nuestros delicados olfatos.

Cuál sería el veredicto de Bella con respecto a mí? No me odiaba, de hecho hasta dijo que le caía bien, pero también dijo que quiere regresar a su vida y al imbécil de su novio… Si la dejaba ir la perdería, los Cullen la cercarían y envenenarían su mente contra mí… Pero si la retenía por la fuerza todo el progreso se iría a la mierda porque me odiaría. Qué tan rápido podía hacerla desarrollar Síndrome de Estocolmo? Había una película al respecto… Patricia Hearst… La nieta de un millonario que secuestraron unos terroristas de izquierda, el "Symbionese Liberation Army", y la mantuvieron un montón de tiempo cegada, abusada sexualmente y encerrada en un closet, y aunque su familia pagó como 6 millones de dólares de rescate, al final ella terminó enamorada de uno de los secuestradores y hasta se unió a la banda y asaltó bancos con fusiles de asalto y todo… Historia de la vida real! Pero no me acordaba exactamente de los detalles… Qué habían hecho con ella mientras estaba secuestrada para que se enamorara de uno de ellos? Me suena como que básicamente la maltrataban, y luego tenían un gesto amable y ella quedaba agradecida como si fuera un enorme favor… Pero no, yo jamás podría dañar a mi Pareja, aunque ella resultara ser porfiada como una mula.

Valía la pena conseguir la película? No realmente, no podría poner nada de lo que le hicieron a Patricia en práctica.

-Todo bien? – Pregunté a Charlotte hablando muy bajito.

-Todo bien, es una linda chica, sólo que está expuesta a momentos difíciles. Está herida, no conoce a nadie, no sabe en qué o en quién creer… Me extraña que esté siendo tan bien educada, yo habría estado chillando como un verraco y pateando y golpeando al que se me acercara – Comentó.

-Eso es porque tú no eres una damita delicada, bombón – Dijo Peter besándole el cuello – Tú eres una fiera! – Gruñó y Char comenzó a reír con esa risita que usan las mujeres cuando quieren seducirte. Par de hijos de puta desconsiderados, yo que no tenía buen sexo desde hacía como treinta años gracias a "Peter el Profeta", tenía que verlos hacer sus danzas de apareamiento a pasos de mi Pareja herida e inconsciente.

-Fuera! Fuera! Fuera! Fuera! – Gruñí – Dejen de frotarse al frente de Isabella, todavía es menor de edad, no sean degenerados!

-Bella y yo tenemos la misma edad humana – Rió Char – Y está desmayada con toda la extra medicina para el dolor que le di después de que ustedes se fueron… Creo que me pasé en la dosis.

-El degenerado eres tú – Agregó Peter – Yo tenía 23 años cuando me transformaron, el que va a parecer un anciano junto a su chica eres tú – Dijo dando un pellizco en el trasero a su mujer.

Mierda! Sería verdad? Isabella no me quería por viejo? No era tan viejo, 27 años no son tantos… Pero son 10 más que ella… Preferiría a Edward porque él tenía 17 años físicos? Le gustaba más el look "adolescente atormentado" que el de… Qué look usaba yo? Me miré hacia abajo notando mis desgastadas botas vaqueras, mis jeans un poco agujereados en las partes que sufrían más roce, como los bolsillos de atrás. No sé por qué siempre se me agujereaban en el trasero… Usaba una camiseta gris con botones en el cuello y una chaqueta de cuero que aparecía envejecida pero era simplemente vieja. Mi look, si debo describirlo, era algo que mezclaba a un mendigo y a un vaquero. Justo lo que todas las mujeres desean…

_Edward_ se vestía con las mejores marcas. _Edward _tenía los mejores autos. _Edward_ tenía objetos de lujo. Pero más importante, _Edward_ tenía el amor de mi mujer.

Estaba dispuesto a dejar de ser quien soy para convertirme en lo que ella quería? Qué sería más doloroso? Perderme a mí mismo o perderla a ella?

Me senté en el piso a su lado y me atreví a tocar su mejilla con el dorso de mis dedos.

Patético.

"_Por favor, ámame…_", rogué en mi mente una y otra vez.

Patético.

oooOooo

Esperamos hasta la mañana del día siguiente para partir. En primer lugar, porque Pete estaba cogiendo a Char en alguna parte del bosque, y eso no era nunca un asunto rápido. Y en segundo, porque yo quería ver a Bella despertar y despedirme, aun cuando volveríamos ese mismo día.

Bella comenzó a parpadear como a las 10 de la mañana, y si no hubiera sido porque no pudo escapar de la luz del sol, que entraba por todos lados, estoy seguro de que habría dormido mucho más.

Miró confundida para todos lados, hizo una mueca de dolor cuando trató de sentarse y finalmente posó sus ojos en mí.

-Buenos días – Dije en voz baja.

-Hola… Sigo secuestrada? – Preguntó.

-Sí – Respondí – Al menos de momento, tenemos que asegurarnos de que estás a salvo.

-Y en mi casa no estoy a salvo? – Preguntó.

-No Bella, no lo estás. Y así como James usó a tu mamá para hacerte emerger, Victoria puede tratar de usar a tu padre. Mientras ella no sepa si estás viva o muerta todos tus seres queridos estarán a salvo – Le respondí.

-Y con los Cullen? – Preguntó.

-Los Cullen no son guerreros. Nosotros sí. Si después de que esto haya pasado insistes en que te quieres ir con ellos, no te voy a detener – Dije sintiendo que cada palabra era una puñalada en mi corazón.

No podía renunciar a ella, pero no era posible obligarla a amarme… Mi Pareja no me quería, y tendría que aprender a vivir con eso.

Pero no todavía.

Aún había esperanza.

-Me ayudas a ponerme de pié? – Preguntó. Yo inmediatamente la destapé y la tomé en brazos. Luego la puse de pié y le di sus muletas. Ella me sonrió y cojeó hasta el baño. Yo salí de la casa y abrí los grandes ventanales, dejando entrar sol y aire limpio, dos de las mejores características de la casa.

Peter y Char se acercaron caminando lentamente por entre los árboles, tomados de la mano e irradiando felicidad.

Esa que yo antes daba por sentado que me correspondía.

Me estaba volviendo un amargado.

oooOooo

A Bella no le gustó mucho que me fuera. No porque Char no fuera de su agrado, ya que las dos se estaban llevando de maravilla, sobre todo considerando que Char era una "secuaz"… Supongo que tenía que ver con que yo al menos era un mal conocido, y mi mujer sabía que a mi lado estaba segura, ya que hasta me había visto matar por ella.

Peter se despidió de su esposa besándola apasionadamente, y de Bella con un despreocupado beso en la mejilla. Ella no dijo nada pero se sonrojó un poco. Yo me acerqué a Char y besé su mejilla y luego con mucha premeditación, me incliné para besar la frente de Bella. Ella lo permitió, pero no me miró a los ojos. Estaba enojada, y por ridículo que sea, me hizo sentir bien.

Nuestro viaje de "rescate" de Jasper fue enormemente anticlimático. Peter y yo recorrimos las más de 5 horas y media de camino hasta Nipton en silencio, planeando distintos escenarios de pelea en caso de que se negaran a entregarnos a Jas… Pero al llegar al lugar que nos indicó Emmett, una de las típicas mansiones Cullen, nos encontramos con que no había nadie… Salvo por Emmett y Jasper sentados en las escaleras de la entrada.

-Hermano! – Saltó Peter de mi Jeep hacia Jasper, levantándolo de un abrazo. Yo caminé hacia Emmett y lo saludé con un efusivo apretón de manos. "Gracias", modulé. Emmett me dio una sonrisa de mil kilowatts.

-Y el resto? – Pregunté después de saludar a Jasper, que sonrió un poco pero siguió sin decir nada.

-Cazando – Dijo Emmett – Carlisle dijo que todos necesitaban una actividad en familia y yo me ofrecí a quedarme con Jasper.

-Entonces no saben que nos lo llevamos? – Preguntó Peter.

-No lo creo… No le dije a nadie y no he estado en presencia de Edward… A lo mejor Alice… - Dijo.

-No, ella no me puede ver – Dije aliviado - Una vez que ustedes están conmigo desaparecen del mapa para los rastreadores y para las brujas enanas.

-Aquí está el bolso de Jas – Dijo Emmett entregándome un bolso de lona de estilo militar – Son algunos libros, recuerdos, fotos y un par de mudas de ropa informal que Jas usa para cazar…

-Y tu bolso? – Preguntó Peter.

-No… Yo no voy… - Dijo casi haciendo un puchero. Un hombre de ese tamaño haciendo pucheros… Era raro…

-Puedo preguntar por qué no? – Pregunté.

-La familia no me lo perdonaría… Rose nunca me perdonaría… - Murmuró.

-Bueno, nosotros tenemos que partir, tenemos mucho en la agenda, y nos habría venido bien tu ayuda. Piénsalo Emmett, y como te dije, siempre eres bienvenido, gracias por todo – Le dije estrechando su mano.

Peter y Jasper se despidieron también y los tres subimos al auto. Al hacer partir el Jeep pude ver a Emmett con el rostro lleno de decepción junto a las escaleras, despidiéndose con la mano, y lo siguió haciendo hasta que nos perdimos de vista.

Qué lástima, Emmett era un buen tipo, y no se merecía quedarse en ese lugar… Pero tenía que ser su decisión el partir, no podíamos obligarlo… Era parte de su proceso para alcanzar la madurez.

Iba sumido en mis pensamientos cuando algo se nos atravesó en la carretera, moviéndose a velocidad sobrenatural.

Mierda.

Un vampiro se dirigía justo contra el Jeep.

Nos estaban atacando…?

-Emmett! – Exclamó Jasper. La primera palabra que decía.

Frené de golpe y casi salimos despedidos por el parabrisas.

-Los alcancé! – Exclamó Emmett sonriendo.

-Nos alcanzaste – Repetí.

-Tuve que ir a buscar el cargador de mi celular y una chaqueta – Nos explicó subiéndose al Jeep como si nada, lanzando los cables de su teléfono en el asiento junto a Jasper – No me quise quedar a dar explicaciones, no soy tan valiente, así es que me voy con ustedes – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Jasper le sonrió y para mí eso selló el trato. Si Emmett podía ayudar en la recuperación de Jasper, tendría todo mi apoyo en lo que decidiera emprender.

oooOooo

Llegamos a casa ya de noche, y Char y Bella estaban jugando alguno de los juego de mesa que Char había insistido en comprar hacía más de 10 años. Había un closet completo, desde monopoly hasta twister, jenga, pictograma, battle ship y muchos más. Se reían y Bella no sonaba adolorida.

Un momento Jasper estaba aturdido e indiferente y al siguiente se lanzó del auto en movimiento e irrumpió en la casa. Mierda! No les habíamos querido decir nada porque queríamos que Bella fuera quien contara su historia y no influenciarlos con nuestras conclusiones, pero ahora ya no sonaba tan buena la idea. Frené de golpe y corrí tras de él más rápido de lo que creí posible. No sabía qué tan estable estaba mi amigo, y por mucho que lo quisiera no arriesgaría a mi Pareja.

Llegué justo a tiempo para ver a Jasper irrumpir en la casa y lanzarse sobre Bella.

-Jasper! – Gritó ella abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas – Estás bien? Oh lo siento tanto, tanto, no debí dejarte así…! – Dijo ella contra su pecho. Jas estaba temblando, creo que llorando, pero no me consta. Tenía el rostro hundido en el cuello de Bella, y a pesar de que era extremadamente tentador darle un mordisco (hasta yo quería hacerlo), supe que ella estaba segura. Jasper había estado torturándose, pensando que había perdido a Bella y que su muerte era su responsabilidad, y ahora por arte de magia la tenía frente a él. Era una segunda oportunidad que Jasper no desaprovecharía.

-Bella? – Preguntó Emmett detrás de mí. Nadie le contestó.

-Shhhh… Shhhhh, no pasa nada, todo está bien – Le dijo Bella a Jasper acariciando su cabello como consolando a un niño. Era irónico, casi gracioso verla a ella, humana, frágil y rota consolar a un vampiro curtido por la violencia como Jasper.

Supongo que Jasper simplemente había llegado a su punto de quiebre. La presión emocional de su don le pasó la cuenta, y lo había dejado casi autista. Y no sólo por lo sucedido con James, sino por años y años de una carga demasiado pesada para él. Bella ayudaría a quitarle la culpa, al verla consolarlo estuve seguro.

-Alguien quiere decirme qué mierdas pasa aquí? – Rugió Emmett, cabreado por primera vez desde que lo conozco.

oooOooo

Horas después, Bella ya había contado su historia, generando gruñidos y rugidos por parte de los nuevos integrantes de la familia. Tanto así que Bella llamó a Jas para que se sentara a sus pies. Él tomó en su mano el tobillo de la pierna sana, y mientras la tocara, él estaba en relativa calma. Emmett a su vez no la perdía de vista por un momento.

Creo que necesitaban cerciorarse con sus propios sentidos de que no estaba muerta.

Mientras los demás hablaban, yo preparé una bandeja con comida para mi mujer. Alimentarla me producía un enorme placer, era algo instintivo, aunque lo que le diera viniera en una caja y se cocinara en un microondas.

Ella me agradeció con una sonrisa tímida y comenzó con la sopa, que olía francamente repulsiva. No importó, la miré comer y conversar embelesado como un niño idiota mira a su primer amor.

Más tarde cuando fue hora de dormir, todos salimos de la casa para que Bella descansara. Nos quedamos cerca, con la casa a la vista y en un perfecto rango de audición. Ninguno de nosotros estaba dispuesto a correr riesgos con nuestra humana.

Victoria y Laurent aún estaban sueltos y era un problema que resolveríamos YA.

oooOooo

Al día siguiente, decidimos que Peter, Jasper y yo iríamos a la ciudad a ver si encontrábamos un rastro de Victoria cerca del estudio de baile. Emmett y Char se quedarían a acompañar a Bella, y a pesar de que nuevamente ella no estuvo muy contenta de que la dejara, ya se notaba que estaba confiando un poco más en mí. Sabía que podía creer en mí, sabía que no la abandonaría.

Nos fuimos a Phoenix a media mañana, relajados porque estaba nublado y lloviendo a ratos, por lo que no habría problemas al recorrer la ciudad.

Lo mejor de todo era que a pesar de que había pasado sólo una noche con nosotros, Jasper estaba bastante mejor. No me hago mucha ilusión pensando en que tuve mucho que ver con el milagro, salvo por la iniciativa de ir a buscarlo, pero definitivamente ver a Bella viva y que en lugar de culparlo ella le pidiera perdón, fue inmensamente significativo.

Por fin veía una luz al final del camino para Jasper… Con el tiempo lo recuperaríamos y lo ayudaríamos a ser feliz.

oooOooo

No encontramos nada nuevo en cuanto a Victoria o Laurent.

Aún quedaba algo del rastro de James que llegaba hasta la que resultó ser la casa desocupada de la madre de Bella. Su esencia en la calle se había diluido, pero en la casa era intensa. La había marcado como su territorio, como parte de la provocación y el insulto.

Así es que cuando nos quedamos sin un rastro nuevo que seguir, y sin nada más que hacer, simplemente decidimos regresar.

Peter, Jasper y yo llegamos a casa ansiosos por ver a las chicas. Habíamos pasado de camino a comprar comida para Bella y al centro comercial para comprar las cosas que le faltaban a Jasper. Ya Emmett podría ir a comprar lo que quisiera al día siguiente…

Por último paramos en una florería y compramos enormes ramos de flores para las chicas. Yo no estaba muy seguro al respecto, pero Pete insistió en que a todas las mujeres les gustan las flores, porque las hacía sentir especiales. Yo nunca había tenido la necesidad de hacer sentir especial a ninguna mujer, ya que sin querer sonar pretensioso, les bastaba con estar conmigo. Pero justamente a _mi mujer_? Ah, a ella sí que la debía impresionar.

Él eligió un ramo de margaritas multicolores que aparentemente eran las favoritas de Char, y yo elegí uno compuesto de varios tipos de rosas de todos tamaños, muy coloridas y con bastante verde intercalado. A mí me parecieron lindas, Jasper asintió y Pete olió profundamente su ramo sin prestarme más atención.

Me sentí como un idiota.

Eran como las cuatro de la tarde cuando llegamos a casa. Al acercarnos notamos una estructura de fierro que se erguía a un costado de la cocina. Eran un montón de fierros mal soldados y amarrados que se mantenían erguidos como un abierto desafío a las leyes de la gravedad. Ni siquiera estaban bien firmes entre sí, ya que hasta la brisa los bamboleaba… Qué mierda era eso?

Se parecían sospechosamente a los materiales sobrantes que tenía guardados en la pequeña bodega que construí junto con la casa.

Emmett. Por supuesto que debía ser Emmett, pero para qué?

Entramos a la casa y Emm estaba recostado en mi cama y nos saludó sin levantar la vista de su Game Boy (El que siempre tenía en el bolsillo, por lo que no se quedó en casa de los Cullen). Char soltó un libro que mostraba a una pareja vestida de época (no sé qué época), medio desnudos en la portada, y corrió a Peter y lo abrazó con brazos y piernas, besándolo una y otra vez como si no lo hubiera visto en años. Finalmente lo soltó y se deslizó para abrazar a Jasper y luego a mí.

Justo cuando iba a preguntar por Bella, sonó un celular. Desde cuando teníamos señal en mi casa?

Probablemente desde que teníamos la escultura de Emmett en el patio, me respondí.

Pero en vez de Emm fue Charlotte la que se lanzó de cabeza a contestar la llamada.

-Gracias por llamar al 976-CALIENTE, soy Candy Love, cuál es tu nombre? – Preguntó con una voz que hizo flaquear las rodillas de Peter. Jasper y yo tratamos de aguantar las carcajadas, aparentemente Emmett había contratado a Char en su negocio del fono-erótico – Mmmmmmh… Pero que sexi nombre tienes, Emeregildo… Sabes? Estoy usando algo especial para nuestra cita… Quieres adivinar qué es? – Preguntó sentándose en una silla y apoyando uno de sus pies en la mesa del comedor. Abrió una pequeña botellita de barniz y se empezó a pintar las uñas de color violeta, todo sin perder el hilo o el tono de voz – Oh sí! Emeregildo, acertaste, estoy usando una camiseta blanca muy ajustada y jeans a la cadera… Ups! Espero que no te importe, pero olvidé usar ropa interior y mi camiseta se trasluce un poco…

En ese momento sonó otra vez el teléfono. Otro teléfono. Emmett contestó.

-Gracias por llamar al 976-CALIENTE, soy Logan Drake. Cuál es tu nombre? – Preguntó con un tono tres veces más bajo que el normal – Pero que sexi suenas Dolores, sabes? Estoy usando algo especial para nuestra cita… Quieres adivinar qué es? – Preguntó siguiendo el libreto – Exacto Dolores estoy usando un esmoquin – Dijo alisándose la arrugada camiseta como si fuera una camisa perfectamente almidonada – Tengo una limusina estacionada afuera, y el conductor es muy discreto…

Ugh! Quién podía creer en esta estafa?

Otro teléfono comenzó a sonar, pero Emmett y Char lo ignoraron. De pronto se abrió la puerta del baño y apareció Bella saltando en una pierna a toda velocidad, ayudada por sus muletas.

-Ya voy, ya voy! – Exclamó exasperada, y se lanzó un piquero a la cama cayendo en el costado opuesto a Emmett, y contestó el teléfono aun jadeando por el esfuerzo. Se recostó y pude ver que usaba una bata de color rosa fuerte, rollos en las puntas de su largo cabello y en el pié sano calzaba una zapatilla de conejito, con orejas y todo – Hola, soy… - Dijo manoteando para alcanzar el libreto. De pronto vio su pié y dijo – Yo soy Bunny, quién rayos eres tú?... Bien por ti Pascual, apuesto a que no puedes adivinar lo que estoy usando… - Lo desafió, nada de sensual. Emmett le lanzó el libreto frunciendo el ceño ante la falta de rigurosidad con el guión, pero ella lo ignoró – Bueno, te equivocaste, estoy usando una bata de color rosa chicle que tiene una mancha de mantequilla de maní en la solapa y rulos en el cabello. Supongo que llegaste temprano a la cita…

-Entonces, Emeregildo, a dónde te gustaría ir en nuestra cita de hoy?... Me encantaría ir al autocine en tu van! – Dijo Char entusiasmada - Pero mi mamá me dijo que sólo las niñas malas se meten en las van de los chicos… Te gustan las niñas malas? Ha! Que sorpresa… - Dijo arriscado la nariz ante el pervertido del otro lado del teléfono.

-Entonces, Dolores, dónde te gustaría ir en nuestra cita de hoy?... Sí, tengo un yate en la bahía, pero te tengo que advertir, navegar saca el pirata que hay en mí – Dijo Emmett palmeándose el estómago – Te gustan los piratas?... Yo ho ho!

-Entonces, Pascual, dónde te gustaría ir en nuestra cita de hoy?... No, no recuerdo haberme inscrito en el "Mile-High Club"… Queda en el centro? – Preguntó Bella tratando de descascarar la mantequilla de maní de su bata usando su pulgar.

-Mmmmmh Emeregildo, baby, me tienes tan caliente que las ventanas se están empañando! Vamos a un motel – Le dijo Char destilando sexo por cada poro. Peter se había acercado a ella y trataba de tocarla, pero Char lo evadía a manotazos sin dejar de pintarse las uñas – Algún lugar cerca, qué importa?... Okay, el Holliday Inn… Tienes una tarjeta de descuento? Mmmmh, tu moderación financiera hace que me moje toda… - Dijo como si eso fuera posible.

-Después del duelo, te arrastro a mi cabina. La suite principal tiene una cama enorme de cuatro postes… Dolores, dime… Qué te hace pensar el ver mi cama?... No, no, usa sábanas King normales, no las tengo que mandar a hacer especialmente – Dijo ya un poco exasperado – Idiota… - Murmuró.

-Ooookay Pascual, a ver si te entiendo. Tú eres un terrorista secuestrador y yo soy la azafata escandinava – Dijo Bella enrollando los ojos y comenzando a usar el peor falso acento que le he oído a nadie – Haría cualquier cosa para salvar la vida de mis pasajeros y colegas de la tripulación… Yah!

-He sido una niña muy sucia y mala… sucia, sucia… - Gimió Char.

-Sabiendo que podría morir, me siento extrañamente atraída a ti… - Dijo Bella con su pésimo acento y peor actuación… Me sentí más enamorado que nunca, esta chica me hacía reír, y sus imperfecciones eran justamente su mayor encanto… Cómo explicarme si no el hecho de que su inhabilidad de seducir me resultara lo más sexi que he presenciado? – Pascual, estoy teniendo problemas con mi motivación en esto… - Dijo saliendo del rol, dejando el acento y regañando al cliente.

-Castígame! Castígame! – Gritó Char mientras Peter le besaba la pierna que tenía arriba de la mesa.

-Móntame duro, muéstrame ese culo gordo! – Ordenó Emmett.

-Te das cuenta de que si de verdad disparas un arma podrías perforar el fuselaje y despresurizar toda la cabina? – Dijo Bella, ya sin acento escandinavo – Sí, eso sería malo – Dijo condescendiente – El aire sería succionado del avión y caerían las máscaras de oxígeno de los compartimentos sobre tu cabeza – Recitó aburrida – Te pones el elástico alrededor de la cabeza y tiras firmemente para que comience el flujo de aire. Luego ayudas a niños y a personas mayores… Sabes Pascual? Realmente deberías haber prestado atención durante mi demostración de seguridad en el aire cuando comenzamos el vuelo…

-Oh dios! Oh dios! Oh dios! Emeregildo – Gritó Char.

-Oh dios! Oh dios! Oh dios! Dolores! – Gritó Emmet, que había retomado su juego de Game Boy.

-Oh dios Pascual! Sé que esconder tu arma y sincronizar relojes te pareció más importante en el momento, pero siquiera leíste el panfleto que se encuentra en el bolsillo del asiento delante de ti? No, no lo hiciste. No lo hiciste – Lo regañó Bella – Cuantas salidas tiene un Boeing 737?... Adivinaste de pura suerte… Entonces responde esto: En el poco probable evento de que nos derrumbemos en el océano, qué parte de tu asiento se puede usar como dispositivo de flotación?

-Oh dios… Un cigarillo, Emeregildo? – Jadeó Char.

-Oh dios… Un cigarillo, Dolores – Jadeó Emmett.

-Ooookay, sabelotodo. Sabes el castigo que se da a quienes tratan de desactivar los detectores de humo en los baños? – Siguió regañando Bella.

-Sabes Emeregildo? Me siento muy cerca de ti en este momento… - Ronroneó Char.

-Generalmente no me involucro tanto en una llamada con mis clientas – Dijo Emmett, como susurrándole al oído a Dolores.

-Creo que lo que vivimos fue… Especial – Dijo Bella tomando al fin su libreto y leyendo la última página.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo muy pronto – Dijeron los tres al unísono.

-Me encantaría, Emeregildo – Dijo Char.

-Llámame Dolores, te voy a estar esperando - Dijo Emmett.

-Pascual, búscate una vida – Dijo Bella – Estás bromeando – Dijo sorprendida - … Bueno, cualquier tarde de dos a siete, si no dan algo bueno en la tele – Respondió – Pregunta por Bunny.

Peter se lanzó a Char comiéndole la cara y después de unos segundos, se la echó al hombro y desaparecieron.

-Qué mierda fue eso? – Pregunté aunque sabía perfectamente qué era eso.

-Ahora soy actriz porno – Dijo Bella feliz – Son para mí? – Preguntó apuntando a las flores.

-No, son para mí – Dijo Emmett arrancándomelas de las manos, que tenía laxas por la impresión.

-Hey! Eres un gorila abusador y un jefe explotador! – Dijo Bella dándole con la muleta en la cabeza – Gar, dile que son mis flores – Dijo haciendo un puchero. Era la primera vez que me decía Gar y la primera vez que me pedía cualquier cosa. Me lancé a por las flores y escuché la mejor sinfonía del mundo… Bella y Jasper riendo a carcajadas.

**Ahí tienen, que les pareció?**

**Creo que tienen mucho que decir, o me equivoco?**

**A/N: Leí bastante sobre sexo telefónico en internet para hacer este capítulo, así es que debo reconocer que el formato de los guiones no son de mi autoría, sino eso, un formato preexistente. Los detalles, esos sí son míos…**


	5. Chapter 5 : Alaska

**Holaaaa! Tanto tiempo! ****Chicas lo siento por la demora, es que estuve un poco enferma, y no podía estar frente al computador por mucho rato, así es que este capítulo está escrito casi de a párrafos… Espero que de todas formas les guste.**

**Muchas felicidades a GLORY que está embarazada (en Chile decimos "esperando guagua", pero eso en otros países se entiende como "esperar el bus", verdad?) ya que ella sigue esta historia fielmente. Me encanta que nos involucre publicando fotos de la Eco en Facebook, gracias amiga, es maravilloso presenciar tu milagro, aún a la distancia…**

**Mil gracias a quienes me saludaron por mi cumpleaños, lo siento por no haberles agradecido de manera individual, pero nuevamente, no estaba en condiciones…**

**Por último, no duden que esta historia la continuaré, a lo mejor publicando menos seguido de lo que quisiéramos, pero no duden de mi compromiso con el fic y con ustedes.**

**Un abrazo grande!**

**Capítulo 5**

Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
>Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go<br>So make the best of this test, and don't ask why  
>It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time<br>It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,  
>I hope you had the time of your life.<p>

_Green Day / Time Of Your Life_

**BELLA POV**

Estaba durmiendo en la cama acurrucada entre Jasper y Emmett, y cuando desperté, Emm estaba atendiendo una llamada del fono erótico y jugando con su Game-Boy, y Jas simplemente estaba recostado con las manos en la nuca, mirando las nubes a través del cielo de vidrio de la extraña casa de Garrett.

Pasadas casi cuatro semanas de los acontecimientos en la sala de los espejos, mi vida ya estaba adoptando una nueva rutina.

Y al fin me sentía segura.

No es que haya temido realmente que Gar o Peter o mucho menos Charlotte me fueran a hacer daño, o sea, bueno, admito que al principio sí, me asusté un poco, porque estaba herida y sangrante con un grupo de vampiros de ojos rojos, que de acuerdo a lo que Edward me había dicho, eran el equivalente al demonio. Bestias salvajes y crueles… Y mi experiencia con James y sus amigos sólo me habían corroborado esa opinión.

A eso hay que agregar las locas teorías de Garrett con respecto a almas gemelas, lo cual me confundía mucho, porque si bien Peter y su don habían acertado en muchas cosas, yo estaba bastante segura de estar enamorada de Edward… Edward era el único hombre que había amado y no me imaginaba que ese sentimiento fuera a extinguirse así como así.

Y no me malentiendan, Garrett es un hombre increíble, y cualquier mujer debería sentirse orgullosa de estar a su lado, pero según él nosotros deberíamos habernos enamorado a primera vista, y eso simplemente no ocurrió. O al menos a mí no me ocurrió…

Y es que a pesar de que me atrae su forma de ser y su convicción y pasión, es con el que menos me relaciono. Es extraño, pero los dos nos comportamos raros el uno con el otro, más tímidos, más torpes… Me sonrojo mucho cuando le hablo, porque su mirada es tan intensa que siento que me lee como a un libro. Y él no es mucho mejor! Con los demás Garrett es asertivo y competente, tiene un aire de autoridad sin necesidad de imponerse. Cuando habla, los demás simplemente escuchan. Pero conmigo… Se pone nervioso y sé que tiene mucho cuidado con lo que dice… Tiene miedo de causar una mala impresión o de que yo lo rechace abiertamente.

Y yo no haría eso! O sea, es verdad, estoy retenida contra mi voluntad, pero no puedo de ninguna manera decir que me han tratado mal o que he sido abusada de alguna forma. De hecho todos se desviven por tenerme contenta, y están tratando de atrapar a Victoria y a Laurent para que ya no sean una amenaza para mí.

Garrett me aseguró que una vez que pase el peligro soy libre de irme si lo deseo, y se notó que le costó mucho decirlo, porque él de verdad cree en esto del destino y las almas gemelas, y a veces lo veo tan triste y melancólico que quiero correr a abrazarlo, pero no lo hago. No puedo, porque sería cruel.

Sería darle alas, y no quiero ser responsable de su caída…

(Además aún estoy medio coja y no puedo correr).

Lo raro es (aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta), que no extraño tanto a Edward como habría esperado. La verdad es que apenas tengo tiempo de pensar en él durante el día, siempre estoy ocupada jugando a algo, conversando, hablando con los depravados del fono-erótico, tomando el sol en el patio con Char o leyendo alguno de los montones de libros que nos trajeron Jasper y Gar en alguna de sus visitas a la ciudad. Es casi como estar de vacaciones con amigos, lo único que me limita es mi pierna, que por lo demás ya se encuentra bastante mejor.

Cuando abrí los ojos Emmett me sonrió abiertamente mientras detallaba a su cliente cómo se estaba desnudando al ritmo de "You can leave your hat on" de Joe Cocker, que sonaba en los pequeños parlantes de su nuevo IPod. Este Emm es muy cliché…

Jasper por su parte, desordenó mi cabello y me dio una sonrisa tímida, apenas una pequeña curva de sus labios.

Mi relación con Jasper era distinta a los demás. Durante el escaso tiempo que duró mi relación con Edward, apenas si crucé un "hola" y un "adiós" con él. Escuché a Peter comentar que a Jasper no le permitían acercarse a mí, y por eso cada vez que yo entraba en una habitación él salía… Ya algo así me imaginaba, y me hizo sentir muy mal el haberlo desplazado dentro de su propia casa, con su propia familia.

Luego, para nuestro escape desde Forks a Phoenix, tuve la oportunidad de hablar con él un poco, pero más que nada nos comunicamos a través de su don… Porque así como yo era impermeable al don de Edward, era totalmente receptiva al de Jasper.

Char y yo lo conversamos un par de veces cuando los chicos salían a hacer cosas de hombres al bosque (No sé lo que hacían ni me interesaba… Supongo que se comparaban sus genitales a ver quién la tenía más larga, y luego luchaban y luego veían revistas sucias y eructaban… Vaya uno a saber…)

La teoría de Charlotte es que yo nunca _quise_ que Edward pudiera leerme, ya que como él me gustó desde que lo conocí, me moría de vergüenza de que él supiera lo que yo pensaba de él. O sea, mantuve la guardia alta… Pero en cambio Jasper nunca me hizo sentir amenazada, a lo más un poco avergonzada, pero no lo suficiente como para necesitar protegerme de él.

En definitiva, según Char yo tenía un don, que estaba recién emergiendo junto a mi madurez física y emocional, y ese don era un escudo. Dijo que eran muy pocos los escudos de los que se tuviera conocimiento, y que todos ellos funcionaban un poco diferente entre sí. Dijo que nunca había visto a alguien en quien se reflejaran los dones de manera tan evidente en su forma humana, y estaba muy ansiosa de ver lo que sería capaz de hacer cuando me hubiera transformado.

Porque ella daba por hecho el que me transformaría.

Pero… Lo haría?

Hasta hace unas semanas no lo habría pensado dos veces, Si Edward me hubiera ofrecido la eternidad yo me hubiera despejado el cuello de inmediato, ansiosa por su mordisco… Pero ya no estaba tan segura…

Y qué pasaba si todos tenían razón y Garrett era la persona para mí? Qué pasaba si mi amor por Edward resultaba ser una infatuación, como decía Peter, sólo un primer amor, pero no el definitivo? Qué pasaría si Edward me mordiera sólo para descubrir que en realidad le pertenezco a Garrett? Si al convertirme en vampiro se desataba algo en mí, un instinto o algo que me hacía reconocerlo como mi pareja así como Garrett decía reconocerme a mí?

O peor aún… Y si no?

Y si lo que tenía con Edward era un amor adolescente, y me mordía y resultaba que Edward no era mi Pareja, pero Garrett tampoco? Me quedaría sola para siempre? No, no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarme. Me sentía como si todos tiraran de mí en distintas direcciones con sus opiniones y palabras de sabiduría, aunque lo hacían suavemente y sin la intensión de hacerme daño, de eso estoy segura…

Pero como fuera, sentía que me desgarraba por dentro, porque todas mis certezas se convertían en incertidumbres, y no sabía en quién confiar, porque ya no confiaba ni en mi misma.

Pero a veces Jasper estaba cerca y sentía mi tumulto interno, y silenciosamente me enviaba un poco de calma. No me forzaba a sentir cosas que no existían, sólo bajaba mis revoluciones y enfriaba mi cabeza. Por eso me gustaba estar a su lado… Porque no era necesario hablar, él entendía y me ayudaba de la mejor forma que podía… Regalándome la serenidad para ser capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones.

Oh Jasper! Me hacía sentir tan culpable…

Jasper escapó de Forks conmigo para protegerme, me ayudó a dormir, a tener un poco de paz, y lo más importante, me dijo convincentemente que yo valía la pena. Que a pesar de todos los problemas que mi presencia le estaba causando a la familia, yo lo valía.

Y yo cómo le pagué su gentileza y caballerosidad? Me escapé. Lo burlé y lo dejé afrontar las consecuencias de mis acciones él solo… Y aparentemente esas consecuencias fueron serias. Nadie me ha querido contar exactamente en qué consistieron, pero por lo que pude inferir, fue culpado por mi escape y mi muerte, y lo aislaron rodeándolo de sentimientos negativos, lo que en su caso equivale a una clase de tortura que solo él puede sufrir.

Suspiré pensativa… Jasper… De verdad le deseaba lo mejor… Ojalá pudiera reconstruir su vida y volver a ser el hombre fuerte que dicen que alguna vez fue, pero sin la depresión que le provocaba ser un vampiro que consumía humanos… Ojalá encontrara a su Pareja si es que tal cosa existía y Alice no era la suya.

O al menos el consenso general parecía ser que no lo era… Todos la odiaban…

Le envié a Jasper una oleada de cosas buenas… No podría definir exactamente qué, simplemente un saludo secreto que habíamos desarrollado. Yo había aprendido a conjugar distintos sentimientos y a enviárselos a través de la habitación, y él respondía con otro "paquete de emociones", y desarrollábamos un "ping-pong emocional" que acababa cuando alguno de los dos se desconcentraba de lo que originalmente estaba haciendo, como ver algún DVD, o leer, o en mi caso bordar con punto cruz, lo que requería una aguja de punta roma, por lo que no había peligro de pincharme y sangrar.

Obviamente Jasper casi siempre ganaba esos juegos silenciosos, me sentía como un chihuahua molestando a un gran danés, mi control emocional no era comparable al suyo, pero él me dejaba jugar igual.

Me concentré en pensar en todas las mañanas de navidad cuando era pequeña y corría escalera abajo a ver qué me había traído Santa Claus, y más importante, qué me había enviado papá. Los regalos de Charlie no eran necesariamente los mejores, pero siempre venía junto al paquete una foto de él afuera de la casa. Era una foto que se tomaba cada año para que lo recordara tal cual era, y en el reverso de esa foto me escribía un mensaje corto y seco, nada emocional a simple vista, pero yo sabía… Yo entendía…. Me extrañaba.

Y tenía cada una de esas fotos atesoradas entre mis objetos más preciados. La mayoría de los regalos ni los recuerdo, pero puedo detallar con precisión qué vestía Charlie en cada una de aquellas fotografías.

Ese sentimiento de euforia y anticipación es el que le envié a Jasper mientras me estiraba como si nada. Ningún gesto delató que lo sintiera, y me concentré aún más frunciendo las cejas y pensando en la vez que subí a una montaña rusa gigantesca en un viaje que hicimos René y yo a Las Vegas. Esa excitación y felicidad que dispara la adrenalina… Jasper reaccionó sin separar los ojos del cielo.

Me atacó con una ola de terror que duró apenas unos segundos, pero me hizo gritar como si me estuvieran estrangulando o persiguiendo con una motosierra. Era el miedo que le tienen los niños al monstruo del closet o a lo que vive debajo de su cama, un terror irracional y absoluto. Me cubrí la cabeza con la manta y me hice un ovillo.

-Qué pasó? – Gruñó Emmett saltando de la cama, claramente evaluando la situación.

-Isabella! – Entró a la casa Garrett frenético, abriendo la puerta de golpe y destrozando el cristal – Isabella, estás bien?

-Tramposo! – Grité dándole un puñetazo a Jasper, que se sacudía en silenciosas carcajadas – Eso no se vale! Aaaauch! – Grité cuando caí en cuenta de que le había dado un puñetazo a una pared de roca.

-Qué pasó? – Rugió Garrett.

-Al parecer Bella estaba jugando con Jasper otra vez – Murmuró Emmett, dándonos la espalda y volviendo a su llamada erótica como si nada… _You can leave your hat on_….

-Jasper qué le hiciste? – Preguntó Garrett con voz amenazante mientras se agachaba y trataba de quitarme la colcha de la cabeza, la que yo aferraba con todas mis fuerzas.

Jasper lo ignoró.

-Bella estás bien? – Preguntó Jas con un tono liviano y divertido, muy distinto a esa cara sombría y ausente que presentaba permanentemente cuando llegó.

-No, bastardo tramposo! Me hiciste sentir como cuando vi "Chucky el muñeco diabólico" por primera vez! O "E.T."! – Grité con los ojos bien cerrados.

-La estás torturando con tu don? – Preguntó Garrett furioso.

-Estábamos jugando, relájate – Respondió Jasper – Le tienes miedo a E.T.? – Me preguntó sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-A Bella no la veo muy relajada – Interrumpió Garrett - No te voy a permitir que le hagas daño Jasper, físicamente o con tu don.

-NUNCA le haría daño a Bella! – Rugió Jasper, y pude sentir la vibración de su gruñido contra mi piel.

-Y por qué no saca la cabeza de las mantas? Se va a ahogar ahí debajo! – Exclamó Garrett.

Una oleada de calma y bienestar me cubrió de pies a cabeza y me atreví a asomar los ojos. Jasper miraba interesado y Garrett furioso. Creo que por primera vez temí a la reacción de Garrett… A pesar de sus ojos rojos por primera vez lo vi realmente como a un vampiro.

-E… Era un juego – Le dije con un hilo de voz – No te enojes, por favor…

-Si era sólo un juego cómo es que aún estás tapada hasta la nariz? – Preguntó mirando a Jasper como si le fuera a arrancar la cabeza en cualquier momento.

-Estoy bien – Le aseguré, pateando las sábanas y mantas, y quedando completamente descubierta salvo por mi pijama y mi bota roja – Gar, me ayudas a levantarme? – Pregunté estirando los brazos hacia él, tratando de difuminar la tensión imperante. Garrett le dio una última mirada asesina a Jasper, pero no fue capaz de negar mi petición… Según me explicó Charlotte el instinto de un macho por proteger a su Pareja era uno que no tenía comparación, y se posicionaría por sobre su necesidad de venganza, su rabia, su sed o cualquier otra cosa. El bienestar de la Pareja ante todo.

Se sentía bien sentirme tan valorada, tan importante para la vida de una persona, aunque esa fuera la persona equivocada…

Porque Garrett era la persona equivocada, verdad?

Porque yo amaba a Edward, y sentía que a su manera él también me quería y lo sacrificaría todo por mí…

Sin embargo había una diferencia… Algo indefinible que hacía que el amor incondicional de Garrett se sintiera más sólido, a pesar de apenas conocernos. Sería su convencimiento absoluto de que estábamos destinados el uno para el otro? Tal vez, o tal vez era que mientras Edward se resistió a mí y a nuestro amor como si se tratara de una maldición, Garrett lo abrazó como un regalo. Mientras Edward me mantenía a una "distancia segura", siempre manteniéndome a raya, en cambio Garrett estaba siempre a mi alrededor, y a veces por la noche me despertaba el suave movimiento de mi colchón… Era él, que apoyaba su cabeza en mis piernas y fingía dormir, levantándose silenciosamente al amanecer. Nunca hablábamos de eso, a pesar de que eran los momentos más íntimos que compartíamos.

Y aun así, no nos conocíamos, no conversábamos directamente… Yo por miedo a que él resultara tener razón, y él porque temía estar equivocado.

Luego de un dramático suspiro, Garrett me ayudó a levantarme y me entregó mis muletas. Yo le sonreí tímidamente en agradecimiento y me dirigí al baño.

oooOooo

-Bella, dulzura, prepara tus maletas, que nos vamos a Alaska! – Anunció Peter al entrar a la casa, besando ruidosamente mi frente.

-Alaska? Pero… A mí me gusta aquí! – Exclamé haciendo un involuntario puchero, ya acostumbrada al cálido clima de Arizona, que me permitía usar shorts y camisetas incluso los días nublados. Peter le sonrió enormemente satisfecho a los demás, y respondió

-No vamos de paseo, mi "Pequeño Aperitivo" – Dijo guiñándome un ojo, sabiendo que Garrett odiaba que me llamaran así. A mí no me importaba, darme un sobrenombre era la forma de Peter de integrarme a la familia, ya que decía que soy tan pequeña y delgada que no alcanzo para un plato principal.

-Entonces qué? Me van a liberar? – Pregunté frunciendo el ceño, con sentimientos encontrados. Ya estaba acostumbrada a nuestro hogar… El hogar de Garrett…

Sentí que se avecinaba el fin de una era… Podía calificarse de una "era" un período menor a un mes? Probablemente no… Aunque una era es una etapa, y esto marcaría una etapa en mi vida… De este viaje dependería el curso de mi futuro… Agh! Era como cuando de pequeña mi mamá me decía que ya se acababan las vacaciones de verano y que debía comenzar el año escolar en una nueva ciudad, en otro colegio. Cómo podía sentirme más segura y en paz con esta tropa de desconocidos come-humanos que en mi casa con Charlie y mis amigos y los Cullen?

Los Cullen… Nadie había querido decir nada acerca de ellos, al menos no frente a mí, pero yo sabía que algo andaba muy mal con esa familia, por algo Emmett y Jasper los habían abandonado…

Cuando a uno no le quieren decir las cosas al final uno se espera lo peor…

-No te vamos a liberar porque no estás presa Isabella, eso ya lo hablamos – Dijo Garrett molesto. Odiaba que yo hiciera referencia al secuestro, a pesar de que ya no me consideraba la víctima de los vampiros, sino algo así como la hermana menor a la que le podían jugar bromas pesadas.

Bueno, con todos menos con mi Pareja… Eeeeh… Garrett… Hummm… Él no tenía paciencia porque no teníamos la confianza para bromear, lo que era una lástima, porque a veces Peter soltaba perlas de la vida pasada de ellos como nómades y al parecer hubo un tiempo en el que Garrett, Peter y Jas sabían cómo divertirse.

Charlotte era increíblemente paciente…

Hacía yo más huraño a Garrett? Entonces no podía ser muy buena para él, verdad?

Pero yo quería…

Quería…

Aaaagh!

Volví mi atención hacia Peter y le dije

-Cuando partimos?

oooOooo

**GARRETT POV**

Odiaba lo que estábamos haciendo. Detestaba este plan. Mover a Bella no era la forma, en mi casa estaba protegida de toda amenaza, y los factores ambientales estaban controlados, pero una vez en el exterior, qué impediría a nuestros enemigos captar su esencia en un baño público, un local de comida rápida o una calle cualquiera?

Yo sabía que no podíamos esconderla para siempre y que no estábamos haciendo avances en Phoenix, nuestra única pista concreta se encontraba en Alaska con el clan Denali, viejos amigos de Carlisle. Yo conocía a Eleazar, el líder del clan, de la época en la que aún no se convertía en vegetariano, pero no al resto de su "familia"… Sólo había escuchado la reputación de zorras de sus "hijas", las hermanitas Denali.

El asunto es… Que ya me estaba acomodando a nuestra rutina. Era moderadamente feliz.

Estaba rodeado de amigos y la mujer que amaba, y a pesar de que nuestro avance era muy lento sentía que ella poquito a poco comenzaba a confiar en mí.

Y es cierto, estaba que hervía de celos por su cercanía con Charlotte, su complicidad con Peter, su desvergüenza y desparpajo con Emmett y su íntima relación con Jasper… Esta última era la peor, porque era invisible y evidente a la vez, se comunicaban silenciosamente tratando de no desconcentrarse de las tareas que estuvieran realizando, y ella había logrado lo que nadie más… Hacerlo reír a carcajadas.

No me malentiendan, yo quiero lo mejor para Jasper, pero no si es a costa de mis posibilidades con mi mujer… Por ejemplo el otro día ella estaba atendiendo una de sus llamadas del fono erótico, para las que seguía apestando, a pesar de lo cual tenía un puñado de clientes fijos; supongo que a los bastardos les calentaba el maltrato psicológico y su genuina ingenuidad….

Bueno, el asunto es que Bella estaba bordando una toalla de mano con pequeños diseños de diminutas vacas y cerdos, y sumergida en la más bizarra fantasía de que era una alumna de una escuela católica que se había portado mal y la habían enviado a ver al director para recibir su castigo. Mientras ella trataba de "negociar" para que el padre O´Hare le quitara el castigo, todos la observamos atentamente, pero pretendiendo hacer otras cosas. Si bien la ejecución era aún un poco burda, la fantasía era entretenida y rica en detalles que me hacían preguntarme de adónde sacaba sus fuentes de inspiración.

Ya para cuando el padre la había hecho doblarse sobre el escritorio y bajarse las bragas para recibir los azotes de la regla en el culito, toda pretensión de indiferencia por nuestra parte había desaparecido. Emmett y Char lucían orgullosos, Peter divertido, Jasper especulativo y supongo que yo lucía tan caliente como me sentía… Mierda! El jodido fono erótico era una tortura, verla gemir y relatar actos que debían ser realizados sólo conmigo, sólo para mí… Y no olvidemos mi largo período de abstinencia sexual…

El cuento es que Bella estaba dando pequeños grititos al ritmo de los golpes que daba con su havaiana contra el suelo de madera, relatando lo húmeda que la ponía que la disciplinaran, cuando de pronto el rostro de Bella cambió de indiferente a algo que no había visto nunca en ella… Se estaba excitando de verdad…

Siguió su relato sin perder el paso, pero dejó de lado su bordado para comenzar a apretar y soltar sus pequeños puños. Minutos después la vi frotar sus muslos disimuladamente y el aroma más intoxicador permeó el aire… Su perfume, su humedad, su calentura.

Por unos minutos no atiné más que a aspirar a fondo, tratando de grabar en mi memoria el aroma que estaba diseñado para actuar como mi kriptonita sexual. Lo sentía en mi lengua, en mi paladar y hasta en mi garganta, la podía saborear, pura, limpia, inocente… Mientras le ofrecía una mamada al "padre O´Hare" a cambio de que no la acusara con su mamá.

Y entonces caí en cuenta… los pezones erectos, la lubricación, la sangre concentrada en sus zonas erógenas, sus mejillas sonrojadas y las pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente… Sus manos desesperadas por tocarse… Era una respuesta física que no era normal a las llamadas de los pervertidos de sus clientes!

Jasper.

Hijo de puta!

Gruñí furioso, irradiando ira y posesividad. No permitiría que jugara de esa forma con mi mujer.

Bella asombrada por mi agresividad elevó los ojos hacia mí, y en segundos comprendió lo que sucedía. Su rostro demostró toda la sucesión de emociones que sintió.

Sorpresa.

Vergüenza.

Rabia.

Vergüenza.

Venganza.

La havaiana que Bella aún tenía en la mano le sirvió para azotar la cabeza de Jasper que se retorcía de risa, pero sin dejar de lado su personaje de colegiala. Cada golpe era acompañado de una palabra o frase para su cliente.

-Oh, sí! – Gimió.

PAF!

-Duro padre, me gusta duro! – Demandó.

PAF!

-Oh que hermosa verga tiene padre, si dios no quisiera que la usara no se la habría hecho tan grande… - Ronroneó.

PAF! PAF!

-… Y gruesa! – Terminó.

PAF!

-Duro!, duro, duro! – Demandó.

PAF!

PAF!

PAF!

-Agh! Más, más!

PAF!

PAF!

Finalmente Jasper accedió a largarse con Emmett a cazar, ya que Bella estaba furiosa y se estaba empezando a desconcentrar, lo que afectaba el negocio, y eso Emmett, como su jefe, no lo permitiría.

Una vez que la llamada terminó, escandalosamente, debo agregar, yo no me pude mover durante un buen rato. Mi erección me tenía doblado en mi asiento y ponerme de pié sería evidenciar lo innegable.

Estaba cachondo perdido por mi mujer… Y todo su show no había sido para mí.

oooOooo

Empacar todo y partir hacia Alaska nos demoró básicamente por tener que elegir y ordenar las cosas que Bella necesitaría. Elegir su ropa y preparar algunos snacks para que aguantara hasta que consideráramos que estábamos en condiciones de parar y comprar algo mejor.

En la camioneta de Peter viajaban Peter, Emmett y Charlotte, y en mi Jeep viajábamos Bella, Jasper y yo.

Contra todos mis deseos, Bella decidió que viajaría en el asiento trasero, ya que tendría más espacio para dormir y estirar las piernas en el viaje de 62 horas hasta nuestro destino. Más si le agregábamos paradas para que Bella pudiera ir al baño, estirar las piernas, ducharse, etc.

No es necesario que detalle el infierno que fue ese viaje, 3 días encerrados en un espacio reducido, tratando de contener mi lujuria cuando Bella recibía la llamada de alguno de sus pervertidos y la sonrisa burlona de Jasper que sabía perfectamente lo que me sucedía.

Era humillante…

Era descorazonador…

No era para mí…

Desde el principio Jasper se tomó la noticia de que Bella es mi Pareja con una enorme calma, aceptándolo sin cuestionamientos, aunque en rigor tenía raptada a su "cuñada". Él no opinó, no me juzgó ni me aconsejó, simplemente se sentó como un observador en platea preferencial de mi desgracia….

Supongo que no es que no quisiera ayudarme, sino que se sentía en deuda con Bella, y se negó a confabular para manipularla, aunque fuera por su bien. Me calló la boca diciendo que eso es exactamente lo que Edward hacía con ella, decirle que lo que hacía y lo que la obligaba a hacer eran por su bien, quitándole las opciones.

En el camino, Bella escuchó horas de música en el IPod que le regaló Emmett, leyó hasta que se mareó y vomitó 5 veces a orillas de la carretera, se amurró y nos hizo la ley del hielo cuando le quitamos sus libros para que dejara de vomitar, durmió a ratos, contestó llamadas de tipos verdaderamente enfermos que le pedían cosas insólitas como uno que quería que lo contuvieran y lo masturbaran mientras otro tipo se cogía a su novia; otro tipo habló con ella dos horas mientras Bella relataba con lujo de detalles cómo enceraba el piso de madera de su casa y hacía el aseo con un pequeño uniforme y sin bragas; otro simplemente la quería escuchar masturbarse con un pepino; uno quería hacerle sexo oral y exigió que Bella describiera su vagina con lujo de detalles; otro la quería atar a una máquina sexual hidráulica, para penetrarla por horas y auto complacerse con el espectáculo; y había otro tipo que quería un trío pero tenía tendencias bisexuales, así es que incluyeron a Jasper para participar en el evento.

Escuchar a la mujer que amo tener sexo telefónico es una cosa, desagradable pero digerible… Pero verla interactuando con uno de mis mejores amigos, relatando lo que se harían mutuamente, llenos de una complicidad que no tenían conmigo, verlos gemir juntos, mientras yo como un idiota conducía a través de Calgary, Canadá… Mierda, estaba cada vez más encabronado, y no había nada que pudiera hacer. Bella en rigor no era nada mío, no le podía exigir que dejara su ridículo trabajo con Emmett, ni tenía derecho a mostrarme celoso de una amistad cercana que podía ver claramente que los beneficiaba a los dos…

No, el problema no era Jasper, el problema era conmigo… A todos los aceptaba menos a mí. No es sólo que no fuera su alma gemela, era también la persona que le causaba más rechazo del grupo.

Mierda! Mierda! Mierda!

Encontraríamos a Laurent, lo obligaríamos a decirnos dónde estaba Victoria y lo mataríamos.

Luego buscaríamos a Victoria y acabaríamos con ella.

Y entonces liberaría a Bella para que continuara con su vida como si yo nunca hubiera irrumpido en ella…

Tal vez regresara al sur… Allá siempre hay algo por qué luchar.

Tal vez María me aceptaría de vuelta… Eso me mantendría ocupado.

Al menos hasta que Bella hubiera vivido toda su vida humana… Cuando ella muriera yo moriría con ella.

No, no soy un suicida ni una especie de Romeo, es simplemente que una vez que dos mitades de un alma se encuentran, si una mitad muere la otra mitad la sigue. Mi alma reconoce a Isabella, y la seguiría hasta el mismo infierno, pero ella no me reconoce a mí… Si yo muero creo que sería un alivio para ella… Aunque no me arriesgaría a probar esa teoría.

Al final nos tomó unas 70 horas llegar a Fairbanks Alaska, donde estableceríamos nuestro "campamento base", lugar que consideramos relativamente seguro, ya que se encontraba a unas dos horas y media de camino de la casa del clan Denali.

Tomamos un par de habitaciones conjuntas en un buen hotel y dejamos tranquila a Bella para que se diera un largo baño de burbujas antes de sentarse a comer todo lo que pidió del menú… Un bistec del tamaño de su plato acompañado de una enorme orden de papas fritas, una ensalada mixta grande, pan de ajo, y de postre un helado llamado "The Munchies", que le recomendaron porque había sido elegido como el mejor sabor de helado del año anterior. Yo nunca comí helado como humano, pero no me pareció que los sabores combinaran… Estaba hecho de una base cremosa con gusto a pretzels, trozos de papas fritas, trozos de pretzels, trozos de galletas Ritz, y mini M&Ms. Era dulce y salado y extraño y a Isabella le encantó. Se lo comió todo y se despidió para irse a la cama, dejándonos sorprendidos con la capacidad de su estómago. Cuando fuera vampiro arrasaría con aldeas enteras… _Si es que fuera vampiro…_

Una hora y media después despertó transpirando helado y con dolor de estómago y ayudada por Charlotte, corrió al baño a vomitar hasta el último bocado.

Una vez que salió del baño, habiéndose lavado la cara y los dientes, todos la esperábamos preocupados. Ella se sonrojó un montón y se metió a la cama, tapándose hasta la nariz.

Char mandó a traer una infusión de menta y obligó a Bella a beberla a cucharaditas. Una vez que se tomó toda la taza se acurrucó y durmió durante diez horas.

A nosotros no nos importó esperar, Peter, Char y yo aprovechamos de cazar y junto a los demás nos instalamos a planear nuestro curso de acción, y cuando Bella despertó (con un hambre de oso en primavera, según reclamó), le dijimos que ella se quedaría en el hotel con Peter y Charlotte, ya que los Denali no los conocían, y serían vistos como una amenaza, y además alguien se tenía que quedar con Isabella.

Bella frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego la cerró. Nos miró a cada uno, fijó sus ojos en Jasper, y algo pasó entre ellos. Me cabreó no saber qué, pero él la hizo cambiar de opinión antes de emitirla. Entonces estudió la habitación con detenimiento, vio que había un menú bien variado, un montón de películas de estreno en el "pay per view", y su celular se estaba cargando en el velador.

Sí, se convenció, tendría en qué entretenerse, y sólo entonces afirmó con la cabeza, más resignada que persuadida.

Uno a uno nos despedimos de Bella, Emmett levantándola y haciéndola girar en el aire, chillando de la sorpresa; Jasper abrazándola y hundiendo su nariz en su coronilla; y yo me acerqué despacio, con las manos en los bolsillos, sin saber cómo decir lo que ella ya sabía, inseguro, inepto, sin atreverme a tocarla por miedo al rechazo… Un pollito enamorado, no un hombre maduro, con más de doscientos años de experiencia.

-Gar… Por favor, cuídate – Me dijo ella acercándose a mí, cojeando un poco, sin el apoyo de sus muletas. Yo me quedé en mi lugar, muerto de susto de que cambiara de opinión, y en menos de un suspiro la tenía en mis brazos… Por primera vez, por su propia iniciativa, por su propia voluntad.

La rodeé con mis brazos sintiendo que las rodillas me flaqueaban de puro alivio, hundí mi rostro en su cuello y me quedé ahí, tranquilo y feliz hasta que ella comenzó a mostrar signos humanos de incomodidad, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra. La solté de a poco, renuente, y cuando volví a mirar su rostro ella tenía los ojos vidriosos.

-Prométeme que te vas a cuidar? – Me pidió en voz baja. Los demás habían dejado la habitación para darnos la ilusión de privacidad. Estaban cambiando las cosas? Estaba por fin cumpliéndose nuestro destino?

-Te lo prometo – Dije con voz ronca. Y de regreso te voy a traer un regalo – Prometí impulsivamente, tratando de alegrarla un poco.

-No quiero regalos! – Exclamó ofendida – Regresen sanos y salvos, no necesito nada más! – Dijo y se le quebró la voz. Abrazó su propio cuerpo y bajó la cabeza. Pude oler la sal de sus lágrimas al deslizarse por sus mejillas.

-Isabella no… - Dije estirando las manos para tocarla y luego retrayéndolas. No sabía si ella querría mi consuelo.

-Ándate – Dijo – Te están esperando – Agregó.

-No, no te voy a dejar así – Le dije sonando medio ahogado – No hasta que me regales una sonrisa – Dije y rodeé todo su cuerpo con mis brazos – Estás atrapada y no nos movemos hasta que no sonrías.

-No hay nada por qué sonreír – Murmuró contra mi pecho – Ustedes se van a poner en peligro nuevamente, por mi culpa…

-Pequeña, toda mi vida me he puesto en peligro por muchas causas, algunas que valen la pena y otras que no tanto – Respondí – Y tú eres la más importante de todas.

-Gar… - Murmuró mirándome a los ojos.

-Dime…

-Gracias… - Dijo y se puso de puntillas para besar mi mejilla. No sé si fue porque soy demasiado alto y no calculó bien, o porque su pierna dañada no le daba suficiente estabilidad, pero sus cálidos labios besaron la comisura de mi boca. Ella se retiró de inmediato y se sonrojó como un tomate. Yo quise quedarme a su lado y hacerlo otra vez, pero comprendí que sólo conseguiría avergonzarla y cerrarla como una ostra.

-No hables con tantos pervertidos, y no comas demasiadas porquerías… Tu estómago aún debe estar delicado después de lo que lo hiciste pasar anoche – Le dije rozando su mejilla con mis nudillos – Vamos a estar de regreso antes de que te des cuenta – Dije, besé su frente y salí de la habitación.

oooOooo

El viaje a la casa del clan de Eleazar fue silencioso. Emmett manejaba, Jasper iba de copiloto y a mí me dejaron hundirme en la miseria en el asiento de atrás.

No quería dejar a mi mujer… No ahora que por primera vez habíamos dado un paso en la dirección correcta. No cuando por primera vez había demostrado interés y preocupación por mí… Pero si quería ganarme su amor lo primero sería asegurar su bienestar, lo que significaba eliminar cualquier amenaza que se cerniera sobre ella.

En lo más profundo de "Denali National Park and Preserve", se encontraba la casa del clan. Era una gran casa rústica construida en rollizos de madera, no una mansión, sino algo de un tamaño más manejable, con un toque más personal, grandes ventanas y vegetación que se colaba por todo alrededor…

Como era de esperarse, la familia nos esperaba en la puerta, habiendo escuchado el sonido de mi Jeep al acercarse desde muchos kilómetros atrás.

Yo conocía sólo a Eleazar, y con él había tres mujeres, dos rubias y una morena que se colgaba a su brazo, sumisa y asustada. Debía ser una vampiro antigua, convertida en épocas en que las mujeres tenían que ser débiles y complacientes, ya que Eleazar era viejo y "tradicionalista", lo que era claro en el evidente desdén con el que miraba a las rubias… Según Jasper y Emmett, las hermanas súcubos eran cosa seria.

Maldición! Faltaba una de ellas, y claramente Laurent no estaba, por lo que pude asumir que nos encontrábamos frente a Tanya y Kate.

Tanya, Irina y Kate no ganaban poder a través de sus conquistas sexuales, simplemente tenían una libido muy alta y no se negaban los placeres de la carne. Por eso ninguno de los hombres Cullen visitaba jamás a los Denali a solas… Esas mujeres se les tiraban encima sin importar que estuvieran casados con mujeres de un clan aliado.

Igual Emmett admitió que Irina lo había emboscado desnuda en más de una ocasión y se la había mamado un par de veces en el pasado, y sin que lo presionáramos agregó que la mujer tenía la garganta como una aspiradora, pero que su miedo a Rosalie le había impedido repetir más seguido la experiencia.

Tanya por su parte, estaba encaprichada con Edward, simplemente porque su virginidad y puritanismo eran incorruptibles, pero a pesar de su rechazo no se rendía, y buscaba una y mil formas de hacerle la vida a cuadritos al niño maravilla, tratando de quebrar su voluntad.

Y Kate… aparentemente estaba dispuesta a todo.

Emmett detuvo el Jeep frente a la casa y nos bajamos, Jasper y Emmett primero, y luego, lentamente yo, tratando de no aparecer como una amenaza, ya que era un desconocido para la mayoría.

Eleazar frunció el ceño, la morena dio un paso hacia atrás y las rubias nos estudiaron sin empacho, relamiéndose los labios y enderezando la espalda para resaltar sus pechos, sonriendo insinuantes.

-Eleazar, damas – Saludó Emmett extendiendo su mano al jefe del clan.

-Hola Emmett, a qué debemos el inesperado placer de su visita? – Preguntó Eleazar, más desconfiado que agresivo.

-Creo que ya conoces a Garrett? – Preguntó Jasper mientras besaba con desenvoltura las mejillas de las mujeres.

-Sí, nos conocemos, aunque no nos vemos desde hace mucho tiempo – Dijo estudiándome mientras me acercaba.

-Garrett, Jasper y yo tenemos algunos amigos en común – Dijo Emmett – Y estamos pasando una temporada con ellos.

-Y Rosalie? Y Alice? - Preguntó una de las súcubos, la que tenía el pelo de un color rubio rojizo y era más bajita, y que evidentemente había sido transformada muy joven… No mucho mayor que Isabella.

-Nos separamos, Tanya – Dijo Jasper sonando apenado, pero listo para ser consolado, desplegando todo su encanto. El bastardo estaba usando su don sobre este par de zorras, como si fuera necesario para hacerlas complacientes.

-Oh, qué lástima – Dijo ella sin poder esconder su sonrisa de anticipación.

-Y tú Garrett? – Preguntó la otra… Kate?

-Y yo qué? – Pregunté dirigiendo mi atención hacia ella.

-Estás casado? Tienes pareja? – Preguntó jugando con su largo cabello rubio, de un par de tonos más claro que el de su hermana, acercándose más allá de lo que me era confortable. Sus generosos pechos chocaron contra el mío y su rostro quedó a centímetros de mí. Era realmente alta para ser mujer, como una modelo europea e igual de desnutrida, salvo por esos melones adheridos a su delantera.

Ella no me habría gustado ni aunque no hubiera existido Isabella en mi vida; esa chica era poco natural, muy producida y maquillada, y además a mí, por machista que pueda sonar, me gusta ser más alto y fuerte que mi compañera, una de las muchas cosas que hacía a mi pequeña Pareja tan perfecta para mí.

-No, ninguna de las dos – Admití honestamente, muy a mi pesar.

-Si quieres te puedo mostrar el lugar – Dijo ella entusiasta, tomando mi mano. Seguro que el tour comenzaría por su habitación… Afortunadamente Eleazar pensó lo mismo, y la interrumpió.

-Ahora no Kate, vamos a conversar con nuestros invitados – Dijo señalando el interior de la casa. Él y su esposa Carmen entraron en la delantera, seguidos por Tanya que llevaba del brazo a Emmett y a Jasper, y a la retaguardia Kate y yo, ya que ella se negaba a soltarme.

Entramos a una gran sala con chimenea y una gloriosa vista del paisaje exterior, y nos repartimos en los sillones.

Yo me senté en una silla individual tratando de alejarme de Kate, pero ella simplemente se sentó en el brazo de la silla y apoyó su mano en mi cuello, jugando con mi cabello, desordenándolo aún más.

Resumiendo, no tuvimos suerte.

Irina y Laurent se encontraban cazando, y tuve la clara impresión de que aunque Eleazar y las demás supieran donde se encontraban, no compartirían esa información con nosotros…

Quedamos de regresar en un par de días, aduciendo que sólo queríamos hablar, hacer algunas preguntas. Decidimos largarnos a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de Tanya, que acariciaba a dos manos las piernas de Emmett y Jasper cada vez más cerca de sus entrepiernas, y de Kate, que ya casi estaba sentada sobre mí e insistía en hablarme insinuaciones al oído como si no fuera perfectamente capaz de escucharla susurrar desde cien metros de distancia.

Después de muchos besos, abrazos y promesas de regresar, huimos de ese maldito lugar.

Íbamos preparados para quedarnos, pero ese par de mujeres eran insoportables en su desesperación. Si tenían tanta necesidad de contacto sexual, por qué no vivían entre humanos de modo de tener con quién satisfacer sus bajos instintos?

Raro.

A mitad de camino nos detuvimos para que Emmett y Jasper pudieran cazar alguna presa pequeña antes de volver al hotel. Dejamos el Jeep a orillas de camino y nos dirigimos hacia el sonido de un arroyo… Generalmente se podían encontrar animales bebiendo, así es que sólo sería cosa de esperar.

Pero cuando estábamos llegando a la orilla, nos cruzamos con el rastro de un vampiro. Jasper y Emmett gruñeron y se lanzaron en su persecución, conmigo en sus talones. Una sola palabra cruzó los labios de Emmett…

-Laurent!

Corrimos aparentemente sin dirección, siguiendo rastros que se entrecruzaban, tratando de reconocer los más recientes, hasta que llegamos a un claro en el bosque… Ahí se encontraba un vampiro de raza negra y largos dreadlocks, arrodillado en el suelo, abrazando a una figura femenina.

Por un segundo pensé que la mujer sería Irina, ya que la espalda de Laurent tapaba el rostro de ella, pero el viento cambió de dirección y el cabello de la chica se movió, largo y castaño, no rubio como debía ser el de la vampira. Se escuchó un gemido… La chica aún estaba viva…

Bella?

**Y bien, ahí lo tienen, cuéntenme qué les pareció. Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, aunque no prometo hacerlo tan seguido como les gustaría. **

**Pero no teman! No dejaré la historia a medias.**

**Cariños…**


	6. Chapter 6 : Laurent

**Hola a todas! Ya algunas me echaban de menos, así es que aquí me tienen con el nuevo capítulo. No tengo mucho que decir porque no quiero arruinar lo que viene, así es que sólo les desearé que tengan una linda semana y muchos cariños a todas.**

**A.**

**Capítulo 6**

Well, open up your mind and see like me,  
>Open up your plans and damn you're free.<br>Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours.  
>So please don't, please don't, please don't...<br>There's no need to complicate.  
>'Cause our time is short.<br>This oh, this oh, this is our fate.  
>I'm yours.<p>

_I'm yours / Jason Mraz_

**GARRETT POV**

Laurent estaba tan concentrado en el frenesí causado por la sangre de su víctima que no se enteró de que nos estábamos acercando hasta que fue demasiado tarde para huir. Lo teníamos estratégicamente rodeado.

Caminamos lentamente hacia él, y pude ver que Jasper y Emmett habían dejado de respirar, ya que la sangre fluía libremente, permeando el aire. Yo si inspiré, temblando de anticipación…

Bella? Era ella?

Había algo parecido, familiar…

Pero no, no era exactamente su esencia, no era su aroma.

El alivio casi me hace caer de rodillas, pero no perdí de vista mi objetivo. Perfectamente podría haber sido Isabella. Laurent claramente no era vegetariano como nos habían hecho creer, y había atacado a una niña parecida a mi Pareja con la clara intención de hacer desaparecer su cuerpo en el bosque.

Lo atacamos por tres flancos, inmovilizándolo, ya que necesitábamos interrogarlo. Lo tomé del cuello apartándolo de su víctima y lo lancé hacia atrás, donde Emmett lo aplastó contra el suelo. Jasper mantuvo la distancia pero yo miré lo miré y silenciosamente tomamos una decisión… La chica estaba demasiado débil para tratar de salvar su vida y el veneno ya infectaba su sangre…

Sus gritos de dolor comenzaron a ir en aumento hasta que Jasper le hizo algo con su don. Yo me adelanté para hacer lo necesario. Lo que Jasper no podía hacer por miedo a recaer. Le tendría que romper el cuello.

No podíamos dejar a una neófita suelta así como así, y no la podíamos llevar con nosotros teniendo a Bella con nosotros.

Pero en el momento en que posé las manos sobre ella sentí un golpe de puño que me lanzó a varios metros de distancia, a chocar contra un árbol.

Al reincorporarme vi a Jasper frente a ella en posición de ataque, con los ojos completamente negros, listo para desmembrar a quien se quisiera acercar a la humana.

-Jasper? – Preguntó Emmett.

Jasper estaba en un estado completamente feral, más allá de la furia, era puro instinto… Eso sólo lo podía provocar dos cosas… Defender a su presa o…

A su Pareja.

-Jasper, no le vamos a hacer nada a la chica, tú puedes leer la verdad en mis palabras – Le dije con toda la calma que pude conjurar.

-Qué hay con la chica? – Preguntó Emmett, aún sentado tranquilamente sobre la espalda de Laurent, quien tenía la cara hundida en la tierra, lo que le impedía hablar.

-Creo que Jasper encontró a su Pareja – Le contesté.

-Jas? – Preguntó Emmett emocionado.

Jasper gruñó, con los hombros sacudiéndose por su respiración agitada y con un poco de exceso de veneno chorreando por su barbilla. Estaba claro que se estaba conteniendo para no lanzarse a morder a nadie.

-Jasper, escúchame, yo sé que estás ahí en alguna parte – Le dije. Sus ojos eran como dos obsidianas sin ni un ápice del color caramelo al que estaba acostumbrado – Yo sé que hay una parte de ti que entiende lo que le digo, de lo contrario ya nos habrías destrozado…

-No le des ideas! – Exclamó Emmett en un susurro.

-…Pero si quieres proteger a la chica y hacerle más fácil el cambio la vas a tener que ayudar… Tiene muy poco veneno en la sangre, Laurent no trataba de transformarla, sino de drenarla. Muérdela Jasper, márcala con tu veneno… - Le dije tratando de darle ánimos para hacer algo que él se juró no volver a hacer. Morder a un humano y transformar a un vampiro.

Jasper miró angustiado y dudoso entre ella y nosotros, probablemente sopesando mis palabras. Ella volvía a gemir, Jasper en su lucha interna perdía control de su don. Finalmente esos sonidos agónicos fueron los que sacaron a Jasper de sus cavilaciones.

Tomó la cabeza de la humana y la acunó gentilmente, para entonces proceder a morder exactamente sobre la mordedura de Laurent. Luego la lamió para cortar el flujo de sangre y la mordió en ambas muñecas. Con eso sería suficiente, con todo el veneno que Jasper estaba produciendo no me extrañaría que la chica se transformara en dos días.

La acarició con toda ternura y se sentó junto a ella.

No era Jasper.

Era una bestia protegiendo a su compañera.

Pero al menos no nos tomaba por amenazas. Si Jasper se volviera contra nosotros en ese estado no tendíamos esperanzas de sobrevivir.

Lo que nos dejaba a Emmett y a mí para lidiar con Laurent.

Le hice una seña a Emmett, que miraba lo que sucedía como embobado, para que diera vuelta a Laurent. Emm se arrodilló con una pierna a cada lado del cuerpo del vampiro y lo giró, para volver a sentarse, esta vez sobre su estómago.

Laurent escupió un puñado de pasto y tierra y enfocó su mirada en nosotros con un odio tan intenso que supe que tendríamos que matarlo si queríamos vivir en paz el futuro. Este tipo trataría de vengar la afrenta aunque le tomara una eternidad.

Peeeeero (como decía mi Isabella), nosotros teníamos la ventaja, y seríamos idiotas de no aprovecharla.

-Laurent, no es así? – Le pregunté acercándome. No me respondió, pero me mostró los dientes en forma amenazante. Emmett le dio un palmetazo en la frente. Fue un gesto para humillarlo, no para dañarlo, lo que hizo que se enfureciera aún más.

-Contéstale idiota! – Le dijo Emm – No es como si fuera un secreto, verdad?

-Ya saben cuál es mi nombre, pero no es eso por lo que me rastrearon, verdad? – Escupió Laurent.

-Oh no, te rastreamos para hacerte algunas preguntas, pero ahora que te encontramos se me ocurren algunas nuevas… - Le dije agachándome junto a Emmett para que Laurent me pudiera ver bien la cara.

-Y por qué tendría que responderte? – Preguntó desafiante – No sé ni siquiera quién eres.

-Bueno, si no es por otra razón, simplemente porque tu vida está en mis manos, y de ti depende si sigues vivo o qué tan dolorosa será tu muerte… - Le dije como si habláramos del clima - O siempre te podría guardar para Jasper, el _"Dios de la Guerra"_, te suena? Acabas de drenar a su Pareja, y por lo que veo, está bastante cabreado…

-El _"Dios de la Guerra"_? Esos son leyendas, un mito que nunca existió – Dijo desafiante. Vaya, nos divertiríamos con ese sujeto – Y si hubiera existido, de ninguna manera sería Jasper Hale, ese Cullen mariquita lleno de cicatrices que debe haber adquirido siendo la perra de alguien! – Agregó el imbécil. Casi me relamí de anticipación.

-Uuuuuuuuuuuh! – Dijo Emmett emocionando. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Oh Laurent, pero que equivocado que estás… Tienes como enemigo a uno de los vampiros más peligrosos del mundo y ni siquiera crees en su existencia… - Le dije moviendo la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro. Le eché una mirada a Jasper que seguía acurrucando a la chica. Estaba en una posición tensa y su rostro, lo que se veía de él, expresaba pura concentración… Estaba absorbiendo parte del dolor de su Pareja, y el dolor de la transformación, aún compartido entre dos, es enorme.

-Garrett, Jas está ocupado, comencemos nosotros! – Dijo Emmett ansioso, saltando como un niño en su asiento sobre el estómago de Laurent.

-Tienes razón, no hay por qué perder el tiempo, especialmente cuando tenemos damas esperándonos en casa – Dije pensando en Bella y su angustia de que algo me pudiera suceder.

-Qué mierda quieren saber? – Rugió Laurent, más que cabreado.

-Bueno, en primer lugar, dónde está Irina? No se supone que ustedes estaban juntos? – Pregunté atento a cualquier indicio de que no estuviéramos solos.

Laurent sonrió pero no contestó. Emmett simplemente tomó uno de sus dreadlocks y se lo arrancó, junto con un buen trozo de cuero cabelludo. Laurent aulló y Emmett sonrió de oreja a oreja, listo para la siguiente pregunta… Este tipo, tan simpático e inocentón como se veía, habría sido un excelente cobrador para la mafia…

-Como ves Laurent, Emmett consume demasiada azúcar, y eso le produce un exceso de energía. No tenemos problemas en dejarte calvo arrancándote pelo a pelo, y no me refiero sólo a los pelos de la cabeza… - Le dije como si me diera pesar su situación.

Todo era una farsa, él sabía que hablaría o lo torturaríamos hasta que lo hiciera.

-Me escapé! – Gritó después de unos segundos de sopesar sus alternativas – Me escapé! Ya me tenía harto la dieta animal, necesitaba un poco de variedad!

-Ok, y creíste que tu novia no se iba a dar cuenta de que tus ojos están tan rojos como los de cualquier vampiro normal? – Pregunté.

-Es mejor pedir perdón que permiso – Contestó desafiante.

-Eso es verdad – Concordó Emmett pensativamente. Le fruncí el ceño y él a su vez le dio otro palmetazo en la cabeza a Laurent.

-Alguna razón por la que hayas elegido a una humana tan parecida a Bella Swan? – Pregunté conteniendo mi rabia para que no se filtrara en mi voz.

-Qué sabes tú de Bella Swan? – Preguntó.

-Aquí soy yo el que hace las preguntas – Dije mostrando los dientes, sólo un poco, lo suficiente para demostrar que mi paciencia tenía un límite.

-Por qué esa chica se parece a Bella? – Preguntó Emmett enredando otro dreadlock entre sus dedos, muy lentamente.

-Porque la mascota de los Cullen olía condenadamente bien, pero el cabrón de James la reclamó para sí, y me dejó con las ganas… - Soltó intempestivamente - Hoy cuando fui a la ciudad a cazar buscaba lo mismo de siempre, vagos o drogadictos que nadie va a echar de menos, pero esa chica tuvo la mala suerte de atravesarse en mi camino, y no me pude resistir. No olía exactamente como Bella, y no era la protegida de todo un clan, pero se parecía lo suficiente, sangre es sangre y un hombre puede fantasear…

-Mierda! – Dijo Emmett.

-Debo entender entonces que si te hubieras encontrado a Bella la habrías drenado en el lugar? – Pregunté con dientes apretados. No me gustaba nada que ese hijo de puta se sintiera con la libertad de fantasear nada relacionado con mi Pareja.

Nuevamente Laurent se quedó callado pero algo en sus ojos me dijo que estaba en lo correcto.

Emmett le arrancó otro dreadlock, esta vez una ubicado justo sobre su frente, dejando un feo hueco y trizando su piel hasta la ceja derecha.

Laurent chilló y trató de escapar.

Emmett se reacomodó un poco para contenerlo mejor y siguió instalado cómodamente sobre el interrogado.

-Laurent, no nos hagas esto más difícil de lo que tiene que ser, tienes más de doscientos de esos mechones apelmazados y nosotros tenemos como cinco preguntas más, así es que calcula todo lo que nos podemos entretener antes de empezar a arrancarte los dedos coyuntura a coyuntura – Le dije con toda calma.

-Contestaaaaa! – Canturreó Emmett. Daba miedo, justamente porque era alguien que no se suponía que debía dar miedo… Era como un payaso asesino, una muñeca poseída, una flor carnívora o un gremlin.

-Sí! Si me la hubiera encontrado me la habría comido! – Confesó - Quizás me habría controlado y hasta la habría conservado, la chica es bonita y tenía un algo… Todos lo percibimos, pero claro, a Victoria no le gustó para nada que James la quisiera para él. James me comentó que ya estaba aburrido de Victoria y su neurosis, y que iba a probar ser el creador de una nueva chica y de paso cabrear a los Cullen… Por eso yo me fui, no quise quedarme a ver cómo estallaba la guerra entre Victoria y James – Relató Laurent después de unos segundos de silencio – Pero ahora todo es peor, porque Victoria rastreó a James hasta un edificio incinerado en Phoenix, donde encontró sus cenizas. Victoria juró venganza contra la humana y todos los Cullen, y ya no tiene nada que perder…

-Te pidió ayuda? – Pregunté fríamente. Se mantuvo en silencio un minuto hasta que Emmett le dio un bofetón.

-Sí! Mierda, sí, me pidió ayuda, y yo le dije que estaba bien con los Denali y que no me quiero meter en sus vendettas, pero… - Dudó si continuar – Victoria sabe cosas… De mi pasado… Me chantajeó… para que la ayude. Por eso creo que si me encuentro a Bella y la dreno, le estaría haciendo un favor a la humana al impedir que Victoria ponga sus manos sobre ella primero.

-Ah por supuesto, eres todo un humanitario – Le dije sardónicamente – Ahora dime una cosa, si te dejamos ir, dejarías a Bella en paz a pesar de lo que Victoria tenga sobre ti?

-Sí, claro que sí! – Dijo de inmediato, entusiasmado al ver una salida.

-Jasper, Laurent está diciendo la verdad? – Pregunté sin mirar atrás.

-No – Dijo simplemente. Eso era suficientemente bueno para mí. Asentí a Emmett y Laurent malinterpretando el gesto, suspiró aliviado.

Fue lo último que hizo antes de que Emmett le arrancara la cabeza.

Tomé uno de los dreadlocks que Emmett le arrancó y sacando mi zippo del bolsillo encendí el extremo que chorreaba veneno. Mientras, Emmett hizo un excelente y expedito trabajo de desmembramiento, arreglando el cuerpo en una pila y yo dejé caer el cabello ardiente, encendiendo la hoguera.

No alcanzó a pasar un minuto cuando escuchamos un chillido desgarrador.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

A orillas del claro, de rodillas, lloraba una hermosa mujer rubia. No necesité que nadie me dijera que ella era Irina.

-Mierda! – Dijo Emmett.

-Por qué? Por qué? Laurent! Mi Laurent! – Sollozó.

-Irina… Eeeeh – Dijo Emmett mirando al suelo y tratando de cubrir la vista de la hoguera con su cuerpo, sin saber qué decir. Jasper por su parte no parecía dispuesto a decir nada. Así es que yo debí dar las explicaciones del caso.

-Irina, no hemos tenido el gusto, mi nombre es Garrett y soy un buen amigo de Carlisle Cullen y de Jasper y Emmett – Comencé – No sé qué tan bien llegaste a conocer a Laurent, pero te aseguro que no es el caballero andante que te aseguró ser.

-No me importa quién eres, no me importa quienes son tus amigos, y quién eres tú para decirme qué tan bien llegué a conocer a mi novio? – Chilló más furiosa que triste.

-Ok, pasa lo siguiente, Laurent estaba dispuesto a ayudar a destruir a mi Pareja, y eso lo corroboramos con el regalo de Jasper antes de ejecutarlo, y además, Laurent huyó de ti, rompió la dieta vegetariana y raptó a esta chica, que resultó ser la Pareja de Jasper… Así es que como puedes ver, puso en peligro la vida de dos Parejas, incluso la ley de los Volturi nos ampara estos casos – Le dije.

-Laurent era mi Pareja! – Rugió – Lo voy a vengar! Juro que lo voy a vengar!

-Mentira – Dijo Jasper otra vez sin ni levantar la cabeza mientras recorría con su nariz el contorno de la mandíbula de su mujer.

-Qué es mentira? – Pregunté.

-Laurent no era su Pareja – Respondió.

-Sí lo era! Sí lo era! – Exclamó Irina enterrando los dedos en la tierra.

-Eeeeeeh… No – Dijo Jasper – Te puedes mentir a ti misma todo lo que quieras, pero no me puedes mentir a mí. Lamento que te hayas visto afectado por este lío, pero tu pérdida no se compara con lo que sentirías de haber perdido a tu Pareja de verdad.

-Aaaaaaah! – Gritó Irina poniéndose de pié y lanzándose contra mí, que me encontraba más cerca de ella. Pero no alcanzó a llegar muy lejos antes de que algo o _alguien_ la tumbara de manera más poderosa que cualquier golpe.

Jasper.

Jasper y su don atacando por primera vez en décadas, no actuando como un barómetro emocional, sino siendo utilizado como el arma de destrucción masiva que era.

-No más Irina – Dijo Jasper – No más. No te voy a hacer daño permanente porque respeto a tu familia y nos conocemos desde hace años… Pero basta ya. Lamento verte sufrir, pero es mejor que te libraras de esa alimaña ahora, antes de que estuvieras más involucrada. _Él no era tu Pareja_ y ni siquiera estaba realmente enamorado de ti, así es que asume con entereza lo sucedido y sigue adelante – Y con esto, Jasper tomó en sus brazos a su chica y caminando con más dignidad de la que le había visto desplegar en décadas, se internó en el bosque.

Emmett y yo nos miramos, nos encogimos de hombros y lo seguimos, orgullosos de nuestro amigo.

Irina se quedó en el suelo llorando, mirando como ardían los restos de su amante.

Me debería haber dado lástima, pero la verdad es que no sentí más que alivio. Habíamos conseguido lo que habíamos ido a buscar y más. Eliminar una de las más serias amenazas hacia Isabella y más encima encontrar la Pareja de Jasper.

Llegamos al Jeep en silencio, roto sólo por suaves gemidos de la chica.

-Crees que resistirás hasta llegar al hotel con tu mujer en estas condiciones? – Pregunté a Jasper abriendo la puerta trasera del vehículo para que se acomodara con mayor comodidad.

-No es como si tuviera muchas alternativas, verdad? – Dijo con los dientes apretados. Si hubiera podido transpirar su frente habría estado perlada de sudor por el esfuerzo de compartir el dolor.

-De acuerdo, vamos entonces – Dije subiéndome al asiento del conductor.

-Deberíamos saber cómo se llama tu chica – Dijo Emmett – Probablemente la van a estar buscando y tenemos sólo un par de días para hacer planes.

-Jasper, revisa sus bolsillos – Le dije – Si Laurent la raptó en la calle probablemente traía su billetera consigo.

-Ok – Dijo Jasper reacomodándola – Oh, mejor aún, miren tiene un bolso! – Dijo quitándole un pequeño bolso de cuero café con una delgada correa que traía cruzada al pecho y tapada con la solapa del abrigo. El bolso, no más grande que un laptop pequeño, estaba algo sucio porque se había deslizado hacia su espalda, pero no estaba irrecuperable, así es que se podía salvar si es que ella estaba encariñada con él.

-Vale, dámelo, tú tienes las manos ocupadas! – Demandó Emmett tratando de quitarle el bolso a Jasper, quien no puso resistencia. Prefería sostener a su mujer que al bolso.

Emmett comenzó a escarbar y sacó una cantidad sorprendente de cosas considerando el tamaño del bolso. Siempre me ha llamado la atención la cantidad y diversidad de cosas que trae una mujer consigo. Y son todas "indispensables".

Había una pequeña Tablet Samsung modelo Q1 que parecía no haber sufrido daños, ya que estaba amortiguada por ambos lados con montones de papeles fotocopiados y ordenados con clips de colores. Todas las hojas parecían tener anotaciones a los costados.

-Parece que es estudiante – Dijo Emmett leyendo algunos de los documentos.

Yo lo miré con cara de "Dough!". Sólo por su edad se podía inferir eso.

-Estudiante de qué? – Se limitó a preguntar Jasper.

-O puede ser drogadicta… - Continuó Emmett.

-Qué? – Preguntó Jasper levantando la vista furioso – Yo probé su sangre, y está completamente limpia! Qué te hace decir una cosa semejante?

-Bueno, tiene tranquilizante para caballos en el bolso… - Dijo Emmett contrito.

-Todos esos papeles podrán indicar que a lo mejor estudia medicina veterinaria o algo parecido? – Pregunté tratando de sonar conciliador, porque si Jasper se cabreaba en el auto, con la presión del dolor que sufría, podían, literalmente, rodar cabezas.

-Mmmmmh… Sí, la mayoría de las fotocopias están relacionadas con las ciencias… Biología, anatomía celular, bases moleculares, métodos de cuantificación, bioestadística… - Recitó Emm.

-Ves Emmett? Es más probable que sea científica que drogadicta. Además mírala! - Le dije tratando de que comprendiera que su trasero estaba en juego – Es casi tan delgada y pequeña como Isabella, cómo crees que reaccionaría con un tranquilizante de caballos?

-Es verdad, lo siento… - Dijo realmente contrito.

-Qué más hay? – Pregunté cambiando rápidamente de tema.

-Lápices con tinta gel… Hay catorce de distintos colores. Todas sus fotocopias están subrayadas con distintos colores. Además hay 2 destacadores fluorescentes, un par de lápices y bolígrafos y una goma de borrar muy usada.

-Es dedicada a sus estudios, se nota – Comenté.

-También hay un par de lentes ópticos con los cristales quebrados…

-Usaba lentes? – Preguntó Jasper súbitamente interesado.

-Seeeep – Dijo Emm entregándole los lentes.

-No están tan mal, le podemos cambiar el cristal… - Comentó Jas.

-Para qué? Es que no va a tener vista vampírica? – Preguntó Emmmett.

-Porque son algo familiar para ella – Respondió Jasper como explicándole a un niño – Si le ponemos cristales sin aumento a lo mejor cuando se vea al espejo no va a ser una total extraña la que la mire de vuelta.

-Tienes razón, nunca lo había pensado… Como yo era el "bebé" de la familia… Cuando desperté no quedaba ninguna de mis posesiones, mi ropa la quemaron porque estaba empapada con mi sangre y no traía nada más conmigo… - Dijo Emmett tristemente.

-Entonces sigue buscando, si encontramos una identificación a lo mejor podemos ir a su casa y sacar algunas de sus cosas, rescatar fotos, no sé, algo… - Sugerí.

-Billetera! – Exclamó Emmett triunfal – Tu chica se llama Elise Carter, tiene diecinueve años y es escorpión. Cumple años el siete de noviembre… Bueno, cumplía… Aquí hay un carnet de biblioteca de la Universidad de Alaska, Campus Faibanks… Hay unas llaves también, son un montón, hay llaves de candados pequeños como de casilleros, llaves de chapa de puerta, y unas llaves de auto… Hay una membresía en el gimnasio de la Universidad, una tarjeta de débito, dos de crédito, veintitrés dólares y cuarenta centavos, un par de fotografías de un chico y una chica, se parecen a ella, deben ser sus hermanos… Y hay otra de una pareja mayor, deben ser sus padres. También hay una foto de un gato enorme y peludo, te diría que debe ser cruza de puma, si existieran los pumas angora… Tal vez hace experimentos genéticos con el gato?... – Comentó Emmett sin dejar de hablar a medida que sacaba cosas del pequeño bolso – Mmmmh, alcohol gel, un par de pinzas, espejo, un peine plegable, brillo de labios con olor a melocotón, pañuelos desechables… Ah! Aquí está, una tarjeta electrónica de acceso al edificio de su residencia estudiantil. La llave de su habitación debe ser una de las que está aquí… Mira! Un sobre de correspondencia de la Universidad! – Levantó el sobre como un trofeo – Su dirección completa está aquí, no necesitamos adivinar nada.

-Algo más? – Preguntó Jasper.

-Te parece poco? Me faltó sólo darte su talla de sostén! – Dijo Emmett ofendido.

-Emmett… - Dije en tono de advertencia. Jasper estaba recién Emparejado, y yo sabía perfectamente que se debía estar sintiendo al filo de todo, especialmente con su mujer sufriendo tanto con la transformación.

-Vale, vale, lo siento... – Dijo levantando las manos en rendición – A ver… Hay un celular y está bloqueado con clave. Esta chica se ve inteligente así es que no creo que la clave sea uno, dos, tres, cuatro – Dijo poniendo el teléfono de lado – Oh! – Dijo y escondió lo que había sacado de vuelta al bolso.

-Qué? – Demandó Jasper.

-Nada – Dijo Emm de inmediato.

-Qué? – Gruñó Jasper amenazador.

-Nada, que encontré unos medicamentos, pero da lo mismo, porque ahora ya no va a tener que tomarlos más – Dijo tratando de sonreír. Emmett es un pésimo mentiroso.

-Qué medicamentos? Qué tiene? De qué está enferma? – Preguntó Jasper frenético.

-Bueno, hay un estuche con varias cosas… Una caja de "Píldora Anticonceptiva Oral Combinada" que contiene estrógeno y progestágeno, una caja de algo compuesto de "Naratriptán", un par de tiras de vitamina C, ocho dulces de limón, y un par de inyecciones de insulina con jeringas y agujas…

-Ok.. – Dijo Jasper respirando profundo para calmarse – Elise toma anticonceptivos, no sé lo que es el Naratriptán, las vitaminas C tengo entendido que son para mejorar el sistema inmunológico y si necesita inyecciones de insulina, es diabética, por eso deben ser los caramelos, por si le baja el azúcar de repente.

-Ves? – Le dijo Emmett – Nada de qué preocuparse.

Ninguno de nosotros mencionó el porqué de sus anticonceptivos… Tendría novio? Ojalá que no, yo sabía lo que se sentía y no era nada agradable.

Después de eso nos mantuvimos en silencio. Emmett guardó todas las cosas de Elise en su bolso y se lo devolvió a Jasper.

De pronto sonó mi teléfono. Lo contesté sin mirar quién era, tenía el ringtone asignado a Bella, uno que nunca había usado porque ella nunca me había llamado. "Beautiful Girl" de INXS.

"…Beautiful girl (stay with me)

_Hermosa niña (quédate conmigo)_

Beautiful girl (stay with me)

_Hermosa niña (quédate conmigo)_

She wants to go home

_Ella quiere ir a casa…"_

-Isabella? – Pregunté preocupado.

-Garrett?... Estás… Están bien? – Preguntó sonando nerviosa.

-Sí, sí, estamos todos bien, y tú? – Pregunté sintiendo un calorcito en el pecho al pensar que estaba preocupada por mí.

-Bien, bien, Peter y Char no me querían dejar que te llamara, dijeron que te podía interrumpir… - Dijo en un susurro. Yo me cabreé. Qué tenían que interponerse Peter y Charlotte cuando mi mujer estaba haciendo un primer avance hacia mí?

-Tú me puedes llamar en cualquier momento, siempre – Le dije firmemente, no tenía sentido susurrar con dos vampiros al lado – No hay nada más importante que tú, y eso deberías saberlo.

-Gracias, si lo sé – Dijo suavemente y pude escuchar su sonrisa en su voz – Cuando regresan?

-Vamos de camino, y no te voy a poder llevar el regalo que te prometí, pero a cambio te tengo una sorpresa – Le dije.

-Sorpresa? Buena o mala? – Preguntó titubeante.

-Buena, conociéndote creo que te va a gustar más que cualquier regalo material que pudiera hacerte – Le dije pensando en su preocupación por Jasper y su estabilidad emocional.

-Está bien, cuanto se van a demorar? – Preguntó sonando ansiosa.

-Calculo una media hora – Respondí – Me podrías dar con Peter por favor?

-Nop – Respondió rotundamente – Te estoy llamando escondida mientras ellos hacen… Cosas.

-Cosas? – Pregunté tratando de no reír de su candidez. Emmett resopló y vi a Jasper sonreír levemente desde el espejo retrovisor.

-Sip, creyeron que me quedé dormida y se fueron a la habitación del lado y yo me escapé al pasillo para hablar contigo – Respondió en tono conspiratorio.

-Isabella no sabes lo contento que estoy de que me hayas llamado, pero ahora necesito que regreses a tu habitación, si? No es seguro que te pasees sola por el hotel, ya te vamos a contar todo al llegar.

-Está bien – Dijo sonando herida y desilusionada – Adiós.

-Hey! Un momento! No quiero que te despidas haciendo pucheros – Le dije antes de que alcanzara a cortar el teléfono.

-No estoy haciendo pucheros – Dijo profundizando el puchero.

-Isabella, este llamado ha sido la nota alta de mi día, pero lo más importante es tu seguridad. No quiero que te pongas en peligro si no estoy ahí para defenderte, me entiendes, verdad? – Pregunté suavemente.

-Sí, entiendo… - Respondió – Ya estoy afuera de mi habitación.

-Puedes golpear la puerta de Peter? – Pregunté.

-Es que están… _Ocupados! _– Dijo y casi la pude ver sonrojándose.

-Créeme que es importante, o no te lo pediría – Le dije.

-Está bien… - Dijo resignada.

TOC

TOC

TOC

-Váyase, que no vio el cartel de no molestar? – Gritó Peter través de la puerta.

-Peter soy Bella, lo siento, pero Garrett quiere hablar contigo. Yo le dije que estabas ocupado, pero insiste…

-Mierda! Se supone que tú estabas durmiendo! Para la próxima vez te voy a amarrar para asegurarme de que no te me escapas, pequeña Houdini – Refunfuñó Peter mientras supongo que se vestía, o al menos se cubría, porque de inmediato se abrió la puerta – Gracias. Aló!

-Peter cachondo hijo de perra no podías esperar hasta que llegáramos para embarcarte en tus actividades con Charlotte? – Gruñí.

-Podía haber esperado, esa era la idea, pero entonces Char se agachó para arropar a Bella y se asomó de su pantalón mi ropa interior favorita, y una cosa llevó a otra, y bueno… Deberías estar agradecido de que alcanzamos a salir de la habitación a tiempo!

-Ah mierda! Bueno, supongo que entonces no sabes nada de lo que ha pasado – Dije.

-Mmmmmh… Nop, no he recibido noticias desde el más allá el día de hoy – Dijo – Cómo les fue?

-Bueno, tenemos bastante de que hablar, pero lo más importante es que Jasper encontró a su Pareja…

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! – Se escuchó gritar a Charlotte – Bien por Pa´!

-Demonios! Cómo no lo vi venir? – Se preguntó Peter.

-Porque estabas hundido hasta las pelotas en Charlotte! – Exclamó Emmett.

-Agh! Emmett, por favor! – Comentó Jasper – No frente a Elise.

-Elise no sabe nada del mundo, no te preocupes – Respondió Emmett encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente.

-Bueno, ya está bien, cómo es que la encontró, qué pasó, vienen para acá? Tengo que mover a Bella? – Preguntó Peter.

-Laurent la atacó y alcanzamos a salvarla justo a tiempo, Jasper la mordió y ahora se está transformando. Vamos llegando al hotel y vamos a necesitar una habitación para ella, ojalá una contigua a una de las nuestras. Si no hay, nos las arreglamos con el espacio que tenemos. Tenemos muchos planes que hacer y tres días antes de que la chica despierte y comience a masacrar a la población – Le dije.

-Entendido – Dijo Peter – Cuando lleguen estará todo listo. Mis felicitaciones al Mayor.

-Gracias Peter – Dijo Jasper.

Corté la llamada y me concentré en el camino. Pocos minutos después estábamos llegando a Fairbanks y unos pocos más y llegamos al hotel.

Peter, Bella y Char nos esperaban junto al ascensor del estacionamiento, luciendo ansiosos y expectantes.

Nos bajamos del Jeep y yo olvidando mi orgullo y mis temores me apresuré al lado de mi mujer y la abracé tan fuerte como pude. Ella vaciló un segundo y luego me respondió el abrazo y suspiró. Pude oler sus lágrimas una vez más.

-Hey! Shhhhh, todo está bien, ya llegamos – Le dije quitándole pequeños mechones de su cabello de las húmedas mejillas.

-Lo siento… - Dijo restregándose los ojos – Estaba tan preocupada…

-Pero ya ves que todo salió mejor de lo que esperábamos – Le dije sonando más optimista de lo que me sentía – Ves? Jasper encontró a su Pareja.

Isabella miró curiosa detrás de mí a Jasper cargando el pequeño y frágil bulto que era su chica, y dando pequeños pasos se acercó a ellos. Cuando estuvo a su lado se detuvo de golpe, miró a la chica, miró a Jasper y a la chica otra vez.

-Lis? – La llamó.

**Oooooooooh! Bella la conoce? Cómo? Por qué? Cuéntenme sus teorías.**

**Abrazos y hasta la próxima.**


	7. Chapter 7 : Lis

**Hola a todas! A que no se esperaban una actualización tan pronto, pero bueno, yo no secuestro los capítulos, si los termino, se los entrego.**

**Peeeero no sé si alcanzaré a publicar esta semana otra vez, ya que siempre ando haciendo malabarismos para que me alcance el tiempo para hacer todo lo que debo hacer.**

**Muchas descubrieron de inmediato la identidad de Lis, y me sorprendieron mucho con sus habilidades deductivas. Felicitaciones!**

**Que disfruten y como siempre, no olviden dejarme su opinión.**

**Capítulo 7**

Te regalo mi orden mi desorden,  
>Te regalo mi norte y mi horizonte,<br>Mi filosofía, mis historias, mi memoria, eh, eh.  
>Te regalo mi amor que se acumula,<br>Te regalo mis manos y locuras,  
>Te daré todo lo que me pidas,<br>Yo por ti daría mi vida.

_Te regalo / Carlos Baute_

**GARRETT POV**

-Lis? – Susurró Isabella a la chica que gemía en brazos de Jasper.

-La conoces? – Preguntó Emmett incrédulo.

-Esto no lo vi venir – Dijo Peter agarrándose la cabeza como si pudiera estrujar un poco de información de sus sesos. Char apoyó la mano en su espalda, preocupada. A Peter lo frustraba mucho _no saber_.

-Quién es ella Bella? – Preguntó Jasper atento a cada gesto de mi mujer.

-Es… Este… -Dijo Isabella y se quedó callada tensando los dedos de una mano y después de la otra. Estaba incómoda y está claramente no era una conversación para tener en el estacionamiento.

-Vamos arriba para las explicaciones, no nos pueden ver conversando con una niña retorciéndose de dolor en los brazos de Jasper – Dije. Bella me miró agradecida y se giró para llamar al ascensor. Yo me mantuve a su lado todo el tiempo hasta llegar a la habitación, regocijándome en su cercanía y su calor…

Un patético mendigo de cariño.

Jasper depositó a Elise en la cama que había ocupado Bella.

-Yo me mudé a la habitación del lado que estaba desocupada, así rodeamos esta habitación por los dos costados en caso de que Lis haga algún ruido… - Dijo Isabella.

-Bells, cómo es que la conoces? Esto es más que una coincidencia… - Dijo Emmett.

-No realmente… Lis es mi prima, la hija de la hermana mayor de Renee – Explicó. Todos la miramos asombrados – Renee y mi tía Noel están peleadas desde hace más de 10 años, Elise y yo nos hemos visto sólo un par de veces desde entonces, en reuniones familiares en casa de mi abuela. Nos hemos mantenido en contacto irregular, y somos amigas en Facebook, así es que nos saludamos para los cumpleaños y las ocasiones especiales como su graduación…

-Pero la coincidencia es demasiada, no me la trago – Insistió Emmett mientras Bella se sacaba los zapatos y se instalaba junto a su prima en la cama, tomando su mano.

-Emmett, toda mi familia es originalmente de Washington, tanto la de Charlie como la de Renee. Tía Noel conoció a su esposo cuando ella estudiaba en la Universidad de Alaska y como la familia de él es de esta área y tenían negocios establecidos y una buena situación económica, decidieron quedarse aquí. Elise es la hija mayor de ese matrimonio, pero a mis primos más pequeños sólo los conocí de pasada alguna vez y los he visto en fotos, pero no alcanzamos a jugar juntos como con Lis.

-Por qué pelearon tu mamá y tu tía? – Preguntó Char.

-Porque el marido de tía Noel es un cerdo – Dijo Bella súbitamente enojada – Después de la ruptura de Renee con uno de sus novios, mamá y yo vinimos a Alaska a vivir con mi tía por un tiempo, ya que el ex novio aparte de engañar a Renee le vació la cuenta bancaria, y a Renee le daba vergüenza pedirle ayuda a Charlie… Yo tenía unos… No sé… seis o siete años… Vivimos con ellos como dos meses y medio y súbitamente Renee empacó todo y nos largamos sin despedirnos de nadie.

Yo lloré y pataleé porque me gustaba estar en una casa con más gente, con una familia de verdad y una hermana mayor, pero Renee no se ablandó, sólo dijo que había discutido con tía Noel y punto, y nos largamos lo más lejos posible, a Phoenix.

-Pero qué pasó? – Preguntó Char.

-Resentí a Renee por meses… Fui tan cruel como puede ser una niña pequeña sin filtro verbal - Dijo Bella con la voz quebrada – Años después, poco antes de irme a vivir con Charlie, Renee me contó que la verdadera razón de la pelea había sido que el marido de mi tía se le insinuó en varias ocasiones amenazando con echarnos a la calle si ella no cedía a sus demandas. Un día llegó a casa medio borracho y trató de forzar a mi mamá. No de violarla, pero de… No sé… Tocarla – Dijo arrugando la nariz – Mamá corrió a contarle a mi tía, pero ella no le creyó, poniéndose del lado de su marido, que lo negó todo. Al día siguiente teníamos las maletas en la calle y nunca más volvieron a hablarse.

-Pero seguiste en contacto con Elise – Afirmó Jasper.

-Bueno, sí, ella era mi amiga y mi prima y la pelea no tenía nada que ver con nosotras, así es que le mandé tarjetas de cumpleaños cada año y ella hizo lo mismo por mí. Cuando fuimos mayores y pudimos acceder a computadores y redes sociales nos reencontramos, pero obviamente no fue lo mismo, ya habíamos crecido y no éramos las mismas niñas de trenzas que jugaban en el barro y pescaban guarisapos en las lagunas de agua estancada de color verde – Dijo sonriendo – Además si creen que yo soy tímida, tienen que ver como es Lis… Es la nerd de la familia – Dijo con una carcajada. Jasper sonrió fascinado y acarició el cabello de su mujer.

-Ella está enferma? – Preguntó Emmett, haciendo que retornara la seriedad en el ambiente.

-Sí… Bueno, supongo que ya no… - Se corrigió – Lis tenía diabetes tipo uno, tenía que inyectarse todos los días desde muy pequeña. Cuando yo viví con ellos ella ya lo hacía solita… Tendría unos nueve años y se pinchaba el estómago como una campeona, sin quejarse – Dijo acariciando la panza de su prima – El asunto de la diabetes le generó algunos problemas inmunológicos, tenía que cuidarse mucho de no enfermarse, y de un día para otro su visión empeoró violentamente, hasta que le reajustaron las dosis de insulina, pero para entonces el daño no era completamente reversible… Dónde están sus lentes? – Preguntó de pronto.

-En su bolso – Dijo Emmett – Lleva toda su vida en ese bolso.

-Así es ella, desde pequeña acarreaba un bolso rojo de Elmo de "Plaza Sésamo" lleno de cosas que "tal vez podíamos necesitar" – Dijo Bella.

-Cómo es ella? – Preguntó Jasper ansioso de seguir escuchando.

-Vale, yo te cuento pero después me cuentan ustedes exactamente qué pasó – Dijo Bella. Jasper asintió – A ver… Lis es… Superinteligente, o sea, como un fenómeno de inteligente. Fue la mejor alumna de su generación en secundaria y le ofrecieron dar el discurso en la graduación, pero ella es demasiado tímida y se negó – Jasper comenzó a filtrar sus emociones, tal vez sin darse cuenta, y era pura felicidad, alivio y orgullo. Estaba orgulloso de la mujer que le tocó y tal vez aliviado de que no fuera otra Alice, pero eso no me consta – Sus exámenes de ingreso a la universidad fueron puntaje nacional, le ofrecieron becas completas en todas las universidades importantes, en todas las de la Ivi League y otras… Pudo haber estudiado lo que quisiera donde quisiera…

-Entonces por qué se quedó en Alaska? – Preguntó Emmett decepcionado, como estafado con el rumbo de la historia.

-Porque estaba enferma Emm – Dijo Bella – Lis a veces se descompensa, terminaba al menos un par de veces al año en el hospital, y no podía irse al otro lado del país donde estaría sola sin nadie a quién acudir en caso de emergencia.

-Entonces decidió quedarse a estudiar cerca de su familia – Afirmó Char.

-Sí, pero luchó con sus padres para que la dejaran vivir en los dormitorios universitarios como los demás estudiantes, ella quería una experiencia universitaria lo más normal posible.

-Y qué estudia? – Preguntó Peter.

-Medicina veterinaria – Respondió Bella – A Lis le gustan más los animales que las personas, dice que los animales nunca son crueles ni mal intencionados, y que prefiere tratar con ellos que con seres humanos con los que no sabe a qué atenerse… En todo caso no iba a ser veterinaria de perritos y gatitos, ella se estaba especializando en animales exóticos.

-Para trabajar haciendo qué? – Preguntó Emmett.

-Criar pandas, incubar lagartijas, qué se yo!? – Exclamó Bella frustrada levantando los brazos – Ella es un genio, tiene las mejores calificaciones, podría haber trabajado en lo que hubiera querido…

-Tiene novio? – Preguntó Jasper de pronto.

-Que yo sepa, no. Que yo sepa nunca ha tenido… Pero recuerda que yo no soy su amiga más cercana… - Respondió.

-Pero Emmett encontró… Anticonceptivos en su bolso – Dijo Jasper bajando la mirada para que no viéramos en su rostro los celos que proyectaba con su don.

-Y? – Preguntó Bella.

-Cómo que "Y"? Si toma anticonceptivos estaba teniendo sexo, y si no era con su novio me gustaría saber con quién! – Exclamó Jasper.

-Por dios que brutos son los hombres! – Dijo Bella son un suspiro – Preocúpate si encuentras en su bolso una caja de veinte preservativos con sabor a uva! Hay mil razones para que una chica tome anticonceptivos orales aparte del sexo, desde regular su período hasta hacer que éste sea menos doloroso. También ayudan a prevenir los quistes ováricos y el cáncer cervical, previenen los tumores de mamas, previenen la anemia, alivian el síndrome pre menstrual y mejora la densidad ósea previniendo la osteoporosis, eso entre muchas cosas más. Si tengo que adivinar, diría que Lis no se podía dar el lujo de tener períodos dolorosos y agotadores, y menos de perder mucha sangre… Pero no lo sé, pregúntale a ella cuando despierte… Aunque mejor no, creo que la matarías de la vergüenza si supiera que le escarbaron el bolso.

-Y por qué no estás tomando anticonceptivos tú? – Pregunté sin pensar. Sonaba como la panacea universal. Todas las mujeres deberían tomarlos!

-Renee me puso a tomar la píldora desde los catorce años – Respondió ella con una sonrisa tranquila, sin sonrojarse como yo esperaba – Como madre adolescente lo último que quiere es que yo me embarace y arruine mi vida como ella lo hizo – Dijo con una mueca de fastidio. No me gustó que sintiera que ella había arruinado la vida de su madre, aun indirectamente – Peeeero los anticonceptivos orales me dan jaquecas espantosas, el tratamiento hormonal no es para mí. Ahora cuéntenme qué pasó y por qué tienen a mi prima en estas condiciones – Exigió.

-Irina y Laurent no estaban con los Denali. Nos dijeron que habían salido a cazar pero no adónde. Cuando volvíamos decidimos parar para que Jasper y Emmett comieran algo, pero al internarnos en el bosque captamos el rastro de Laurent, y lo seguimos. Lo encontramos reclinado bebiendo de una chica… Por un momento pensé que eras tú – Le dije mirándola a los ojos, tratando de que comprendiera la intensidad de los sentimientos que me produjo pensar en que alguien la atacaba – Al respirar descubrí que no era tu esencia, pero se le parecía. Entonces arranqué a Laurent de encima de la chica y me acerqué a acabar con su sufrimiento. No sobreviviría como humana y no podíamos dejar a un neófito atrás – Jasper comenzó a gruñir, y Char y Bella simultáneamente pusieron sus manos sobre él. Yo continué para acabar pronto – Pero Jasper me golpeó y me lanzó lejos en el último segundo cuando decidió respirar y comprendió quién era ella, y se puso frente a Elise para protegerla mientras nosotros nos encargábamos de Laurent.

-"Encargarse" significa torturarlo y matarlo? – Preguntó ella.

-Sí – Respondí simplemente después de una breve pausa.

-Oh – Dijo y se volvió a Elise enrollando sus dedos en el cabello de la chica, tan parecido al suyo.

-Hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer Bells… - Dijo Emmett tomándole el tobillo.

-Lo sé… - Respondió.

-No te enojes con nosotros – Insistió Emmett tironeando los pequeños deditos de sus pies.

-No me enojo… - Respondió.

-No te decepciones, no nos mires diferente – Rogó haciéndole cosquillas en la planta del pié.

-No los… Aaaaaah! – Gritó retorciéndose en la cama mientras Emmett le inmovilizaba los tobillos con una de sus manazas y le hacía cosquillas con la otra – Nononononono! Aaaaaaaaaah! Me rindo! Me rindo! Eeeeeeeemm!

-Dime que no te enojas de que hayamos acabado con el bastardo – Exigió Emmett.

-Aaaaaah! Gar ayúdame! Aaaaaaaah! – Chilló.

Mi nombre en sus labios.

-Emmett ya basta, estás torturando a Isabella y molestando a Elise – Dije con mi voz más seria. Emmett paró de inmediato, más porque se dio cuenta de que la prima de Bella no podía estar cómoda con tanto zangoloteo que por otra cosa.

-Bestia! – Exclamó Bella.

-Flacuchenta! – Respondió Emmett sacándole la lengua. Realmente me costaba compatibilizar a este hombre/niño con el gánster de antes. Bella estiró los brazos hacia mí y yo la ayudé a levantarse y le acerqué una de las muletas para que se nivelara.

-La voy a cambiar de ropa, no quiero que se despierte luciendo como un extra de "El Amanecer de los Muertos". Mis cosas le van a quedar bien, lástima no haber traído más… - Comentó.

-No trajiste todo? – Pregunté sorprendido.

-No, supuse que era un viaje corto y dejé el resto en casa – Dijo ella antes de darse cuenta de lo que implicaba. _Mi casa era su casa_…

Y entonces se puso colorada como un tomate y huyó hacia el baño seguida de Char, que se moría de risa.

-Ok, cual es el plan? – Pregunté mirando a Peter quien no había dicho nada en mucho rato y eso era sospechoso.

-Volvemos a tu casa todos, dejamos ahí a Jasper Elise y Emmett, recogemos lo que sea necesario y Char, Bella, tú y yo continuamos el viaje hasta nuestra casa. Jasper se queda con su mujer en tu casa indefinidamente, porque es la más aislada de la población. Sólo hay un problema logístico que solucionar… - Dijo mirando a Jasper.

-Cuál? – Preguntó Jas.

-Elise no va a ser vegetariana Jasper, ella ama a los animales, los considera creaturas mucho más valiosas y dignas de respeto que gran parte de las personas que ha conocido. Además ella no va a necesitar mucho tiempo para deducir el impacto ecológico que tiene tu dieta sobre un ecosistema cualquiera, mucho más en un Parque Nacional como en el que está ubicada la casa de Garrett. Ella no es una sádica, no se regocija en el dolor ajeno, pero su sentido de justicia es bastante absoluto. Ella siempre ha sido una víctima, por su enfermedad y por ser distinta, más inteligente y madura que los que la rodeaban. Ha sufrido burlas y malos tratos de idiotas… Jasper, tu mujer no va a tomar la vida de inocentes, sean humanos o animales… Va a ser tu deber ayudarla a encontrar las víctimas correctas, o ella sencillamente no va a comer. Está acostumbrada al dolor y a sentirse mal, así es que la quemazón de la sed no la va a asustar; se va a aferrar a sus principios como un retazo de su humanidad. Tú decides hermano…

-No hay nada que decidir – Dijo Jasper firmemente – Lo que mi mujer necesita, mi mujer lo tiene – Afirmó - He matado por todas las razones incorrectas, vamos a ver si hay una mejor manera de hacer las cosas…

-Jas, hermano, no vas a recaer… Tú sabes… Volverte loquito… - Dijo Emmett preocupado.

-Ahora la tengo a ella Emmett. Tú no entiendes el regalo que es esto, lo simple que es la vida ahora que todo está en perspectiva… Nada importa salvo ella. Elise no querría estar con un sádico degenerado, así es que no me puedo convertir en eso – Dijo Jasper encogiéndose de hombros.

Así de simple.

Yo lo sabía por experiencia propia.

Lo era.

-Peter, tú estás seguro de lo que dices o es sólo una opinión? – Pregunté para asegurarme.

-Estoy seguro – Afirmó. Ok entonces, el futuro estaba literalmente firmado en sangre.

Bella regresó un par de minutos más tarde con algunas toallas de mano húmedas y comenzó a limpiar el rostro de Elise. Continuó con sus brazos y manos mientras todos mirábamos en silencio. Limpió con cuidado cada dedo y quitó la sangre de debajo de cada uña. Finalmente se volteó hacia nosotros y nos pidió que saliéramos de la habitación. Jasper quiso protestar, pero ella lo paró antes de que alcanzara a decir nada.

-No Jas, tú aún no la conoces, pero créeme cuando te digo que a ella no le gustaría que la primera vez que la vieras desnuda sea como un desconocido mientras ella está inconsciente y retorciéndose de dolor. Una chica tiene su orgullo, y Lis necesita saber que la respetas.

-Por supuesto que la respeto! – Exclamó ofendido.

-Escucha Jas… Tú llevas vivo como mil chorrocientos años y te has acostado con una cantidad inconmensurable de mujeres, pero ella no es como ninguna de las mujeres con las que has estado. Tú ahora estás acostumbrado a Alice y su grandilocuencia y su amor por la moda, el lujo y las apariencias. Desconozco tu intimidad con ella, pero voy a asumir que en todos los años que pasaron juntos has hecho todo lo que es posible hacer… - Dijo sonrojándose un poco – Lis no es así… De hecho no se me ocurre que pudieras encontrar una mujer más distinta a Alice. Mira su ropa, mira su cabello! Apuesto que no se lo ha cortado en años simplemente porque no ha notado que le crece y que su idea de peinarse consiste en atravesarse un lápiz en un moño desordenado… Lis vive en las nubes porque su mente va mucho más allá de lo mundano y terrenal… Pero así como es más inteligente que la mayoría y ha leído y estudiado más que nadie que yo conozca, ha vivido muy poquito. Tienes que ir despacio, cortejarla, como cuando eras humano, no lanzarte sobre ella como un bestia, o asumir que su cuerpo es tuyo porque es tu Pareja y lo puedes ver cuando quieras, ella merece más que eso. Quédate detrás de la puerta hasta que terminemos, dale un poco de privacidad y en cuanto hayamos terminado puedes volver a su lado, puede ser? – Preguntó tomándole la mano y dándole un apretón.

-Está bien, gracias – Dijo Jasper levantándose y besándole la mejilla al pasar.

-Gracias por qué? – Preguntó Bella.

-Por recordarme como se trata a una dama. Tienes razón, soy un maleducado, pero voy a aprender a comportarme – Respondió haciendo un galante saludo con la cabeza e inclinándose ante ella como el caballero sureño que fue algún día. Bella rió alagada y batió las pestañas.

Maldito bastardo, coqueteando con mi mujer.

-Ok entonces, todos los que tengan algo que les cuelgue entre las piernas se largan! – Dijo Char aplaudiendo para apurarnos, como si fuéramos niños o gallinas.

oooOooo

Durante el regreso a Phoenix viajamos a toda velocidad, casi sin detenernos. Jasper y Elise viajaron con Bella y conmigo en el Jeep, con mi mujer como copiloto. Esta vez fue menos terrible que la anterior, vomitó sólo tres veces, y eso porque se empeñaba en hacer el papel de navegante leyendo el mapa y sugiriendo rutas alternativas. Claramente el estómago de Isabella no resistía bien su hábito de leer en los vehículos en movimiento.

Llegamos a mi casa cuando el cambio de Elise estaba a punto de completarse, faltaban sólo unas pocas horas, y Jasper se moría de ansiedad. Bella tomó un par de bolsas de basura y metió todo lo que decidió que necesitaba, menos lo que consideró que necesitaría Elise hasta que Emmett, que se quedaría ayudando a Jasper, pudiera comprar más ropa y lo que les hiciera falta.

Una vez que cargamos las bolsas en el Jeep, Bella se despidió de Emmett y Jasper con lágrimas en los ojos, sabiendo que no los vería en un buen tiempo. Hasta que Elise estuviera en condiciones de estar en presencia de un humano sin comérselo… Y yo no permitiría que las primeras pruebas de su control se realizaran con mi mujer.

Luego se dirigió a la cama y besó la frente de su prima, le susurró al oído que debía tener fuerzas, que la quería mucho y que no estaría sola, y limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga se dirigió hacia mí.

-Lista? – Pregunté ansioso por sacarla de ahí.

Ella simplemente asintió y tomó mi dedo índice con toda su manita. Caminamos lentamente al Jeep y le abrí la puerta del copiloto. La tomé de la cintura y la senté de costado, enfrentándome, y me posicioné entre sus piernas. Así quedábamos casi a la misma altura, y era agradable mirarla sin que pudiera rehuirme.

-Estás bien? – Pregunté.

-Bien – Susurró con voz temblorosa – Sólo que tengo pena… No me acordaba de lo mucho que echaba de menos a Lis y ahora que la recuperé la vuelvo a perder… Pero quiero que sea feliz, y creo que Jas la va a hacer feliz… Tú qué crees?... Crees que sea feliz como vampira, viviendo con él? – Preguntó mirándome como si mi respuesta contuviera la verdad absoluta.

-El solo hecho de que Jasper sea su Pareja significa que va a hacer todo lo que esté de su mano para hacerla feliz – Le dije enunciando cada palabra claramente - Y me refiero a todo, no hay límites en lo que un vampiro haría por su mujer… No tenemos muchas restricciones morales en general, pero cuando se trata de nuestra hembra? No existen. Ninguna.

-Verdad? – Preguntó muy bajito.

-Absolutamente cierto, pregúntale a Peter si no me crees – Le dije.

-No necesito preguntarle a nadie – Dijo frunciendo el ceño – Si tú lo dices es suficiente.

-Significa eso que empiezas a confiar en mí? – Pregunté tratando de no sonar demasiado ansioso.

-Nunca he desconfiado de ti Gar, bueno, no desde el primer día – Dijo sonriendo un poco al recordar – Es solo que… Bueno, toda esta situación… Me asusta mucho…

-Comprendo, tener a Victoria tras de ti debe ser tremendo al no poder defenderte… - Le dije.

-No! No Gar, el que me das miedo eres tú, la intensidad que proyectas me da miedo…! – Exclamó.

-Isabella, nunca ha sido mi intención asustarte… - Dije retrocediendo, realmente dolido.

-Garrett no entiendes! Me aterra enamorarme de ti! – Exclamó aferrándose a mi camiseta. Me detuve en seco y estudié su rostro en busca de algo que me indicara que no hablaba en serio.

-Isabella yo te amo – Dije exhalando el aire que no me di cuenta que estaba conteniendo – Por qué tendrías miedo de quererme de vuelta?

-Gar, que pasa si me conviertes y yo aún no siento lo que dices que se supone que debo sentir? Tus expectativas son tan altas… Me resentirías por siempre por ser incapaz de amarte como tú me amas a mí… Mi amor simple y común no se equipararía al amor mágico que el destino dispuso para ti… Llevas tanto tiempo preparándote para mí que me aterra no ser nada más que una gran decepción… - Confesó con la voz quebrada y casi haciendo pucheros.

-Escúchame bien Isabella Swan… Te amo. Te amo tanto como es posible amar a una persona. Te amé antes de conocerte, te amé cuando te vi por primera vez y te amo más ahora que te conozco. Cada gesto que has tenido hacia mí lo he valorado y atesorado… Si me pudieras amar de vuelta tú crees de verdad que me pondría a analizar si tus sentimientos son equivalentes o más o menos valiosos que los míos? – Pregunté. Ella mordió su labio inferior, que temblaba un poco - Isabella, yo agradezco al cielo cada vez que oigo tu corazón palpitar, cada vez que cantas esas horribles canciones de los Backstreet Boys, o cuando te escucho dramatizar en voz alta los diálogos de los libros sin darte cuenta. Amé que me llamaras el día que fuimos a ver a los Denali, adoro cada vez que me sonríes y te sonrojas… Me conformo con poco… Me conformo con estar a tu alrededor – Le dije encogiéndome de hombros, porque era verdad.

-No! – Exclamó – Ese es el problema – Dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos – Garrett tú te mereces más… Mucho más de lo que tal vez puedo llegar a dar…

-Isabella, no eres tú quien decide lo que merezco. Soy un hombre más que adulto. He vivido el equivalente a varias vidas humanas y todas mis experiencias me han dado algo de sabiduría. Yo no estoy cegado o hipnotizado por tu influjo. Yo te veo tal como eres, una mujer. No eres un ángel, no eres perfecta, pero eres exactamente lo que quiero y lo que necesito… Si el destino hizo algo fue mostrarme el camino hacia ti, pero nada más. Si te hubiera conocido en la casa de los Cullen de casualidad cuando fuimos a visitar a Jasper, me habría enamorado igual.

-Yo… Yo quiero… - Titubeó y sus manos se deslizaron desde mis mejillas hacia mi cuello.

-Qué? – Pregunté acercándome un poco – Qué quieres?

-Quiero… Ser lo que tu deseas… - Dijo.

-Lo eres – Respondí.

-Quiero ser más… - Insistió. Yo me acerqué un poco más.

-No quiero más – Le dije.

-Gar… - Susurró. Yo me acerqué hasta que nuestras narices se rozaron. Dios! Que no se arruinaran las cosas ahora!

-Mmmmmh?

-Tú me gustas… - Dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-De verdad? – Pregunté.

-Ajá – Asintió. Su cálido aliento acarició mi mejilla – Un montón.

-Eso es bueno, verdad? – Pregunté.

-No lo sé, yo nunca me había sentido así por nadie… Todo este tiempo observando a Peter y a Charlotte, viendo cómo se complementan y se aman… Me ha hecho repensar lo que siento por Edward. Creo que lo que tuve con él fue más una infatuación adolescente que otra cosa… Supongo que mi atracción por él fue frívola, basada en las apariencias y el ideal de un cuento de hadas, pero contigo… - Suspiró frustrada. Claramente le costaba expresar lo que quería decir.

-Conmigo? – La insté a continuar.

-Tú te has ganado mi respeto Gar. Admiro muchas de las cosas que haces, me encanta la persona que eres…

-Yo te gusto – Afirmé con una sonrisa satisfecha, tal vez un poco fanfarrón.

-Me gustas – Confirmó con una sonrisa.

-Te gustaré tanto como para permitirme robarte un beso? – Susurré contra su mejilla. Su corazón se aceleró.

-No se roba lo que se entrega libremente – Dijo, y estampó sus labios contra los míos.

Lo primero que sentí fue el calor. Todo su calor. Nunca habíamos estado tan cerca y su cuerpo entero irradiaba fuego contra mi piel de piedra.

Lo segundo fue su sabor. Me lo había imaginado mil veces basándome en su olor… Pero estaba muy equivocado. Era indescriptible, adictivo, me provocaba desnudarla y lamerla entera como si fuera un helado. Me conformaría con eso, ni siquiera necesitaba tener sexo, me bastaría con poder besar y saborear su piel.

Lo tercero fue su suavidad. He estado con cientos, tal vez miles de mujeres en mi vida, pero no pude recordar a ninguna con la piel tan suave y fresca como la de Isabella. Era una de las cosas más atractivas que tenía ella, su piel perfecta, limpia, sin manchas, sin acné… Como la de un vampiro, pero mucho mejor, porque tenía la humedad y textura del pétalo de una rosa.

Isabella comenzó a mover los labios muy despacio, titubeante, y yo decidí tomar las riendas. Ella había dado el primer paso y eso era más que suficiente. La besé tiernamente, pero con la experiencia de siglos de práctica. Su corazón estaba a mil y cuando mi lengua tocó su boca se sobresaltó.

-Voy demasiado rápido? – Pregunté contra sus labios, separándome apenas.

-No… No, es que nunca… Me habían besado así… - Dijo sin abrir los ojos.

-Quieres que me detenga? – Pregunté tomando el lóbulo de su oreja entre mis labios.

-No… No… Sigue… Un poquito más… - Me dijo.

-Un poquito más – Repetí y la volví a besar, pero esta vez más atrevidamente. Delineé sus labios con mi lengua y logré que su lengua se encontrara con la mía. Dios! Su sabor!

Nos besamos así durante unos diez o quince minutos, hasta que los dos emergimos jadeantes y sonrientes. Isabella tenía los labios hinchados y rojos por los besos recibidos, y nunca la vi más hermosa.

-Qué piensas? – Preguntó ordenando mi cabello con una caricia.

-En que me haces feliz – Le respondí besando la cara interior de su muñeca, que estaba a centímetros de mi boca – Y en que tenemos que irnos, no quiero que estemos cerca cuando Elise despierte.

-Está bien – Dijo girándose en el asiento para que pudiera cerrar la puerta del Jeep.

-Tienes hambre? – Pregunté. No la habíamos alimentado muy bien desde que salimos de Fairbanks por la prisa de llegar a mi casa a tiempo.

-Sip – Respondió – Mucha.

-Quieres ir a un restaurante o quieres algo rápido? – Pregunté.

-Quiero una cajita feliz – Dijo – Este mes están regalando a los personajes de Pixar y quiero a Nemo.

-Y no es mejor si comes algo que de verdad quieras y yo te compro el juguete que desees cuando estemos instalados en casa de Peter? – Pregunté.

-Nop – Respondió.

-Así de simple? – Pregunté divertido.

-Si no te comes la cajita feliz no hay mérito, no te ganaste el juguete, esas son las reglas – Me dijo muy seria.

-Ok entonces, no queremos ir contra las reglas – Dije tomando su mano y besando sus nudillos.

-La casa de Peter está muy lejos? – Preguntó estirándose.

-Como cinco horas y media – Le dije.

-Agh! Es demasiado, llevo como una semana viviendo en este Jeep! – Se quejó – Se me va a aplastar el trasero.

-Lo dudo – Sonreí pensado en su culito respingón - Y antes te lamentabas de que no te dejaba salir... – Me burlé.

-Voy a tratar de dormir, ahora que vamos solos puedo reclinar el asiento hasta atrás – Dijo.

-No quieres comer? – Pregunté.

-Cuando despierte – Respondió – McDonald´s hay en todos lados.

-Te molesta si prendo la radio? – Pregunté.

-Qué vas a escuchar? – Preguntó de inmediato.

-Ya que lo preguntas, voy a escuchar a los Beatles – Respondí como si nada, pero ansioso por ver su reacción.

-En serio? – Preguntó abriendo los ojos, incrédula. Yo asentí y conecté mi IPod a la radio – Aaaaah! Lo vas a intentar! Lo vas a intentar por mí! – Gritó y se me lanzó al cuello y me besó la mejilla ruidosamente.

-Si hubiera sabido que esa sería tu reacción los habría comenzado a escuchar antes – Comenté.

-Ahora ha sido perfecto – Dijo – Perfecto – Y se volvió a acomodar en su asiento cerrando los ojos. No pasaron ni cinco minutos y se quedó dormida.

Y yo seguí manejando, al ritmo de "The yellow submarine"… La verdad es que los Beatles no estaban nada mal, tal vez era verdad lo que decía Isabella: Que me había desgastado todos estos años odiando a la gente equivocada.

oooOooo

Peter y Char se adelantaron a nosotros porque dejaron a Emmett en mi casa y se fueron de inmediato, así es que pudimos viajar a nuestro ritmo.

Isabella durmió un par de horas hasta que paramos en un McDonald´s en mitad de la carretera, pero ella no quiso comer ahí porque no les quedaban más Nemos, y a pesar de que le ofrecieron cualquiera de los demás muñequitos de la colección Pixar del mes, ella se negó.

Tuvimos que desviarnos veinticuatro kilómetros para llegar al siguiente McDonald´s, y afortunadamente ahí si estaba Nemo, y como también tenían a Dori, compramos dos cajitas felices, una con una hamburguesa y otra con nuggets. De toda la comida humana que he olido en mi larga vida, esa chatarra estaba fácilmente entre las 5 cosas más asquerosas.

Ni siquiera los clientes olían apetitosos, todos obesos, con acné y cabello grasoso… Por no hablar de los niños transpirados gritando en los juegos infantiles. Horrible, casi podía oír como se tapaban sus arterias… Eran como bombas de tiempo.

Pero me guardé mis opiniones.

Mi mujer me estaba aceptando.

Me había besado.

Estaba hablando y riendo.

Todo lo demás era totalmente intrascendente.

-Gar… Gar! – Exclamó Isabella mirándome preocupada.

-Mmmmm? – Pregunté.

Te estaba hablando y no me contestaste, te quedaste pegado mirando hacia el infinito – Me dijo.

-Sí, estaba pensando, qué me decías?

-Estás bien? – Preguntó apuntándome con una patata.

-Perfectamente. Qué me estabas diciendo?

-Que me gustaría… Bueno, si tú quieres… porque si no, no… Yo entendería… - Balbuceó.

-Qué? Qué quieres hacer? – Pregunté intrigado.

-Unacita – Dijo y se metió tres papas a la boca de una sola vez, se atoró y tuvo que beber varios sorbos de gaseosa para pasarlas.

-Quieres tener una cita conmigo? – Sonreí.

-Bueno… Sí… Si tú quieres… - Dijo delineando el patrón de la mica de la cubierta de la mesa con el dedo índice.

-Por supuesto que quiero! – Le dije feliz – Qué tienes en mente?

-El cine? – Dijo insegura – Este año se han estrenado y se van a estrenar un montón de películas buenas, y quiero verlas todas! En Forks no había cine, teníamos que ir a Port Angeles, y allá llegaban las películas con meses de retraso, y sólo algunas.

-Me encantaría, alguna película en especial? – Pregunté. Como yo no tenía ni televisor hasta hacía un mes atrás, no era exactamente un experto en el arte cinematográfico...

-Bueno, está "Orgullo y Prejuicio" pero esa es una peli de niñas y la puedo ir a ver con Char… Pero Está King Kong, esa te puede gustar… - Me dijo expectante.

-Otro King Kong? Pero si ya existen montones! – Exclamé – Yo recuerdo haber visto esa película en su estreno en New York hace décadas, en 1933, y luego la secuela "El Hijo de Kong" ese mismo año! Después los japoneses hicieron "King Kong v/s Godzilla" y "King Kong Escapa" en los 60s, después Hollywood volvió a retomar la franquicia a mediados de los 70s con "King Kong" donde actúa Jessica Lange, que es mi favorita de todas las adaptaciones, porque me encanta como actúa esa mujer… Y a esa película le hicieron una secuela horrorosa a mediados de los 80s, donde participaba Linda Hamilton, que actúa muy bien , pero es fea, fea, fea… - Dije moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro.

-Este es el remake de la original – Dijo riendo - Las películas famosas las vuelven a filmar cada ciertos años para interesar a las nuevas generaciones… Además esta versión es de Peter Jackson, no puede ser tan mala… - Respondió ella.

-Ok, que otra película quieres ver? – Pregunté. No me gustaba el concepto de los "remake", me parecía una falta de respeto a la película original.

-Hay una que dicen que es buena de Woody Allen, "Match Point". Luego está "Sin City" de Frank Miller, súper violenta y sangrienta y llena de actores conocidos; "Batman Begins" de Christopher Nolan; "Charlie y la Fábrica de Chocolate" de Tim Burton, aunque supongo que si no has comido dulces en tantos años no vas a disfrutar de la película tanto como yo…También tengo que ver "Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego", pero es la cuarta película de la serie, y si no has visto las otras tres te perderías, así es que no me puedes acompañar. También estrenan "Star Wars Episodio III", pero las dos anteriores fueron tan malas que me niego a darle dinero a George Lucas para que siga violando su propia obra. Ah! Y estrenan en unos meses "El León, la Bruja y el Ropero", esa te puede gustar… O tal vez no… Es de fantasía… Tal vez espero a verla con Emm… - Dijo pensativa sin dejar de mordisquear su comida.

-Me da lo mismo Isabella – Le dije – Me da lo mismo el lugar que escojas, o la película que quieras ver, siempre te voy a estar prestando más atención a ti – Le dije con una sonrisa, recogiendo un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

-Bueno, cuando lleguemos a casa de Peter voy a revisar los estrenos y elegimos algo que ver. Podemos invitar a Peter y Charlotte… - Sugirió.

-No – Dije negando con la cabeza – No señorita, su primera cita conmigo va a ser conmigo, no una salida en grupo.

-Por mí no hay problema – Dijo mirándome a través de sus largas pestañas.

-Estás lista? Terminaste de comer?- Pregunté.

-Si… - Dijo ella pensativa.

-Qué pasa? Por qué ese ceño fruncido? – Pregunté alisando con la yema de mis dedos las arruguitas que se habían formado en su frente.

-Nada… - Dijo haciendo ademán de levantarse con su bandeja. Yo sujeté su muñeca para detenerla.

-Isabella…

-Gar… Tu eres mi novio? – Preguntó.

**Qué tal? Comenten, que es gratis y alimenta la inspiración de esta escritora.**

**Abrazos!**


	8. Chapter 8 : Leales a Garrett

**Hola a todas! Tanto tiempo, créanme, yo las he extrañado tanto como ustedes a mí.**

**Las razones de mi ausencia son de índole familiar, tuve que viajar y no tuve acceso a internet, pero escribí en mi libretita todas las ideas a medida que se me iban ocurriendo, sólo me faltó pasarlas al computador, lo que hice en cuanto tuve la posibilidad.**

**Algunas de ustedes estaban preocupadas y se los agradezco enormemente. Siento en mi corazón todo su cariño.**

**Otras en cambio estaban enojadas porque no actualizaba… Qué puedo decir a eso? Este es un hobby que realizo gratuitamente, y si bien me lo tomo en serio por respeto a mis lectoras, no lo puedo anteponer a mi vida cotidiana, mi trabajo o mi familia. Simplemente no funciona así la cosa.**

**Ustedes saben que siempre me esfuerzo al máximo por escribir buen material y publicar periódicamente, pero les pido su comprensión cuando no se puede…**

**Ah! Y ante la pregunta de ****por qué las referencias a música y películas tan antiguas****?, es simplemente porque la historia está ambientada en el año 2005, ya que Bella nació el año 1987.**

**En fin, disfruten…**

_-Estás lista? Terminaste de comer?- Pregunté._

_-Si… - Dijo ella pensativa._

_-Qué pasa? Por qué ese ceño fruncido? – Pregunté alisando con la yema de mis dedos las arruguitas que se habían formado en su frente._

_-Nada… - Dijo haciendo ademán de levantarse con su bandeja. Yo sujeté su muñeca para detenerla._

_-Isabella…_

_-Gar… Tú eres mi novio? – Preguntó._

**Capítulo 8**

Cuando apareces, desaparece  
>todo lo que me daña<br>y me parece que las palabras,  
>llegan sin preguntar.<br>Este camino no tiene final,  
>llévame a donde vayas.<br>A donde vayas,  
>donde te quedes,<br>ahí quiero estar.  
>A donde vayas.<p>

_A donde vayas / Soledad _

**BELLA POV**

Apenas la pregunta salió de mis labios me sentí morir de la vergüenza. Cómo podía preguntar una idiotez semejante? Tonta Bella y mi falta de filtro verbal!

Tonta, porque:

1.- Yo _tenía_ novio, se llamaba Edward y probablemente estaba buscándome o llorando mi muerte. Era una maldita insensible…

Oh! Pero no es que ya no sintiera nada por Edward, era que… Era que me aterré cuando Garrett se marchó a encontrar a Laurent. Me dio pánico pensar en no volver a verlo, en no volver a sentir su poderosa presencia siempre atenta, siempre protectora… La seguridad absoluta con la que decía que me amaba, que su vida estaba ligada a la mía…

Yo aún no sentía un impulso mágico que controlara mis sentimientos, sino un respeto y admiración que crecían día a día de a poquito, al verlo hacer su vida cotidiana, al verlo darme lo que necesitaba antes de tener que pedírselo, al comprarme libros y a veces chocolates cuando me veía muy gruñona… No, él no hablaba, él hacía, y eso me fue conquistando sin darme cuenta.

Bueno, al menos no me di cuenta hasta que me enfrenté a la posibilidad de perderlo. Entonces fue que me vi abrumada por una avalancha de sentimientos sin nombre que me impulsaron a escapar de Peter y Char para llamarlo, para cerciorarme de que él estaba bien.

2.- Mi pregunta había sido una estupidez porque Gar me había declarado su amor y compromiso hacia mí desde el primer momento, pero nunca puso nombres "humanos" a la relación a la que aspiraba… Seguro ahora pensaba que yo era una idiota.

3.- Aún si Garrett quisiera poner una etiqueta a lo que somos, no lo llamaría "noviazgo". Sonaba infantil y ridículo para aplicarlo a un hombre de varios siglos de edad. Sólo yo y mis diecisiete años querríamos participar en algo así…

Afortunadamente antes de que él me pudiera contestar, avergonzándome aún más, una dependienta rubia y grandota de unos 23 años, con la cara llena de acné, se acercó a la mesa e ignorándome se inclinó en la mesa y le preguntó a Garrett coquetamente si se encontraba todo bien. Él respondió que sí, todo bien, sin quitarme los ojos de encima, y entonces ella se ofreció a retirar la bandeja si es que habíamos terminado.

Yo aproveché ese instante para deslizarme hacia el baño, dejando a Garrett para que lidiara con la rubia.

-Isabella! – Exclamó en voz bien alta al ver cómo me alejaba.

-Deja que tu sobrina vaya al baño sola – Dijo ella inclinándose más para mostrar sus tetotas, dándole de paso un golpe bajo, ya que si algo preocupaba a Garrett era nuestra diferencia de edad física.

-Voy y vuelvo – Le dije – No te preocupes.

-Ves? – Dijo ella – Ahora cuéntame… - Dijo y se quedó hablando con él.

Yo hui hacia el baño y luego de hacer pis me lavé las manos y la cara varias veces, necesitaba refrescarme para poder pensar con claridad… Tantas cosas estaban sucediendo… Tantas relaciones irresolutas… Charlie, Renee, los Cullen, Edward, el resto de mi familia… Al menos había recuperado a Lis, y aunque fuera a través de Skype reconstruiría mi relación con ella.

Saqué de mi bolso un cepillo de dientes y una pasta dental de viaje. Con todo lo que habíamos recorrido era una necesidad estar siempre preparada para asearme en cualquier lugar, a veces incluso al costado de la carretera usando agua embotellada.

Luego solté mi coleta dejando caer mi cabello libre y desordenado. Lo desenredé con mi pequeño cepillo plegable y en lugar de volver a recogerlo lo deje suelto. Qué largo lo tenía…!

Regresé a la mesa y la rubia se había instalado frente a Garrett en mi asiento. Él me miró frunciendo el ceño exasperado, y diciendo un par de palabras a la chica, se puso de pié, tomó una de las cajitas felices, echó mis dos juguetes en ella y se dirigió hacia mí con paso decidido, dejando a la rubia boquiabierta.

-Qué mierda es lo que pretendes Isabella? – Dijo al llegar a mi lado, tomándome del brazo y encaminándome hacia el estacionamiento.

-Evacuar mi vejiga, destapar mis poros y lavar mis dientes – Respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

-No te hagas la tonta, estábamos hablando de asuntos importantes y de pronto te pones de pié y me dejas a merced de esa hiena! – Exclamó.

-Sabías que las hienas hembras tienen pene? – Pregunté tratando desesperadamente de cambiar de tema.

-Qué? – Preguntó girándose para mirarme mientras me abría la puerta del Jeep. Tomó mi cintura y me instaló en mi asiento.

-Tienen pene, y es más largo que el de los machos! A mí me gustaría tener un pene… - Dije pensativa.

-De qué estás hablando? – Preguntó haciendo partir el vehículo.

-Debe ser divertido poder escribir tu nombre en la nieve… - Expliqué.

-Y qué pasa con las hienas? Cómo pueden ser hembras y tener pene? – Preguntó alterado.

-Tienen toda la plomería interna femenina y además un pene, pero no testículos, aunque los pliegues de su vagina parecen un escroto.

-Eso no las hace hermafroditas? O algo así como hienas transgénero? – Preguntó. Me pareció dulce que conociera los términos correctos del movimiento homosexual, uno pensaría que siendo tan viejo sería más cerrado de mente, pero a lo único que Garrett se cerraba (y eso ya estaba comenzando a cambiar) era a los ingleses y a toda su influencia.

-En realidad es su clítoris – Expliqué - Que es alargado y raro, pero tienen erecciones y todo!

-Y tú quieres ser como esos bichos antinatura? – Dijo con cara de asco.

-Nop no me gustan las hienas, son animales muy extraños, y no sólo por el pene… Es sólo que el equipamiento femenino humano es muy delicado y requiere más mantención, y odio no poder hacer pis cuando y donde quiero como un hombre. Por lo demás, me gusta ser niña, más ahora que por fin me están creciendo los pechos – Dije agarrándomelos, para asegurarme de que estaban ahí – Me desarrollé un poco tarde, pero ya voy poniéndome al día… Creo que desde que comencé a vivir contigo entre toda la comida con la que me malcrían y la inmovilidad a la que me forzó la pierna rota, engordé y aumenté a lo menos una talla de sostén.

-No estás gorda – Dijo carraspeando.

-Lo sé, sólo mis pechos y trasero han engordado, y en ambos casos necesitaban un poco de grasita… Pero desde que lleguemos a casa de Peter en adelante me voy a tratar de portar bien con lo que como, y como ya puedo caminar un poco y estar de pié, voy a ir yo misma al supermercado para comprar cosas más saludables y frescas que las cenas congeladas y sopas deshidratadas que he estado comiendo hasta ahora.

-Isabella, debiste decirnos antes que te estábamos dando la comida equivocada – Dijo frustrado.

-Está bien, fue solo por un tiempo, y yo estaba consciente de lo que comía. Pero ahora me voy a desintoxicar con muchas frutas y vegetales – Le dije.

-Y en qué parte de la desintoxicación encajan la hamburguesa, los nuggets, las sodas y los sundaes? – Preguntó.

-Dije que empezaría al llegar a casa de Peter, además en McDonald´s la ensalada tiene más calorías que una hamburguesa, así es que no era una alternativa saludable – Respondí.

-Cómo puede ser eso? – Preguntó escéptico.

-La salsa es tóxica – Respondí simplemente.

Pasaron unos instantes durante los cuales nos mantuvimos en silencio y yo aproveché de cerrar los ojos y acompasar mi respiración.

"Dormí" todo el camino.

No sé si Garrett creyó que de verdad estaba dormida o es que decidió respetar mi necesidad de silencio… Lo concreto es que nos callamos y no volvimos a hablar hasta llegar a casa de Peter y Charlotte, un lugar maravilloso construido en madera, lleno de rincones especiales, ventanitas donde menos te lo esperas y caminitos de piedra que se dirigían al bosque.

Una vez instalada en el segundo dormitorio, Peter, Char y Garrett se fueron a planear nuestros próximos días, mientras yo me encerré en el baño de mi suite para asearme y prepararme para la cama. A pesar de todo lo que había dormido en la carretera, mi cuerpo añoraba un colchón de verdad… Me puse un pijama de franela bien calentito y me acosté tapándome hasta las orejas…

Dormí como diez horas.

Al día siguiente me levanté, me vestí y salí a enfrentarme a los demás… Sólo se encontraba Peter a solas en el living, haciendo zapping frente a un enorme televisor.

-Buenos días "Pequeño Aperitivo" – Me dijo sin girarse.

-Hola Pete, y los demás? – Pregunté yendo directo al grano mientras escarbaba en una enorme frutera muy bien surtida. Saqué una naranja y comencé a pelarla junto al basurero.

-Char fue a la ciudad a comprar las cosas extra que necesitas y un refrigerador, y Garrett fue a marcar un perímetro para asegurarse de que estamos seguros y de que ningún otro vampiro ha estado aquí en nuestra ausencia – Respondió asentándose en un canal donde transmitían lucha libre femenina.

-Y no se supone que tú eres mejor en eso de los perímetros por tu don…? – Pregunté.

-Garrett sabe lo que hace, es un soldado mucho más experimentado que yo – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros – Además me pareció que te sentirías más cómoda quedándote a solas conmigo que con Char o Garrett.

-Y por qué sería eso? – Pregunté haciéndome la tonta.

-Porque no quieres que Char te interrogue y porque no sabes qué decirle a Garrett después de besarlo y preguntarle si es tu novio – Dijo mirándome por primera vez. Yo enrojecí hasta la raíz del cabello.

-Él te contó? – Pregunté un poco molesta.

-No, simplemente lo sé – Respondió volviendo su atención a las luchadoras que se atacaban dándose con sillas plegables en la cabeza – Además pude oler la esencia de cada uno en el otro, era obvio que se habían estado besuqueando.

-Peter no sé qué hacer – Dije arrodillándome a su lado.

-Sobre qué? – Preguntó.

-Sobre Garr… Y Edward… Estoy tan confundida… - Confesé.

-Pensé que ya lo tenías más o menos claro, Garrett estaba tan contento que pensé que habían llegado a un entendimiento – Dijo él acariciando mi cabello como si fuera su mascota.

-De alguna forma sí… O sea… Por fin pude admitir que él me gusta, que tengo sentimientos profundos hacia él… Pero y qué hay de Edward? No sé lo que siento hacia él, necesito verlo, hablar con él, tranquilizarlo, debe estar preocupado por mí… - Balbuceé.

-Bella, estás escondida y aislada por una razón, y esa razón es que estás escondida de una vampira empeñada en matarte… Esto no es un juego o un capricho nuestro, No podemos decir nada a Edward porque eso pondría en peligro a tu familia si se llega a saber que estás viva, comprendes? – Preguntó seriamente.

-Sí, lo sé, pero me parece tan injusto hacia él… Si yo hubiera pensado que él murió ese día mientras yo salí sin daño alguno, estaría destrozada – Le dije – Edward debe estar sufriendo, y no es justo…

-Y que te persiga Victoria lo es? – Preguntó Peter volteándose definitivamente hacia mí, silenciando la tele.

-N… No… - Balbuceé.

-No lo es – Afirmó – Pero ahora es más importante proteger tu vida que cuidar los sentimientos de un hombre que ni siquiera es tu pareja! – Exclamó molesto.

-No me digas lo que debo sentir Peter! – Le advertí – Edward fue mi novio antes de que ninguno de ustedes aparecieran en mi vida, y aunque les agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mí, no aprecio el desdén con el que lo tratas.

-Y yo no aprecio el desdén con el que has tratado a Garrett todo este tiempo! – Respondió.

-No lo he tratado con desdén, simplemente no sabía cómo tratarlo, porque era un desconocido que afirmaba ser mi alma gemela, no sé cómo esperaban que yo lo aceptara tan fácilmente – Le dije.

-Garrett ES tu alma gemela, y lo has tenido en vilo todo este tiempo – Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Eso es lo que ustedes dicen, pero yo no lo siento. Yo he tenido que conocerlo de a poco para darme cuenta de qué clase de hombre es… Y aun así no siento lo que ustedes dicen que debería sentir…- Dije – Tú no entiendes Peter, lo tuyo con Char fue instantáneo, lo de Garrett también, pero lo mío no… Y eso me hace cuestionarme la validez de nuestro lazo – Admití.

-Tu lazo está ahí, sólo que está un poco más escondido que lo normal – Dijo Peter sonando frustrado.

-Bueno, como sea, entonces no me pidas que me comporte como si el nuestro fuera un lazo corriente, de hecho entiendo que quieras a Garrett y te preocupes por él, pero te voy a pedir que no te metas en nuestra relación – Le dije poniéndome de pié – Entiendo tu punto de vista, pero por favor ponte en mi lugar un minuto y dame el lujo de tomarme el tiempo de pensar por mí misma en con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida… - Dije francamente molesta.

-Yo no pretendía… – Dijo.

-Sé que tus intenciones son las mejores, y sé que sólo tratas de proteger a tu amigo, pero entiende que yo también tengo sentimientos y nadie los defiende, y no importa si éstos encajan en tu idea del destino, tengo derecho a sentirlos, a dudar y a cuestionar lo que me dicen – Dije y me di media vuelta para irme – Te dejo para que sigas disfrutando de tu programa – Le dije caminando hacia mi habitación.

-Bella, no te pongas así, no te vayas – Me dijo pero lo ignoré – Bella al menos toma desayuno – Insistió – Si quieres salgo de la casa, pero come algo – Dijo urgido mientras yo cerraba la puerta tras de mí.

Escuché un par de maldiciones y algo quebrarse en el living.

Me dirigí a mi laptop y puse la música a un volumen lo suficientemente alto que me impedía escuchar lo que pasaba en el living, dándome la ilusión de privacidad.

De pronto me sentí muy débil, agotada emocionalmente a pesar de que no podían ser más de las diez y media de la mañana, así es que me saqué los pantalones y me metí a la cama. Minutos después estaba durmiendo.

Desperté como a las dos de la tarde con los golpes en la puerta.

Peter.

-Bella sal a almorzar – Me rogó. Yo estaba muerta de hambre, pero no quería salir y encontrármelo… La verdad es que estaba más que un poco herida, porque en este tiempo secuestrada yo lo había comenzado a considerar mi amigo, pero él se había encargado sutilmente de recordarme que su amigo era Garrett, y que yo era apreciada sólo en función de ser su Pareja.

-Gracias, pero aún tengo mi naranja – Dije muerta de hambre mirando mi naranja sobre el escritorio, a medio pelar.

-Bella una sola naranja nunca ha sido suficiente para ti, menos cuando no desayunaste – Trató de razonar.

-No tengo ganas de comer – Dije, lo que era verdad. Tenía hambre, no ganas de comer.

-Bella…

-Gracias Peter, pero no gracias – Le dije tomando mi naranja. Ya que no saldría a comer al menos me podría llenar tomando agua, así es que entré al baño y llené el vaso que usaba para lavarme los dientes. Bebí dos vasos de agua y me comí dos gajos de naranja… Tendría que racionar la comida… Tal vez me podía comer el jabón… O el algodón del botiquín, era una fibra natural.

Pasaron las horas y me entretuve bebiendo agua, jugando a los Sims en el laptop, haciendo pis como una yegua, comiendo un ocasional gajo de naranja y leyendo fanfiction de distintos libros.

A eso de las nueve de la noche tocaron nuevamente a mi puerta.

-Isabella? – Preguntó Garrett.

-Mmmmmh? – Pregunté vagamente.

-Estás bien? Peter dice que no has comido en todo el día… - Dijo sonando preocupado.

-Estoy bien, gracias. No tengo hambre – Respondí.

-Quieres que hablemos? Me dejas pasar? – Preguntó, y yo como una cobarde respondí

-Ahora no, ya estoy lista para acostarme… - Dije aunque aún era muy temprano y me moría de hambre.

-Isabella… Si hice algo que te molestara… - Dijo todo aproblemado.

-No Garrett – Le dije poniendo la palma de mi mano sobre la puerta y apoyando mi frente sobre esta – Tú no has hecho nada malo.

-Ábreme por favor… - Me pidió – Háblame.

-Mañana – Susurré sabiendo que me escucharía. No quería hablar en ese momento, porque simplemente no sabía qué decirle. Él me gustaba un montón, pero no estaba segura de poder prometer algo… Peter me había hecho darme cuenta de que este no era un juego ni algo que pudiera probar y si no resulta todo vuelve a la normalidad. Para Garrett ya no habría normalidad posible.

-Isabella – Lo escuché suspirar – Buenas noches…

-Buenas noches – Dije, dejándome caer al suelo, donde me quedé sentada, abrazada a mis rodillas por un buen rato.

Odiaba hacer daño a Gar, pero… Qué le causaría más dolor a la larga? Que le dijera que ahora no ahora o que le dijera que sí y luego me retractara?

Quería decir que sí… Quería decir que sí…

Y por eso me contendría. Esperaría a estar completamente segura, él no se merecía nada menos que mi compromiso absoluto, lo mejor o nada.

oooOooo

Dormí inquieta esa noche y al despertar (tarde) al día siguiente, quien me esperaba en el living era Char.

Genial.

La Gran Inquisición no había terminado.

Pero me moría de hambre, así es que me apresuré a llenar un bowl enorme con cereales de chocolate nada nutritivos y les eché un chorro de leche fría al tiempo que sacaba una cuchara del cajón de arriba. Los cubiertos siempre están en el cajón de arriba.

-Bella, dormiste bien? – Preguntó Char sin moverse de su lugar.

-Mmmmph – Resoplé asintiendo vagamente y aprovechando de tragar.

-Estás enferma? Peter dice que ayer no quisiste comer… - Insistió suavemente.

-Ahora estoy comiendo – Dije echando otra palada de comida en mi boca.

-Tú sabes lo que quiero decir Bella, somos amigas verdad? – Dijo acercándose de a poco, como quien se acerca a un animal herido.

-Eso pensé – Mascullé empinándome el bowl y tragando los restos de mi desayuno al tiempo que lavaba el plato y cubiertos utilizados. Estaba lista para escapar en cuanto depositara lo último de los implementos en la rejilla de secado…

Pero Char se adelantó a mis movimientos.

-Bella si tienes algo que decir dilo, pero no nos tengas a todos en vilo pensando que algo malo te pasa y adivinando qué puede ser, porque todos estamos preocupados por ti! – Dijo tomándome de los hombros y girándome hacia ella.

-No te molestes Charlotte, no me pasa nada, simplemente me queda claro de que para ustedes sólo valgo en función de lo que me aprecie Garrett. Entiendo, es justo, y debí haberlo visto antes – Le dije retrocediendo.

-De qué hablas? – Preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos. Yo estaba realmente dolida, en el tiempo que llevábamos viviendo juntas la había llegado a considerar mi amiga… Pero qué sabía yo de amigas si mi mejor amiga anterior había sido Alice, que a pesar de que nadie me quería decir nada parece que era una graaaan perra?

-No tienes que fingir que te agrado, Charlotte – le dije levantando la barbilla, desafiante – sé que todo esto lo hacen por Garrett, y yo soy importante sólo como su Pareja, nada más. No es necesario que juegues a ser mi amiga o que me cocines o siquiera me hables… Basta con que me mantengas viva en tu turno como niñera – Dije y aprovechando su desconcierto pasé a su lado y corrí a mi habitación.

Si Char hubiera querido me habría detenido.

Si Char hubiera querido habría botado la puerta de mi habitación.

Pero me dejó en paz, y lo agradecí.

Por la noche, después de otro día de lectura, siestas y juegos de solitario y Sims en el laptop, volvió Garrett a golpear mi puerta. Esta vez le abrí sin decir palabra y me senté en mi cama. No podía evitarlo más.

-Isabella… - Dijo arrodillándose frente a mí de modo que nuestros ojos quedaron a la misma altura.

-Gar… - Dije yo aún sin mirarlo a los ojos pero estudiando nuestras manos unidas.

Manos grandes.

Manos fuertes.

Manos capaces…

No eran manos de artista, no eran perfectas o delicadas, eran las manos de un hombre.

Un hombre que en ese momento me hacía sentir muy pequeñita.

-Qué es lo que pasa? – Susurró. Yo simplemente miré hacia la puerta, casi esperando ver asomarse las cabezas de Peter y Charlotte.

-No están – Me dijo siguiendo mi mirada – Salieron a cazar, estamos solos. Un estremecimiento me sacudió muy contra mi voluntad. Estábamos solos, por fin solos…

-Qué hiciste hoy? – Pregunté con la voz un poco ronca por la falta de uso.

-No te dijo Char? – Preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

-No hablé con Charlotte – Respondí.

-Estás segura? Ella parecía dolida por algo – Me dijo levantando mi mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos.

Sus hermosos ojos.

Hice una mueca que pretendió ser una sonrisa y le dije

-Sólo le dije que no necesita pretender que somos amigas, y que ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera en su tiempo como niñera – Murmuré.

-Que tú qué? – Preguntó subiendo la voz.

-Ellos no son nada mío, ahora lo entiendo – Respondí – Sólo me soportan por lo que soy para ti, no por quien soy… Extraño a Jasper y a Emm… Ellos si me querían de verdad… - Dije añorando a mis vampiros con toda el alma.

-De qué estás hablando? Alguien te dijo algo? – Preguntó molesto.

-Nadie me dijo nada que no fuera cierto – Le dije – sólo soy alguien en la medida de que sea tu Pareja. Ellos no me deben lealtad, amistad ni nada, todo eso es tuyo.

-Fue Peter, verdad? – Preguntó visiblemente enojado – Estúpido cabrón.

oooOooo

**GARRETT POV**

El primer día lo soporté como una particularidad general de las mujeres, a veces ellas necesitan estar solas, me dije, especialmente las adolescentes…

Había estado todo el día contactando a mis amigos de todas partes del mundo para ponerlos sobre aviso de que me encontraba a la caza de la pelirroja Victoria para defender a mi Pareja, mientras Charlotte se encargaba de detalles más domésticos como la comida, refrigerador y ropa. Había mucho por reemplazar.

Pero al llegar a la casa algo había cambiado. Peter estaba pensativo y preocupado y Bella simplemente se negó a abrir la puerta. No para hablar conmigo, no para comer.

Me pasé la noche sentado en el pasillo junto a su puerta, estrujándome el cerebro para encontrar la razón del cambio. Un momento estaba ella preguntándome si éramos novios y al siguiente cortaba toda comunicación… Tal vez había discutido con Peter, que estaba actuando bastante extraño.

Al día siguiente salimos al amanecer Peter y yo a recorrer perímetros cercanos y lejanos, tratando de determinar qué tan seguro era el lugar para Isabella…

Al regresar por la noche, nos encontramos a Char sentada tejiendo una bufanda de muchos colores. Al vernos se lanzó a los brazos de Peter y me miró avergonzada, sin mantener mi mirada.

-Cómo está? – Pregunté – Pasó algo?

-Está en su habitación, comió sólo un bowl de cereales con leche al desayuno y se encerró en su dormitorio… - Respondió Char.

-Por qué? Discutieron? Peter, qué le dijiste ayer? – Pregunté mirándolos a ambos, molesto al ver todo mi futuro derrumbarse antes de comenzar.

Ellos se miraron entre sí y Peter asintió.

-Sí, yo hablé con Bella y ella parece que no se tomó muy bien nuestra conversación… - Admitió.

-Conversación sobre qué? Qué le dijiste? – Insistí.

-Sobre ti, por supuesto – Respondió mirándome como si yo fuera un idiota por preguntar.

-QUE. LE. DIJISTE? – Pregunté con los dientes apretados.

-Peter sólo trataba de protegerte! – Dijo Char adelantándose un paso hacia mí.

-No necesito que me protejan de nada! Mucho menos de mi Pareja! Menos aun cuando por fin estamos avanzando en la dirección correcta! – Exclamé gesticulando con brazos y manos, totalmente frustrado. Es que acaso Peter no se suponía que lo sabía todo?

-Garrett, sólo lo hice porque nos importas, y no queremos verte sufrir por la veleidad de una adolescente que no sabe lo que quiere – Dijo Peter – No me mal entiendas, ella nos gusta, no tenemos nada contra Bella, pero nuestra prioridad siempre has sido tú… - Trató de explicar.

-Mi prioridad es ella – Afirmé rotundamente – Si la enajenan me están alejando a mí también, ustedes deben saber mejor que nadie que cuando se trata de tu Pareja no hay elección posible… - Les dije.

-Lo sabemos Gar – Dijo Charlotte suavemente – No queremos que elijas, queremos que ella elija…

-Pero no son ustedes los llamados a exigirle decisiones que no está lista para tomar! No se dan cuenta de lo que debe estar sintiendo, aislada de todo lo que conoce y a merced de tres vampiros, uno de los cuales afirma ser su alma gemela? Ella se está dando el tiempo para conocerme, y francamente me preocuparía más si se lanzara a una relación conmigo sin pensarlo antes. Ella no siente la compulsión, tal vez nunca la sienta, pero lo está intentando! Y ustedes par de idiotas lo único que van a conseguir es deshacer todo lo que hemos construido – Dije tomándome la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Garrett hermano, no la tratamos mal, pero si quieres podemos hablar con ella para aclarar las cosas… - Dijo Peter.

-No, no creo que ella quiera verlos… Francamente yo tampoco… -Dije tratando de ignorar la cara de desilusión de Charlotte. Estaban heridos, pero ellos habían herido a mi Pareja.

Que se jodieran.

-Nos vamos a la ciudad entonces… – Dijo Charlotte – No volveremos hasta la mañana.

-Está bien – Mascullé – Voy a hablar con ella, y si es necesario nos iremos a algún otro lugar – Dije comenzando a planear dónde llevármela para que estuviera segura… Las mejores ideas estaban relacionadas con sacarla del país.

-Garrett, tú sabes que eso no es necesario… - Dijo Peter luciendo preocupado y contrito.

-Si es lo que ella necesita, lo es – Respondí.

oooOooo

Y entonces me encontraba frente a ella, que rehuía mi mirada y permeaba el aire con el aroma de sus lágrimas no derramadas. Se sentía insignificante y quería volver a lo que le era familiar… Cualquier cosa que la hiciera sentir bienvenida. Mierda! Mierda!

-Isabella, ven conmigo – Le dije tirando de sus manos suavemente para que se pusiera de pié – Vamos, no hay nadie en la casa – Le aseguré.

-No quiero comer, de verdad, mejor me voy a acostar… - Dijo tratando de acurrucarse en su cama.

-No señorita, puedo sentir tu estómago gruñir, te mueres de hambre – Afirmé y ella se puso roja como un tomate – Vamos, sólo tú y yo – Dije más suavemente, y esta vez ella se puso de pié y me siguió, con su manita aferrada fuertemente a mis dedos índice y medio – Quieres que te prepare algo? – Pregunté al llegar a la cocina. Había aprendido a preparar casi todo lo que se hidrata con agua hirviendo o se calienta en el microondas.

-No, siéntate – Dijo dirigiéndome a uno de los taburetes que había tras la barra del desayuno – Quiero comer comida de verdad, recuerdas? – Preguntó abriendo el refrigerador y metiendo medio cuerpo adentro. Sacó carne molida, cebollas, tomates y otros ingredientes y los puso en el mesón, y con una intuición que me asombró fue descubriendo los utensilios que necesitaba para preparar espaguetis con albóndigas y salsa de tomates.

Al principio trabajó en silencio, rígida y mecánicamente, pero con el paso del tiempo fue relajándose. Se notaba que disfrutaba el proceso de cocinar y hasta prendió la radio y sintonizó una radio con éxitos de los años ochenta, y comenzó tararear muy bajito.

La miré embelesado, con la clara conciencia de que podría pasarme la vida haciendo exactamente eso: Adorarla.

Cuando ella terminó de comer me ofrecí para lavar los platos mientras ella se preparaba para la cama. La escuché darse una ducha corta y lavarse los dientes. Luego se paseó un par de veces por su habitación hasta que se asentó en la cama. Entonces me acerqué a su puerta, con la inseguridad de quien no sabe si será rechazado. Golpeé y ella susurró

-Pasa Gar.

Ella estaba sentada a lo indio sobre el edredón, con el laptop sobre sus rodillas. Estaba escuchando una canción de Greenday, "Wake Me Up When September Ends".

-Esa canción es triste – Comenté parado en el marco, sin saber si pasar.

-La guerra es triste – Respondió.

-Yo debería saberlo, verdad? – Me pregunté a mí mismo. Por siglos creí que vivía sólo para eso.

-Cada vez que veo el video de esa canción me pongo a llorar – Dijo con una sonrisa más triste que un sollozo. Me acerqué despacio.

-No quiero que vuelvas a llorar – Le dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos – No a menos que sea de alegría.

-Hay muchas cosas por las que llorar – Respondió reclinándose en una de mis manos y cerrando los ojos.

-Y muchas por las que estar feliz – Le dije – Me puedo sentar?

Ella negó con la cabeza y por un momento sentí una punzada de dolor por el rechazo, pero no duró mucho, ella se estaba acomodando en la cama para quedar medio reclinada y se puso un cojín sobre los muslos.

-Ven – Dijo golpeando el cojín. Yo me apresuré a sacarme la chaqueta de cuero y los zapatos y apoyé mi cabeza en sus muslos, abrazando con un brazo sus piernas – Estás bien? – Preguntó pasando la mano por mi cabello.

-Perfectamente – Suspiré queriendo ronronear de placer.

-Tu cabello no tiene un corte definido y está bastante largo, cuándo fue la última vez que te lo cortaste? – Preguntó peinándome con los dedos.

-No lo sé, tal vez en los setenta… No lo sé, como siempre he sido un nómade, ni siquiera me cambiaba de ropa, y en la lista de mis prioridades cortarme el pelo estaba de los últimos lugares – Dije honestamente – Crees que me lo tengo que cortar? Qué tanto? – Pregunté dispuesto a cortarme una oreja si la hacía feliz.

-No! – Exclamó aferrando sus dedos a mi cabello – No te atrevas, me gusta tu pelo largo, es… Distinto. Es difícil encasillarte sólo por cómo te ves.

-Y eso es bueno? – Pregunté curioso.

-Bueno, yo creo que sí – Dijo retomando sus suaves caricias – Como vampiro sabes que te vas a ver bien de cualquier forma, pero por lo que he visto hasta ahora casi todos los vampiros tratan vestirse y peinarse para encajar en un molde, ya sea para mezclarse con la sociedad o demostrar sus aficiones… Como Peter y su look de vaquero tejano que lleva a donde sea, o Alice y su pasión por la ropa de diseñador por inapropiada que fuera en la escuela pública de Forks… Pero tú… Eres tú.

-Te gusta que sea yo mismo? Porque debo admitir que no es una declaración ideológica, es simplemente que hasta ahora nunca me importó un comino el cómo me veía o cómo me presentaba a los demás… - Dije.

-Exacto. Eso es lo que me gusta, eres tú. Simplemente tú, porque sí – Delineó suavemente mis cejas con la yema de mis dedos.

-Yo sería lo que tú necesitaras… Lo sabes, verdad? – Pregunté.

-Lo sé – Dijo pasando sus dedos casi imperceptiblemente por mis mejillas. Quise girarme para ver su rostro, pero temí romper el hechizo – Y es por eso que no quiero que cambies. No cambies por mí ni por nadie Gar, eres increíble así, tal cual – Acarició mi cuello sin afeitar con el dorso de su mano, raspando su delicada piel.

-No puedes pedirme eso, Isabella – Le dije tomando su mano y besando sus nudillos – Puedo ignorar a todo el resto del mundo, pero todo en mí me exige ser lo que tú necesitas.

-Lo que necesito… No sé lo que necesito Gar, pero en este momento eres todo lo que tengo, y está bien – Dijo suspirando – Sólo cuento contigo, y no sólo por el asunto de Victoria… Tú no me vas a mentir verdad?

-No podría, aunque quisiera – Respondí.

-Y no me vas a dejar – Afirmó.

-No puedo… - Le dije apretando su palma contra mi mejilla – Y más importante, no quiero.

-Gar… - Susurró.

-Dime – Dije besando su muñeca, donde su pulso marcaba con fuerza el bombear de su corazón.

-Te quedas conmigo? Hasta que te tengas que ir? – Preguntó insegura.

-Me quedo – Dije honrado con su petición.

-Y te despides cuando te vayas? – Insistió.

-Algo mejor – Le propuse – Si me prometes que vas a salir a comer normalmente me quedo hasta que hayas terminado de desayunar.

-Eh… Puedo comer barras energéticas, no es necesario que salga… - Dijo nerviosa.

-Isabella – Le dije girándome para poder verla a los ojos. Esto era importante – Hablé con ellos y no se va a volver a repetir.

-Ellos quieren lo mejor para ti – Dijo mordiéndose el labio – Los entiendo, yo también quiero lo mismo… Es por eso que dudo…

-Ya lo conversamos, Peter y Char tienen buenas intenciones y por eso aún conservan sus cabezas, pero te aseguro que mis decisiones no las toma nadie por mí. Ya lo discutimos, no te hagas la mártir tratando de protegerme de una realidad que yo abracé hace más de treinta años – Le dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos, obligándola a mirarme.

-Te extrañé… - Me dijo.

-Y yo a ti – Dije acariciando su mejilla con mi pulgar.

-No quiero romperte el corazón – Dijo empujando mi desordenado cabello hacia atrás.

-No lo hagas – Le dije acercándome a ella.

-Quiero ser buena para ti – Insistió.

-Lo eres – Dije casi rozando su boca.

-Quiero que seas feliz – Dijo cerrando los ojos y acercándose un poquito más, lista para un beso.

-Lo seremos – Dije reclamando su boca sin medias tintas. La besé fuerte, apasionado, dominante, para asegurarle que a pesar de mi devoción por ella yo era todo un hombre, no un pusilánime cualquiera que se doblegaría ante la presión.

La besé por un buen rato, pero sin apabullarla con mi cuerpo o mis manos que se morían por explorar, hasta que finalmente quedé acostado de espaldas en mitad de la cama, con ella acurrucada a mi lado, abrazándome. Su rostro descansaba en mi esternón y una pierna y un brazo me rodeaban.

Maravilloso.

Tomé una almohada y la puse sobre mi pecho para que ella descansara y nos rodeé con la colcha.

-Mejor? – Susurré contra su cabello.

-Mejor – Respondió suspirando contenta.

oooOooo

Los días siguientes fueron bastante desastrosos. Isabella seguía evitando a Peter y Charlotte y podía verla tensarse como las cuerdas de un violín cada vez que estábamos juntos los cuatro.

Ella no decía nada, pero estaba claro que estaba intimidada, no por su calidad de vampiros, sino por su calidad de mejores amigos sobre protectores.

Ellos al principio trataron de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, pero sólo recibieron fría cortesía. Nadie podría acusar a Isabella de ser pendenciera o maleducada, pero ya no estaba ahí esa complicidad que se creó desde el primer momento con mis amigos… La chispa que solía brillar en sus ojos… Y tanto Peter como Charlotte se daban cuenta y lo lamentaban, porque comprendían que al herir a mi Pareja me estaban hiriendo a mí.

Pasaron las semanas y la cosa se puso peor. Mi rutina consistía en pasar las noches con Isabella y alrededor de las nueve de la mañana, después de que ella desayunara, me despedía y partía a patrullar y a tratar de investigar sobre el paradero de Victoria, sin resultados tangibles.

Por la noche regresaba a la casa, y Bella generalmente me esperaba en el porche envuelta en un edredón. Luego ella comía y nos íbamos a su habitación, donde veíamos películas o conversábamos hasta que ella caía rendida.

Pero lo que me preocupaba era lo que ocurría cuando yo no estaba ahí…

-Peter, Char, necesito hablar con ustedes, los espero en el living – Les dije hablándole a la puerta de su dormitorio una vez que Isabella se quedó dormida.

-Vamos – Respondió Peter. Mientras esperaba, me senté junto al fuego y sentí mi cuerpo calentarse con las llamas, subiendo mi temperatura corporal a una casi humana… Imaginé que a mi mujer le gustaría…

-Bella no está bien – Dijo Peter sacándome de mis ensoñaciones.

-A qué te refieres? – Pregunté sin dejar de mirar las brasas.

-Tú sabes… - Respondió.

-Dímelo – Le exigí.

-Está… deprimida – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, sí, está triste y se siente sola… - Comencé.

-No Garrett, Isabella va derechito a la depresión clínica, la de verdad. Cuando tú no estás no habla ni come, no hace más que jugar en el computador acostada en la cama con las cortinas cerradas o sentarse en el porche mirando al infinito hasta que apareces… - Relató.

-Y ustedes? Qué hacen mientras tanto? – Pregunté mirándolos a ambos – Les he confiado lo más preciado que tengo, y la han alienado dejándola con la sensación de que es una intrusa en nuestras vidas… Qué hacen mientras ella se esconde en su habitación? Por qué no le dan algo de comer?

-Garrett no entiendes, es como si ella reviviera cuando está contigo, pero el resto del tiempo… Ni siquiera ser levanta, se baña sólo cuando estás por llegar. Entonces hace la cama, ventila la habitación y se viste… Pero no nos habla, es como si no estuviéramos ahí… - Dijo Charlotte llena de remordimientos.

-Por qué no me lo dijeron antes? – Pregunté angustiado.

-Porque pensamos que se le pasaría, que crearía su propia rutina, pero no ha sido así… - Dijo Peter.

-Y ahora qué mierda voy a hacer? – Me pregunté más a mí mismo que a ellos.

-Se me ocurre algo, pero creo que no te va a gustar – Dijo Peter.

-Va a funcionar? – Pregunté.

-Sí – Dijo simplemente.

-Entonces acepto lo que sea, lo que me importa es ella y su salud… Lo que sea…

oooOooo

**BELLA POV**

Cada día era igual al anterior.

No tenía contacto con Emm, Jasper o Lis porque en la casa de Peter y Char no había conexión de internet para hablar por Skype, ni señal telefónica decente para hablar por celular.

Cuanto daría por estar en casa de Garrett con aquellos a quienes amaba, a quienes conocía y me amaban por mí, no por una obligación adquirida…! Desde mis conversaciones con Peter y Char me fui alejando cada vez más de ellos, y como Garrett pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo tratando de atrapar a Victoria, me fui internando cada vez más en mi propia mente. Nada me motivaba, no quería levantarme, comer o bañarme… Todo se convirtió en un esfuerzo…

Hasta que llegaba la hora en que Garrett regresaba a casa. Entonces revivía, y hacía el esfuerzo de ser una persona normal para él… O lo más normal posible…

Necesitaba a mis seres queridos a mi lado… A mi familia, a mis amigos, a los Cullen, a Edward, a Lis… Todos aquellos que me habían amado libremente.

Porque a medida que mis sentimientos por Garrett se fueron definiendo más, me comencé a preguntar si es que no fuera por el lazo mágico que nos unía… Se habría fijado él en mí?

Probablemente no…

-Isabella… - Me susurró al oído al amanecer.

-Mmmmmmh… Muy temprano – Me quejé tapándome la cabeza con la colcha.

-Isabella necesitas vestirte en este momento, es importante – Dijo muy serio.

-Qué pasó? Victoria? – Pregunté sentándome de golpe.

-No, pero hoy empiezas a ir al colegio – Dijo tranquilamente.

-Colegio? Es siquiera seguro? – Pregunté confundida, aún sin computar del todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Sí, vas a ir con Charlotte, y Peter _sabe_ que nadie te va a descubrir mientras estés ahí – Dijo quitándome el cabello de la cara.

-Y mi nombre? No van a poder rastrear mis documentos escolares cuando me inscriba? – Insistí.

-No, porque vas a ir a un colegio privado, no es tan fácil acceder a sus archivos, y además te cambiamos el nombre… Por ahora vas a ser Isabella McCallister y Char va a ser tu prima, con el mismo apellido. Peter va a ser el hermano mayor de Char y yo vuesstro tío y tutor – Explicó.

-Eeeew! No podías inventar una historia más incestuosa? – Pregunté.

-No hay alternativa – Dijo – Me veo demasiado mayor para pasar por tu hermano, además necesitábamos a un tutor legal respetable…

-Y Peter no va a pasar por estudiante? – Pregunté.

-No, él se ve demasiado viejo para pasar por estudiante de secundaria, además el colegio al que van es de puras mujeres – Dijo rápidamente, como si diciéndolo rápido causaría menos impacto.

-Puras mujeres? Tanto me odias? Estás loco? Las chicas son malvadas! No me gusta, no me gusta nada – Dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Levántate Isabella, tienes que ducharte y desayunar. Ahí está tu uniforme – Dijo apuntando al pié de mi cama.

Primorosamente dobladas se encontraban una blusa blanca de cuello redondo, una falda escocesa de color gris y delgadas líneas rojas, un chaleco escote en V de color gris, una corbata gris, y zapatos negros y calcetas grises. Hasta había elásticos para el cabello de colores gris y rojo.

-Uniforme? Uniforme? – Pregunté segura de que era una broma.

-Bueno, es un requisito de las monjitas… - Dijo Garrett suavemente, luciendo como lo que era: alguien que sabe que la cagó.

-Monjitas? Dime que no es… No puede ser… Tú sabes… - Balbuceé – Garrett, tú sabes que las monjas me dan miedo! – Exclamé, porque él lo sabía, desde que le conté cómo me aterraba la serie de televisión "La Novicia Voladora" – Además soy atea! Qué voy a hacer yo en un colegio de monjas?

-No es tan malo – Dijo Char entrando a la habitación luciendo como el sueño húmedo de un pedófilo. Había alterado su uniforme haciéndolo sexi y casi pornográfico… Se parecía a Britney Spears en el video de la canción "Baby one more time".

-Oh mierda! – Exclamé al verla – Eres un fetiche andante.

-Ah sí, ya lo estrenamos anoche, es muy efectivo – Dijo guiñando un ojo a Peter, que descansaba su mano justo donde terminaba su espalda, luciendo muy satisfecho.

-Ya Isabella, arriba, que estamos retrasados, tienen una entrevista con la Hermana Superiora antes de las clases.

-Y qué se supone que voy a decir? No me sé ni el "Padre Nuestro" completo… - Pregunté entrando en pánico. No me gustaba nada mentir.

-No te preocupes, yo voy a hablar – Dijo Char – Tú vas a ser la tímida, así es que asiente a lo que diga y estaremos bien… Ahora métete a la ducha mientras preparo tu maleta – Dijo abriendo mis cajones.

-Maletas? – Pregunté con un negro presentimiento. Gar escondió el rostro evitando mirarme a los ojos.

-Claro! – Exclamó Char - No te dijo Garrett? Vamos a un internado!

**Ojalá les haya gustado, muchos abrazos, y no olviden comentar!**


	9. Chapter 9 : El Internado

**Hola a todas, como ven, les traigo otro capítulo… Lento pero seguro, lo siento, no es que me olvide, es que no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir como me gustaría… **

**En fin, espero que lo disfruten, cariños!**

_PREVIAMENTE:_

_-Ya Isabella, arriba, que estamos retrasados, tienen una entrevista con la Hermana Superiora antes de las clases._

_-Y qué se supone que voy a decir? No me sé ni el "Padre Nuestro" completo… - Pregunté entrando en pánico. No me gustaba nada mentir._

_-No te preocupes, yo voy a hablar – Dijo Char – Tú vas a ser la tímida, así es que asiente a lo que diga y estaremos bien… Ahora métete a la ducha mientras preparo tu maleta – Dijo abriendo mis cajones._

_-Maletas? – Pregunté con un negro presentimiento. Gar escondió el rostro evitando mirarme a los ojos._

_-Claro! – Exclamó Char - No te dijo Garrett? Vamos a un internado!_

**Capítulo 9**

Load up on guns; bring your friends  
>It's fun to lose and to pretend<br>She's over-bored and self-assured  
>Oh no, I know a dirty word<br>Hello, hello, hello, how low  
>Hello, hello, hello, how low<br>Hello, hello, hello, how low  
>Hello, hello, hello<p>

_Smells Like Teen Spirit / Nirvana_

**BELLA POV**

-Char, me puedes dejar a solas con Garrett por favor? – Pregunté con dientes apretados.

-Pero estamos atrasadas… - Dijo ella insegura mirándonos al uno y al otro.

-Un minuto – Dije sin inflexión en mi voz.

-Sí… Claro… Voy a prepararte algo de desayuno – Masculló agachando la cabeza y arrastrando a Peter con ella.

-Isabella… – Comenzó Garrett – Si me dejas explicarte verás…

-Veré qué? – Siseé – Que te aburriste de mí y me mandas a encerrar? Bueno, déjame decirte algo Garrett McCallister: Ándate a la mierda. No te necesito, no necesito esconderme y no voy a permitir que me encierres en un convento como si estuviéramos en la Edad Media! – Dije empujándolo inútilmente.

-De qué estás hablando? Aburrirme de ti? Lo único que trato de hacer es buscar la mejor manera de protegerte! – Dijo subiendo la voz, medio cabreado.

-Me voy! – Exclamé sintiéndome humillada y rechazada y estúpida por confiar en él. Comencé a escarbar en mis cajones buscando unos jeans cómodos que me permitieran caminar hasta Washington.

-No te vas a ninguna parte, tú eres mía! – Rugió girándome para enfrentarlo.

-Yo no soy de nadie Garrett, cómo es que aún no lo entiendes? – Dije con voz baja y deliberadamente lenta. Debo reconocerlo, fui deliberadamente cruel – Me aburrí de esconderme, parece que todo fuera un truco para tenerme a tu merced. Quiero hablar con los Cullen, quiero hablar con mis padres y quiero hablar con Lis! No me puedes tener encerrada para siempre, maldito psicópata! – Dije pegándole con mi puño en el pecho y terminando con un sollozo.

-Isabella, no – Rogó atrayéndome a sí – Yo te amo, y quiero lo mejor para ti… Tú lo sabes… Bajo toda esa pena, rabia y frustración lo sabes… Te amo y nunca te encerraría! Simplemente quiero que estés segura mientras acabo con esta amenaza, y si de paso terminas el colegio… Qué mejor? No quiero privarte de experiencias humanas que deberías estar disfrutando, y mientras estés en el colegio y el internado tu rastro no será percibido por ningún vampiro, de eso estamos seguros…

-Me quieres lejos… Ya te aburriste – Mascullé apretando su camisa con mis puños, arruinada por las arrugas y mis lágrimas.

-Nunca Isabella… Nunca… Tú eres mi amor, mi único amor… Será sólo por un tiempo – Dijo susurrándome al oído – Y después estaremos siempre juntos, haremos lo que tú quieras… Podemos viajar, podemos ir a la universidad o quedarnos en un solo lugar y trabajar… Isabella, para mí no existen planes que no te incluyan, y por lo mismo estoy dispuesto a cualquier sacrificio para asegurar nuestro futuro…

-No te estás deshaciendo de mí…? – Susurré esperanzada pero aún un poco insegura, apretándolo con fuerza.

-Jamás – Dijo él besando mi coronilla y rodeándome completamente con sus brazos.

-Va a ser por poco tiempo? – Pregunté.

-Sólo hasta que haya pasado el peligro – Afirmó con voz firme.

-Y me vas a ir a ver? – Insistí.

-En cada oportunidad – Dijo.

-Está bien… - Dije suspirando y soltándolo de a poco – Por qué no me dijiste antes? Por qué la sorpresa?

-Porque Peter sabía que reaccionarías tan mal como yo ante la idea – Me dijo - Y no tenía sentido amargar el tiempo que nos quedaba juntos en estar enojados los dos. Ya bastaba con mi mal humor.

-Tú no estabas de mal humor – Dije.

-No contigo – Respondió – Debiste ver como reaccioné al principio…

-Bueno, me voy a la ducha – Dije cambiando de tema, tratando de separarme de él…

No lo permitió.

-Espera… - Dijo contra mi cuello.

-Qué? – Pregunté.

-Un minuto más – Dijo recorriendo con la nariz desde debajo de mi oreja hasta mi clavícula.

-Si quieres conservar mi olor te puedes quedar mis calcetines sucios – Bromeé estirando el cuello para que olisqueara todo lo que quisiera.

-Oh, no te preocupes, tengo toda tu ropa de la semana pasada guardada para cuando necesite tu olor – Dijo sin dejar de hundir su rostro en mi cabello.

-Quieres decir que no la lavaste? Yo la dejé adentro de la lavadora! – Exclamé.

-La saqué – Dijo sin pizca de vergüenza.

-Eeeeeh… No es por interrumpir, pero Bella necesita apurarse – Dijo Charlotte asomándose por la puerta.

-Vale, vale, ya voy – Dije empinándome para besar la mejilla de Gar.

-Mientras voy a preparar tu maleta – Dijo Garrett – Llevarás básicamente ropa interior, pijamas y uniformes de diario y de gimnasia – Explicó.

-Y todo eso lo tienen listo? Lo compraron escondidos de mí? – Pregunté.

-Si – Respondieron Char y Garrett al mismo tiempo.

-Demonios! – Exclamé moviendo la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro y tomando la ropa que se suponía debía usar, me encerré en el baño.

Luego de una corta ducha me vestí con mi nuevo uniforme y me estudié en el espejo… Sip, Char lo había intervenido, porque no hay manera de que las monjas hubieran escogido algo así para su estudiantado.

La blusa era increíblemente ajustada, y parecía que reventarían los botones a la altura de mis pechos; la falda plisada era muy corta, llegando a la mitad de mis muslos; el sweater sin mangas tenía pinzas bajo mis pechos y se ajustaba en mi cintura y las calcetas eran largas, llegaban sobre mis rodillas y más bien parecían de esas medias que se usan con portaligas.

Con todo, no era un disfraz como el de Charlotte, pero definitivamente no era el atuendo nerd que yo habría llevado de tener la opción… Estudié la basta de la falda y vi que el dobladillo había sido cortado, no doblado, por lo que no se podía alargar más. Maldita Charlotte!

Me sequé el pelo con el secador y me hice una coleta alta para controlar el volumen de mi cabello, despejando mi rostro. No usé una gota de maquillaje porque no sabía las normas de las monjas al respecto, y porque no era necesario… Lo que me hizo adoptar una apariencia de niña/prostituta, inocente y atrevida que decidí explotar a mi favor.

Garrett se arrepentiría de encerrarme en ese lugar.

Salí del baño y mi habitación ya estaba vacía. Eché un par de artículos de último minuto en mi maleta y seguí mi camino. En la cocina estaba Char poniendo sobre el mesón mis cereales saludables (Cornflakes de Kellogg's) y una fuente de fresas rebanadas. Yo prefería las hojuelas de chocolate, pero había aceptado que no era bueno comerlas todos los días.

Garrett estaba sentado en un taburete con sus largas piernas extendidas y enfundadas en jeans oscuros, y se giró en cuanto aparecí por el pasillo, quedando sin palabras.

Bien.

Caminé hacia él como si nada (no sabía caminar sexi como Char, me hacía sentirme ridícula) y me senté en su regazo sin más, estirándome para alcanzar mi plato, y luego estirándome hacia el otro lado para tomar la cuchara y la servilleta.

Mi trasero desnudo salvo por unas pequeñas bragas de algodón quedó justamente sobre su sexo, y lo sentí endurecerse contra mis nalgas. Me puse un poco nerviosa, porque él siempre había tratado de controlar sus reacciones físicas para no asustarme, pero ahora no podía esconder que estaba excitado.

La verdad yo también lo estaba, pero apreté los muslos para no delatarme con mi olor y me hice la tonta.

Char sonrió una sonrisa cómplice y se fue al living, donde se acurrucó con Peter a ver la lucha libre femenina que tanto le gustaba a él, dejándonos solos en nuestra lucha de autocontrol.

Yo tomé las fresas y las mesclé con los cereales actuando como si estuviera sentada en una silla normal, pero mi "silla" comenzó a acariciar mis piernas desde el borde de mis calcetas hasta el borde de la falda. Eran unos treinta centímetros de piel, y podía sentir su roce en cada milímetro de mi piel.

Su otra mano se metió bajo mi sweater, sobre mi blusa, acariciando mi estómago, sin llegar a más. Sin tocar lo que me moría porque me tocara…

Apreté mi espalda contra su pecho exponiendo mi cuello.

-Come – Dijo él besando bajo mi oreja de manera casta, tierna.

-No tengo hambre – Dije con los ojos cerrados.

-Si tienes – Dijo subiendo su mano un poquito por mi pierna. Yo las abrí casi inconscientemente y él acarició la cara interna de mi rodilla.

-No… - Jadeé.

-Eres tan suave – Susurró en mi oído – Eres tan hermosa – Dijo y mordisqueó mi oreja – Que si no fuera un colegio sólo de mujeres no te dejaría ir a ninguna parte en ese atuendo.

-Fue tu idea – Le dije estirándome para depositar un besito en su cuello – Aún te puedes arrepentir.

-No, no fue mi idea – Dijo apretando mi pierna fuertemente, creo que sin darse cuenta – Fue idea de Peter, y más le vale que resulte.

Y con esto, se levantó y tomándome de la cintura me depositó en el taburete.

-Come – Ordenó, y se fue al living a ver la pelea de luchadoras enanas.

oooOooo

Garrett y Peter se vistieron con su ropa más respetable para presentarnos ante la Hermana Superiora. Tal vez para contrarrestar nuestra imagen de rameras, quién sabe.

El internado y el colegio estaban a la salida de la ciudad, en un amplio terreno de praderas bien regadas y manicuradas. Nuestro destino quedaba al final de una rotonda, y estacionamos muy cerca de la puerta.

Contra todas las predicciones de los vampiros alarmistas, aún era temprano, y sorpresa, sorpresa, había muchos chicos y chicas conversando o descansando bajo los árboles.

Mmmmmmh… No se suponía que este era un colegio sólo de mujeres?

Mirando a mi alrededor antes de bajar del auto pude ver que nuestro internado quedaba cruzando la pradera, y estaba al lado del internado de chicos manejado por los padres jesuitas. Su colegio estaba junto al nuestro, separado por un lindo jardín que tenía pequeñas fuentes para que bebieran las aves.

Cuando nos bajamos del jeep varios chicos y chicas en la calle afuera del internado nos miraron, unos con simple curiosidad y otros con desdén. Yo los miré tímida y Char desafiante, y entonces si, todos nos devolvieron la mirada.

Char sacó pecho y moviendo las caderas como una supermodelo caminó hasta la puerta del internado. Peter la siguió con sus maletas y el ceño fruncido.

Yo enrojecí al volverme el centro de atención, y traté de tironear mi atuendo pero no había como agrandarlo, no era elasticado. Mordí mi boca para no hacer una mueca y enderecé los hombros imitando a Char y traté de caminar con dignidad.

Garrett me siguió mascullando groserías y mirando a los chicos como si los fuera a desollar uno a uno. Yo lo dejé y ni traté de tranquilizarlo. Eso le pasaba por meterme en este lugar!

A pesar de que debo reconocer que el edificio principal era enorme e imponente, parecía un castillo más que otra cosa, con su diseño parcialmente gótico y su torre y su construcción de piedra gris. Los pisos eran de la madera más brillante y pulida que he visto en mi vida, y en las paredes habían grandes pinturas al óleo originales, de lo que imagino que eran escenas de la biblia.

En cuanto entramos una monja muy joven (no podía tener más de veinticinco años) y muy bonita (tenía un divertido flequillo de cabello castaño claro que escapaba de su toca, ojos celestes, la nariz salpicada de pecas y no le salía bigote aún), nos saludó amablemente, se presentó como la hermana Clara y nos identificó inmediatamente como Charlotte e Isabella McCallister. Nos estaba esperando.

Caminamos por el pasillo un poco más hasta llegar a una puerta muy ancha y pomposa. Entramos y había una monja vieja y fea detrás de un escritorio. Imaginé que era la Superiora, pero simplemente nos hizo una seña que asumo fue de asentimiento a nuestra monja y la hermana Clara tocó la puerta y con toda parsimonia anunció nuestra llegada.

-Que pasen – Ordenó una voz vagamente femenina, secamente.

-Adelante – Dijo la hermana Clara – Por mientras pueden dejar las maletas aquí – Dijo apuntando a un rincón. La "recepcionista" hizo un gesto de fastidio pero no dijo nada.

-Gracias – Dijimos los cuatro al unísono.

Entramos a una gran oficina, inmaculadamente limpia y ordenada pero con muy pocas cosas. Frente al escritorio de pesada madera tallada había dos sillas y a un costado un sofá que se veía viejo e incómodo. Algunos lo llamarían "antigüedad", pero yo lo llamo roñoso. Ahí fue donde me dirigió Char apoyando su mano en mi espalda.

-Buenos días – Dijo la monja. Era aterradora, directamente del material del que se hacen mis pesadillas. Era alta y un poco arrugada, pero usaba el pelo tan tirante bajo su toca que hasta se le estiraban algunas patas de gallo. Sus facciones eran duras y su ceño fruncido nos miraba desaprobadoramente.

-Buenos días – Dijimos todos.

-Asiento – Dijo señalando a Peter y Garrett los asientos frente a ella. A nosotras ni nos miró, así es que nos sentamos en el sillón. Yo tenía razón, era realmente incómodo, especialmente bajo mi piel desnuda… Mi trasero parecía pegarse a la cubierta de brocado – Usted es el señor McCallister, tutor de estas niñas? – Preguntó mirando a Gar.

-Así es. Mis recientemente fallecidos hermanos las dejaron a mi cargo, pero usted comprenderá que yo, como un hombre soltero que viaja mucho por negocios, no me puedo hacer cargo de su educación, y menos de su supervisión…

-Cómo murieron sus hermanos, si me permite preguntar? – Preguntó la Superiora, sin ni pizca de simpatía por la historia. Hasta a mí me dábamos pena, tres huerfanitos a cargo de Gar…

-Accidente automovilístico. Mis dos hermanos con sus esposas salieron por un fin de semana a esquiar. Estaban en las afueras de Aspen cuando a un camión maderero que pasaba por el carril contrario se le reventó un neumático, se bamboleó antes de poder frenar, se cortaron las correas y se les desparramó la carga. Fue un choque múltiple de nueve vehículos… - Dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro. Si no hubiera sabido que mentía me habría puesto a llorar de verdad. Mis pobres padres…!

-Lo lamento… - Dijo la Superiora esta vez sonando más sincera.

-Gracias – Respondió Gar carraspeando como si se hubiera emocionado – Como verá, me sería de enorme ayuda que su institución se hiciera cargo de las niñas por los meses que quedan hasta que sea el momento de que partan a la universidad. Sus calificaciones son buenas y ambas se han comprometido a tener el mejor comportamiento.

-Sí, bueno, ya revisé los documentos que me envió y sólo me queda una duda: Qué hay de su educación religiosa? Porque ese aspecto no es opcional, las alumnas tienen un servicio religioso corto de lunes a viernes y misa los domingos. La asistencia es obligatoria. También lo es tomar los sacramentos, todas nuestras alumnas salen de este colegio con la Confirmación al día, listas para tomar sus votos el día de su matrimonio – Dijo orgullosa. Me dieron deseos de escapar por la ventana Qué es lo que pretendía Garrett al encerrarme en este infierno? Servicio religioso antes de clases? Misa los domingos? Uniformes? Sacramentos pre-matrimoniales? Jodidas monjas? Mierda!

-Eeeeh… Sí, la verdad es que mi familia es cristiana pero no precisamente católica, por lo que las niñas no tienen los sacramentos – Dijo Garrett.

-La religión no es negociable señor McCallister – Dijo la Superiora, duramente.

-Por supuesto que no, y estamos dispuestos a seguir sus normas. Este es el colegio que elegí para las niñas principalmente por su formación valórica. Internados hay muchos, y el dinero no es un impedimento, pero yo quiero para ellas más que una buena educación académica… Quiero que sean buenas personas… - Dijo Garrett adulando descaradamente a la monja.

-Mmmmh… supongo que puedo hacer una excepción – Dijo estudiándonos atentamente, como si fuéramos un par de bicharracos de una especie desconocida – Pero por supuesto tendrían que tomar los sacramentos. El próximo domingo las bautizaríamos a las dos y comenzaríamos mañana mismo con la catequesis tres veces a la semana, para que puedan tomar la Primera Comunión y la Confirmación al mismo tiempo.

-Qué? – Pregunté y me atoré con mi propia saliva. Por suerte, porque eso impidió que dijera nada más. Char me golpeó la espalda y Garrett y Peter me miraron intensamente, advirtiéndome que cuidara lo que decía.

-Qué dice jovencita? – Preguntó la monja poniéndose de pié.

-Que es una pena que mis padres no estén para presenciar ese importante momento, señora – Respondí bajando la mirada, tan sumisa como pude.

-Usted me llamará Hermana Superiora! – Exclamó – "Señora" – Bufó con desprecio.

-Discúlpela Hermana, Isabella no conoce el protocolo, pero estoy seguro de que va a aprender rápidamente – Dijo Gar disculpándose por mí. Porque yo no lo haría, maldita vieja amargada!

-Eso espero, cada una de nuestras alumnas es nuestra carta de presentación ante el mundo – Respondió.

-Tomaremos las catequesis hermana, no se preocupe – Dijo Char.

-Eso espero, porque de eso depende su estadía con nosotros. Sin importar el tamaño de las donaciones que se nos ofrezcan, hay ciertos principios en los que no vamos a transar – Dijo la monja – Bien, me parece que eso es todo. Despídanse caballeros, las niñas quedan a mi cargo.

-Pero pensé que las acompañaríamos a su dormitorio… Con las maletas – Dijo Peter casi haciendo pucheros.

-De ninguna manera – Dijo la hermana – No se permiten hombres en el área de los dormitorios, y además las niñas son perfectamente capaces de llevar su propio equipaje. De ser necesario harán dos viajes – Afirmó.

-Con respecto a eso… Yo tenía entendido que las niñas no se relacionan con los jóvenes del colegio jesuita… - Dijo Garrett visiblemente incómodo con la posibilidad de nuestra interacción con el sexo opuesto.

-Por supuesto que no se relacionan, excepto en situaciones bien supervisadas como los servicios religiosos – Dijo la monja, ya cabreada – Las clases son separadas y existen dos internados, uno para cada institución. Ahora si me lo permiten, debemos enviar a las niñas a su dormitorio, ustedes comprenderán que tengo una mañana muy ocupada.

Nos miramos los cuatro llenos de incertidumbre, hasta que Garrett se acercó a mí y me abrazó brevemente depositando un casto beso en la frente. Luego hizo lo mismo con Char y Peter lo repitió conmigo. Mis ojos ardieron por las ganas de llorar, pero me las aguanté valientemente. No sería la única que se quebrara, y francamente, prefería cualquier cosa a darle a la monja la satisfacción de ver mi debilidad.

Los chicos se fueron y la Superiora apretó un botón del teléfono de su escritorio.

-Que la hermana Clara dirija a las niñas McCallister a su dormitorio – Ordenó.

-Vamos niñas – Dijo dulcemente la hermana Clara entrando a la oficina y posando su mano en los hombros de cada una – Vamos a conocer su nuevo hogar.

oooOooo

Subimos por amplias escaleras de madera barnizada y encerada los cinco pisos hasta nuestra habitación. Luego recorrimos un largo pasillo hasta llegar a la torre, y la hermana Clara abrió la única puerta, al fondo.

-Bienvenidas – Dijo dejándonos pasar a una alegre sala de estar que tenía tres escritorios y un par de sillones tapizados en llamativos colores y diseños modernos. Había un televisor colgando de la pared y un par de mesitas laterales. Al centro había una alfombra de lana de pelo largo y en las paredes había cuatro puertas.

-Un living? – Pregunté.

-No, es una sala de estar compartida – Respondió la hermana acercándose a una de las puertas y abriéndola – Este es el baño y este tu dormitorio Charlotte, y este otro es el tuyo, Isabella.

Cada una entró a su habitación… La mía era muy luminosa, las paredes semicirculares eran de color verde manzana y la colcha de la cama era de patchwork de color blanco. Los muebles eran de madera lacada blanca y consistían en una cama de una plaza y media, una mesita de noche y un ropero alto. Pero lo mejor era la vista, que apuntaba directamente al prado y dejaba ver los edificios aledaños.

-Te gustó tu habitación? – Preguntó Char detrás de mí.

-Está bien – Contesté – Es bastante más bonita de lo que esperaba – Confesé.

-Garrett exigió lo mejor – Dijo Char – No todas las chicas tienen habitaciones privadas.

-Imagino que no… - Le dije – Quién duerme en la tercera habitación?

-Oh, es Amanda, ella también está en último año, y seguro va a estar muy contenta de que ustedes hayan llegado, hasta ahora había estado todos estos años sola en este piso de la torre – Dijo la hermana Clara.

-Me muero por conocerla – Dijo Char.

-Oh, probablemente no la verán hasta que terminen las clases de la tarde – Dijo la hermana encogiéndose de hombros – Bien chicas, las dejo para que desempaquen. Sobre sus escritorios se encuentran los libros de texto que utilizarán y los computadores tienen un acceso restringido a internet… Pueden encontrar el libro de las normas del colegio y la biblia en el cajón de su mesita de noche, repásenlos para que tengan una idea de qué esperar. Puedo ver que son buenas chicas, pero es claro que no fueron criadas en la fe católica – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias hermana – Respondimos Char y yo, y la hermana Clara salió dejándonos solas.

-Me siento como Rapunzel! – Exclamó Char sacando la cabeza por la ventana y sacudiendo su corto cabello rubio.

-Sí, sólo que los príncipes fueron los que nos encerraron, y nadie nos va a rescatar – Mascullé dirigiéndome a mi habitación para desempacar. Puse mi maleta sobre la cama y comencé a ordenar mis escasas pertenencias.

-No seas así Bella – Dijo Char desde su propia habitación - Garr está haciendo lo que piensa que es lo mejor para ti, y Peter está de acuerdo. Ellos nunca se separarían de nosotras si pudieran evitarlo, está en su ADN.

-Supongo que es cierto – Admití – Pero odio que la gente insista en tomar decisiones por mí, "por mi bien", sin importar lo que yo tenga que decir al respecto – Mascullé.

-Qué te puedo decir? – Suspiró Char cerrando un cajón – La verdad, verdad, es que honestamente tu opinión NO IMPORTA! Lo que importa es mantenerte viva, y si eso te hace armar un berrinche, todos estamos dispuestos a aguantarlo. Grita, llora y patalea si eso te hace sentir bien, pero mientras lo haces, nuestros hombres están arriesgando el pellejo por tí.

Suspiré y no me sentí mejor.

Tiré contra la pared un puñado de ropa interior que sostenía.

Pateé la pata de la cama.

Apreté los puños y cerré fuertemente los ojos para no llorar.

Luchaba entre la impotencia por no poder defenderme y la rabia que me producía el alterar la vida de todos a mi alrededor, especialmente de Peter y Char, que lo hacían sólo por cariño a Garrett.

Seguí con los ojos apretados, mi mente desesperada buscando una salida, tratando de pensar en otra cosa.

-Bella… Bella! – Me sacudió Charlotte de repente – Bella abre los ojos y cálmate, estás hiperventilando, te vas a desmayar!

Efectivamente, mi corazón palpitaba agitado y mi respiración era rápida y superficial. Me estaba mareando.

Me senté.

-Lo siento – Jadeé – Lo siento – Dije secándome con el dorso de la mano una lágrima que se me escapó a pesar de mis esfuerzos.

-No me pidas perdón por lo que sientes, es comprensible que estés alterada – Dijo ella acariciando mi espalda en círculos.

-No, por lo otro – Dije – Por modificar tu rutina, por permitirme invadir tu casa, por obligarte a alejarte de tu Pareja…

-Bella, hay algo que creo que aún no comprendes – Dijo quitándome un mechón de cabello del rostro – Todo esto partió con Garrett, es verdad, pero hemos convivido juntas el tiempo suficiente como para que te conviertas en una entidad distinta a él. Esto lo hago por ti, porque eres mi amiga, y te quiero y te protegería con o sin Garrett de por medio – Sonrió – Y si da la casualidad de que los podemos ayudar a los dos a la vez, qué mejor! Pero no nos subestimes y no te menosprecies, tú vales por quien eres, no por quien es tu Pareja.

-De verdad? – Pregunté temblorosa. Ella asintió tomando mi mano entre las suyas – Char, yo los quiero mucho… y me dolía pensar que yo era sólo una cosa que debían mantener a salvo para beneficio de su amigo…

-Ves? Baja autoestima. No te valoras y por eso desconfías de quienes lo hacen – Dijo ella estudiando mi manos – Y hablando de valorarte, tienes las cutículas secas y el esmalte descascarado… Es que no has aprendido nada? – Preguntó fingiendo enojarse – No te puedes enfrentar a esas niñitas ricas criadas por monjas con esas manos de plebeya.

-Y qué les pueden importar mis manos? – Pregunté – No se supone que deben practicar valores como la sencillez y negar la envidia y vanidad?

-Oh Bella, realmente no sabes nada – Suspiró Char teatralmente – Mientras más restricciones se les imponen más atención prestan a los pequeños detalles que hacen la diferencia. Como usamos uniforme, no nos diferenciaremos por la ropa, pero sí por los accesorios. Vamos a ser las chicas cool desde el principio, de lo contrario nos van a comer vivas.

-Agh, suena horrible – Dije haciendo una mueca.

-Por supuesto que es horrible, es un mundo de chicas! – Dijo arrastrándome a la sala de estar – Siéntate ahí - Me dijo empujándome al sillón – Ahora sí vamos a trabajar en serio!

oooOooo

Horas después Char había desbloqueado el control parental del televisor y nos encontrábamos despachurradas en el sofá, Char haciendo zapping entre South Park, Los Simpsons y Padre de Familia con su falda arremangada hasta la mitad de las nalgas, exponiendo unas llamativas bragas rosa con estampados de Hello Kitty y con uno de sus pies en mi estómago, ya que yo le estaba pintando las uñas de color violeta.

Habíamos pasado el rato conversando y riéndonos, y me recordó que de verdad éramos amigas, y que yo no era solo una imposición… Lo cierto es que me hizo muy bien.

Pero como siempre, todo lo bueno debe acabar, y ese oasis de tranquilidad fue interrumpido de pronto con un chillido horriblemente agudo… Algo que tal vez sólo deberían escuchar los perros.

-Quién mierda son ustedes y qué mierda hacen aquí? – Gritó una chica alta y rubia, que parecía una esbelta modelo europea por sus facciones perfectas y su postura orgullosa. Esa era una chica que claramente no tenía problemas de autoestima.

-Hola Amanda, somos Charlotte e Isabella, tus nuevas compañeras de cuarto – Dijo Char sin moverse o siquiera bajar el volumen de la tele cuando Cartman de Southpark cantaba "… Eres un cabrón hijoputa…"

-Yo no tengo compañeras de cuarto! Esta es MI torre y ustedes están traspasando MI territorio! – Siseó lanzando su mochila al suelo.

-Mmmmmmmmh… Nop, te equivocas. Isabella ahora vive ahí – Dijo apuntando al cuarto verde manzana – Y yo vivo ahí – Dijo apuntando hacia la habitación lila.

-Mi padre paga montones de dinero para asegurarse de que no me impongan convivir con gentuza como ustedes! – Dijo con la voz llena de desprecio. Yo me estaba empezando a sentir avergonzada e incómoda, pero Char me obligó a no cambiar mi posición en el sofá.

-Y yo estoy segura de que mi tío debe pagar aún más para hacernos vivir con una perra desnutrida como tú – Dijo Char con una sonrisa almibarada – Yo creo que trata de enseñarnos tolerancia, tú qué crees Bella? – Me preguntó.

-Mmmmh… No lo sé… - Respondí como si estuviera pensando en la respuesta – No sé si es tolerancia lo que quiere que aprendamos, pero seguro que hay una razón escondida para imponernos a la "Barbie Escandinava"… Tal vez quiere hacernos ver de primera fuente los estragos que produce la bulimia? – Pregunté, toda inocencia.

Char me lanzó una mirada orgullosa.

-Grrrrrrrrrrrrr… Aaaaaaaah! – Chilló Amanda pateando el suelo, y se dio media vuelta y dando un golpe que casi clausura la puerta, se largó.

-Bella eso fue épico! – Exclamó Char poniéndose de pié.

-Al principio me dio miedo – Confesé – Pero ya estoy aburrida de que todo el mundo se crea con el derecho a ponerme el pié encima… Tú me diste el impulso y me defendí!

-Fue excelente… Lo malo es que vas a tener que dormir con la puerta con pestillo, porque no me extrañaría que esa chica trate de vengarse para sacarnos de aquí… Puede echarte alquitrán en la cabeza o cortarte al rape la mitad del pelo… No sé qué tan creativa sea, y lamentablemente no me la puedo comer.

-Mierda! Mi cabello no! Es lo más bonito que tengo! – Dije pensando en que ante la idea de perderlo, afloraba mi vanidad y me daba cuenta de lo mucho que sentía que me definía mi largo cabello del color del chocolate amargo.

-Lo más bonito que tienes es por muy lejos tu piel – Refutó ella – Pero tienes razón, a Garrett no le gustaría que te modificaran nada a la fuerza, él mataría a la chica sin pensarlo, y no nos podemos permitir una investigación policíaca.

-Vale, el pestillo será entonces… - Dije resignada. En ese momento sonó un ruidoso timbre.

-Mierda! – Exclamó Char – Incendio!

-No creo – Le dije más familiarizada con las rutinas escolares – Yo creo que es la hora de almorzar.

-Huele asqueroso, puede que tengas razón… Vamos entonces, es hora de que los demás nos vean antes de que Amanda les llene la cabeza de tonterías – Dijo Char poniéndose los calcetines.

-Sip, tengo hambre – Dije incorporándome y adecentando mi aspecto. Mi pasé la mano por la blusa en un inútil esfuerzo por borrar las profundas arrugas que la surcaban y me rehíce la cola de caballo.

Una vez que estuvimos satisfechas nos dirigimos al pasillo. No nos fue difícil encontrar el comedor, porque Char podía seguir el rastro de la comida desde nuestra habitación.

El comedor no era nada parecido a lo que imaginé.

Era hermoso, luminoso, lleno de intrincados detalles arquitectónicos que chocaban con el ideal de sobriedad que suponía que predica la Iglesia Católica… Pero bueno, no sé de qué me extrañé, sabiendo que existe un lugar tan obscenamente suntuoso como el Vaticano.

En lugar de señoras con redecillas en la cabeza sirviendo un guiso indescifrable como había en cualquier escuela había una larga barra de ensaladas y tres alternativas de carnes: Trucha a la mantequilla, pulpa de cerdo al horno y pollo grillado. Había también alternativas para el postre y enormes termos con agua caliente para tomar té, café o infusiones de hierbas… Claramente un menú para niñas ricas.

Char y yo caminamos sin prestar atención a nadie en especial y llenamos nuestras bandejas. Luego nos giramos para buscar una mesa y vimos que las puertas vidriadas que daban hacia el jardín estaban abiertas, permitiendo que las chicas que quisieran pudieran comer en el pasto, como si fuera un picnic.

Pero como estaba soleado decidimos quedarnos adentro, a pesar de que yo me moría de ganas de revolcarme en el pasto.

-Isabella, Charlotte! – Exclamó la hermana Clara haciéndonos señas desde una mesa en la esquina donde comía con tres alumnas. Las demás monjas comían todas juntas en una mesa especial, con mantel, flores y servilletas de género – Vengan! Almuercen con nosotras! – Dijo indicando a las chicas que nos hicieran espacio.

-Gracias – Sonreí – Hola – Dije a las demás en general, un poco asustada de su recepción. Al menos estaba la hermana Clara para actuar de buffer entre nosotras…

-Hola – Respondieron ellas con una sonrisa neutra, sin dejarme claro si lo hacían sólo por complacer a la hermana Clara o porque realmente se sentían contentas de conocernos.

-Estas son Emily, Gaby y Kristy. Niñas, estas son Isabella y Charlotte, llegaron hoy y van a incorporarse al último año – Nos presentó la hermana Clara.

-Es verdad que se están quedando en la habitación del quinto piso de la torre? – Preguntó Gaby, una chica pelirroja y regordeta, muy bonita.

-Sep – Dijo Char simplemente, escarbando su comida.

-Tenemos ese increíble privilegio – Agregué mordiendo un palito de zanahoria.

-Amanda debe estar furiosa – Comentó Emily con una sonrisa que me indicó que la furia de Amanda no la complicaba ni un poquito.

-Emily! – Exclamó la hermana Clara - Por qué dices eso? Apuesto que debe estar feliz de no estar sola en esa torre… Yo me moriría de susto sola cuando hay tormenta!

-Hermana, Amanda es una neurótica egoísta que odia que invadan lo que considera su espacio – Afirmó Kristy – Apuesto que ahora mismo está llorando en dirección o chillándole en el teléfono a su papá, exigiendo que las saquen a patadas de su torre.

-Bueno, la verdad es que cuando nos vio no estaba muy contenta – Admití.

-Quiere que nos larguemos, pero somos dos contra una, no nos va a ganar – Dijo Char haciendo como que masticaba la comida que había escondido en una servilleta.

-Su papá tiene mucho dinero – Advirtió Emily – Es por eso que hasta ahora ha tenido la torre para ella sola.

-Mi tío tiene más – Dijo Char encogiéndose de hombros – Además nosotras tenemos razón, lo único que pedimos es una habitación para cada una, en cambio ella quiere tres habitaciones, la sala de estar y el baño, y eso no es razonable.

-Niñas, no deberían referirse a una compañera de esa forma – nos regañó débilmente la hermana Clara, atónita con lo que escuchaba, como si fuera la primera vez que oía algo de esa naturaleza.

-Es la verdad, hermana – Dijo Kristen – Odiaría estar en el radar de venganza de Amanda. Ella y las arpías de sus amigas le van a hacer la vida a cuadritos a Isabella y Charlotte.

-Adelante – Dijo Char desafiante, enderezando la espalda – Ella no es ni de lejos lo peor que hemos enfrentado.

Y ese fue el momento que eligió Amanda para hacer su dramática entrada al comedor, seguida de tres niñas tan altas y flacuchas como ella, e innegablemente ricas y hermosas. Se dirigieron a la barra de ensaladas y cada una se sirvió un poco de lechuga, zanahoria rallada o una fruta y agua mineral, y se giraron hacia el comedor, buscando una ubicación que las satisficiera.

Se dirigieron a una mesa donde un grupo de niñas muy jóvenes comían entre risas hasta que Amanda y Co. aparecieron. Entonces la risa murió en sus labios y comenzaron a mirar a los lados como buscando una vía de escape.

Bastó un gesto de Amanda para que las chicas tomaran sus bandejas a medio terminar y salieran disparadas, dejando la mesa desocupada.

-Son unas abusadoras! – Exclamé.

-Por qué dejan que Amanda y su séquito de esqueletos las pasen a llevar así? Entre todas seguro le podrían patear el trasero, no veo que tengan mucha masa muscular – Dijo Char frunciendo el ceño, decidida a odiar a Amanda por siempre y por todo, especialmente por su cuerpo estilizado, que contrastaba enormemente con las voluptuosas curvas que lucía ella. Char era innegablemente hermosa y sexi, pero Amanda era elegante y etérea, como un ángel… Solo que uno malvado y manipulador.

-Por el dinero de su padre – Respondió Emily – Su madre la abandonó y se fue con otro cuando ella era muy pequeña, y nunca más la vio, así es que su padre la metió al internado y ha tratado de sobre-compensar con dinero. Cede a cada uno de sus caprichos, pero no la visita nunca… creo que porque físicamente se parece mucho a su mamá…

-Que triste… - Comenté. Al menos yo había tenido una infancia con dos padres amorosos que me amaban, aun estando separados.

-Triste, pero eso no justifica que se haya convertido en una bruja y una matona – Dijo Char.

-Niñas, no saben lo que dicen – Dijo la hermana Clara, visiblemente incómoda con el tema.

-Si lo sabemos, el divorcio de sus padres ocurrió años después de su separación y fue un escándalo que estuvo en las noticias por meses, porque él es un hombre muy rico y ella una actriz súper-conocida – Dijo Gaby peinando con sus dedos su cabello rizado.

-La mamá es famosa? – Preguntó Char ansiosa – La conocemos?

-_Todos_ la conocen – Aclaró Gaby con una sonrisa.

-Quién!? Quién!? – Preguntó Char prácticamente vibrando en su asiento.

-Viste la película… - RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! Sonó el timbre que daba por terminado el almuerzo.

-Van a entrar a clases? – Preguntó Emily.

-Mañana se les unirán – Dijo la hermana Clara, visiblemente aliviada de que no pudiéramos seguir escarbando los sucios secretos de Amanda… No importaba, ya tendríamos tiempo para descubrirlos todos... Y a lo mejor usarlos en su contra… Sólo si se lo merecía…

-Mañana seguimos – Dijo Char – Y quiero todos los detalles!

-Seguro – Dijo Gaby – podemos almorzar juntas para seguir diseccionando la triste vida de esa alimaña

-Gaby! – Exclamó la hermana Clara shockeada.

-No se preocupe hermana, usted también es bienvenida si quiere enterarse de lo que ocurre o quiere ayudar a moderar la discusión, pero ya sabe, ni una palabra a la Hermana Superiora! – Dijo Emily.

-Por supuesto que no las voy a delatar! – Respondió la hermana, ofendida – Cuando las he acusado de algo?

-Nunca! – Dijo Kristy – Y por eso la queremos tanto – Y la abrazó con fuerza para luego recoger sus bandejas. La hermana Clara sonrió condescendiente, luciendo más como una de nosotras que como una de las monjas de la mesa de honor.

Cuando me giré pude ver claramente como la Hermana Superiora miraba la interacción con el ceño fruncido.

-No le gusta mucho la familiaridad con las alumnas, verdad? – Susurré a Char.

-No me extraña, se ve que a la hermana Clara todas la quieren y la respetan, en cambio a la Superiora sólo le tienen miedo – Me contestó.

-Qué lugar tan horrible – Suspiré mirándolo todo a mi alrededor. Todo bello y de buen gusto… Los pisos de parquet, las pinturas originales en las paredes, los ricos detalles arquitectónicos, los ventanales adornados con coloridos vitrales en sus arcos superiores…

-No es tan horrible Bells – Dijo Char entrelazando su brazo y el mío – Es simplemente solitario. Imagina que hubieras llegado sin mí…

-Aún estaría encerrada en mi habitación – Confesé.

-E imagina que te pasas el año escolar completo encerrada aquí y que en las vacaciones te envían a algún campamento para niños ricos en Europa… - Dijo suavemente - Muchas de estas niñas lo tienen todo, pero son una molestia para sus padres, por eso son tan desagradables, están siempre a la defensiva y se defienden con la única herramienta que tienen: El dinero de papi – Explicó mientras subíamos las escaleras.

-Que mierda de vida, parece sacado de la telenovela _"Los Ricos También Lloran"_ – Le dije.

-Exactamente – Concordó Char.

-Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? Tenemos toda la tarde libre y hay mucho sol como para salir al jardín.

-Bueeeeno…- Dijo Char con esa sonrisa que anunciaba problemas – Traje nuestros teléfonos… Si quieres podríamos trabajar un poco…

-Fono erótico? – Pregunté entusiasmada.

-Oh si… - Confirmó con un exagerado gemido.

-Qué bien! Hoy toca que llame el tipo ese al que le gusta fingir que es un terrorista! Ya lo hicimos en un avión y yo era azafata, en un banco y yo era cajera, en la estación del tren subterráneo y yo era maquinista, en un taxi y yo era el chofer, en el parque y yo era la chica que leía tranquilamente en el pasto… Y todo el tiempo me rapta y quiere que me sacrifique y salve a los demás haciéndole todo tipo de cochinadas… A veces mientras hablamos tengo que estar con el computador prendido y con google abierto para poder entender qué es lo que supuestamente estamos haciendo… - Confesé.

-Me parece bien que te eduques – Dijo Char – Así cuando te llegue el momento no te va a pillar desprevenida.

-"El momento"? – Pregunté.

-"El momento"! – Aclaró - El momento en el que decides que estás lista y que quieres hacerlo.

-Oh – Dije simplemente, enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del pelo. Char afortunadamente no dijo más.

El resto del día lo pasamos como un par de vagas en el sofá viendo tele y trabajando en nuestra microempresa. Luego fue el momento de prepararnos para la cama, pero hacía tanto calor en la jodida torre que abrí mis ventanas de par en par para que entrara la brisa y me fui a dar una corta ducha de agua helada. Chillé como si imitara a Amanda y al terminar me sequé superficialmente y me puse unas bragas de algodón y una camiseta de Gar que se había encogido y desteñido un día que la remojé en agua hirviendo con cloro para quitarle una mancha de salsa de soja que le hice comiendo sushi... Es que se me soltó el roll de los palitos y salpiqué salsa para todos lados…! Desafortunadamente Gar era el que estaba más cerca y sufrió las consecuencias... En fin, no era la gran cosa y debí haberla botado, pero me gustaba la idea de usar algo de él ahora que estábamos separados.

Pensé en leer un poco al acostarme, pero apenas iba en el primer párrafo de una colección de cuentos eróticos que me recomendó Char para que mejorara mi repertorio en el Fono Sexo, cuando me quedé dormida con la cara pegada a la pantalla de mi kindle.

Desperté a medianoche, sobresaltada y desorientada.

Estaba oscuro y los ruidos y aromas me eran extraños, corría el viento y algo se apretaba contra mí…

Algo que definitivamente me era familiar.

Brazos de piedra, manos grandes, dulce aliento…

-Gar!

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Abrazos!**


	10. Chapter 10 : Integración

**Holas! Lo sé, lo sé, ya era hora de que publicara, maldita sea! Pero créanme que hago lo posible...**

**Les advierto que en este capítulo toco varios temas relacionados con la religión. Si es un tema sensible para ustedes, les recomiendo no leer. No necesariamente reflejo mis opiniones personales, sino la de los personajes, pero la controversia potencial está ahí…**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Glory y su pequeña Sophía, que reclaman su dosis de NO CANON.**

**Muchos abrazos a todas, a ver qué les parece…**

**Capítulo 10**

Pude cerrar los ojos mas no pude dejar de verte,

Y dejar de dormir mas no dejar de soñar,

Puedo callar las voces más no puedo dejar de oírte,

Puedo dejar de ser pero no puedo dejar de estar.

Bésame, hipnotízame,

Ya no me importa más,

Róbame el alma hechízame.

_Hipnotízame / Fobia_

**BELLA POV**

-Gar!

-Quién más podría ser, Isabella? – Susurró directamente en mi oído. Sus manos recorrieron suavemente mis piernas y mi estómago desnudo. Nunca habíamos tenido esa intimidad física, nunca antes Garrett había tomado la iniciativa de manera tan atrevida, y la verdad es que me gustó.

-No lo sé, hay un internado de chicos al lado… - Dije acomodando mi cuerpo al suyo y cubriendo sus manos traviesas con las mías.

-Mía Isabella, que no se te olvide que tú eres MI MUJER – Gruñó amenazante.

-Mmmmmh – Fue todo lo que pude decir. Me había prometido no decirle nada que no fuera absolutamente cierto, y aún me preguntaba… De verdad era suya? Me sentía suya, pero mientras no estuviera completamente segura no lo diría… Y no podría estar segura hasta salir de la burbuja en la que me tenían encerrada y hubiera hablado con Edward y los demás.

-Me extrañaste? – Preguntó presionándose aún más contra mi cuerpo, con una actitud hambrienta, desesperada, nada característica de él.

-Por qué te extrañaría? – Pregunté fingiendo indiferencia, pero sin dejar de arquear la espalda acercando mi trasero a su cuerpo – Fuiste tú el que me abandonó, no al revés.

-No hables así, no digas eso – Dijo girándome para quedar sobre mí, inmovilizándome – Me destroza cada minuto que no estás conmigo, estamos hechos para estar juntos… El plan era extender la búsqueda de Victoria al menos una semana, pero no pude alejarme de ti… No sabes cuánto me duele estar lejos, Isabella…

-Yo también te extrañé – Dije con un hilo de voz. Él me miró intensamente por un momento y luego me besó con toda la pasión que pude manejar.

-Dímelo de nuevo – Dijo entre besos.

-Te extrañé – Susurré.

-Otra vez – Demandó.

-Te extrañé – Jadeé.

-Qué tienes que no puedo estar un día sin ti? – Preguntó besando mi rostro – Es tu aroma? – Preguntó oliendo mi cuello – Es tu piel? – Preguntó acariciando una de mis piernas desde la rodilla hasta mi cadera, abrazándola a él – Es tu cuerpo? – Preguntó deslizando su mano hacia mi estómago, acariciando mi costado. Yo apreté su hombro con una mano y me aferré a su desordenado cabello con la otra, acercándolo a mí – Tal vez es tu sabor – Afirmó besándome en la boca profundamente, lánguido, provocador… Me estaba volviendo loca, nunca había sido así de… Carnal… Desesperado…

-Garrett – Gemí – Gar…

-Te amo Isabella – Dijo entre besos – Te amo y todo lo que hago es para asegurarme de que podremos estar juntos siempre…

-Lo sé… - Respondí acariciando su espalda por debajo de la camiseta. Gar era puro músculo tallado en roca, tenía el cuerpo de un hombre que siempre realizó trabajo físico. Y marcando su perfecta piel tenía montones de cicatrices en relieve, marcas de antiguas batallas que no disminuían en nada su atractivo, al menos no para mí – Pero es que me cuesta…Y este lugar es odioso…

-No va a ser por mucho tiempo – Me aseguró sin dejar de acariciarme, haciéndome difícil la tarea de concentrarme en sus palabras – Te faltan sólo unos meses para terminar el colegio y para entonces la amenaza de Victoria habrá sido controlada… Entonces podremos ir a donde quieras, hacer lo que se te ocurra, todo dependerá de ti.

-Gar? – Pregunté muy despacio – Por qué ahora me estás tocando así, cuando antes demostraste tanto autocontrol?

-Mierda! – Dijo quitando sus manos de mi cuerpo como si lo quemara – Instinto… Lo siento, es mi instinto… Mientras más lejos me siento de ti más necesito reconectar. Tenía la idea de que estaríamos varios días separados y simplemente me volvió loco… Pero no te preocupes – Dijo acariciando mi mejilla tiernamente con la yema de sus dedos – No te voy a presionar para que hagas nada que no estés preparada, si hay algo que tenemos es tiempo...

-Me gusta… - Dije tímidamente bajando la mirada, muerta de vergüenza por la admisión – Me gusta que me toques…

-De verdad? – Preguntó conteniendo su entusiasmo. Fue divertido verlo así, tan esperanzado, tan contento por el simple hecho de saberse deseado.

-De verdad… Y te quiero tocar… Pero me tienes que enseñar cómo… - Balbuceé. Gar me miró intensamente, nuevamente sopesando la veracidad de mis palabras y depositó un delicado beso en mis labios.

Antes de que yo pudiera decir nada se quitó la camiseta, quedando sólo en jeans, se recostó de espaldas y tomó mi mano derecha, presionándola en su mejilla.

-Así – Dijo arrastrando mi mano por su piel, bajando por su cuello, a su clavícula, a su pecho… Entonces muy despacio soltó mi mano para que continuara mis exploraciones por mí misma.

Con la yema de mi dedo índice delineé cada músculo y recorrí el suave camino de vellos que llevaba hacia su estómago y más abajo. Él se mantuvo muy quieto, pero a veces, cuando yo encontraba un punto más sensible, respiraba más agitado… Como cuando rocé la piel sobre su cadera derecha... Entonces sus músculos se contrajeron y dejó de respirar.

Lo volví a hacer y lo sentí tensarse.

-Te gusta ahí? – Pregunté con voz ronca, sexi, sintiéndome increíblemente poderosa.

Gar simplemente tragó y asintió brevemente, sin abrir los ojos.

-Y así? – Pregunté arañándolo suavemente, haciéndolo gemir. Lo arañé un poco más fuerte, sabiendo que de ninguna manera le haría daño.

-Me encanta… Me encantas… - Dijo jadeante, completamente a mi merced.

-Me pregunto si te gustará esto… - Dije sentándome a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, y comencé a dibujar un camino de besos en su piel.

Besos suaves.

Besos húmedos.

Besos lánguidos.

Besos mordelones…

Besos, besos, besos… Besos que lo hacían gemir y suspirar. A veces me observaba maravillado y otras veces cerraba los ojos, como si la intensidad fuera demasiada para él…

Hasta que llegué a ese punto… Justo sobre la pretina de sus jeans… Peligrosamente cerca de su sexo… Lo lamí. Así sin más, dibujé pequeños círculos con la punta de mi lengua en ese lugar que lo hacía retorcerse ante el más leve roce.

-Agh! Isabella! – Gimió enredando sus dedos en las puntas de mi cabello con una mano y acariciando mis hombros con la otra.

-Te gusta así? – Pregunté arrastrando suavemente mis dientes por su piel (no quería quebrármelos tratando de morderlo en serio).

-Detente! Para, por favor… - Me rogó.

-No te gusta? – Pregunté desilusionada. Estaba dándole mi mejor esfuerzo.

-Gustarme? –Resopló, aun respirando fuerte - Isabella, estoy a punto de venirme en los pantalones… No quiero ser vulgar, pero es que no ves el efecto que tienes en mí?

Sip, lo veía claramente, una enorme erección a centímetros de mi rostro, cubierta sólo por un trozo de mezclilla…

-Quiero gustarte – Admití.

-No sólo me gustas… Provocas en mí las cosas más intensas que he experimentado nunca – Dijo girándonos para quedar nuevamente sobre mí, conmigo de espaldas.

-Sí? – Dije bajito mientras él se deslizada hacia abajo, hasta el borde de mis bragas.

-Sí – Afirmó y besó el borde de encaje elasticado, haciéndome estremecer – Te he dicho cuanto amo tu ombligo? – Preguntó metiendo su fría lengua de lleno en el pequeño agujero, haciéndome arquear la espalda y contraer los músculos de mi vientre bajo. Era placer y era adrenalina… Quería más, aunque no estaba segura de hasta dónde debía llegar… Estaba bien? Estaba mal? No pensaba racionalmente, no con esa boca besando su camino hacia mis pechos, no con esas manos acariciando mis muslos, no con su cuerpo restregándose contra el mío.

-Mmmmmmh… Aaaaah! – Había llegado justo a la curva de mis pechos desnudos, subiendo mi camiseta un centímetro a la vez, y si subía un par de centímetros más llegaría a mis pezones…

-Me puedo detener cuando lo desees… - Dijo con su boca aún pegada a mi piel. No estaba segura de que fuera posible pedirle que se detuviera, lo que me estaba haciendo era por lejos lo más excitante que me había pasado en la vida, y el simple placer que me había producido al comienzo se había transformado en un dolor sordo entre mis piernas, en una necesidad de culminación que demandaba mi atención.

-Nnnnnno… - Jadeé.

-No qué? – Preguntó levantando la mirada, estudiándome atentamente.

-No pares… - Rogué.

Y simplemente, no paró.

Poco a poco levantó mi camiseta besando cada centímetro descubierto. Mi pudor se evaporó ante la mirada de amor y adoración que iluminaba su rostro, y me dejé hacer, cubierta sólo por mis braguitas de algodón.

No sé cómo describir lo que pasó… hablar sólo en términos de lo físico es como degradar la experiencia, que fue mucho más que los roces, más que las caricias, más que los besos y más que mi primer orgasmo.

No, esa noche no lo hicimos, no tuvimos sexo, pero si conectamos en un nivel mucho más profundo de lo que habíamos logrado antes. No se trató de la calentura o el placer, se trató de la confianza depositada en el otro, de la entrega, de su paciencia y mi candidez…

Cada vez me estaba convenciendo un poco más de que Garrett era exactamente el hombre para mí, y fue exactamente con ese pensamiento en mente que me quedé dormida en sus brazos.

oooOooo

-Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Gritó Charlotte a través de una bruma de somnolencia.

-Aaaagh! – Resoplé tapando mi cabeza con la almohada. No sabía dónde estaba, pero estaba condenadamente soleado, maldita sea, y entre la luz y los gritos no me dejarían dormir.

-Beeeeeeeeeeellaaaaaaaaaaa! – Gritó de nuevo Char golpeando una puerta sin parar.

-Sueño. Vete! – Balbuceé.

-Tienes diez minutos para ducharte y vestirte, tenemos que bajar a desayunar! – Exclamó – Y apuesto a que estás hambrienta! – Dijo con picardía en su voz.

-Bajar? – Pregunté confundida, y entonces como una avalancha, todo regresó a mí. Internado, monjas, compañera de habitación odiosa, visita de Gar… Visita de Gar! Abrí los ojos. Dónde estaba Garrett? Me senté en la cama medio encandilada y me di cuenta de que estaba desnuda salvo por las bragas. Ok, no lo había soñado… Me dejó? Sin despedirse? Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras me cubría con la sábana, estúpidamente emocional.

Me sentí usada. Que absurdo, cuando la que obtuvo placer fui yo… Pero igual me sentí descartada… Hasta que vi una hoja de papel escrita con la caótica letra de Garrett (uno pensaría que un hombre que aprendió a escribir con pluma y tinta tendría buena letra usando un bolígrafo, pero no era el caso, su letra era inentendible, al menos hasta que te acostumbrabas a ella).

"_Isabella: _

_En primer lugar, te amo. No puedo expresar con palabras lo que lo de anoche significó para mí. Dormiste abrazada a mí y por primera vez dijiste mi nombre con añoranza… Te he dicho que te amo? Maldición, ya está amaneciendo y Peter y yo debemos irnos… Esta vez sí estaré lejos por unos días. Odio hacerlo, pero quiero que esta amenaza acabe, quiero tenerte a mi lado segura y feliz, así es que este pequeño sacrificio valdrá la pena._

_Sé que te vas a poner furiosa de que no te despertara para despedirme, pero perdóname esta cobardía… Es que simplemente no soporto verte llorar, y si me lo pidieras me quedaría anclado en tu cama por siempre. _

_Entiéndeme. Perdóname._

_Te llamaré en cuanto me sea posible, y pensaré en ti cada segundo._

_Que tengas un buen día mi amor, trata de no enojarte demasiado, sé amable con las monjas, no pelees con tus compañeras y obedece a Char._

_Te dejo un pequeño regalo. Me dijiste que nunca lo habías resuelto y estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo si te lo propones._

_Tuyo_

_Garrett"_

Junto a la carta había un llavero del que colgaba un pequeño cubo rubik completamente funcional.

Bastardo.

No me pude enojar con él.

oooOooo

Me duché y vestí en tiempo récord y salí de mi habitación cargando los libros que correspondían a las clases del día. Char me esperaba viendo tele y no había rastros de Amanda. Char sonrió con esa sonrisa que usa Peter cuando está jugando a ser un maldito oráculo, esa de cuando sabe algo que yo no, pero no dijo nada sobre las visitas de nuestros hombres la noche anterior.

Habría sido muy ruidosa? No lo recordaba… Aunque debo reconocer que mi atención estaba enfocada en otro lado… Bueno, de todos modos aunque yo simplemente hubiera respirado agitadamente ella lo habría detectado… No hay privacidad cuando vives con vampiros.

Bajamos al comedor, que estaba repleto, y nos paramos en la línea del buffet. Yo saqué cereales con leche y arándanos frescos y Char unas tostadas con mantequilla (que eran fáciles de desechar) y una leche en cajita, de modo que no se notara si se la estaba bebiendo o no. Caminamos entre las mesas buscando un espacio para sentarnos y cuando yo había empezado a perder la esperanza una voz gritó

-Charlotte! Isabella! Aquí!

Era Kristy, haciendo señas como si tratara de aterrizar un Boeing 747. Nos dirigimos hacia su mesa, pequeña y cuadrada, en la que se encontraban Gaby y Emily, que se acomodaron rápidamente para hacer espacio para nosotras.

-Buenos días! – Dijo Char con esa sonrisa hermosa y encantadora que posee.

-Hola! –Dijeron las tres en coro.

-Gracias por invitarnos – Les dije – O no habríamos encontrado dónde sentarnos.

-Es que todas desayunamos a la misma hora – Dijo Gaby gesticulando con un croissant en la mano – El almuerzo y la cena son más tranquilos porque los horarios son diferidos.

-Qué tal la primera noche? –Preguntó Kristy.

-Oh, mucho mejor de lo esperado, cierto Bella? – Dijo Char levantando una ceja… La muy desgraciada!

-Entonces no hubo más enfrentamientos con Amanda? – Preguntó Gaby sonando decepcionada.

-Nop, ni la vimos – Respondí mezclando cuidadosamente mis arándanos con el cereal.

-Tienen el mismo horario? – Preguntó Emily.

Char asintió fingiendo masticar el trozo de tostada que se encontraba en una servilleta en su regazo.

-Podemos verlo? – Preguntó Gaby.

Yo saqué el papel súper doblado que guardaba en el bolsillo exterior de mi mochila y se lo entregué, apurada por seguir comiendo. Ya sonaría el timbre y aún tenía hambre.

-Mmmmmh… - Dijo Emily analizándolo – Compartimos varias clases, y nuestro horario de almuerzo es el mismo, así es que son bienvenidas si nos quieren acompañar.

-Eso sería maravilloso! – Dijo Char "sorbiendo" su leche.

-Sí, es un alivio enorme saber que no vamos a tener que vagar por todos lados buscando un lugar donde sentarnos – Dije mientras limpiaba mi sweater, que había salpicado de leche. Por suerte no quedaría una mancha…

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! Sonó el timbre que marcaba el fin del desayuno. Char se puso de pié como impulsada por un resorte y dijo que iba al baño. Yo la miré extrañada pero ella me hizo una seña con la cabeza mostrándome los ventanales. Nuevamente había un día soleado y obviamente ella no podía cruzar los prados caminando con nosotras y brillando como una bola disco.

-Vale, nos vemos en la sala tres cero uno del segundo piso – Dije mirando mi horario – Oh! No lo puedo creer! – Exclamé - "Cristianismo, Amor y Sexualidad"… Es tan malo como suena? – Pregunte a las chicas.

-Si te suena a una asignatura en la que te machacan por horas todos los argumentos de por qué deberías permanecer virgen hasta el matrimonio, entonces sí – Dijo Kristy – Yo lo tomé el año pasado como mi electivo cristiano, y lo único que saqué en limpio es que Jesús me quiere con mi himen intacto, así es que concluí que el sexo anal es la forma de llegar al cielo.

-Virginidad obligatoria, genial! – Dije fastidiada – Y no hay lugar para el debate?

-Oh sí, siempre hay buenos debates, te permiten expresarte libremente, pero a la hora de las evaluaciones debes contestar de acuerdo a la postura de la Iglesia, no a tus opiniones personales – Respondió.

-Y otros electivos? Crees que me pueda cambiar? – Pregunté.

-Podrías… Pero la verdad no se me ocurre una alternativa mejor… No te quieres poner a discutir de bioética con una monja… - Dijo Gaby.

-No quiero discutir NADA con una monja, me dan miedo…! Bueno, todas menos la hermana Clara, que no creo que sea monja de verdad… - Dije caminando hacia el jardín. Montones de chicos y chicas caminaban y conversaban relajadamente, bajo la atenta mirada de dos monjas y un cura.

-La hermana Clara no tuvo mucha alternativa, sus padres murieron cuando era muy pequeña y la dejaron como carga de su tía… - Dijo Kristy.

-…Que era una monja… – Interrumpió Gaby.

-… Así es que literalmente fue criada en un convento… - Dijo Emily.

-A que no adivinas quién es la tía – Me desafió Kristy.

-Noooooo! – Exclamé adivinando de inmediato – La Superiora?

-Buuuuu! Cómo adivinaste tan rápido? – Preguntó Gaby decepcionada.

-Porque no conozco más monjas salvo la secretaria y esa monja miró a la hermana Clara con odio cuando llegamos! – Respondí.

-Claro, es que a pesar de que ha vivido más años que Matusalén, la hermana Dolores nunca va a llegar a ser lo que la hermana Clara es para la Superiora: La persona de confianza – Explicó Kristy.

-Pero por lo que vi la Superiora no trata muy bien a la hermana Clara… - Comenté.

-La Superiora no trata muy bien a nadie, de hecho odia a los jóvenes en general, pero respeta los lazos de sangre y quiere preparar a la hermana Clara para que sea su sucesora – Dijo Emily mientras sonreía coqueta a un grupo de chicos que se encontraban bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Y la hermana Clara quiere eso? Porque no la conozco casi nada, pero no me parece del tipo intimidante, estricto y malvado… - Dije.

-Probablemente no, la hermana Clara es más de trabajo en terreno con los jóvenes, con los pobres o en los hospitales… Incluso la veo casándose y teniendo hijos, pero ella le tiene terror a su tía y va a hacer lo que se le ordene, aunque eso signifique heredar un internado y ser una vieja solterona… - Dijo Gaby.

-Bueno! Eso es una mi… - Exclamé enojada, pero fui interrumpida por silbidos y un grito.

-Hey Kris! Preséntanos a tu amiga! – Dijo un chico alto, rubio y perfecto, con toda la apariencia de un rugbista millonario y cabeza hueca... De esos que te echan rohypnol en el trago cuando te descuidas en una fiesta… Parecía un futuro republicano, de esos que Gar se comía.

-No es nadie que te interese, Joshua! – Gritó Gaby – Ella no es tu tipo, ella tiene… Como le dicen? A sí! Estándares y cerebro! – Agregó sobre su hombro contorneando las caderas. Sus compañeros exclamaron "Uuuuuh" y "Aaaaah", burlándose de su amigo. Casi todos me miraban con curiosidad y lujuria, gracias a mi disfraz de "Lolita", pero entre todos destacaba un atractivo chico sentado en el pasto con un libro en sus manos que también me miraba, pero no de manera grosera, sino más como si tratara de descifrar un misterio.

Tenía unos dieciocho años, debía estar en último año, su cabello era negro y sus ojos muy azules, enmarcados en gruesas pestañas. A pesar de estar sentado se adivinaba que era alto, pero más delgado que sus compañeros… Como un corredor, no un levantador de pesas. En general, era un chico guapo, pero más que eso, era interesante… El tipo de persona que parece tener mucho qué decir, ese tipo de gente que dan ganas de conocer…

Qué raro, todo eso lo pensé simplemente porque él sostenía un libro entre sus manos. Un libro que probablemente no era más que un texto de estudio obligatorio.

-Bella! Bella! – Susurró Emily dándome un codazo – Te quedaste hipnotizada!

-Lo… Lo siento… - Dije tomando su brazo y dejándome llevar – No íbamos a la sala? – Pregunté cuando cambiamos el rumbo.

-Ah, Bella, es que no lo recuerdas? Tenemos un servicio religioso corto todos los días de semana. Es una actividad conjunta de los dos colegios porque compartimos la iglesia, y después cruzamos a nuestro colegio – Dijo Gaby tomando mi otro brazo.

-Ogh! Otra de las delicias de ser católica! – Mascullé.

Entramos a la iglesia y encontramos a Char sentada en uno de los bancos del lado de las niñas. Nos sentamos junto a ella y la iglesia poco a poco se comenzó a llenar.

De alguna forma todos parecían tener un radar que les indicaba exactamente dónde se encontraban "las nuevas", y me sentí más estudiada y juzgada que nunca en mi vida. Por suerte tenía a Char a mi lado que me ayudaba a difuminar la atención… Ella era tan hermosa que seguramente todos los ojos se quedarían pegados en ella.

La verdad debo admitir que el servicio no fue tan terrible como imaginé. Leyeron un pasaje de la biblia y luego el padre Thomas lo comentó. Lo encontré interesante, porque yo no tenía más que un conocimiento muy limitado del nuevo testamento, pero nada sobre el antiguo testamento, por lo que fue casi como escuchar una fábula, una de esas historias que te dejan una enseñanza.

A continuación fue la comunión y sólo unos pocos nos quedamos sentados, entre ellos Char, yo y el chico del libro. Por qué él no comulgaba? Había escuchado que no se puede comulgar con la conciencia sucia… Habría hecho algo terrible? Que me importaba? Lo vi mirándome de reojo y volví la cabeza avergonzada por ser atrapada en el acto.

-Por qué miras a ese chico? – Susurró Char codeando mis costillas.

-No miro a nadie – Respondí aferrada al libro de cantos y oraciones.

-Bella no seas mentirosa, él te sigue mirando, qué pasa entre ustedes? Lo conoces? – Insistió.

-No pasa nada, no lo conozco y simplemente me estaba preguntando por qué no comulgaba… - Le dije mirando la letra de "Pescador de hombres" pero sin esforzarme por comprender ni media palabra.

Char me miró escéptica pero no dijo más, y entonces me concentré en la melodía y la letra de la canción para no escuchar a Char ni ver las miradas llenas de sospecha que me lanzaba.

"…Tú necesitas mis manos  
>mis cansancios que a otros descansen<br>amor que quiera seguir amando…

Señor, me has mirado a las ojos  
>sonriendo, has dicho mi nombre<br>en la arena, he dejado mi barca  
>junto a ti, buscare otro mar…"<p>

Qué lindo mensaje… Sería genuino ese mensaje de amor generoso e incondicional hacia el prójimo? Siempre asocié a la Iglesia Católica con restricciones morales anticuadas, curas pedófilos, la inquisición española, la salvaje conquista de América y la "Novicia Voladora"… Pero parece que había más bajo la superficie… Creería la hermana Superiora de verdad lo que decía la canción? Podía ver que la hermana Clara sí, porque se comportaba como si genuinamente le importáramos, ella vivía sus creencias… Tal vez yo no lo sabía todo… Tal vez mis prejuicios me habían cegado… Tal vez le daría una oportunidad a las monjas de enseñarme qué es realmente ser una buena católica.

oooOooo

Malditas monjas! "Cristianismo, amor y sexualidad" resultó ser el fiasco que me esperaba. La Iglesia no aprobaba las relaciones pre-maritales, el aborto, los condones ni los anticonceptivos, la píldora del día después y para qué hablar del amor homosexual... Lo único que se podía hacer para evitar a los bebés es usar el método de la aspirina… Te pones una entre las rodillas y cierras firmemente las piernas sin dejar que se te caiga... Así no puedes quedar embarazada… O también está el método del calendario, que sé por mis clases de educación sexual en las escuelas públicas que es altamente inseguro, porque los ciclos femeninos no son siempre exactos, y la movilidad espermática tampoco es precisa, varía entre veinticuatro y setenta y dos horas, creando ventanas de fertilidad difíciles de controlar. Es por eso que los católicos más radicales como los Opus Dei tienen como entre ocho y doce hijos por pareja… Porque no funciona!

Salí enojada de la clase… Me pareció que estaba mal enfocada, porque se centraba en lo sucio y lo pecaminoso, y no en lo hermoso que puede ser el compartir tu amor y tu cuerpo con tu pareja… Además era difícil tomar en serio a esa gárgola que hacía la clase. Seguro que esa monja no había tenido sexo en su vida, y no sabía lo que se perdía… En fin… Me pareció mucho más alentador el servicio religioso del padre Thomas que la clase de sexualidad

oooOooo

El resto del día pasó sin más incidentes… La última clase fue la de Educación Física, donde nos hicieron correr en una pista de atletismo ubicada alrededor de un campo de fútbol indoors donde practicaban un grupo de chicos.

Ellos inmediatamente suspendieron lo que hacían para mirarnos como una tropa de babosos, y las chicas deliberadamente los ignoramos.

-Isabella! – Gritó el tipo de la mañana, el rubio grandote. Yo instintivamente me volteé y tropecé. Por suerte Char corría a mi lado y me sujetó del brazo – Lindas piernas! Quién es tu amiga?

-Quién es ese? – Susurró Char mirándolo de reojo con el ceño fruncido, como condenándolo a ser su próxima cena.

-Un idiota - Respondí.

-Cómo sabe tu nombre? – Insistió.

-Todos saben nuestros nombres, Char – Le dije tratando de conservar oxígeno para lo importante: Respirar.

-Lo conoces?

-Nooooo!- Resoplé – Me lo crucé esta mañana rumbo a la Iglesia.

-Mal – Dijo moviendo la cabeza – Muy mal.

-Hey! Isabella! – Gritó Joshua de nuevo – Preséntanos a tu prima!

-Cállate de una vez Joshua! – Gritó Gaby desde detrás de nosotras – No puedes al menos tratar de pretender que no eres un perro en celo?

-Celosa? – Se burló él.

-En tus sueños! – Exclamó ella, ofendida.

-Claro que sí Gaby, y en los tuyos – Respondió él sin alterarse.

Char y yo seguimos corriendo en silencio hasta que sentí que las piernas se me caerían, y entonces caminamos un poco, nos estiramos y regresamos a nuestros cuartos a ducharnos, hacer los deberes y prepararnos para nuestra primera catequesis.

Me aseé y me vestí con jeans, havaianas y una camiseta estampada sin mangas que decía "Prefiero a los zombis, porque a ellos les importa tu cerebro, no tu belleza", y Char se puso una falda de mezclilla, havaianas y una camiseta que decía "No soy maleducada, sólo digo lo que los demás están pensando". Una vez satisfechas con nuestro look relajado, tomé mi llavero de cubo rubik colgándolo entre mis dedos y bajamos a la cafetería donde yo recogí una manzana para ir comiendo en el camino y nos dirigimos a la rectoría de la iglesia.

Cuando llegamos había otras seis personas, cuatro chicos y tres chicas. Las chicas eran claramente menores, probablemente de primero de secundaria, y entre los chicos había dos de primero o segundo, uno que no supe situar porque su cabello y sus lentes no mostraban mucho de su rostro y el último era el chico del libro, el de la Iglesia, el de esos ojos tan azules.

Estúpidamente enrojecí y me senté en el círculo de sillas bajando la mirada, pero antes de que Char preguntara qué me pasaba, entró la hermana Clara a la habitación, jadeando y con las mejillas coloradas.

-Uf! Lo siento! Me atrasé! Me esperaron mucho? - Dijo mirando su muñeca – Oh! Otra vez olvidé ponerme el reloj… - Dijo aproblemada.

-Llegó justo a tiempo, hermana – Dijo Char.

-Perfecto, perfecto… A ver, dónde estábamos? Ah! Sí… Ok, bueno, deberíamos partir presentándolas, verdad? – Dijo mirándonos a Char y a mí, que pusimos cara de fastidio – Oh, claro, imagino que es lo que han estado haciendo todo el día, pero vamos chicas, esta es la última vez!

-Soy Charlotte – Dijo Char – Isabella y yo somos primas, nuestros padres murieron juntos en un accidente hace algunos meses y quedamos a cargo de nuestro tío. Yo solía vivir en Texas e Isabella en Washington, pero por un tiempo indefinido este será nuestro hogar…

La hermana Clara asintió emocionada y me preguntó

-Isabella, quisieras agregar algo?

-Meeee… Hummm… Me gustó la canción de esta mañana… "Pescador de hombres" – Dije estúpidamente, porque era verdad y porque quería decir algo amable.

-Es una de mis favoritas también – Dijo la hermana Clara sin parecer extrañada por mi comentario – No la habías escuchado antes?

-No, la verdad es que nunca había ido a un servicio católico… - Confesé. Char me pateó de forma nada disimulada.

-No la regañes Charlotte, está bien, no es un pecado que sus familias no fueran católicas, Dios es el mismo para todos, sólo adopta distintas formas. Sé que probablemente todos ustedes están en esta catequesis obligados por los reglamentos de los colegios, pero les propongo que hagamos de esta una experiencia enriquecedora y la usemos para crear algo constructivo – Dijo la hermana – La religión es algo muy bonito y realmente reconfortante en los períodos difíciles de la vida. Nutre nuestra vida y nos da pautas de comportamiento que son la base de nuestra civilización, así es que tratemos de pasar un buen rato juntos, les parece?

-Sí hermana – Dijimos todos sin mucho entusiasmo, pero respetando la fe y el entusiasmo de la hermana Clara. Ella honestamente creía en lo que nos enseñaba.

-Bien – Sonrió – Ahora que todos estamos de acuerdo, vamos a continuar con las presentaciones. Sigamos por la derecha…

-Coddy – Dijo uno de los chicos saludándonos con la cabeza, vestido como un grafitero, con su pelo trigueño desordenado y los anchos pantalones rotos en la rodilla – Tulsa, Oklahoma.

-Algo que nos quieras contar de ti? – Lo instó la hermana.

-No realmente… - Dijo Coddy frunciendo el ceño.

-Coddy es un skater, es el campeón juvenil estatal – Dijo una de las chicas de primero, sonriendo orgullosa y sonrojándose cuando Coddy se giró para mirarla sorprendido.

-Así es, Lynn – Dijo la hermana – Ahora es tu turno.

-Lynn, estoy en primero y mi familia se muda bastante por el trabajo de mi papá, así es que decidieron internarme para darme algo de estabilidad… - Dijo sin levantar la mirada, aún avergonzada por su exabrupto.

-Siguiente? – Preguntó la hermana mirando a su alrededor. Uno a uno se fueron presentando, hasta que sólo quedó el chico del libro, que curiosamente lo sostenía nuevamente en sus manos. Le di una mirada solapada tratando de ver el título, pero era una rústica encuadernación de cuero desgastado que si es que tenía algo escrito en la cubierta, estaba tapado por su mano.

-Brennan – Dijo con voz ronca y acento musical – Galway, Irlanda…

-Irlanda? – Interrumpí antes de pensar en lo que hacía – No se supone que TODOS los irlandeses con católicos devotos? Por qué no tienes tus sacramentos?

-Bella! – Exclamó Char dándome otro codazo. Seguro que ya estaba toda moreteada.

-Está bien Charlotte, es una buena pregunta. Brennan? – Dijo la hermana Clara.

-Mis padres fueron criados católicos, mi familia entera es católica, pero yo soy ateo. Sólo recibí el bautismo, y eso fue cuando tenía un año y nadie me preguntó si quería recibirlo – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros, desafiándome con los ojos a que siguiera preguntando.

-Puede decir que es ateo? – Pregunté asombrada girándome hacia la hermana Clara. Char rodó los ojos y la hermana sonrió.

-En este espacio podemos decir lo que queramos, siempre que sea con respeto – Dijo ella – Yo no estoy tratando de convertir a nadie, sino de enseñarles los fundamentos de mi religión y compartir el confort que a mí me entrega. Si ustedes deciden adoptarla, maravilloso, pero es algo que sólo ustedes pueden decidir.

-Wow! – Se me salió.

-Qué – Preguntó la hermana.

-Usted debe ser algo así como… La mejor monja del mundo… - Respondí.

-Bella! – Exclamó Char – No le digas "monjas" a las monjas! Al menos no en su cara!

-Pero si no es despectivo o un insulto… - Reclamé – Despectivo sería decirle "pingüino" o…

-Bella! – Se escandalizó Char.

-Lo siento… - Dije avergonzada. La hermana y el resto de la clase sonreían divertidos por mi falta de etiqueta. Bueno, todos menos Brennan que escribía muy concentrado en su libro de cuero… Sería un diario de vida?

-No pasa nada, y es verdad, con el hábito me parezco a Mumble de "Happy Feet" – Dijo la hermana Clara. Todos sonreímos ante su capacidad de burlarse de sí misma – Bueno, ya que las presentaciones están hechas, vamos a continuar con el temario. Alguien se acuerda de qué hablamos la clase pasada?

-"Jesucristo fundó la Iglesia" – Dijo Viv con voz monótona.

-Perfecto – Dijo la hermana mirando sus notas – Entonces hoy nos toca "Quiénes pertenecen a la Iglesia". Les voy a leer un pequeño texto…

-Aaaaaaw! – Dijimos todos, fastidiados de antemano.

-Cortito! – Prometió la hermana - Y después vamos a iniciar la discusión. Entonces… - Dijo y comenzó con la catequesis.

Yo escuché y opiné cuando se me pidió mi opinión, vacilante al principio porque trataba de dar con la respuesta correcta. Pero la hermana no quería que recitáramos lo políticamente correcto, quería que fuéramos honestos, así es que poco a poco me comencé a soltar.

Y todo el tiempo jugué disimuladamente con mi pequeño cubo rubik. Nunca había podido armar una de esas malditas cosas, pero no dejaba de intentarlo. Cuando volviera Gar le mostraría que lo había logrado, por él.

Al terminar con la catequesis todos ayudaron a ordenar las sillas y las chicas nos dirigimos a nuestro comedor. Estaba bastante repleto y ruidoso porque era la mitad de la hora de la cena, pero afortunadamente Emily, Gaby y Kristy nos habían reservado un espacio. La hermana Clara no comió con nosotras porque la hermana Superiora la miró con ojos de halcón en cuanto la vio entrar, así es que la hermana Clara nos sonrió cariñosamente y fue a sentarse calladamente a la derecha de la Superiora.

-Qué tal la catequesis? – Preguntó Kristy arreglando su larga y desordenada trenza rubia –Ya las convirtieron?

-Yo ya estaba convertida de antes – Dijo Char – Pero tengo una duda sobre un chico…

-Cuenta! Cuenta! – Exclamaron Gaby y Emily al unísono.

-Hay un chico llamado Brennan… - Dijo Char. Yo me paralicé. Qué pretendía? Se había dado cuenta de las miradas que cruzamos? Esas miradas no significaban nada. Nada! Simplemente me había llamado la atención porque era guapo y misterioso y cargaba ese libro de cuero… Pero no me gustaba, no señor! Sólo me ponía un poco nerviosa… Los chicos guapos siempre me ponían nerviosa porque nunca estaba segura de si se estaban burlando de mí o si de verdad les interesaba lo que yo estaba diciendo…

-Brennan… - Suspiraron Gaby y Emily.

-El mejor producto de exportación de Irlanda – Afirmó Emily.

-Mejor que la lana merino… - Dijo Gaby

-Mejor que un caldero con monedas de oro al final del arcoíris - Dijo Kristy.

-Mejor que el día de San Patricio… - Dijo Emily.

-Vale, vale, el chico está bueno, pero cuál es su rollo? – Preguntó Char – Es gay, hetero, bi…?

-Hetero – Dijeron las tres a la vez.

-Es tooodo un hombre… - Suspiró Gaby.

-Lo dices por experiencia propia? – Preguntó Char.

-Nop – Respondió Kristy – Él también es nuevo, llegó hace como tres meses, y aunque la mitad de nuestro colegio se le ha ofrecido, el galantemente las ha mandado a casi todas de paseo.

-Y entonces cómo saben que no es gay? – Pregunté pensando en que sería un desperdicio para la población femenina.

-Porque la mitad del otro colegio también se le ofreció – Rió Gaby – Hubo varios que estaban dispuestos a cambiarse de equipo por él…

-No será asexuado? O hermafrodita? – Insistí.

-No Bella, le gustan las chicas, sólo que no se mete con cualquiera. Ha tenido un par de citas informales, pero no ha seguido nada con nadie.

-Con quién ha salido? – Pregunté mirando a mi alrededor, lamentando recordar tan pocos nombres de las chicas de mis clases.

-Con dos o tres sin importancia, pero con la única que salió más de una vez fue con Amanda… - Dijo Kristy – Según cuenta Amanda a quien la quiera escuchar, él le pidió que fueran novios y la invitó al baile de primavera, pero la verdad es que no le creo mucho, ella es mentirosilla y le gusta darse importancia, y además Brennan ni la mira cuando se cruzan en los jardines o en la Iglesia.

-Vaya con el jodido irlandés – Dijo Char

-Por qué preguntas? Te gusta? Te dijo algo? – Preguntó Emily.

-Gustarme a mí? – Rió Char – Para nada! Yo tengo novio. Pero Brennan parece estar bastante interesado en mi prima aquí presente.

-Bella? Brennan te dijo algo? – Preguntó Gaby inclinándose hacia mí – Bella y Brennan… Que romántico – Dijo con voz soñadora.

-Eeeeeh… - Dije y sacudí la cabeza.

-Él la mira como si en cualquier momento se le fuera a lanzar encima, como un predador a su presa, y hace que Bella se sonroje cada vez que levanta la vista – Dijo Char con tono acusatorio.

-Charlotte! – Exclamé escandalizada

-Es verdad y no lo puedes negar. Me fijé como te miraba en la Iglesia y me fijé cómo te miraba en catequesis. Ese huevito quiere sal! – Exclamó.

Las chicas rieron y yo me hundí en mi asiento, mortificada.

-No sabes lo que dices, y más te vale que no me pongas en aprietos con Garrett – Le dije enojada.

-Quién es Garrett? – Preguntó Kristy.

-Nuestro tío y tutor legal – Dijo Char.

-Y no te deja tener novio? – Preguntó Gaby casi haciendo pucheros por mi desgracia.

-Eeeeeeh… - Dije brillantemente.

-Digamos simplemente que Garrett no estaría muy contento si Bella sale del internado con novio – Sonrió Charlotte muerta de la risa – Una de las principales razones para elegir este lugar es que se supone que al ser un internado y colegio de mujeres, no tendríamos contacto con chicos.

-Pero tiene que entender que ya estás grande, a lo mejor si le explicas que Brennan te gusta… - Dijo Emily sosteniendo su mentón con ambas manos.

-Que no me gusta! Ni lo conozco! Y además si es el novio de Amanda, guácala! Debe tener el gusto por el suelo! – Exclamé gesticulando y llamando la atención de las otras mesas.

-Pero es que yo creo que eso es una mentira de Amanda para hacerse la interesante! – Dijo Gaby – Ella inventa cosas para darse importancia, pero no hay evidencia de nada entre ellos dos.

-No me importa, no me gusta ese chico, no lo conozco ni lo quiero conocer. No busco novio y Char, por favor no me metas en problemas, que aunque fuera verdad que Brennan me miró hoy, eso no significa nada. Yo no estoy disponible y lo sabes – Dije y poniéndome de pié tomé mi bandeja y dije – Buenas noches.

-Bella, no te enojes! Estamos bromeando! – Dijo Gaby.

-No me enojo, estoy cansada, nos vemos mañana – Les dije y me dirigí a dejar la bandeja en el mesón correspondiente. Luego en lugar de irme directo a la torre salí al jardín. Ya estaba oscuro, pero la luna estaba casi llena e iluminaba bastante, así es que no me dio miedo. Caminé entre los árboles del parque muy despacio, perdida en mis pensamientos, tarareando una canción inventada en voz baja, hasta que escuché el sonido de una ramita al quebrarse. Me giré rápidamente y vi a no otro que Brennan sentado contra el tronco del árbol que yo acababa de pasar. Tenía su libro en su regazo y un cigarrillo sin encender en los labios.

-Me asustaste! – Exclamé con la mano en el pecho y lista para echar a correr.

-De quién te escondes? – Preguntó sin soltar el cigarrillo.

-No me escondo – Le dije frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos. Ya empezaba a refrescar y yo seguía usando sólo mi camiseta sin mangas – Paseaba – Aclaré.

-Apuesto que escapabas de tu prima – Dijo luciendo mejor de lo que un común mortal tiene derecho a lucir – Se ve que es… _Intensa_… Y que te controla un montón…

-Se preocupa por mí – Le dije a la defensiva.

-Lo que tú digas, preciosa – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y qué hay con el cigarro apagado? Te crees Gus de "Bajo la Misma Estrella"? – Pregunté tratando de cambiar el tema. No me gustó que me dijera "preciosa".

-Ugh? Gus? – Preguntó luciendo descolocado.

-El chico protagonista de "Bajo la Misma Estrella" – Aclaré.

-No veo películas de niñas – Respondió, despectivo.

-No es una película de niñas, pedazo de pedante insensible – Le dije enojada – Cáncer le puede dar a cualquiera, sabes?

-Así dicen… - Masculló.

-Así es – Le dije – Y si no has leído el libro no deberías juzgar al autor por tratar un tema tan duro con una mirada tan íntima.

-Ja! – Se rió sin humor - Ese tipo se llenó los bolsillos explotando un tema tan gastado como un amor condenado, y eso ya lo hizo Shakespeare hace siglos… Y con respecto al dolor de la enfermedad y la pérdida… Tú de verdad crees que él sabe de lo que está hablando? De verdad crees que lo escribió para crear conciencia o por razones nobles y desinteresadas? No preciosa, él simplemente descubrió que manosear el dolor ajeno idealizado equivale a encontrar una mina de oro – Dijo enojado, con su acento cada vez más marcado.

-Por qué te importa? – Pregunté desafiante – Por qué te importa lo que diga John Green sobre el cáncer? Y qué sabes tú de la veracidad de su relato?

-Me importa porque es un tema que me concierne. Lo sé porque mi mamá murió de cáncer hace tres meses después de luchar con la enfermedad por seis años. No hay nada romántico en ver cómo tus seres queridos sufren y se deterioran frente a ti hasta que lloran y ruegan por la muerte. El olor del miedo, de las medicinas, del excremento y de la descomposición no son un juego – Dijo mirándome fijamente, furioso – Y con respecto al cigarro, no Isabella, no estoy imitando al jodido "Gus". Mi puto encendedor no funciona y quería pedirte fuego.

-Lo… Lo siento Brennan… No sabía… Lo siento – Dije retrocediendo, con los ojos ardiéndome por las ganas de llorar. Él simplemente siguió mirándome fijamente, sin emoción, hasta que sentí que me tiritaba el mentón por los sollozos reprimidos – Lo siento – Susurré una última vez y eché a correr como una cobarde. Corrí y corrí hasta llegar al interior del internado.

Una vez que estuve segura de estar sola me apoyé en una pared para recobrar el aliento y soltar las lágrimas que nublaban mi visión.

Me sentía podrida.

Me sentía estúpida.

Me sentía sola.

Extrañaba a mi mamá…

-Bella? Qué estás haciendo aquí? Estás llorando? – Preguntó una voz a mi lado.

**Ahí lo tienen! Cuéntenme que tal.**

**Cariños!**


	11. Chapter 11 : Amor por conveniencia

**Holas! Antes de lo previsto (por mí) les entrego este nuevo capítulo. Espero lo disfruten…**

"…_Una vez que estuve segura de estar sola me apoyé en una pared para recobrar el aliento y soltar las lágrimas que nublaban mi visión._

_Me sentía podrida._

_Me sentía estúpida._

_Me sentía sola._

_Extrañaba a mi mamá…_

_-Bella? Qué estás haciendo aquí? Estás llorando? – Preguntó una voz a mi lado…"_

**Capítulo 11**

I  
>I was standing<br>You were there  
>Two worlds collided<br>And they could never tear us apart  
>We could live<br>For a thousand years  
>But if I hurt you<br>I'd make wine from your tears

_Never Tear Us Apart / INXS_

**BELLA POV**

-Ho… Hola Char… No te había visto… - Balbuceé.

-Claramente – Dijo ella levantando una ceja, probablemente esperando una explicación.

Ya que no me preguntó nada directamente decidí hacerme la tonta y comencé a caminar hacia nuestra habitación.

-No deberías desaparecer así – Me dijo después de un par de minutos.

-Lo siento – Respondí.

-No me vas a decir por qué estás llorando? – Preguntó.

-No pasa nada, no te preocupes – Le dije.

-Claramente algo te pasa – Dijo ella, frustrada – Pero al menos no estás sangrando ni te rompiste un hueso, así es que te voy a dejar tranquila hasta que quieras hablar.

-Gracias – Dije sin mirarla.

Caminamos por los pasillos hasta llegar a nuestra habitación, pero al tratar de abrir la puerta, nos dimos cuenta de que estaba cerrada con llave.

Automáticamente me llevé la mano al bolsillo de mi pantalón, donde llevaba las llaves colgando del llavero que me regaló Garrett.

Lamentablemente al buscarlo me di cuenta de que mi llavero no estaba por ninguna parte.

-Relájate, yo tengo mis llaves – Dijo Char haciéndome a un lado.

-No me importan mis llaves! – Exclamé - Me importa mi llavero!

-Bueno, déjame abrir y lo buscamos con calma – Dijo ella llevando su llave a la cerradura.

-No está en la habitación! Lo llevaba conmigo – Dije ansiosa palpando mi cuerpo, sabiendo que no había nada que hacer, tendría que retroceder mis pasos hasta encontrarlo.

-Pero qué mierda…?! – Exclamó Char – La llave no le hace a la cerradura!

-Estás segura de que estás usando la llave correcta? – Pregunté.

-Sólo tengo dos llaves en este llavero Bella, no es como si tuviera muchas opciones para confundirme – Dijo fastidiada.

-Qué hacemos? – Pregunté mirándola.

-No escucho ni la respiración ni el palpitar del corazón de Amanda, así es que no nos serviría de nada golpear – Dijo – No es que nos quisiera abrir de todos modos...

Ufff! – Dije – No, no estaría nada contenta de que la molestemos por algo así…

-Me importa un carajo si le molesta o no – Respondió Char luciendo cabreada – Además te apuesto que ella tiene algo que ver con esto – Dijo golpeando la puerta tan fuerte como ésta resistió. Obviamente no hubo respuesta.

-Y entonces… Qué crees que pasó? – Pregunté.

-No lo sé! - Suspiró Char – Vamos a tener que ir a hablar con las monjas a ver si tienen una llave maestra o algo…

-Seguro que la tienen - Dije – Sería irresponsable de su parte si no…

Y partimos al mesón de recepción de los dormitorios. Una monja alta y flaca de unos cuarenta años nos miró de pies a cabeza y nos dijo

-Ya no pueden salir, el toque de queda comenzó hace veinte minutos – Dijo volviendo a su bordado.

-No queremos salir, queremos entrar – Le dije.

-Nos quedamos afuera – Aclaró Char – Nuestra llave parece tener algo malo…

-Ustedes son las chicas nuevas – Afirmó la monja.

-Si… - Dijimos las dos.

-Y no saben usar sus llaves? – Preguntó escéptica.

-Si sabemos, de hecho ambas las habíamos utilizado antes, pero ahora no funcionan! – Exclamó Char exasperada. Ella odiaba (más que nadie que yo conociera) que la trataran de forma condescendiente, como a una niñita idiota, siendo que ella ya había vivido el equivalente a dos vidas humanas o más.

-Vamos – Dijo la monja suspirando teatralmente y poniéndose de pié, como si nos estuviera haciendo un enorme favor y no cumpliendo con su obligación.

-Esa es la llave maestra? – Preguntó Char.

-Sí – Respondió la monja simplemente. La seguimos por los pasillos y hasta nos cruzamos con algunas niñas que se visitaban de una habitación a otra. Todas agachaban la cabeza y aceleraban el paso cuando veían a la monja que iba con nosotras. En mi mente la llamé la "hermana carcelera".

Finalmente llegamos a nuestra habitación y la hermana usó su llave maestra, logrando abrir la puerta de inmediato y sin problemas. Nos miró como si fuéramos retardadas mentales.

-Gracias hermana – Dijimos ambas humildemente.

-Vamos a buscar bien, tal vez nos confundimos de llavero… - Dijo Char sonando extrañamente dócil. Yo sabía que estaba cabreada.

-No nos con…! – Exclamé yo indignada. Sabía que algo había pasado con nuestras llaves. Pero Char me dio un codazo en las costillas y me hizo callar.

-Tengan más cuidado, no siempre va a haber alguien a la mano para que les abra la puerta. Buenas noches! – Dijo la monja dándose media vuelta y desapareciendo por los pasillos.

-Qué fue todo eso? – Pregunté – Por qué me hiciste callar?

-Porque este no es un problema que pueda solucionar una monja! – Respondió Char en un susurro girando la perilla de la puerta de su habitación – Estoy segura de que esta que tengo es la llave correcta…

-Entonces? – Pregunté confundida.

-No estoy segura de que sea la _puerta_ correcta – Dijo sin entrar a su habitación, deteniéndose tan abruptamente que choqué con su espalda.

-Qué? – Pregunté sobándome el brazo.

-La puerta de mi cuarto también está con llave – Dijo – Tu puerta está cerrada?

-Sí… - Dije extrañada. Yo no le había puesto llave – Pero por qué…?

-Amanda! – Susurramos las dos a la vez.

-Es ella, verdad? – Pregunté.

-Es ella – Confirmó Char mirando hacia la habitación de Amanda – Está en su habitación muerta de la risa, conversando con alguien por teléfono.

-Qué dice? – Pregunté. Después de una pausa Char dijo

-Sus amiguitas la ayudaron a intercambiar la chapa de nuestras puertas por la de algunas de ellas, de modo que la llave maestra de las monjas funcionara pero las nuestras no… Nos quiere dejar en ridículo, desacreditarnos de a poco – Dijo Char entrecerrando los ojos, concentrada en lo que se decía del otro lado de la torre.

-Dudo que Amanda sepa cambiar una chapa, de hecho dudo que sepa mucho de nada… - Le dije escéptica.

-No la subestimes – Dijo Char – Y no, no sabe cambiar una chapa, pero si sabe manipular a la gente para que hagan lo que ella desea, y da la casualidad que una de las víboras de sus amigas es una ex delincuente juvenil, y forzar o cambiar chapas es cosa de niños para ella.

-Ex delincuente? Y tú cómo sabes? Permiten a chicas como esas en un lugar como este? – Pregunté alarmada. Garrett sabía esto? Me había internado en una correccional juvenil?

-Mientras tú duermes yo debo hacer algo para pasar el tiempo. Por la noche me he metido en la oficina de la Superiora para leer los expedientes de algunas alumnas, tu sabes, trabajo de reconocimiento... Hay cosas muy interesantes escondidas por ahí… - Me aseguró - Y con respecto a la admisión, claro que reciben "ovejas descarriadas", siempre que sean católicas y sus padres tengan cómo pagar – Dijo Char encogiéndose de hombros – Además al ser menores de edad los registros penales no son abiertos, por lo que las monjas no tienen respaldo legal para discriminar a menores de edad a causa de casos cerrados.

-Mierda! No pensé que nos encontraríamos conviviendo con delincuentes! Y yo que pensé que las escuelas públicas eran malas… Pero al menos esas tenían detectores de metales a la entrada… - Comenté.

-Tu creías que las niñas ricas no roban? – Preguntó Char sonriendo, aún sin prestarme demasiada atención.

-Bueno, no es como si lo necesitaran… - Respondí pensando en ello.

-No se trata de necesitarlo, se trata de la adrenalina… Si no mira a Winona Ryder – Dijo Char.

-La actriz? – Pregunté.

-Sip, hace unos años fue arrestada por robar en el Saks de la Quinta Avenida en New York. Esa es una tienda de lujo, pero todo lo que trató de robar lo pudo haber pagado fácilmente con una de las muchas tarjetas de crédito que traía en la cartera. No se trataba de las cosas, se trataba de la experiencia – Me dijo.

-Como Holly Golightly en "Desayuno en Tiffany´s", que robaba para no perder la práctica aunque no lo necesitaba… Por si un día las cosas empeoraban y tenía que volver a robar… Me encanta esa película, aunque sea tan distinta al libro – Le dije.

-Algo así – Respondió Char – Ahora está colgando – Dijo refiriéndose a Amanda – La muy perra está decidida a sacarnos de aquí o a obligarnos a pedir nuestro traslado. No va a hacer un solo gran gesto, son más bien una serie de pequeñas cosas que nos hagan la vida insufrible. La que cambió las chapas es Tracy, esa chica medio gótica de pelo azabache y corte "bob"… No capté exactamente qué nos tienen preparado a continuación, pero parece que nos debemos hacernos la idea de que tendremos que lidiar con al menos una sorpresita de estas al día.

-Pero que pendeja! Y es que no tiene nada mejor que hacer? O sea, todo esto debe consumir mucho tiempo, verdad? – Pregunté.

-Supongo… - Dijo – Pero parece que está dispuesta a hacer el sacrificio…

-Y ahora cómo abrimos estas puertas? – Pregunté descorazonada.

-Tracy no es la única que ha tenido que abrir puertas cerradas en su vida – Dijo Char – Cuando era humana pasé momentos difíciles con mi familia. En más de una ocasión robé para sobrevivir. Estas chapas son más complejas, pero el principio es el mismo – Dijo quitándose dos horquillas del cabello.

En cosa de segundos la puerta de su habitación hizo "click", y se giró para ir a abrir mi puerta.

-Y qué vamos a hacer mañana? Seguimos sin tener las llaves… - Le dije sentándome en mi cama.

-Ya veremos una solución definitiva, por lo pronto te voy a enseñar a abrir una chapa con horquillas sin forzarla – Dijo - No nos vamos a volver a quejar y vamos a actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, ya nos vamos a vengar, pero no podemos dejar que Amanda vea que nos afectó, de lo contrario ella gana.

-Vale – Le dije poniéndome de pié – Muéstrame entonces cómo se hace.

Y en un rato, con la experta tutela de Charlotte, aprendí a abrir puertas sin necesidad de una llave.

oooOooo

Me di una ducha rápida (sabiendo que de todas maneras me volvería a duchar en la mañana) y me puse la camiseta de Gar para meterme a la cama. Lo extrañaba… Tenía tanto que contarle! Quería escuchar su voz firme y serena, sentir su presencia tranquila, y ver su sonrisa y su mirada expresando emociones que eran sólo para mí.

Tomé mi celular y comencé a pasar las fotos que tenía de él. Tenía muchas, realizando distintas actividades, algunas sonriéndome y otras cándidas que tomé en distintos momentos, pero todas mostraban lo mismo: devoción. Cada vez que su mirada caía en mí su expresión se suavizaba… Cómo resistirme a él?

Traté. De verdad traté.

Luché para que la parte lógica de mi cerebro ganara a aquella predominante que simplemente aceptaba lo sobrenatural.

Yo tenía a Edward, mi novio.

Yo a Garrett no lo conocía.

Pero cómo explicar todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora? Cómo explicar lo que me hacía sentir? El sentimiento crecía, tal vez porque Gar no actuaba como un adolescente, él era todo un hombre, y me hacía sentirme toda una mujer.

Gar, Gar, Gar… Dónde estás?

Lo extrañaba.

Y mi llavero? Dónde estaba? Se me había caído? Y si era así, adónde? Había estado en un montón de lugares desde la última vez que recordaba tenerlo en mis manos, durante la catequesis. Después de eso había estado en el internado, en el comedor, en el baño y en los jardines… Al día siguiente lo buscaría, y le diría a las monjas para que estuvieran atentas y me lo devolvieran, mal que mal contenía las llaves de la habitación (aunque ya no sirvieran de nada).

Con mi teléfono mostrando su foto debajo de la almohada, me acosté a dormir.

Soñé con él.

Gar.

Estábamos viajando con mochilas, acostados en la angosta cama de la habitación de un coche dormitorio de un tren que se dirigía desde Estocolmo a Kiruna. Estábamos recorriendo Europa solos los dos, quedándonos en posadas sencillas y caminando mucho, pero cuando debíamos movernos de una ciudad a otra en viajes largos, lo hacíamos pagando lo mejor… Yo nunca había estado en un coche dormitorio, pero no me imaginaba nada más bonito que dormir junto a una ventana que mostraba un paisaje siempre cambiante.

Y bueno, no sólo dormir…

Hacer el amor junto a la ventana, a pesar de que nadie podría ver nada debido a la velocidad a la que viajan esos trenes, colmaba todas mis fantasías exhibicionistas.

Y sí, dije hacer el amor.

Quería hacerlo.

Me estaba sucediendo lo mismo que a Garrett, la idea de la separación intensificaba y simplificaba mis sentimientos hacia él. Lo amaba. Lo amaba. Lo amaba.

Y estaba así, dormida, cuando de pronto sonó "Intuition" de Jewel.

El Ringtone de Gar.

"…Sigue tu corazón

Tu intuición

Te guiará en la dirección correcta

Libera tu mente

Tu intuición

Es fácil de encontrar

Sólo sigue tu corazón, nene…"

Me costó salir del estupor de mi hermoso sueño, y creo que no lo hice del todo.

-Estoy soñando contigo – Contesté con la voz un poco pastosa, sabiendo que era él.

-Es un buen sueño? – Preguntó con un tono de voz bajo y delicioso, que serviría maravillosamente para el fono-sexo de Emmett.

-El mejor… - Suspiré acomodándome – Estábamos en un tren…

-Un tren? Y qué más? – Preguntó, supongo que imaginándose exactamente qué más.

-Era un coche dormitorio… Nunca he viajado en uno… Viajábamos por Europa… Me vas a llevar alguna vez? – Pregunté aun decidiendo si valía la pena abrir los ojos o no.

-Te voy a llevar donde quieras, cuando quieras, en cuanto termine todo esto – Respondió.

-Y cómo va la cosa? Algún avance? – Pregunté.

-Hay rumores por ahí, varios de nuestros amigos han escuchado sobre la pelirroja y la muerte de James. Ellos al ser nómades eran conocidos por la mayoría de los clanes de Norteamérica, pero por lo que se sabe, tú estás muerta y fuiste la víctima, por lo que nadie te busca. Eso sí, al parecer Victoria está buscando a los Cullen, ya que cree que ellos son quienes mataron a su compañero – Dijo contándome toda la verdad, como siempre.

-Van a matar a los Cullen por mi culpa? – Chillé sentándome de golpe en la cama, todos los pensamientos sensuales olvidados.

-No Isabella, eso no va a pasar. Los Cullen siguen siendo muy poderosos. Carlisle, a pesar de ser un pacifista es un buen luchador, de otra forma no habría sobrevivido tanto tiempo. Y Alice puede ver cualquier decisión de Victoria antes de que consiga atacarlos – Me dijo con toda calma - Y aún si Victoria pasara ese filtro, Edward puede leer sus pensamientos a un radio de un par de kilómetros de distancia, por lo que podrán estar advertidos en caso de amenaza.

-Gar, no quiero que nadie salga herido por mi culpa – Le dije angustiada. Aunque los Cullen no estuvieran destinados a ser mi familia, no por eso dejaba de apreciarlos... Y aunque no los apreciara, igual no les deseaba ningún mal.

-No te preocupes Isabella, hoy llamé a Carlisle para advertirle que la pelirroja estaba suelta, y me dijo que ya había escuchado los rumores y que habían tomado las medidas del caso yéndose a visitar a un clan amigo para unir fuerzas, así es que ya ves, tal vez sean ellos los que solucionen todo este embrollo. Todo depende de lo que pase primero: si nosotros encontramos a Victoria o Victoria los encuentra a ellos. Pero como sea, me siento optimista – Me dijo.

-Me alegro de que no haya una vendetta declarada en mi contra, o toda mi familia peligraría… Tenías razón en esconderme… Gracias Gar… - Le dije, porque la verdad es que yo nunca le agradecía lo suficiente.

-Gracias por qué? – Preguntó sorprendido.

-Por protegerme – Respondí simplemente.

-Isabella… - Suspiró - Protegerte es el acto más egoísta que he realizado en mi vida – Me dijo sonriendo. Simplemente sentí que sonreía – Protegerte es proteger mi corazón, mi propia vida… Nunca me agradezcas por hacer lo que todos mis instintos demandan. No podría actuar de otra manera.

-Gracias de todos modos – Le dije conmovida por su dulzura – Te extraño.

-Y yo a ti – Dijo un poco triste – No sabes la falta que me haces… Me quieres contar más sobre tu sueño?

-Bueno… Tal vez… - Le dije – Estábamos viajando desde Estocolmo a Kiruna, y tú sabes, ese viaje es largo, dura dieciséis horas, así es que sacamos boletos en una cabina del coche-dormitorio…

-Dieciséis horas… - Ronroneó como saboreando cada palabra - Y cómo pasamos todo ese tiempo? – Preguntó entre excitado y divertido.

-Bueno, tú sabes… - Dije bajando la voz.

-No, no sé – Dijo él disfrutando mi incomodidad. Era divertido como aun habiendo pasado tanto tiempo hablando cochinadas con mis clientes anónimos del fono-sexo, al hablar con Gar me confundía y me ponía nerviosa. Supongo que es porque Gar me importaba de verdad.

-Bueno, yo creo que los trenes europeos no se sacuden ni marcan el paso de los rieles como los trenes antiguos, pero en mi sueño sí, se movía y se escuchaba como un tren normal… - Dije, y recostándome de nuevo comencé a contarle mi sueño. Para el final de la conversación, una hora más tarde, él me había prometido llevarme a Europa y comprarme un vagón entero de ser necesario para cumplir mi sueño a cabalidad.

No tuve corazón para contarle de las pequeñas miserias de mi día, no valía la pena arruinar los escasos momentos que teníamos para conversar hablando sobre Amanda o los demás.

oooOooo

El día siguiente comenzó igual que el anterior.

Char gritando que me levantara.

Ducha.

Vestirme.

Ordenar.

Desayunar con Kristy, Gaby y Emily.

Misa.

Clases.

Almuerzo.

Clases.

Y no supe cómo sentirme al respecto, pero no hubo rastro de Brennan en la misa ni me lo crucé en ningún otro momento en el jardín. Estaría bien? Me correspondía preocuparme? Aún me sentía mal por cómo lo traté, pero por sobre todo, tenía vergüenza de haber huido. Eso a mi modo de ver, era imperdonable.

Por la tarde no tuve catequesis, porque eso tocaba día por medio, lo que me dio tiempo para salir a buscar mi cubo rubik sin Char, que se quedó encerrada porque aún brillaba el sol.

Recorrí cada lugar en el que estuve el día anterior.

Pregunté por todos lados.

Virtualmente peiné el jardín.

Nada. Mi llavero no estaba por ninguna parte.

Regresé a mi habitación cabreada y Char me abrió la puerta antes de llegar, de modo que no tuve que usar mi ganzúa hechiza.

-Encontraste tus llaves? – Preguntó lanzándose en el sofá, control remoto en mano.

-No – Dije haciendo un puchero y tirándome a su lado.

-Bueno, ya no importa, total vaya uno a saber qué puertas abren… - Dijo ella.

-No son las llaves lo que me importa, es el llavero, me lo regaló Garrett ayer – Le expliqué.

-Oh… Oooooh… - Dijo comprendiendo la importancia del asunto.

-Sep – Le dije – Así es que como verás no es tan simple… En fin, qué estamos viendo? – Pregunté apuntando a la tele con mi barbilla.

-Lost – Respondió ella – Están dando un maratón de los primeros seis capítulos de la segunda temporada.

-Ah, me gusta Lost… - Dije acomodándome – O más bien me gusta Sawyer…

-A mí me gusta Jack – Afirmó – Está como quiere y además es médico.

-Y para qué quieres un médico? Eres vampiro, no te pueden poner ni una vacuna sin quebrar la aguja… - Argumenté.

-Caso hipotético Bella, hipotético. Yo tengo a Peter y no hay nadie más en el mundo para mí – Dijo girando inconscientemente (como siempre que hablaba de Peter) una simple, casi severa argolla de acero inoxidable que sostenía un diamante sujeto a presión. Era un anillo que Peter le había dado hacía unos años, y representaba su amor y compromiso mutuo. No parecía anillo de casados ni era de los materiales tradicionales, así es que no llamaba la atención. Además Char lo usaba en el dedo del medio de la mano izquierda, así es que no había por donde inferir su verdadero significado.

-Pffffff! Ya sé que para ti no hay nada en el mundo que supere al sabelotodo de Peter – Le dije dándole con un cojín en la cara. Ella lo vio venir y me dejó golpearla igual.

-Te equivocas, Bella. Peter está muy lejos de ser perfecto, nuestra relación no es perfecta, pero lo amo con lo bueno lo malo, porque ese es el amor verdadero: Cuando dejas de idealizar a la otra persona y lo aceptas con sus virtudes y defectos. Tú crees que Pete no me vuelve loca a veces? Que no me dan ganas de estrangularlo al menos una vez a la semana? Pero nada de eso importa, porque nuestro amor supera el fastidio. Sabemos que no podemos estar separados, sabemos que somos dos partes de un todo, y al aceptar eso la forma en que vez el mundo cambia por completo. Mi vida como humana fue muy dura, y entré a esta nueva vida llena de miedo e inseguridades, sólo para ser lanzada al campo de batalla, sin advertencia ni entrenamiento… Pero Peter _sabía_ que yo estaría ahí, y me buscó en medio de todo ese desastre, matando a quienes se interpusieran en su camino hacia mí, y al llegar a mí me protegió como un animal salvaje… Me ha cuidado durante todas nuestras décadas juntos, no sólo interponiéndose entre el peligro y yo, sino enseñándome a valerme por mí misma. Ahora sé luchar, y sé que no importa lo que venga, lo enfrentaré con mi Pareja a mi lado, y ya no tengo miedo… – Terminó, con la mirada perdida, rozando su anillo con los labios.

-Qué lindo Char… Qué envidia… Esa certeza… - Susurré tomando su mano.

-Es exactamente lo que tú tienes con Garrett, Bella, ni más ni menos, sólo que tú has ido dándote cuenta más lento porque eres humana y no tienes desarrollados nuestros instintos… - Explicó - Garrett es un buen hombre y te ama como nadie llegará a amarte, porque ustedes fueron creados el uno para el otro – Dijo Char mirándome a los ojos, asegurándose de que entendiera su mensaje – Pero no te aproveches de esa incondicionalidad, porque él está en total desventaja, y tienes el poder de hacerle mucho daño… Tienes que comprender que él lo haría todo por ti, así es que no testees sus límites, porque no los hay.

-Lo sé, comprendo… - Dije – Gar me importa Char, no creas que no… es sólo que no sucedió de forma instantánea como todos esperaban, pero cada día lo quiero más, lo extraño más… El sentimiento se va haciendo más fuerte… Me entiendes, verdad? – Pregunté.

-Claro que te entiendo! – Dijo ella sonriendo cálidamente – Somos amigas, o no?

-Si… - Susurré con un nudo en la garganta, y me lancé a sus brazos. Ella me acunó por unos momentos y me dijo

-Ya, basta de cosas serias, estábamos hablando de Jack. Entonces no te gusta Jack como a mí? No me importa compartir… - Ofreció.

-Naaaa – Sonreí más relajada - Jack es demasiado bueno, llega a ser tonto, en cambio Sawyer es un poco malo y ultra sexi… Sabes? Siempre me pregunté por qué en esa isla paradisíaca con un clima perfecto, llena de gente atractiva, con mucho tiempo libre y toneladas de cocaína, nadie tenía sexo con nadie. Uno pensaría que esos son los ingredientes de una orgía permanente, después de todo qué más podrían hacer para entreteners…? – Estaba diciendo y fui interrumpida por la puerta de la sala al abrirse y las voces de Amanda y de dos de sus amigas, incluida Tracy la ladrona.

-Y ustedes qué hacen aquí? – Chilló Amanda, claramente sorprendida de encontrarnos.

-Y dónde más podríamos estar? Después de todo esta es nuestra habitación – Preguntó Char sin ni darse vuelta para mirarla, subiendo el volumen de la tele.

-Ustedes… No podían entrar… - Balbuceó Amanda.

-Ah… Te equivocas, como ves si podemos entrar y salir perfectamente, por qué no podríamos? Hay algún impedimento del que no nos hemos enterado? – Preguntó Char provocándola con cada palabra. Tracy lucía aún más enojada que Amanda, lo que ya era bastante.

-No – Dijo Amanda enderezando la espalda y recuperando la compostura como una profesional – Debo haber escuchado mal un comentario de pasillo. Tracy, Estela, vamos a mi dormitorio – Le dijo a sus amigas, las que la siguieron mansamente a su habitación.

En cuanto cerraron la puerta, Char prestó atención a lo que ocurría en el dormitorio sin bajar el volumen de la tele para que no sospecharan que las estábamos espiando.

-Qué dicen? – Pregunté después de unos minutos al ver la sonrisa satisfecha de Charlotte.

-Amanda está furiosa, parece que le dio algún tipo de pago a Tracy por su trabajo y ahora lo quiere de vuelta en vista de que no sirvió para nada. Tracy la mandó al demonio y están discutiendo bastante… Si yo fuera Amanda no me enfrentaría a una sociópata como Tracy tan abiertamente. Esa chica es mala de verdad, y no tiene nada que perder – Susurró.

-Debemos preocuparnos? – Pregunté – Crees que querrá hacernos algo a nosotras?

-No – Respondió Char – A Tracy le importamos un rábano, lo que hizo lo hizo por lo que sea que le pagó Amanda, no por intereses personales. De hecho creo que le cae más mal Amanda que nosotras…

-No me extraña, nosotras somos adorables y Amanda es una perra – Dije subiendo mis pies a la mesa de centro.

-Exactamente – Dijo Char haciendo lo mismo.

Un par de minutos más tarde salió Tracy furiosa de la habitación de Amanda dando un portazo que sacudió los cuadros de las paredes. Nos miró exasperada y se largó.

Amanda había perdido una aliada.

oooOooo

-Bella, Bella, Bella! Despierta! No soy un gallo para tener que despertarte todas las mañanas! Pon tu despertador! – Dijo Char golpeando mi puerta.

Yo estaba muerta de sueño porque la noche anterior Gar nuevamente me había llamado muy tarde, y me desvelé.

-Si puse el despertador, pero lo apagué y seguí durmiendo – Balbuceé cubriendo mi cabeza con la almohada.

-Entonces pon la opción de "Repetir" – Dijo Char ya sin golpear.

-La apagué dos veces… - Dije tratando de sentarme en la cama – Anoche hablé mucho con Gar, por eso tengo tanto sueño.

-Ah que bien, yo salí a comer, así es que volví hace un par de horas – Dijo entrando a mi habitación y sentándose a los pies de mi cama. Ya estaba vestida y peinada con dos coletas.

-Pareces una actriz de una película porno para pedófilos – Le dije estirándome.

-Exactamente el look que estaba buscando – Dijo ella guiñando un ojo – Ya Bella, levántate, o no vas a alcanzar a desayunar! – Dijo impaciente.

-Ya voy! – Dije poniéndome de pié – Será muy terrible si no me ducho? Me duché anoche… - Dije tratando de ahorrar tiempo.

-En mis tiempos nos bañábamos una vez al mes. Me impresiona cómo los humanos desperdician agua y después se quejan del calentamiento global, el efecto invernadero, el derretimiento de los polos y el agujero en la capa de ozono – Dijo balanceando las piernas – Son muy inconsecuentes…

-Es cierto, lo somos, pero tienes que reconocer que la gente debe haber olido a zoológico juntando mugre y sudor por un mes entero. Se limpiaban las orejas siquiera? O llegaban al día treinta medio sordos? – Pregunté poniéndome mi falda.

-Hey! Nos lavábamos las orejas cada domingo antes de ir a la iglesia! – Se defendió.

-Puaj! Qué asco! Ya me imagino el aroma en una iglesia llena de granjeros y gente que trabajaba haciendo actividades físicamente demandantes. Los que trataban con animales, los que cosechaban a pleno sol… Uf!

-Cuando creces con esos olores no te parecen ofensivos. Recuerdo que de pequeña el olor de mi papá me gustaba mucho, y debe haber sido pura transpiración, porque en ese tiempo no había desodorantes y no teníamos dinero para comprar perfumes… Es relativamente nueva la obsesión por no oler a nada, y totalmente inútil por lo demás. Las esencias se diluyen, pero no se pierden – Explicó.

-Supongo que hace sentido – Dije terminando de vestirme – Ya, me lavo los dientes, hago pis y nos vamos – Dije y corrí al baño.

-Apúrate, te espero en el pasillo – Dijo y se puso mi mochila al hombro.

El desayuno fue tranquilo, nos sentamos con las chicas y comí un plato de frutas y una tostada con mermelada.

Char simuló comer wafles, pero no le fue tan fácil deshacerse de los pedazos pegajosos por la miel de maple, lo que me causó mucha gracia. Char nuevamente simuló ir al baño para evitar el sol y yo salí sola al jardín con una leve sonrisa, mirando el cielo azul y oliendo la tierra húmeda. El pasto estaba recién regado, por lo que los alumnos de ambos colegios estaban todos de pié o sentados en las bancas. Nuevamente varios ojos se volvieron hacia mí, pero las miradas fueron menos intensas, menos escrutadoras.

Excepto por una.

Sentí sus ojos en mí como algo tangible. No me quise girar, pero intuitivamente sabía exactamente dónde se encontraba, lo que me permitió evitarlo.

Mi sonrisa despreocupada desapareció.

Brennan.

Entré a la iglesia nerviosa y mirando al suelo, y al llegar a mi puesto junto a Char tomé de inmediato el libro de oraciones y comencé a recitar el "Padre Nuestro". El domingo era nuestro bautismo y debía ser capaz de al menos de rezar la más básica de las oraciones (aparte de la del "Ángel de la Guarda", esa era súper fácil, porque rimaba).

-Qué te pasa? – Susurró Char.

-Nada – Dije sin mover mis ojos del libro.

-Mientes – Afirmó – Estabas contenta al salir del comedor y ahora estás nerviosa. Qué pasó? Te dijeron algo? Ese tal Joshua te molestó?

-No! No, ni lo vi… - Dije antes de que Char pudiera concebir ideas para eliminarlo.

-Hummmm – Se cruzó de brazos – Algo me escondes, y me preocupa más el por qué, que lo que sea que no me quieres decir…

-Inteligente de tu parte – Le dije – Pero no hay nada qué decir. Nadie me hizo nada – Afirmé. Y era verdad. No me habían hecho nada, mirarme en el jardín no era un pecado…

-Bella, hay varios chicos mirando en esta dirección… - Comentó.

-Te extraña? Debes ser la chica más linda que han visto en sus vidas, debes ser la nueva fantasía sexual de todo el colegio del frente! – Le dije, porque era verdad.

-No sólo me miran a mí – Me aseguró.

-Deben estar comparándonos y preguntándose dónde están nuestras similitudes genéticas. Deben creer que soy adoptada… - Le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Bella… - Su voz cargada de advertencias.

-Qué quieres que te diga? – Pregunté exasperada - Si alguien me mira o no, eso no está bajo mi control! Ignóralos y tal vez se van a cansar.

-Lo dudo, ya viene el "Baile de Primavera" y todos están evaluando a sus candidatas como pareja. Tú y yo somos interesantes porque somos nuevas, así es que debes esperar un montón de invitaciones – Me aseguró.

-De quién? Si no conozco a nadie? – Susurré. No quería que nadie más escuchara lo que decíamos.

-No es necesario que te conozcan para invitarte, la cita sirve para conocerse… Muchos de estos chicos no saben hablar con gente del otro sexo, es el problema con la separación de géneros en estos colegios. Por eso se celebran estos bailes, son una manera que tienen las monjas y los curas de crear instancias de interacción entre chicos y chicas en un ambiente seguro y supervisado.

-Oh, que sexi! Apuesto que no se puede ni bailar pegados – Comenté.

-Por supuesto que no! Las interacciones autorizadas son las que se permitirían en la época victoriana! – Se carcajeó Char – Recuerda que una de las principales metas de este colegio es mantener intacto el himen de todas las alumnas.

-Yo no quiero mi himen intacto! – Susurré/exclamé un poco fuerte y varias chicas se giraron a mirarme – Ups… - Dije enrojeciendo.

-"Ups" – Me imitó – Sí, bueno, por lo que escuché el otro día no creo que tengas himen del que preocuparte por mucho tiempo más.

-Hey! Se supone que tú no deberías estar escuchando lo que hacemos Gar y yo! – Reclamé avergonzada.

-No es como si hubieran sido muy discretos – Sonrió – No sé cómo no despertaron a Amanda.

-Yo… - Dije y fui interrumpida por el comienzo del servicio. Hice silencio y me concentré en la ceremonia.

oooOooo

El día pasó como siempre, excepto que una de las chicas de mi clase de Educación Física se cayó mientras corríamos en las graderías y se rompió una pierna, por lo que nuestra profesora debió acompañarla al hospital, lo que nos dejó con un par de horas libres.

Yo decidí ir a la biblioteca a buscar algunos libros que necesitábamos para un trabajo de biología mientras Char buscaba información en internet desde nuestro dormitorio, porque la biblioteca tenía ventanales enormes por todos lados y sería virtualmente imposible esquivar el sol.

La biblioteca era otro de los edificios que compartíamos con los chicos, porque no tenía sentido dividir todos los libros en dos. Por esta razón se le consideraba un centro social no oficial, ya que la hermana bibliotecaria era muy viejita y medio sorda, así es que ni se enteraba de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Pero yo sí iba a trabajar, así es que caminé en línea recta y sin mirar a nadie y me dirigí a la parte de atrás, al sector donde había mesas de trabajo individuales y grupales. Elegí una mesa individual junto a la ventana, dejé mis cosas en la silla y me dirigí a la sección de biología celular.

Busqué un rato y saqué varios libros que creí que me podrían servir. Me acerqué a mi mesa haciendo equilibrio con la pila de libros, y suspiré de alivio cuando los deposité en la mesa sin que se me cayera ninguno.

Sólo entonces lo vi.

Perfectamente dispuesto al centro de la mesa.

Y resuelto.

Mi llavero perdido. Mi cubo rubik.

Qué mierda?

Mi primera reacción fue de alivio. Por fin lo tenía de vuelta!

Lo tomé delicadamente, como si al hacer movimientos bruscos pudiera desaparecer, y lo deslicé entre mis dedos. Cada cara del cubo tenía un color sólido, una meta aparentemente inalcanzable.

Y entonces, una vez segura de que mi llavero había sido devuelto, miré ansiosa a mi alrededor para agradecerle a quien hubiera sido que me lo devolvió, pero no había nadie.

Me estaban observando?

Me estaba volviendo paranoica.

Hojeé rápidamente los libros que había sacado y elegí los que me servían para mi trabajo. Devolví los demás a su lugar en los estantes y me dirigí al mesón de atención. La hermana a cargo estaba hablando con un chico acerca de ponerlo en la lista de espera de un texto muy cotizado, y él le rogaba que se lo consiguiera enseguida porque le era muy urgente. Uf! Se demorarían, así es que dejé mis textos en el mesón y me di vuelta y vagué por entre los pasillos de estanterías sin buscar nada en particular, familiarizándome con la distribución de los temas de los libros…

Y entonces escuché la voz chillona de Amanda, deteniéndome en seco.

-Brennan! Ahí estás! – Dijo con la voz más dulce que le hubiera oído - Decidí que voy a usar un vestido Valentino de color coral para el "Baile de Primavera" – Dijo fuerte y claro, para que todos escucharan.

-Oh… Ok – Dijo él. No sonaba particularmente entusiasmado, de hecho sonaba un poco incómodo, pero yo qué sé, no lo estaba mirando y no lo conocía tanto como para determinar sus estados de ánimo sólo por su voz. Tal vez era naturalmente inexpresivo…?

Aunque pensándolo bien, él había sido cualquier cosa menos inexpresivo el otro día en el jardín…

No, Brennan no escondía bien sus emociones. Al menos no lo había intentado conmigo.

-Había pensado que podemos compartir la limo con Joshua y Gaby… - Siguió Amanda ignorando la falta de entusiasmo de su pareja.

-Ah? Compartir la limo? – Preguntó Brennan como despertando, recién brindándole toda su atención. Oí que se cerraba un libro violentamente. Sería el cuaderno de cuero? – De qué estás hablando?

-Bueno, si quieres que estemos solitos le digo a Gaby que se joda, total ni siquiera me cae bien… - Dijo Amanda toda amabilidad.

-Vas a ir en una limosina a un baile que se celebra a cincuenta metros de tu dormitorio? Estás loca? – Le preguntó incrédulo.

-Quieres que paseemos a la luz de la luna? Eres tan romántico… - Le respondió ella ignorando completamente lo que Brennan le estaba diciendo.

-Romántico… - Bufó, susurrando, pero a un volumen muy alto – Amanda, estás alucinando... Yo no pienso ir a ese estúpido baile y si fuera no iría contigo!

-Pero nosotros estamos saliendo! – Exclamó ella como explicándole algo a un niño.

-Tuvimos un desayuno con nuestros padres – Aclaró él – Uno. Y una ida al cine por que _ellos insistieron_ en que nosotros deberíamos pasar tiempo juntos porque _ellos_ son socios comerciales. Ya te lo expliqué antes Amanda, por favor… - Dijo bajando la voz. Yo estaba a un par de metros de ellos, al otro lado del librero, así es que no me moví ni quise respirar fuerte para que no me descubrieran espiando.

-Pero Brennan – Dijo ella sonando un poco desesperada – Nosotros somos perfectos el uno para el otro…

-Perfectos? No tenemos nada en común, y francamente hasta me asustas un poco. Sé que le has dicho a todo el mundo historias de cómo yo te he rogado que seamos novios, y yo no lo he negado para no avergonzarte, pero tú tienes que saber que eso no es cierto… Lo sabes, verdad? – Preguntó más suavemente.

-Pero… Si tú me dijeras lo que quieres, yo puedo tratar de cambiar… - Dijo ella débilmente, sabiéndose derrotada.

-No Amanda, yo no quiero que cambies por mí, aunque lo hicieras igual no nos entenderíamos. Eres muy bonita y cuando quieres hasta puedes ser amable con la gente. Por qué no vas con alguien que realmente se muera de ganas de bailar contigo? De haber un montón de chicos que… – Preguntó él ya más tranquilo.

-Porque me gustas tú… - Susurró ella interrumpiéndolo.

-No es verdad! – Dijo él – Yo solo te gusto en el papel… Te gusta el nombre de mi familia, mis credenciales y el dinero de mi padre. A mí no me conoces, y cuando hablamos ni siquiera me escuchas… Haznos un favor a ambos y deja de inventar una relación que no existe, o me voy a ver obligado a decir la verdad.

-No! Me arruinarías! – Exclamó ella horrorizada.

-No quiero hacerte daño, así es que si tú dejas de hablar de mí y dejas que nuestra relación de mentira se diluya, yo no voy a decir nada – Dijo Brennan – Te parece?

-No, no me parece, pero no tengo alternativa, verdad? - Preguntó ella enojada.

-No realmente – Dijo él.

-Hay otra chica? Es eso? – Insistió Amanda.

-Amanda, no te sigas atormentando, ya basta! Sólo te encaprichas porque no quiero estar contigo! – Exclamó él.

-La hay? – Preguntó de nuevo Amanda, ignorando a Brennan.

-Tal vez – Admitió él - Pero ese no es asunto tuyo, todo lo que tú debes saber es que no soy tu novio, así es que no sigas esparciendo rumores, o me vas a obligar a hablar.

-Brennan… - Preguntó ella sonando vulnerable otra vez. Hasta me dio lástima – Llevo meses diciéndole a todos que estás enamorado de mí… Por qué te interesa desmentirlo justo ahora?

-Porque ahora si me importa lo que digan de mí – Respondió él.

-No te da miedo que te acuse a mi papá y se dañe la relación comercial entre nuestras familias? – Preguntó ella recobrando su tono de voz altanero. Realmente lo estaba amenazando? Estaba loca.

-En mi familia no creemos en los matrimonios arreglados, así es que estoy bastante seguro de que mi padre preferirá perder un buen negocio que prostituir a su hijo – Dijo él nuevamente molesto.

-Pero mi papá dijo… - Balbuceó ella.

-Qué dijo tu papá? – Preguntó él sonando más enojado, pero reprimiéndolo.

-Que tú y yo… Que nosotros… Algún día todo podría ser tuyo… Unir las empresas… - Dijo esperanzada otra vez. Esta chica era una montaña rusa de emociones!

-Agh! Qué asco de mundo en el que vives! – Exclamó Brennan exasperado - En casa, en Irlanda, todos nos conocían y nos apreciaban por lo que somos y no por lo que tenemos… Nadie nos trataba diferente… No me interesa el dinero Amanda, ni el de tu padre ni el del mío. Mi hermano Caleb se puede quedar con todo, no me importa.

-No hablas en serio! – Exclamó ella shockeada.

-Con todo el dinero que tiene tu familia… Eres feliz? – Preguntó él.

-Por supuesto… Claro que lo soy… - Dijo ella rápidamente.

-No preferirías un estilo de vida más sencillo a cambio de ver a tu papá más de un par de veces al año? – Preguntó Brennan. Un golpe bajo.

-Eres un… Cómo te atreves!... No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra! – Exclamó Amanda, y se escuchó una silla arrastrándose por el piso y pasos apresurados alejándose.

Brennan suspiró profundamente. Yo me quedé paralizada.

-Disfrutaste el show preciosa? – Preguntó al cabo de unos momentos.

Por un segundo esperando que hubiera otra persona a su lado.

Pero no… Me hablaba a mí.

-Yo… Yo.. – Balbuceé.

-Tú, tú estabas espiando – Afirmó tranquilamente, aun hablando a través del estante – No es muy amable de tu parte.

-Yo no quería… - Atiné a decir – Cómo supiste que era yo?

-Porque te vi acercarte mirando las repisas sin fijarte por donde ibas, y porque puedo sentir tu olor – Respondió.

-No, no puedes – Respondí de inmediato.

-Sí, si puedo – Afirmó – Hueles a flores, es una esencia muy particular, y yo tengo muy buen olfato.

-Ok… bueno, me voy – Dije girándome para huir nuevamente.

-No me vas a preguntar nada sobre lo que escuchaste? – Preguntó.

-No, no es de mi incumbencia – Dije.

-Pero sin embargo te quedaste escuchando hasta el final – Afirmó.

-No fue a propósito! Escuché la voz de Amanda y me paralicé! – Admití.

-Por qué? Qué hay entre tú y Amanda? – Preguntó de inmediato.

-Char y yo somos sus nuevas compañeras de habitación y Amanda está haciendo lo posible por sacarnos de la torre – Le dije – Adiós.

-Hey! Preciosa! – Exclamó – Cuando te vuelvo a ver?

-Supongo que en la próxima catequesis… Más tarde – Le dije encogiéndome de hombros aunque él no me pudiera ver.

-No me refiero a eso… Nos podemos volver a ver en jardín a la hora de la comida? En el mismo lugar? – Preguntó.

-No! – Respondí vehementemente – No! – Repetí - Y además para qué quieres verme? Ni siquiera te caigo bien…

-De adónde sacas la idea de que no me caes bien? – Preguntó él sonando confundido.

-Bueno, el otro día me gritaste… Y cada vez que me miras es con esa cara tan seria… - Le dije.

-Siento haberte gritado, el tema de mi madre es reciente aún y bueno… Perdí los estribos y lo siento. No debí gritarte ni hablar mal del libro o el autor que te gustan… No es su culpa ni la tuya tampoco – Dijo sonando sincero.

-Está bien, entiendo. Y tampoco es como si fueran mi libro o mi autor favorito… Sólo hacia una referencia por tu cigarro… - Le dije.

-Cuál es tu libro y autor favorito? – Preguntó sonando aún más cerca. A través de los libros se vislumbraba su silueta a menos de un metro de mí.

-Me tengo que ir – Le dije retrocediendo.

-No te vayas! Al menos respóndeme eso! – Exclamó ansioso.

-Vas a decir que soy una snob intelectual… - Le dije avergonzada.

-Por qué diría eso? – Preguntó.

-No sé, suena pretencioso, por eso generalmente digo que prefiero los clásicos de las hermanas Brontë o Jane Austen… – Expliqué.

-Ahora sí picaste mi curiosidad, cual es el libro? – Insistió él sonriendo.

-Es… Mmmmmh… - Balbuceé indecisa de si decirlo o no. Al final me dije _"Qué demonios? No tiene por qué importarme la opinión de este tipo"_, y por fin hablé – Mi libro favorito es "La Insoportable Levedad del Ser", de Milan Kundera… - Como él no se burló, continué - Es una novela existencialista que plantea que el hombre nunca puede saber qué debe querer, porque vive sólo una vida y no tiene modo de compararla con sus vidas precedentes ni enmendarla en sus vidas posteriores. Algunos personajes representan la levedad en su manera de vivir como consecuencia de una actitud existencial amoral… Y por otro lado está el peso, que es la estructura moral impuesta por la sociedad que nos genera culpa… Lo que restringe nuestro actuar… Como ser infeliz en tu matrimonio pero aun así no serle infiel a tu mujer… - Expliqué - Nada te lo impide salvo tu conciencia guiada por estas reglas que te dice que está mal… - Dije y me callé. Qué hacía hablando a través de los estantes con este chico? Y sobre ese libro más encima… - Me tengo que ir – Dije y comencé a caminar.

-Hey! No me dijiste a qué hora nos juntamos más rato! Quiero que me cuentes más de ese libro… – Dijo caminando junto a mí del otro lado del estante.

-No nos juntaremos – Respondí llegando al mesón de atención, donde la hermana estaba afortunadamente sola – Hola, necesito estos libros por tres días, por favor – Dije entregándole mi credencial. Mientras la hermana registraba mis libros, Brennan se paró detrás de mí, como si estuviera en la fila.

-Quiero verte – Dijo cerca de mi cabello.

-No – Respondí.

-Por qué no? Por qué no te gusto? – Preguntó tomándome de los brazos y haciéndome girar para enfrentarlo. Uf! Aún enojado era guapo… Sus ojos eran tan azules…

-Por que no! – Respondí soltándome de su agarre. Era exactamente como lo que decía antes… _La levedad y el peso_. Brennan era la levedad, y no me podía dejar llevar por ella.

-No puedo caerte mal si no me conoces – Trató de razonar. Pero se enfrentaba a mí, la reina de las líneas de pensamientos circulares…

-Ni puedes gustarme si no te conozco – Respondí dándole la espalda.

-Quiero conocerte – Me dijo al oído mientras la hermana empujaba mis libros hacia mí.

-No gracias – Dije saliendo rápidamente de la biblioteca. Él me siguió caminando a mi lado, pero a una más respetable distancia.

-No te pido más que unos minutos… Podemos hablar de lo que quieras… - Trató de negociar.

-No! – Respondí.

-Vamos, prometo no volver a portarme como un cretino… - Me dijo sonriendo, usando todos sus encantos.

-No creo que puedas evitarlo – Dije reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-Por favor… - Dijo cuando ya llegábamos al internado de chicas.

-Por qué quieres hablar conmigo, Brennan? Por qué te intereso yo? Acabas de rechazar a Amanda, que debe ser una de las mujeres más hermosas del planeta, así es que te repito, qué quieres de mí? – Pregunté exasperada.

-Pffff! Amanda! – Dijo con un gesto de fastidio - Por favor, ustedes viven juntas, te puedes contestar tú sola el por qué no me interesa estar con ella… Preciosa, tú sabes quién es mi padre? Cuál es el negocio familiar? – Me preguntó a su vez.

-Sí – Asentí – Fui debidamente informada al llegar a la escuela, todo el mundo sabe quiénes son los Kavanagh - Le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Tú lo dijiste, todos saben quiénes somos y cuánto dinero tenemos, basta con ver las páginas de economía de los diarios para saber qué tanto dinero hizo mi padre el día anterior en base al movimiento accionario... Casi todos me tratan distinto, a pesar de que la mayoría de los alumnos de ambos colegios provienen de familias adineradas. Nadie me trata como un chico normal, ni siquiera los profesores… Consigo toda clase de concesiones y tratos especiales que nunca he solicitado, pero tú eres distinta. Tú no me tratas de engatusar, no eres servil ni tratas de atraparme. Siento que puedo hablar contigo porque eres inteligente y tu mente no está enfocada en qué y cuánto puedes conseguir de mí… No te voy a negar que me gustas, preciosa, pero si lo único que me puedes ofrecer es amistad, lo acepto… - Me dijo acomodando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja. Yo salté hacia atrás como si su contacto me quemara.

-En otras circunstancias, me gustaría ser tu amiga, pero ahora no puedo, lo siento – Le dije negando con la cabeza, lamentándolo de verdad.

-Por qué no? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque no estaría bien – Respondí retrocediendo.

-Tener amigos no estaría bien? – Preguntó levantando una ceja, escéptico.

-Tú eres la clase de amigo que llamaría la atención, y no quiero tener problemas – Le dije mirando al suelo. Me costaba negarme a una petición tan simple y razonable… Amistad. Me gustaría tener un amigo normal, alguien alejado de la locura de lo sobrenatural… Lástima que Brennan fuera… Bueno, Brennan.

-Problemas con quién? – Preguntó él.

-Con Char, para empezar – Le contesté reticente, mordiéndome la boca.

-Ella es tu prima o tu novia? – Preguntó estudiándome – Es ese el problema? Ustedes son pareja?

Yo solté una carcajada y lo miré llena de incredulidad.

-Me estás diciendo que si una mujer no cae rendida a tus pies debe ser porque es lesbiana? – Pregunté - Tienes grandes problemas de ego, Brennan Kavanagh, deberías hacerte ver por un especialista. Ahora me voy, porque estoy súper ocupada… Nos vemos en catequesis! – Y diciendo esto entré al edificio, donde él no pudo seguirme.

Llegué a la torre corriendo y toqué la puerta suavemente sabiendo que Charlotte me estaba esperando. Ella me abrió de inmediato y me hizo pasar a su dormitorio sin decir palabra.

-Qué pasa? – Pregunté susurrando.

-Amanda – Susurró de vuelta – Llegó hace un rato furiosa y dando portazos. Se encerró en su habitación y escuché como lanzaba cosas contra la pared. Algunas se quebraron, debe haber lanzado hasta un florero… Cuando se cansó se tiró en la cama y se puso a llorar… Todavía está llorando, pero no sé lo que le pasa porque no ha llamado a ninguna de sus amigas ni ha dicho ni media palabra… Como que me dan ganas de ir a consolarla, pero no creo que mi ayuda sea bien recibida.

-No, no lo sería – Respondí sentándome en su cama y tirándome de espaldas sobre los cojines.

-Hay algo que debería saber? – Preguntó. Yo la miré y asentí.

-Estaba vagando en la biblioteca… - Partí y le conté del intercambio de Brennan y Amanda, de las mentiras y el rechazo, pero me quedé ahí. No le dije nada de que Brennan sabía que yo había estado espiando todo el tiempo, o lo que me dijo después. No quería problemas, me alejaría de Brennan, pero no le contaría nada a Charlotte, eso sólo complicaría las cosas.

-Wow, pobre… - Dijo Char – Con razón estaba tan enojada, se le entregó en bandeja a ese chico y él no quiso nada con ella… Y la cita fue concertada por sus padres, que triste… Brennan no la quiso ni con todos sus millones asociados…

-Sí, me dio vergüenza ajena escuchar, pero si me hubiera movido me habrían descubierto, te imaginas? Amanda me mataría si supiera que presencié su humillación. Y no lo digo en sentido figurado… - Dije – Me mataría de verdad.

-Tienes razón, mientras menos sepamos mejor. Con lo enojada que está, la veo capaz de cualquier locura, y no la quiero canalizando su odio en nuestra dirección – Dijo Char – Ahora muéstrame los libros que trajiste, porque yo encontré un montón de información, pero no toda de fuentes bibliográficas confiables…

Y con esto nos pusimos a trabajar.

Más tarde bajamos a catequesis y ubicamos los bancos en filas tradicionales apuntando hacia el frente porque la hermana Clara quería que viéramos un video, por lo que no tuve que cruzar mi mirada con la de Brennan en ningún momento, lo que fue afortunado, porque Char no me sacaba el ojo de encima.

Luego cenamos y subimos a la torre en seguida, donde seguimos trabajando un rato más.

Y nada de paseítos por el jardín, a pesar de que estaba casi segura de que Brennan me estaría esperando en su árbol, con un cigarro en la boca y su cuaderno de cuero en las manos…

**Ahí tienen un poco más de Brennan y sus "oscuras intenciones". El chico sabe lo que quiere y tiene el ego un poco inflado, pero no es una mala persona, solo tiene poco tacto, no lo odien!**

**No dejen de contarme qué les parece, cariños!**


	12. Chapter 12 : Citas, Bailes y Superhéroes

**Oh My God! ****Que rápida que estoy para publicar! Soy una máquina! Y eso que las reviews anduvieron más o menos el capítulo pasado... Vamos! Que necesito saber qué opinan para saber en qué dirección tenemos que continuar…! Sé que es un esfuerzo, pero les pido que se tomen ese par de minutos contándome qué les parecen los nuevos personajes, las referencias a la cultura pop, etc. **

**No saben cuánto nutren mi trabajo.**

**Abrazos a todas.**

**A.**

**Capítulo 12**

I've been hanging out so long  
>I've been waiting on your call<br>Lord, I miss you  
>I've been sleeping all alone<br>I've been hanging by the phone  
>Want to kiss you<br>I've been haunted in my sleep  
>You've been starring in my dreams<br>Lord, I miss you

_I Miss You / The Concretes_

**BELLA POV**

Un nuevo día y de nuevo la rutina…

Char me despertó pateando mi puerta, yo me negué a levantarme durante unos buenos cinco minutos, hasta que finalmente me arrastré de la cama hacia el baño.

-No puedes entrar – Dijo Char desde detrás de mí lanzándome mi uniforme directo a la cara.

-Por qué? Lo cerraron también? Dame una ganzúa y lo abro enseguida! – Le dije dándomelas de experta cerrajera y cruzando las piernas – Quiero hacer pis!

-Amanda está adentro, lleva como una hora – Me explicó susurrando confidencialmente.

-Amanda? Pero si ella siempre se va antes de que nos levantemos para no cruzarse con nosotras… - Dije extrañada.

-Bueno, esta vez se levantó más tarde y se encerró en el baño – Dijo Char lanzándose al sillón – Vas a tener que hacer lo mismo de ayer y no bañarte.

-Agh! Odio no ducharme por las mañanas! Me siento sucia y apestosa – Reclamé comenzando a vestirme en el lugar donde estaba, junto a la puerta del baño.

-Te duchaste anoche, no estás sucia, y con respecto a lo apestosa… Bueno, sí, pero sólo un poco… - Dijo subiéndole el volumen al Cartoon Network – Mientras no te le acerques mucho a nadie…

-Char! – Exclamé – Me estás hablando en serio? Porque si es así soy capaz de lavarme con el agua de los floreros!

-Relájate! Ningún humano podría decir con exactitud cuándo fue la última vez que te bañaste – Me aseguró, pero por alguna razón sus palabras no me parecieron tranquilizadoras – Siéntate a esperar conmigo, el "Fantasma del Espacio" está entrevistando a Thom Yorke!

-El vocalista de "Radiohead"? – Pregunté sorprendida.

-El mismo – Dijo Char riendo mientras el _Fantasma del Espacio_ le lanzaba un rayo de poder al músico principal del programa, su archienemigo _Zorak_, que se burló cuando el _Fantasma_ le preguntó a Thom cuáles eran sus superpoderes.

-No puedo creer que Thom se haya prestado para esto… - Dije moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro - Thom es un músico serio lleno de angustia que trasmite sólo ondas grunge depresivas, y no el objeto de burla de una parodia de un Talk Show que protagoniza el peor superhéroe de la historia!

-Hey! Más respeto, que el _Fantasma del Espacio_ es increíble, y ha entrevistado a gente mucho más famosa que York, como Slash de los Guns and Roses, Jim Carrey, Ben Styler, Cameron Díaz y hasta a Pelé! Y en su programa tocaron bandas como Metállica, Ramones, los Bee Gees, Alice Cooper, y la lista continúa… - Dijo sin separar los ojos de la pantalla.

-Y tú has visto todo eso? – Pregunté asombrada.

-No es como si durmiera mucho, y el "Fantasma del Espacio de Costa a Costa" es más bien un "Late Show", las bromas a veces son un poco subidas de tono, no exactamente para público infantil… Anteayer entrevistó a los hermanos Hanson y literalmente les preguntó por qué tienen cabello de niña, y después mandó al productor del programa a comprar un peine para cepillarles el pelo…! – Respondió riendo mientras se abría la puerta del baño.

De entre una nube de vapor emergió Amanda, luciendo terrible… O sea no, nunca terrible, porque ella seguía siendo hermosa, pero tenía los ojos rojos, bolsas en los párpados inferiores, ojeras, y una actitud desganada.

Pero al vernos enderezó la espalda y actuando como si no existiéramos entró en su habitación.

Yo corrí a hacer pis y el resto de mi rutina y al poco rato estábamos desayunando con las demás, esta vez incluyendo a la hermana Clara en nuestra mesa, lo que limitaba el nivel de veneno y animosidad de los chismes compartidos, pero no importaba, porque la hermana Clara pero le daba un tono familiar a la comida que lo compensaba todo.

Luego crucé el jardín hacia la Iglesia sola como siempre, sabiendo de antemano que Brennan me estaría esperando para recriminarme por no haberlo encontrado el día anterior.

Y así fue.

Apoyado en un árbol con una actitud premeditadamente indiferente, su mochila al hombro y su libro de cuero bajo el brazo, me miró atentamente mientras yo salía al jardín y caminaba por el sendero de piedras que me apuntaba en su dirección y lo cruzaría por mi camino.

Otra vez quise huir, pero no, no podía seguir huyendo, no frente a todo el mundo. Lo enfrentaría y le diría que me dejara en paz. Que se buscara a otra chica a quien molestar, porque yo no tenía tiempo para él, y además su presencia en mi vida causaría puros problemas. Si Garrett se enteraba y se ponía celoso, quién me aseguraba que no cruzaría el jardín hacia el internado de chicos y se lo comería? No, esto no podía continuar, Brennan me ponía demasiado nerviosa y eso no podía ser nada bueno… Sí, le diría todo eso, pensé por una vez sin bajar la vista, caminando derecho a su encuentro.

Y por eso es que no me fijé en el gigante que se aproximó por mi costado hasta que lo tuve frente a mí.

-Joshua! Hola, me asustaste… - Dije doblando el cuello para mirarlo a la cara, tan cerca estaba. Di un paso hacia atrás y él sonrió y dio uno hacia adelante – Hey! Para! Qué quieres? – Pregunté poniendo distancia entre nosotros con mi puño en su estómago. Vaya, tanteé perfectamente que el cretino se ejercitaba…

-Hablar contigo, claro – Dijo con una sonrisa enorme e inocentona que me recordó a Emmett. Emm… Tanto tiempo sin hablar con él… Y Jasper, y Elise…

-Habla rápido, que tenemos que entrar a misa – Le dije pasando el peso de mi cuerpo de una pierna a la otra, ansiosa por largarme.

-Podemos saltarnos la misa si quieres – Dijo moviendo las cejas de arriba hacia abajo. No me pude resistir y solté una carcajada. Joshua era inofensivo y no me ponía nerviosa… Tal vez porque no me atraía?

-Me bautizan este fin de semana – Dije – No creo que sea una buena idea saltarme misas esta semana, porque aún no me siento muy convertida…

-Yo te puedo enseñar lo que quieras – Dijo poniendo su brazo casualmente sobre mis hombros mientras yo emprendía rumbo a la iglesia.

-Sí, apuesto que sí – Le dije condescendiente rodando los ojos – Bueno, dime, en qué te puedo ayudar?

-Quiero que seas mi pareja en el baile – Dijo a mi oído sin dejar de caminar.

-Mmmmh? Pero yo había escuchado que irías con Gaby… - Le dije deteniéndome para mirarlo.

-Quién te dijo eso? Yo no he hablado con Gaby en semanas excepto para insultarnos de paso en el gimnasio… - Dijo confundido – Gaby está esparciendo rumores otra vez?

-Qué? No, no lo escuché de Gaby - Le aseguré. (Yo lo escuché de Amanda, que se lo dijo a Brennan) - Tú tienes algo con Gaby? Me estás invitando para sacarle celos? Porque si fuera cualquier otra chica hasta te haría el favor, no hay problema, pero Gaby es mi amiga, así es que lo siento, búscate a otra – Dije caminando otra vez, ahora más urgida.

-De qué estás hablando? No le quiero sacar celos a nadie, menos a Gaby! – Dijo él siguiéndome - Ella fue mi novia cuando teníamos como once años, así es que como podrás imaginar no fue nada serio o reciente... Pero nos conocemos desde siempre y tenemos la confianza de decirnos (o gritarnos) las cosas a la cara – Dijo tratando de abrazarme otra vez al tiempo que pasábamos junto a Brennan, que nos miró fijamente y con un rostro inescrutable. Yo me tensé y empujé un poco a Joshua, pero tratando de no llamar más la atención, por lo que no fue suficiente para disuadirlo.

Y entonces me di cuenta de que Joshua me abrazaba como si fuéramos viejos amigos y a mí no me molestaba realmente, mientras Brennan apenas me había tocado una vez, en la biblioteca, y ya ocupaba una parte de mis pensamientos… Esto no se veía bien.

-Joshua suéltame! – Exclamé susurrando – Nos están mirando y no quiero problemas!

-Y entonces? – Preguntó ignorando mis reclamos y regalándome una sonrisa radiante al mismo tiempo – Vamos al baile o qué?

-Creo que probablemente será "o qué", pero gracias por preguntar – Le dije sonriendo para aligerar el golpe.

-Vas con otro? Con quién? – Preguntó picado.

-No voy con nadie, simplemente creo que no voy – Le dije. Miré hacia el frente y vi que Char me esperaba junto a la puerta de la iglesia – Bueno Joshua, fue un gusto hablar contigo, gracias por pensar en mí! Nos vemos! – Exclamé dándole una palmadita en el brazo y corrí hacia Charlotte.

-Qué mierda pasó Bella? – Gruñó Char en mi oído entrecruzando nuestros brazos – Te dejo sola diez minutos y me encuentro a los dos colegios hablando de ti! Qué hay entre tú y ese gigante?

-Nada! Es la primera vez que hablo con él, me paró en el camino para invitarme al baile, le dije que gracias pero no gracias y fin – Respondí.

-Eso no es lo que escuché. Dicen que estaban dando un espectáculo en el jardín… – Respondió mientras caminábamos por el pasillo central. Tan metidas estábamos en nuestra discusión que ni nos persignamos al entrar.

-Pffff! – Resoplé – Difícilmente, tú crees que todas las monjas y curas presentes habrían permitido algo así? Además tú sabes lo que siento por Garrett, así que no es necesario que sigas defendiendo mi honor y castidad como si yo fuera una idiota sin la voluntad necesaria para decir que no a los chicos. Tú misma me dijiste que debíamos esperar invitaciones al baile…

-Mmmmmh… Es verdad, tienes razón, lo siento – Dijo suavizando el tono - Supongo que sobreactué, pero es que cuando escuché los comentarios…

-Entiendo, pero desde cuando los comentarios son confiables? – Pregunté – Tú sabes las cosas que inventan…

-No quiero que inventen cosas sobre ti – Me dijo – Y no solo por Garrett, sino porque no te lo mereces, tú no eres una zorra.

-Bueno, gracias por el voto de confianza! – Exclamé – Pero bueno, hablando del baile, ya que no vamos a ir qué vamos a hacer? Vamos al cine? Hay algún parque de diversiones funcionando? Me gusta subirme a las tacitas giratorias…

-Lo siento, pero no podemos salir hasta que todo el asunto de Victoria se solucione, este es el único lugar seguro, porque ningún vampiro cruzará tu rastro aquí, de eso Peter está seguro, pero en el exterior… Quién sabe… - Me dijo con cara de sentirlo de verdad.

-Entonces qué? Nos quedamos en la torre como cualquier día, como un par de fracasadas? – Pregunté – A Amanda le va a encantar vernos en pijama de franela viendo "El Fantasma del Espacio de Costa a Costa" mientras ella sale con su cita vestida con su Valentino de color coral…

-No menosprecies al "Fantasma del Espacio de Costa a Costa" – Me regañó Char – Además los sábados siempre dan varios capítulos seguidos…

-Agh, gracias, pero no me gusta mucho el Fantasma, creo que prefiero acostarme temprano y leer un poco – Dije un poco resentida, pensando en que sin importar el colegio ni la ropa, seguía siendo una nerd. Tomé el cancionero y empecé a hojearlo sin fijarme en lo que veía.

-Bella… – Dijo Char.

-Qué? – Pregunté sin levantar la vista.

-Si de verdad quieres ir al baile podemos ir juntas… - Dijo suavemente.

-No Char, gracias, pero la gente ya piensa que somos lesbianas, si salimos juntas en una cita sólo lo vamos a confirmar – Le dije.

-Lesbianas?! – Exclamó y se carcajeó fuerte – Quién te dijo eso? Está escrito en el baño? – Todos a su alrededor la miraron, pero ella no les prestó atención.

-No importa quién me lo dijo, y no, no lo he visto escrito en el baño de mujeres, pero en los baños de hombres quien sabe… - Dije pensando en que probablemente era por eso que nos miraban tanto, no éramos tan interesantes cada una por separado, sino que era como pareja que les llamábamos la atención.

-Oh Bella! Esto es genial, si fuéramos lesbianas más encima seríamos incestuosas, lo que me imagino que es doble pecado, algo así como un combo… Hay que preguntarle a la hermana Clara en catequesis - Dijo sin dejar de reír.

-Lo que sea… - Murmuré cruzando los brazos, odiando que todo el mundo nos mirara.

-Bella, no te enojes, si fuera lesbiana estaría feliz de salir contigo… - Dijo ella batiéndome las pestañas.

-Deja de coquetearme! – Exclamé dándole un manotazo – Todos nos miran!

-Relájate, mira, te propongo que hablemos con las chicas y les preguntemos si van al baile y con quien… Tal vez podemos ir como grupo, las mujeres modernas lo hacen todo el tiempo y no es mal visto, o es que no viste "Sex and the City"? – Propuso.

-No se trata de que sea mal visto, se trata de que sea patético – Respondí – Cuando salir con tus amigas es tu opción es cool, pero cuando es porque no tienes alternativa es triste y desesperado… La posibilidad de elegir es la clave…

-Te importa de verdad? – Preguntó sorprendida.

-No… No en realidad… No tanto… - Balbuceé – Es que… Yo nunca he ido a un baile, sabes? Nunca antes nadie razonablemente elegible me invitó. Nunca he usado un vestido largo o levantado mi cabello en un moño…

-Y en tus otros colegios? – Preguntó Char – Nunca quisiste ir aunque fuera un rato, para ver de qué se trataba?

-Vestirme y arreglarme para ir sola durante diez minutos a ver cómo se divierten los demás? – Pregunté – No, me habría muerto de la vergüenza…

-Bueno, eso no nos deja alternativa, tenemos que ir a este baile como sea, y si para eso tenemos que conseguir chicos, a lo mejor los podemos conseguir más rato en clase de gimnasia, donde entrenan los del equipo de rugby… Esos chicos son guapos y deben salir bien en las fotos… - Dijo haciendo planes.

-Hablemos con Kristy, Gaby y Emily primero, a lo mejor a ellas les interesa ir con nosotras a lo "Sex and the City"… - Dije estremeciéndome al imaginar a Char consiguiéndome a un chico basada simplemente en que fuera fotogénico. En ese caso mejor iba con Joshua, que al menos me caía bien…

-Está bien, y en la tarde vamos a tomarte las medidas y encargarte un vestido – Susurró a mi oído porque el padre Thomas ya había empezado a hablar.

-Encargarlo a dónde? – Pregunté.

-Conozco un par de boutiques que trabajan vestidos de diseñadoras locales, podemos mirar sus páginas web. Igual si quieres podemos mirar en las páginas de las boutiques que trabajan ropa de marcas internacionales, pero en un ambiente de niñas ricas como este no sería nada de raro que dos chicas coincidieran en el mismo vestido de Vera Wang.

-Oh no, no quiero nada excesivamente caro… - Dije estremeciéndome al imaginar el costo de un vestido de un diseñador famoso – Si fuera por mí, lo arrendaría, total es para ocuparlo sólo una vez…

-Estás loca? Es tu primer baile, tienes que guardar tu vestido, y este tiene que ser hecho a tu medida – Exclamó, llamando la atención de varias personas, entre ellas el padre Thomas.

-Algo que quisiera compartir, señorita? – Preguntó el padre a Char.

-Uy, perdón padre, pero no creo que les sea muy interesante, ya que no tiene nada que ver con el sermón de hoy… – Dijo ella con una sonrisa y sin que le temblara la voz.

-Déjeme ser yo quien decida eso – Dijo el padre Thomas. Todo el mundo miraba a Charlotte y yo me hundí cada vez más en el asiento. Todos se enterarían que yo nunca había ido a un baile?

-Lo que pasa es que Bella cree que no haya superhéroes católicos y lo encuentra súper injusto porque no tiene modelos a seguir con los que identificarse, pero yo le estaba diciendo que _Anita Blake_ y _Gatúbela_ son católicas, y _Gambito_ es católico-cajún, toda la familia del Padrino son católicos devotos y _The_ _Hulk _también debe ser católico porque reza el rosario y además cuando se casó con Betty Ross los casó un sacerdote católico. Bella me dijo entonces que una zorra, una sociópata hiper-sexualizada, un apostador compulsivo, un montón de mafiosos y un monstruo verde con problemas de manejo de ira no son un buen referente moral ni buena pubicidad para nuestra nueva religión, pero que en cambio hay más y mejores superhéroes y hasta villanos judíos entre los que elegir, como_ Magneto_, _Shadowcat_, la_ Batichica _y _La Mole _de "Los Cuatro Fantásticos". En cambio yo creo que en realidad la mayoría de los superhéroes son protestantes, como la mayor parte de los norteamericanos, de modo de camuflarse mejor entre la gente normal, como por ejemplo el _Capitán América, Spiderman _y_ Cíclope… _ADiferencia de_ Superman, _que es metodista…. Por otro lado tenemos a _Iron Man, Batman, Coloso, Wolverine_ y al _Dr. Manhatan_ que son ateos y a _Thor _que es un Dios, así es que supongo que cree en sí mismo… - Dijo Char sin bacilar un segundo.

-Ya basta! – Exclamó el padre Thomas – Estamos en la iglesia, tenga un poco de respeto!

-No pretendía ser irrespetuosa – Dijo Char luciendo adecuadamente contrita – Después de todo estábamos hablando de religión…

-Suficiente! – Siseó la Superiora roja de rabia – Cuando acabe el servicio la quiero en mi oficina, señorita McCallister.

-Solo a mí? - Preguntó la muy traidora.

-Sólo usted, por no saber cuándo cerrar la boca – Dijo la Superiora claramente cabreada. Tal vez no le gustaba que sus alumnas se pasaran de listas frente a los alumnos y profesores del colegio del frente… – Lo siento padre, por favor continúe – Dijo mirando al cura.

El padre Thomas procedió entonces con la primera lectura y la misa siguió su curso normal. Cuando ya el ambiente se había normalizado me atreví a mirar a mi alrededor disimuladamente, y vi que muchos de los chicos del otro colegio, chicos que antes no se habían fijado en nosotras, ahora nos miraban con admiración. Debían ser los nerds que atrajo la supuesta discusión de los superhéroes…

Al salir de misa crucé el patio sola, y Char se dirigió a la oficina de la hermana Superiora. Me sentía observada y un poco agobiada, así es que en vez de cruzar el jardín por el sendero, que estaba muy transitado, crucé por el prado a través de una pequeña arboleda.

No demoré mucho en sentir pasos detrás de mí. No miré, sino que aceleré el paso.

-Así es que ahora sales con Joshua? – Preguntó Brennan sin decir ni "Hola".

-Buenos días! – Dije con falso entusiasmo - No es que sea de tu incumbencia pero no, no salgo con Joshua.

-Y entonces por qué te abrazaba antes de misa? – Preguntó alcanzándome sin dificultad y caminando a mi lado. Me negué a voltearme a verlo, porque sabía que la intensidad de su mirada me haría sentir incómoda – Y por qué le está contando a todos que tú eres su pareja para el "Baile de Primavera"?

-Agh! No sé! Por qué Amanda le contó a todos que estabas loco por ella? Por qué hace la gente las cosas que hace? No lo sé! – Exclamé gesticulando.

-Pero te estaba abrazando – Insistió.

-Porque es un confianzudo, no por otra cosa. Yo no lo abracé de vuelta – Dije un poco a la defensiva – Y no sé por qué te doy explicaciones! A ti qué te importa?

-Me importa porque tú vas a ir al baile conmigo – Afirmó.

-Quién dice? – Me paré a enfrentarlo. Su cabello negro, largo para los estándares del colegio, se sacudía con la brisa, cayéndole sobre los ojos al mirarme hacia abajo.

-Yo digo – Dijo muy seguro de sí mismo – Y no es que tengas una alternativa mejor, a menos que de verdad vayas con Joshua…

-Y qué sabes tú si tengo a alguien mejor o no? – Pregunté desafiante.

-Pfffff! Por favor, no llevas en el colegio ni una semana, no has tenido tiempo de conocer a nadie – Dijo descartando mis reticencias.

-Bueno, a lo mejor esta es mi oportunidad de conocer a alguien – Respondí.

-Si vas a conocer a alguien conóceme a mí – Me dijo todo guapo y sexi.

-Gracias, pero no puedo – Le dije – No busco pareja, si llego a ir voy a ir con Charlotte.

Brennan sólo levantó una ceja, mirándome divertido.

-No soy lesbiana! – Dije empujándolo – Deja de decir eso!

-No he dicho nada! – Dijo riendo y levantando los brazos como rindiéndose – Pero casi sería mejor que lo fueras, así al menos lo pasarías bien con ella. Pero si no es tu novia, entonces es tu carcelera, y eso no puede ser muy divertido.

-No es lo que crees… - Dije bajito.

-Vamos preciosa, no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, al menos hoy no… - Dijo sonriendo y obligándome a mirarlo – Sólo te pido una cita, prometo que me portaré como un caballero. Sólo quiero hablar contigo… Mira – Dijo sacando un libro de la mochila. Era "La Insoportable Levedad del Ser", el libro que le había mencionado como mi favorito – Encontré una copia en la biblioteca, debe ser parte de las colecciones donadas por ex alumnos. Ya lo comencé a leer, y debo admitir que me sorprendió gratamente.

-Es bueno, verdad?! – Exclamé, por un momento dejándome llevar por el entusiasmo de que alguien más disfrutara de un libro que asustaba a muchos con el puro título.

-Pinta bien… - Dijo – De aquí al baile lo habré terminado y lo podemos comentar – Dijo detectando una grieta en mis muros.

-No, no, no, no… - Dije negando con la cabeza, alejando la tentación - No puedo… Lo siento, de verdad, pero no puedo… - Dije caminando rápido hacia mi edificio.

-Por qué? Dame una buena razón y te dejo en paz! – Me dijo tomando mi mano y deteniéndome en el lugar.

-Yo… No quiero tener problemas… Por favor… - Supliqué.

-Yo no quiero meterte en problemas, quiero pasar un rato contigo, conocerte… Eres inteligente e interesante, y cuando te relajas hasta eres graciosa! No me quiero aprovechar de ti, de verdad… - Me dijo irradiando sinceridad.

-Te creo, pero… - Dije sin saber qué decir.

-Vas a ir con otra persona? Es eso? – Preguntó – Dime la verdad, hay alguien más?

-Si llego a ir, iré con las chicas, ya te dije! – Exclamé – Y sí… Hay alguien… - Admití.

-Novio? – Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

-No exactamente – Musité.

-Pero no lo puedes ver, estás interna. Qué tipo de relación podrían tener? – Preguntó.

-Una que no es de tu incumbencia – Dije rotundamente levantando la barbilla – Te debe bastar con saber que no puedo ir al baile contigo, y que de verdad lo siento, pero no deberías interesarte en mí, porque sólo vas a lograr meterme en problemas.

-Por qué pareces asustada de estar conmigo y a cada rato hablas de "meterte en problemas"? – Preguntó con sus manos en mis hombros, mirándome atentamente.

-No sé de qué hablas… - Dije evitando su mirada y tratando de soltarme.

-Es violento? Es por eso que no quieres ser mi amiga? – Dijo peligrosamente cerca de la verdad. Solo que la violencia no iría dirigida hacia mí…

-Brennan… Por favor… Suéltame – Balbuceé.

-Contéstame! Tienes miedo? – Preguntó serio, furioso – Admítelo!

-Sí! – Exclamé finalmente – Tengo miedo, pero por ti! Déjame en paz, es lo mejor para ti…

-No voy a permitir que me amedrenten con amenazas – Dijo firmemente.

-No son amenazas cuando sabes que se cumplirán. Son advertencias – Aclaré – Lo que sea que te parece interesante o novedoso de mí no vale la pena comparado con las consecuencias – Dije tratando de persuadirlo para que se alejara.

-Charlotte te acusa, verdad? – Preguntó ignorándome.

-Sí – Dije cansadamente – Char lo sabe todo, siempre lo sabe todo… Ella no quiere que yo tenga amigos porque cree que puedo hacerle daño a G… A _él_.

-Y qué le importa a Charlotte? – Preguntó Brennan.

-Son viejos amigos, de hecho _él _es el mejor amigo del novio de Char… - Dije sin saber por qué seguía compartiendo información con este chico.

-Si ella de verdad fuera tu amiga no pensaría en sembrar cizaña con especulaciones – Afirmó Brennan cruzándose de brazos – En cambio te tiene muerta de susto con la duda de si te va a acusar y de qué es exactamente lo que va a decir.

-No sabes de lo que hablas – Le dije débilmente.

-Dime que me equivoco – Me desafió.

-Charlotte es mi amiga, no sólo mi prima… – Le dije.

-Pero le tienes miedo… - Dijo él.

-Sí, estoy asustada – Admití – No le temo a ella, pero si a lo que pueda decir y se pueda malinterpretar…

-Y si yo hablo con ella? – Preguntó suavemente. Ya había conseguido la confesión que buscaba, ya no necesitaba presionarme.

-Hablar de qué? – Le pregunté – Le vas a pedir su consentimiento para invitarme a salir? Porque te aviso que de esa conversación no saldrías intacto…

-No, ya veo que voy a tener que ser más inteligente – Dijo – Déjamelo a mí. Vamos a ir juntos a ese baile – Dijo decidido y confiado.

-Como amigos… - Afirmé.

-Lo que sea – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros – Bueno, aquí estamos, señorita – Dijo señalando la puerta de mi edificio – Nos vemos pronto… - Dijo dejando fluir su acento irlandés y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Nos vemos – Sonreí a pesar de mí misma – Brennan por favor no me metas en problemas… Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos, pero no si alguien va a salir lastimado.

-Nadie va a salir lastimado – Me aseguró – Tú menos que nadie…

-No hablo de mí – Le dije.

-Confía en mí – Dijo guiñándome un ojo y girándose para ir a su edificio – Sé lo que hago.

-Brennan… - Lo llamé. Él se detuvo pero no se giró – Tú me devolviste mi llavero, verdad?

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando.

-Gracias… - Dije débilmente.

-Hasta que nos veamos, preciosa! – Dijo sacudiendo la mano en el aire una vez.

Entré apurada a clases temiendo haber llegado tarde, pero sólo me atrasé un par de minutos, y por suerte Char aún no salía de la oficina de dirección.

El resto de la mañana fue tranquilo, a Char la castigaron haciéndola ayudar a preparar la iglesia para la ceremonia de bautismo que tendría lugar el domingo, lo que me pareció justo en vista de que las que se bautizaban éramos nosotras. A la hora de almuerzo comimos con Gaby, Kristy y Emily, y Char les presentó la idea de una cita de chicas para ir al baile. Las reacciones fueron diversas.

-Pero todo el punto del baile es que tengamos citas con chicos, no salir con las mismas chicas con las que almuerzas todos los días! – Se quejó Gaby.

-Yo quiero una cita, pero nadie me ha invitado, y el baile es la próxima semana, así es que voy a tener que optar por la cita de chicas como una vieja solterona – Dijo Emily haciendo un puchero.

-A mí me parece una buena idea, total igual podemos bailar con los chicos que encontremos en el salón, así no nos limitamos a encadenarnos a solo uno – Dijo Kristy más positiva.

-Piénsenlo, y no como una alternativa patética, sino como una opción real para mujeres independientes – Dijo Char – Como ir al cine solas.

-Agh! Patético – Dijo Emily frunciendo el ceño – Yo quiero un novio y flores y citas y llamadas y aniversarios de cumple mes… Tú dices eso de la independencia porque eres perfecta y seguro nunca te ha faltado una cita cuando la has necesitado, pero el resto de los mortales no tenemos tanta suerte…

Me divirtió el doble sentido no intencional de sus palabras, "el resto de los mortales", cuando Charlotte era verdaderamente inmortal. Solté una carcajada y Char me dio una patada debajo de la mesa.

-Gaby, te tengo que preguntar algo, y por favor dime la verdad… - Le dije.

-Dispara – Respondió enfocando su atención en mí.

-Hay algo entre tú y Joshua? – Pregunté.

-Qué? No! Él te dijo algo? – Preguntó. Yo negué con la cabeza.

-Sólo dijo que habían sido novios cuando tenían como once años y que se conocen desde siempre… - Respondí honestamente.

-Es cierto, él me dio mi primer beso, y estoy bastante segura de que yo le di el suyo, aunque él jamás lo admitiría – Dijo echándose un trozo de zanahoria a la boca.

-Pero ahora… - Insistí – Tienen algo?

-Ahora? – Rió – Ya quisiera él! No Bella, para nada, lo superé definitivamente cuando tenía como doce años, aunque seguimos siendo amigos. Por qué preguntas? Te gusta?

-No! – Exclamé enfáticamente. Gaby frunció el ceño como ofendida y me apresuré a enmendar mis palabras – Te pregunto porque escuché a Amanda decir que tú irías con Joshua al baile, pero Joshua me sorprendió invitándome a mí esta mañana…

-Oh! Vas a ir con Joshua! – Aplaudió Emily – Van a salir tan lindas las fotos!

-No, le dije que no – Le contesté – No sabía si él tenía algo con Gaby, y además no estaba segura de si iríamos al baile o haríamos otra cosa…

-Por mí no hay problema – Dijo Gaby – No hay nada entre nosotros, Josh es un buen chico a pesar de lo que nos gritemos mutuamente, y de hecho creo que podrían hacer una buena pareja, aunque sea como dice Emily, para las fotos…

-Pero la salida de chicas… - Dijo Char decepcionada. Ella quería que yo fuera al baile, pero se sentía en la obligación de esconderme de la tentación.

-Gaby, hay alguien con quien te gustaría salir? – Pregunté.

-Bueno, sí… Christopher Anderson, pero no está interesado… He hecho lo posible por llamar su atención desde hace meses, pero simplemente me ignora… - Dijo tristemente mientras trataba de domar con los dedos sus rebeldes risos rojos.

-Ese chico es amigo de Josh, verdad? – Preguntó Char dándome una mirada cargada de significado. Gaby asintió ausentemente y Char me volvió a mirar, entrecerrando los ojos. Entendí de inmediato… Seguramente Christopher estaba siguiendo alguno de esos estúpidos códigos masculinos de nunca salir con una chica que haya sido novia de su amigo, aunque ese noviazgo haya ocurrido cuando eran niños. Habría que averiguar.

-Y tú Emily? Con quién te gustaría salir? Alguien en especial? – Pregunté.

-No lo sé… - Dijo Emily tímidamente – Él no me conoce, y además siempre ha salido con chicas mucho más bonitas que yo – Dijo poniéndose detrás de la oreja un mechón de su rubio cabello que había caído en su rostro al agachar la cabeza.

-Hablas de Mathew Archer, verdad? – Preguntó Gaby, y Emily asintió, reticente.

-Em, tú si eres bonita… - Dijo Kristy haciéndolo sonar como una frase repetida mil veces.

-No – Suspiró Emily – Ustedes son bonitas, yo soy deslavada y sin gracia, nadie nunca me nota.

-Emily, yo no te conozco demasiado, pero te puedo decir mi opinión? – Preguntó Char – Yo creo que tu problema está más en tu actitud que en tu físico. Eres muy tímida y tratas de pasar desapercibida, pero si pusieras un poco de esfuerzo en arreglarte te verías increíble! Tus facciones son clásicas y delicadas, y tu cabello es precioso, largo y saludable, aunque le podríamos hacer unos reflejos más oscuros, de color miel para darle más matices…

-Además tienes una linda figura – Dijo Kristy – Yo te he visto enterita, así es que sé de qué hablo.

-Soy demasiado delgada – Dijo Emily incrédula.

-Tienes exactamente la misma figura de Bella – Dijo Char –La diferencia es que tú usas ropa tres tallas más grande.

-…Y a mí Char me obliga a usar ropa tres tallas más chica – Dije ganándome una sonrisa de su parte.

-Yo sé coser muy bien, si quieres te puedo ayudar a entallar un poco tu uniforme – Ofreció Char.

-No sé… - Dijo Emily insegura.

-No tiene por qué arreglarlo para hacerte parecer una prostituta adolescente como arregló nuestros uniformes – La tranquilicé - Pero yo creo que podrías verte mucho mejor si usas ropa que se ajuste un poco a tu cuerpo.

Emily miró a Gaby y Kristy buscando confirmación.

-Yo creo que es una excelente idea – Dijo Kristy – Y lo de los reflejos también, yo te lo vengo diciendo desde hace años, tu tono de rubio es muy pálido, pero eso no tiene por qué ser malo, millones de mujeres en todo el mundo gastan fortunas tratando de lograr lo que tú tienes naturalmente.

-Y si usaras un poco de máscara de pestañas… - Dijo Gaby – Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos, pero tus pestañas son muy claras. Yo tengo una máscara de color café que te quedaría súper bien.

-Esto me suena a uno de esos "make overs" de la tele – Dijo Emily – Me van a hacer de nuevo.

-No – Le dije tomando su mano, porque me identificaba completamente con ella – Nosotras no queremos cambiarte, sólo te damos ideas para que te saques más partido. La materia prima con la que cuentas es muy buena, sólo tienes que dejar de lado la timidez y atreverte a ser vista. No estarías haciendo nada que no hagamos nosotras todo el tiempo, es simplemente ajustar tu ropa, maquillarte un poquito y jugar con tu cabello. Es divertido, no una tarea terrible o una cirugía reconstructiva… Es sólo parte de ser una chica, como depilarse... Bueno, no, en realidad depilarse no es nada entretenido… - Rectifiqué.

-Y todo esto sólo para conseguir una cita? – Preguntó Emily mordiendo sus labios como lo hago yo cuando estoy nerviosa.

-No! – Exclamó Char – Todo esto por ti, para que tú te sientas bien. Que se jodan los chicos, hasta que no estés preparada, nada de citas.

-Que se jodan! – Exclamó Emily sonriendo.

-Salud por eso! – Dijo Gaby levantando su vaso. Kristy y yo acercamos los nuestros y Char brindó con su cajita de leche, que no la obligaba a beber porque nadie veía su contenido.

-Salud! – Dijimos las cuatro.

oooOooo

La tarde pasó y nos dedicamos a trabajar en nuestras tareas y a ver más tele basura, que parecía ser la adicción de Charlotte. Lo que más disfruté fue el episodio de South Park en el que el Sr. Garrison se hace un cambio de sexo pero se pone furioso cuando se entera de que no le va a llegar la regla… Adoro ese programa…

oooOooo

El siguiente día no teníamos clases porque era sábado, pero si teníamos misa. Nos vestimos súper informales, con jeans y camisetas y bajamos a desayunar y luego a misa. Ahí vimos que la mayoría de los alumnos estaban vestidos de manera mucho más conservadora, porque aparentemente había que demostrar "respeto" en la iglesia, como si Dios no nos pudiera ver cuando salíamos del edificio.

El día estaba abochornado, cálido pero nuboso, así es que Char y yo decidimos llevar una colcha al jardín, bajo un árbol y disfrutar del día de ocio hasta que a Char le tocara ir a armar arreglos florales en preparación del bautizo. Le ofrecí mi ayuda, pero se negó diciendo que no era necesario, y que yo descansara o hiciera lo que quisiera.

No había hablado con Garr en días y estaba preocupada, así es que estaba redactando un email en mi laptop para enviarlo cuando nos acercáramos a la señal de wifi de nuestros dormitorios cuando llegó corriendo Gaby seguida de Kristy y Emily.

-No saben lo que pasó! – Exclamó Gaby desplomándose a mi lado y jadeando como si tuviera enfisema.

-No, no sabemos, cuéntennos! – Demandó Char.

-Tenemos… Citas… Baile… - Jadeó Kristy.

-"Tenemos"? Tenemos quiénes? – Pregunté con una leve sospecha. Sería posible? Brennan?

-Todas! Todas! No somos unas perdedoras! Y no solo eso, nos sacamos el premio gordo de las citas! – Dijo Emily levantando los brazos, triunfal.

-Explíquense – Dijo Char calmadamente.

-Me encontré a Josh después de misa, y me preguntó si iríamos al baile y le dije que sí, pero como grupo, y él me dijo que él iría en grupo con sus amigos, y entonces se acercó Brennan a preguntarle algo y escuchó lo que estábamos hablando y dijo que ya que vamos dos grupos separados por qué no mejor vamos todos juntos como un solo grupo mixto, y así nadie se tiene que preocupar de tener una cita o quedarse solo – Explicó Gaby en un solo respiro.

-Así es que de manera indirecta todas tendremos una cita con Brennan Kavanagh! Amanda se va a enfurecer, escuché que ya tenía pedida hasta la limo para su cita con Brennan, pero parece que a él le importa un rábano… - Dijo Emily.

-Y en el grupo están los chicos que les gustan? – Pregunté.

-Siiiiiiii! – Exclamaron Emily y Gaby.

-Increíble – Comenté. Qué había dicho Brennan a Joshua para convencerlo de que salir junto a un grupo de chicos era mejor que invitar a una chica? Se lo tendría que preguntar…

-Te parece bien? – Preguntó Char.

-Me parece la mejor solución posible, le quita la presión de la cita pero nos permite conocer a los chicos… - Dije.

-Bueno, me voy – Dijo Char levantándose – Tengo que ir a cumplir mi castigo porque aparentemente discutir las creencias religiosas de los superhéroes es una herejía… Y eso que hay sólo un par de católicos en el grupo! La mayoría tienen otras religiones.

-Que te vaya bien! – Nos despedimos.

-Bella, ahora vamos a ir a nuestra habitación para hacerle los reflejos a Emily, antes de que se arrepienta! – Dijo Kristy – Vienes con nosotras?

-Gracias, pero quiero aprovechar de estar al aire libre un rato más. Que te quede lindo! – Le dije a Em.

-Vale, nos vemos más rato – Dijo Kristy.

-Chaoooo! – Nos despedimos y yo volví a abrir mi laptop para continuar mi larga carta, en la que contaba a Garrett pequeños detalles de mi vida cotidiana y le hablaba de las cosas que me gustaría hacer cuando me graduara. Me gustaba su idea de estudiar de todo un poco al principio, algo así como un Bachillerato en distintas áreas hasta decidir qué es lo que me gusta más. Tal vez algo relacionado con el área científica, me gustaba mucho la biología. Aunque tal vez si me convertía en vampiro no sería sencillo trabajar con tejido y fluidos de origen animal… En una de esas estudiar algo relacionado con plantas? O astronomía! Mirar el cielo estrellado y calcular cosas imposibles…

-Te dije que lo haría, preciosa. Soy tu héroe o qué? – Dijo Brennan sentándose a mi lado.

-Eres un manipulador – Lo acusé cerrando el laptop rápidamente – Qué le dijiste a Joshua para convencerlo?

-La pura verdad, que nunca te iba a atrapar a solas, pero si estabas en grupo te sentirías más cómoda y bajarías la guardia – Dijo recostándose a mi lado y cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-O sea que sigue con la idea de que salgamos juntos? Y tú se la incentivaste? – Dije dándole un manotazo.

-Es el pequeño precio que debemos pagar para estar juntos, preciosa – Dijo con los ojos cerrados, pero una sonrisa satisfecha dibujada en sus labios.

-Y yo no debería tener derecho a voz y a voto en cuanto a los precios que quiero pagar por estar contigo? – Pregunté tratando de sonar mordaz, pero sin lograrlo realmente.

-Qué estarías dispuesta a sacrificar para estar conmigo? – Preguntó súbitamente interesado, apoyando la cabeza en una sola mano y rodando su cuerpo hacia mí.

-Cállate, era un decir – Musité avergonzada metiendo mi laptop en mi bolso.

-Qué estás escribiendo? – Preguntó mirando mi bolso.

-Nada importante – Respondí.

-No me mientas – Dijo súbitamente serio, sonando ofendido – Si no quieres no me digas, pero no más mentiras.

-Ok… Es justo - Respondí.

-Qué estabas escribiendo? – Repitió.

-Qué escribes tú? – Pregunté señalando su bolso, del que se asomaba una punta de su cuaderno de cuero.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

-Cada uno tiene derecho a una pregunta – Propuso finalmente.

-Vale – Acepté – Tú primero.

-Le escribes a él? – Preguntó.

-Sí – Dije simplemente. Él asintió solemne, pero no comentó.

-Te toca – Dijo finalmente.

-El cuaderno de cuero tiene que ver con tu mamá? – Pregunté. Sus ojos se agrandaron un poco por la sorpresa y luego reflejaron una tristeza infinita.

-Sí – Susurró acariciando amorosamente la cubierta – Ella lo comenzó y yo lo tengo que terminar.

**No olviden comentar!**

**Abrazos,**

**A.**


End file.
